The Pirate Queen
by RukiLex
Summary: COMPLETE! Ichigo is Captain of a Royal Navy sailing ship patrolling for pirates in the Caribbean. Rukia is Captain of a pirate ship with some unusual abilities. But just who are the pirates and what secrets do they hide? IchiRuki, AU
1. The Two Captains

**The Pirate Queen**

**Author's Note****: An AU Bleach adventure/romance set on the high seas. Ichigo is Captain of the H.M.S. Vincent, a British Royal Navy sailing ship patrolling for pirates off the United States and in the Caribbean. Rukia is Captain of the pirate ship, Soul Warrior, with some unusual abilities. Who are the pirates and what secrets do they hold? Rated T for mild sexual situations and violence. IchiRuki. **

**Disclaimers****: The story is mine, but the characters belong to and are from the incredible imagination of the manga god Kubo Tite. Arigato, Sensei.**

Chapter One: The Two Captains

The waves crashed hard against the bow of the ship, sending water over the bowsprit and onto the deck. Nearby, lightening hit the ocean and the ship shook with the resulting thunder, sending the crew scrambling for cover. The ship's captain spun the wheel hard, trying to steer out of the strongest part of the storm.

"Captain, they're gaining on us," shouted one of the men in the crow's nest atop the forward mast, struggling to hang onto the ropes to avoid being thrown into the sea.

"Damn," swore the Captain, under her breath, spinning the wheel harder this time, hoping the masts would hold in the gale-force winds. They wouldn't be showing so much sail in a wind this stiff but for the ship that followed closely behind them, cannons trained in their direction.

There was a terrifyingly loud cracking sound and an equally loud crash, as the top of the mizzen fell onto the deck, narrowly missing several crewmen.

"_We need to drop the topsails,"_ she thought, still fighting the rudder with the wheel. _"If we keep this up, it won't matter if we're caught, we'll sink first."_

Rukia shouted to the first mate to drop the sails and the ship, which was heeling perilously far to starboard, now came back under control, and she felt the rudder's pull against the wheel ease slightly.

The First Mate, now back at her side, grabbed onto one of the deck railings as the ship turned hard to port, heading directly into the strongest part of the storm.

"Renji," yelled Rukia, over the din of another thunderclap, "tell the crew to go to their quarters. I'm going to need your help if we are going to pull her out of here."

Renji, his red hair plastered to his face by the water and the wind, nodded briefly and said, "I'll be back to help in a few minutes, Captain Kuchiki." She nodded and held tight to the wheel, nudging the ship further upwind into the eye of the storm.

Ten minutes later, Renji returned, satisfied that all the men were safely belowdecks, and that the topsails were well tied-down. "I can see them now, off our stern. A few yards closer, and we'll be within range of their cannons."

"I've never done this in such a powerful storm, Renji," said Rukia, looking at Renji with concern. "I don't know what effect it will have upon the structure of the ship itself."

"Is there another choice?" Renji asked, knowing the answer.

"No," Rukia replied, brow furrowed. "Not unless we want to risk the enemy's cannons." Renji nodded and put his hands on the wheel, next to his captain's.

"We only need to move her ten miles or so," said Rukia, gripping the wheel tightly and nudging the ship further into the blackness of the storm.

"Aye-aye, sir," Renji replied.

They closed their eyes, focusing on the wood of the wheel, feeling the deck beneath their feet. The wheel began to glow white starting at the place where their fingers touched the wood, the glow spreading over the rest of the wheel and down through their feet onto the decks, up the remaining masts, and over the sides of the ship until the entire ship glowed white in the blackness of the clouds and rain.

* * *

Ichigo looked over the bow of his ship at the pirate vessel they pursued. He blinked, hard, wondering for a moment if he was seeing things. The entire ship appeared to glow bright white against the black storm clouds.

"Hisagi!" he shouted to his first officer, over the din of the storm. "Take a look at this."

"Yes, sir!" barked the dark-haired man, who still wore his uniform jacket despite the driving wind and rain.

"What do you see?" asked Ichigo, frowning slightly.

"The pirate vessel…," said Hisagi Shuuhei, doing his best to maintain his composure in the presence of his commanding officer. "It's glowing, like the embers of a hot fire. Do you think our cannons hit it?"

"No," replied Ichigo, pulling a small telescope out of his pocket and setting it upon the enemy ship. Through the glass, he could see no crew on deck. Nobody, in fact, save two dim figures, whose hands appeared to be on the wheel of the ship, guiding it.

There was a flash of what looked liked lightening in the glass, and Ichigo was momentarily blinded, so bright was the light through the telescope. He dropped the glass onto the deck and the lens shattered on impact.

"Sir," said Shuuhei, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," grumbled Ichigo, blinking his eyes to try to clear his vision. "The ship…tell me – where is it now?"

"You're not going to believe this, sir," said Shuuhei, a slight tremor in his voice, "but it's vanished. Disappeared."

"Sunk, you mean?" asked Ichigo, now able to make out a few shadows, but nothing more.

"I…I don't know, sir," replied the other man, confused. "It just…vanished. I didn't see it sink."

* * *

"Renji," shouted Rukia, running across the deck. "Where are you?"

"I'm over here, sir," replied the redhead, who was sitting on the foredeck rubbing his head, and bleeding from a gash on his forehead. "I'm fine."

She pulled out a small handkerchief and pressed it against Renji's head. "It doesn't look too deep, but I want you to have Doc take a look at it. You may need a few stitches."

"Did it work?" asked Renji, standing up slowly and looking around. The wind had died down significantly, and the seas were calmer. The rain had stopped.

"Yes," she replied, smiling. "Thank you for your help. I don't think I could have done that on my own."

Renji grinned. "Happy to be of assistance, Captain Kuchiki, sir. I'll go get the men from below."

"I'm going to my quarters to figure out where we are," she answered. "I'll expect you there once you have given the men their instructions. We'll need to put in for repairs before long – we're too slow without the mizzen."

"Aye, sir," replied Renji.

Captain Kuchiki turned and walked towards the aft stairs and the captain's quarters, glancing with a frown at the mizzen mast, which lay in pieces, like a huge downed tree, on the foredeck. Several of the men were walking up the same stairs, and they nodded respectfully at their captain, who nodded in return. There would be no saluting on this ship – Captain's orders. Saluting, Rukia said, was for the military ships which were intent on destroying them. No, the Captain of the Soul Warrior had no need for military conduct, save the loyalty of the ship's crew.

Pushing the doors open, Rukia walked into the sparsely-appointed quarters and over to the large set of windows which looked out from the stern of the ship. She pulled off the soaked fabric which she wore as a scarf in place of a hat, and tossed it onto the wooden floor. Shoulder-length black hair fell freely about, released from its confinement. She righted a few items that had fallen to the floor in the high waves, and then sat, with a sigh, in an overstuffed chair by the window.

"Sir!" said Renji, walking into the quarters a few minutes later.

"Thank you, Renji," Rukia replied. "How is everyone?"

"Noguchi has a broken arm. Doc's mending it as we speak. Otherwise, everyone's fine."

"That's a relief," she said, standing up and walking over to a large table covered with maps and charts. She grabbed the corner of the table, and Renji grabbed her arm to keep her from falling.

"Thanks," she said, "I'm alright."

"You're exhausted, sir," said Renji, now looking less like the tough first mate, and more like a mother hen. "You need to rest. You did far more of the work moving the ship tonight than I did."

"I am the captain around here, Renji. I give the orders."

"Then I'm officially off duty, sir," Renji replied with a grin.

"Renji."

"Respectfully, sir, you need to rest. I'll plot our course."

"Alright, alright," she laughed.

Renji lifted several of the maps and charts off the table and rolled them up, stuffing them into his belt. He turned to walk out of the quarters. "I'll have the cook bring in some food for you, sir," he said.

"Thank you, Renji," she said.

"Sleep well, Rukia – I mean, Captain," he said, with a smirk.

"Don't push your luck, Renji," she laughed, her violet eyes sparkling in the candlelight.

* * *

Ichigo stood at attention before the Captain-Commander. The dark, wood-paneled room made the older man look all the more intimidating, and Ichigo knew that what he had to say would not go over well. He took a deep breath, preparing himself.

"Report," said Yamamoto, tersely, as he stood up in front of his desk.

"We lost the pirate ship, sir," he said.

"Lost it? How?"

"It disappeared sir," Ichigo replied, knowing how ridiculous he sounded.

"Disappeared? Captain, I'm not in the mood for jest." Yamamoto looked even more imposing than Ichigo remembered. Still, he held his ground.

"Yes, sir. The ship vanished."

"The ship sank, then," said Yamamoto, his eyes narrowed.

"No, sir," Ichigo replied, unflinchingly. "It glowed white hot, then disappeared into thin air."

"Kurosaki," said Yamamoto, stonily, "I've read your report. Clearly, the ship was hit by lightening and sank."

"No, sir," repeated Ichigo, stubbornly. "I know what I saw. My first officer saw it, as well. The pirate ship was there one minute and gone the next."

Yamamoto sat down at his desk with a sigh, looking down at Ichigo's report. Then, without speaking, he proceeded to tear it in half and throw it into the wastebasket at the side of his desk.

"Sir?" said Ichigo, taken aback.

"I'm putting you on shore leave for the next month, Kurosaki," said the older man, his face immutable. "You and your crew. I'll have repairs made to your ship during that time."

"But sir," said Ichigo, a muscle in his cheek twitching as his anger grew, "that report is accurate. I know what…"

"We will not speak of this again, Kurosaki," interrupted the Captain-Commander, and Ichigo could tell that he, too, was at the limit of his patience. "Understood?"

Ichigo said nothing, but continued to stand at attention.

"Understood, Captain?" Yamamoto repeated, the threat of more discipline hanging in the air.

"Yes, sir," replied Ichigo. He knew he would get no further with this, at least not with what little evidence he had to support his claims. He would need more proof.

"Dismissed," said Yamamoto, looking back down at his desk.

Ichigo saluted, then turned and walked out of the room. Shuuhei was waiting outside. He saluted Ichigo and walked in step with his captain out of the building.

"How did it go, sir?" Shuuhei asked.

"As well as could be expected. We've been given a month of shore leave, and I've been told not to bring it up again." Ichigo was still livid.

"Sir?"

"They think we've lost our minds, Hisagi," Ichigo said.

"I don't understand, sir," Shuuhei replied.

"Drop the 'sir', Shuuhei," said Ichigo, scowling. "You're off duty. Besides, I know you've had your eye on my ship for some time now. You can drop the act, too."

Shuuhei raised an eyebrow at Ichigo, then laughed. "It's your own fault, Kurosaki. You were the one that told me I should have my own command."

"I did, didn't I?" mused Ichigo, shaking his head. "Well, all's forgiven if you buy the first round of drinks."

"Now? It's only two o'clock," laughed Shuuhei.

"What difference does it make? We're off duty for the next month. Might as well get started now, rather than later," said Ichigo, with a grin, unbuttoning his uniform jacket and stuffing it inside his rucksack.

* * *

A half hour later, they were sitting at a small pub on the waterfront, drinking Irish whiskey and watching the ships pull into port. The pub was quite respectable, unlike most of the others in the area. But the regular bars were closed at this time of the day, and they had booked rooms above the pub to spend the next few days, so it seemed a good enough place to unwind.

Off duty, the two men were quite close, sharing alcohol and sometimes even women, when it was expedient to do so. It had been this way since they had attended the maritime academy together, years before. When Ichigo had been promoted to the rank of captain two years ago, he had specifically requested that Shuuhei serve with him as first officer. Ichigo had never regretted the choice and, in fact, owed his life at least several times over to his first officer's quick thinking and cool head. Ichigo knew that it was only a matter of time before Shuuhei would get the promotion he had so hoped for, but for now, Ichigo was thankful that no ships were available for the taking and that Shuuhei was stuck on the H.M.S. Vincent.

The pub was empty of customers, save the two of them and a red-headed man with startling tattoos, who sat at the bar drinking scotch whiskey – also a mariner, by the looks of him, and most likely from one of the ships that ran passengers and supplies to the United States. Slightly tipsy now, Ichigo sauntered over to the bar and sat down beside the man, over Shuuhei's protestations – he knew only too well his captain's propensity for causing trouble when off-duty.

"May I join you?" Ichigo asked, sitting down on the stool next to the redhead without waiting for the answer.

The redhead ignored him, instead swishing the scotch around in his heavy glass.

"You're from one of the ships put in here, aren't you?" Ichigo asked.

"It's none of your business," the redhead replied, coolly.

"Got something to hide, then?" prodded Ichigo, taking a swig from the bottle he had brought along to the bar.

"I just don't like navy brats," said the redhead, as he drank the rest of the scotch in his glass.

"Why? You afraid of us?" asked Ichigo, still angry from his run-in with Yamamoto and itching for a fight.

"Hardly," replied the man, putting down his glass and turning to glare at Ichigo. "I could beat the shit out of you before you even knew what hit you."

Ichigo stood up, grinning now. The redhead stood up, as well, and the two men stood, face to face, eyes wide with anticipation.

"Ichigo," said Shuuhei, with a sigh. "It's a little early to destroy the place. Why don't you take it outside."

"Fine," laughed Ichigo, walking towards the door that led to the docks. "Care to join me for some fresh air?" The redhead smiled and followed Ichigo to the door.

"Renji." A tiny woman, wearing a dress and traveling cloak, stepped in between the two men.

"I was just going to have a little fun with this navy brat," said Renji, a disappointed look on his face.

"You are supposed to be my escort," said the woman, curtly. "Save the fights for when I am not around, alright?"

Renji shrugged his shoulders and looked at Ichigo. "Sorry, pal," he said. "Another time, maybe."

The woman turned and looked at Ichigo. "Do I know you?" she asked, trying to remember where she had seen him before.

"I don't think so," he said, although he immediately regretted his words. She was quite attractive, this small, dark-haired women with violet eyes. Still, Ichigo told himself, she was certainly far more trouble than she was worth – he preferred women who were a bit more malleable, weaker. This one was strong, he knew it by the way she held herself, and in the way she spoke to him. _"Too much trouble,"_ he thought.

"I am Kuchiki Rukia," she said, holding out her hand to him. He was not sure if she expected him to kiss it or shake it, but took a chance on the more formal and less enjoyable of the two. She gripped his hand firmly. "This is my associate, Abarai Renji."

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he replied, bowing slightly. "My friend and colleague, Hisagi Shuuhei," he added, gesturing to the table where Hisagi sat, watching with interest. Hisagi stood up and walked over to Rukia, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. She smiled at Shuuhei, and Ichigo silently kicked himself for not having done the same.

"What brings you to London?" Shuuhei asked, charm oozing from every pore of his body.

"My brother and I own a shipping company based in London," answered Rukia, clearly taken with Shuuhei. "I just returned from Boston a few days ago."

"Would you care to join us for dinner?" asked Shuuhei, only now releasing Rukia's hand.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but I've already promised my brother I would join him for dinner tonight. But perhaps you and your friend" – she indicated Ichigo – "would like to join us at our home, near Piccadilly Circus."

"We would love to," replied Shuuhei, not waiting for Ichigo's answer.

She gave Shuuhei a calling card that bore the name 'Kuchiki Enterprises' on its face. "We dine at seven o'clock sharp, Hisagi Shuuhei. I look forward to seeing you both tonight."

And with that, she turned and walked out of the pub. Renji threw a few coins onto the bar, and followed quickly behind. Once outside on the docks, they said nothing until they were several blocks away from the pub.

"You think that's a good idea, Rukia, asking them to dinner? You know who they are, don't you?" Renji said, finally.

"Royal Navy," she replied. "Yes, I know."

"And you're not concerned?" asked Renji, incredulously.

"Not in the least," she replied, as she walked down the docks towards the Kuchiki offices. "In fact, I'm even more intrigued to know them better because of it."

Renji shook his head. "You've met plenty of navy men before," he said. "Are they that much more attractive than the others?"

"No," she replied. "But have you never been curious about the ships that chase us, Renji?"

"I guess so," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I _am _curious," she said, smiling mischievously. "You see, First Mate Abarai Renji, we have just met Captain Kurosaki and First Officer Hisagi of the H.M.S. Vincent - the ship that nearly sunk us, three months ago."


	2. Fair Winds

**Author's Note****: A little exposition chappie and a hint of a crack pairing - "setting the sails" for rougher seas and some action (yes, we'll be going back to sea very soon!). Okay, enough with the nautical puns, lol, although you'd be amazed at how many of the expressions we still use in 2009 come from the days when sailing ships were the only means of travel across oceans ("three sheets to the wind," "taken aback," "doldrums," "First-rate," "fly by night," "footloose," "by and large" - I could go on, but I won't bore you!). Most or all of the chapter titles will be taken from nautical terminology, as you'll see. -Lex**

Chapter Two: Fair Winds

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" laughed Ichigo, with a slight hiccup. He walked back over to the table, grabbing the half-empty whiskey bottle and taking a swig.

"No," replied Hisagi, smiling.

"She's way out of your league, Shuuhei," warned Ichigo, leaning against the table.

"And your point is…?" asked Hisagi.

Ichigo shook his head. "She'll eat you alive," he said, taking another swig.

"What are you worried about? You'll be with me to save my ass."

"Do you even know who the Kuchiki's are?" Ichigo asked, passing the bottle to Hisagi.

"Big money shipping company," said Hisagi, swallowing.

"That doesn't even come close to describing them," laughed Ichigo, sitting in a chair and kicking his feet up onto the table. "They own half of London, and parts of Boston, New York and Charleston, among others."

"Sounds great," replied Hisagi, smirking now. "We'll eat far better on their dime than on ours."

"You're a cheap date, Hisagi," said Ichigo, deadpanning.

"So, are you going to tell me what old Yamamoto had to say, or do I just have to guess?" Hisagi asked.

"He thought we'd lost our minds," Ichigo replied, the smile now gone from his face. "Tore up my report right in front of me and told me not to bring it up again."

"You think I imagined the whole thing?" Hisagi asked. "I mean, you didn't see it disappear…"

"I saw the entire ship light up like a lamp, and I believe you. It disappeared," Ichigo said, looking out of the window at the docks. "Besides, if the ship sank, why wasn't there any debris on the water?"

"I don't know," Hisagi answered, taking another swig of the whiskey and watching the room start to spin.

"It didn't sink."

"So we just pretend nothing happened? Ignore the whole thing?" Hisagi's face was grim.

"No," replied Ichigo, his eyes narrowed slightly. "We do our jobs, we sail where they send us."

Hisagi grunted.

"And, if we just conveniently end up in the same general vicinity as where we were when the ship vanished, we investigate," Ichigo finished, with a slight smirk. "Yamamoto doesn't need to know anything about it, that is, until we can prove that we weren't three sheets to the wind when we saw that ship light up and disappear."

Between the two of them, they finished the rest of the whiskey bottle and managed to make it up to their rooms before collapsing.

* * *

"Guests?" Kuchiki Byakuya's face, as always, was expressionless.

"Royal Navy."

"Hmmph."

"Do you mind, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked.

"What purpose will inviting them here serve?"

"To learn more about the ship that nearly sank the Soul Warrior," she said, watching the statement achieve its intended effect. He raised an eyebrow.

"_I'm making headway," _she thought, suppressing a smile.

"You have my attention, Rukia-chan," Byakuya said, and she thought she heard a note of admiration in his voice.

"You're curious, Nii-sama, admit it." She knew she was pushing the limits of his patience, but she pressed on.

"Perhaps," he replied, his expression unreadable.

"No other ship has even come close to us before," she replied. "This captain – this Kurosaki Ichigo – he's different."

"In what way?" Byakuya asked. "He is a man, like any other."

"I'm not so sure," she answered, and she could sense his curiosity grow, despite the cool exterior.

"Instinct," said Byakuya, dismissively. "Nothing more."

"He certainly has an excellent instinct for battle," she replied. "But there is something else."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"They will be here shortly," she said.

"I will…tolerate the intrusion." The corners of her mouth turned up in a half-smile, half-smirk.

"Thank you, Nii-sama," she said, turning and walking up the grand staircase to her rooms. She was going to enjoy this. She was sure of it.

* * *

Ichigo and Shuuhei looked up at the massive building and did their best not to gawk. The whiskey's effects had begun to wear off, and both men were wondering what they had gotten themselves into. Shuuhei, who had grown up on the streets of London with little more than rags as clothes and even less food, felt entirely out of his element. He had borrowed one of Ichigo's suits for the occasion which fit, except at the collar, which he kept tugging at uncomfortably.

Ichigo, whose family had never been poor, but who disliked mixing with London society, was dreading the evening. He had never met Kuchiki Byakuya, but he had heard Lord Kuchiki described by the words 'dull', 'snobbish' and 'self-absorbed' on numerous occasions, and he was convinced he would detest the Byakuya. Still, he found himself slightly curious about the man and, even more so, about the woman Byakuya called 'sister'.

Rukia was not, Ichigo knew, Byakuya's sister by blood. Rather, she had been adopted by the Kuchiki family as a young woman and had been accepted into London's high society only by virtue of Byakuya's far-reaching influence. Although he had never met her before she had introduced herself at the inn, Ichigo knew that Rukia was a powerful driving force behind Kuchiki Enterprises – almost as influential as Byakuya himself. Such power was nearly unheard of in British society at a time when women were expected to stay at home and tend to their children and husbands, and did not hold positions of power except to decide what food to serve at dinnertime. And, despite his protestations to the contrary made for Hisagi's benefit, Ichigo found this power quite appealing.

They walked through an iron gate, a small garden, and up a steep set of marble steps before reaching the imposing wood front doors. The knockers on the doors were large brass creations with tiny sailing ships set into large rings. Whether from nerves, or just too much whiskey, Hisagi looked decidedly green as the doors opened and light spilled out from the building onto their faces. An elderly woman servant showed them into main foyer, which was tiled in elegant pink and white marble and stretched towards the back of the building. The tiles ended in an enormous staircase which broke off into two smaller staircases and led upwards to a mezzanine and the upper floors.

Despite the grandeur of the entryway, the sitting room to which the servant escorted them was small and simply appointed, with comfortable couches and overstuffed armchairs. A small fire was lit in the fireplace, and an assortment of candies, cigarettes and cigars were laid out on the tables. Hisagi eyed the cigars with longing, but saw the look of disdain on Ichigo's face, and restrained himself from picking one up and lighting it. Captain Kurosaki did not permit any of the men under his command to smoke in his presence, whether on or off duty. No exceptions.

"We _are_ on shore leave," Hisagi said, doing his best to rile Ichigo, who did not take the bait.

There was a slight creaking sound as the doors to the sitting room opened, and they stood and turned to see Rukia standing in the doorway. She was stunning, dressed in a long, emerald-green velvet gown with detailed silver embroidery on the sleeves and hem, her pale complexion and dark hair offset by a pair of emerald earrings and matching necklace. She nodded at them and smiled.

"Gentlemen," she said, "you clean up quite well." They bowed to her, and she walked over to them. "I am pleased you came."

There was no shyness in her demeanor; she was clearly comfortable around men, unintimidated. Hisagi, overcoming his initial discomfort, turned on the charm, taking her hand and kissing it as he had done before. Rukia then looked to Ichigo, a playful smile upon her lips, as though to say, 'and what about you?' Ichigo, however, reached for her hand and shook it, as he might shake the hand of a man, his grip powerful. At this, Rukia smiled outright, holding onto his hand just a tiny bit longer than necessary, looking him in the eyes, challenging him.

"The pleasure is all ours," said Ichigo, deciding that a little friendly competition with Hisagi might liven up the evening a bit. Hisagi tugged at his collar, having realized that the opening salvo in the battle for Rukia's attention had been lost to his superior officer.

"Please, Captain Kurosaki, Lieutenant Hisagi, have a seat," said Rukia, ignoring their surprised looks at her use of their titles.

She walked over to a small cabinet and pulled out three cut-crystal glasses, pouring a bit of amber-hued liquid into each. "Cognac?" she inquired, handing each of them a glass, and taking the third for herself, then sitting down across from them and bringing the glass to her lips, inhaling the intense aroma and closing her eyes slightly.

"Did you truly believe I was so ill-informed that I did not realize to whom I extended an invitation to dinner?" she asked, with a warm smile.

Ichigo coughed and glanced at Hisagi, who suppressed a laugh. "I would never believe you to be ill-informed," Ichigo said, stopping to sip the cognac. "I am, however, impressed."

"Really?" asked Rukia, her lips pursed playfully. "I suppose I should be flattered, Captain."

"Indeed," Ichigo replied, watching her with growing interest. Any lingering thoughts of the benefits of acquiescent, malleable women had now fled his mind – she was truly enticing, with her strong gaze and equally feminine manner. He had never met another woman of such apparent contradictions.

"I know much more about you both, of course," she said. "For example, I know that you have been placed on a month's shore leave as a result of an encounter with a pirate ship off the coast of Antigua several months ago."

Ichigo willed himself not to betray his surprise. How could she have known? He had spoken to Yamamoto not more than seven hours ago.

She smiled, answering his unspoken question. "Our business is shipping, Captain Kurosaki. And I make it _my_ business to know all there is about ships, military or otherwise. Your ship has been assigned to patrol off the United States mainland and the Caribbean - the very shipping lanes that my company uses regularly to deliver goods from Europe and Asia." Hisagi looked at Ichigo, clearly awed. Ichigo smiled, determined not to reveal how impressed _he_ was, as well.

There was a light knock on the doors, and the servant reentered the room. "Dinner is ready, Miss," she said.

Rukia stood. "Gentlemen, my brother is waiting." They followed her up the marble steps to the large, formal dining room on the mezzanine level of the building.

* * *

To say that the dining room was elaborately decorated would have been an understatement - the room was large enough to accommodate nearly a hundred seated guests, and was hung with enormous carved mirrors layered in gold leaf. Several enormous chandeliers were hung from the ceiling at various intervals and with so many candles that the room sparkled with light reflected in the mirrors. The expansive table was set, at the far end for five guests, with the finest European bone china in a stunning deep blue with hand-painted gold details. The immaculately laid out silver shone nearly as brightly as the mirrors. Ichigo heard Hisagi inhale. As well-appointed as the Officer's Club was, this was on another level entirely.

At the end of the table stood Byakuya, resplendent in a dark blue velvet suit with a cream-colored shirt. He wore a sterling hair ornament to one side of his long, dark hair, and Ichigo wondered vaguely where the elder Kuchiki had found such an unusual adornment. Seated at Byakuya's right was a woman with long, auburn hair. As they walked into the room, Byakuya and the woman walked over to meet them. Byakuya shook hands with both Ichigo and Hisagi, thanking both men for joining them for dinner.

"May I introduce my cousin, Inoue Orihime," Byakuya then said, gesturing to the woman at his side. "She is staying with us while attending school in London."

Hisagi took Orihime's hand and kissed it. He was clearly smitten, although Ichigo had to smile - there were few young, attractive women who did not have the same effect on his first officer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," said Orihime, shaking Ichigo's hand and then moving to kiss Rukia on either cheek, in the European fashion.

The five of them were seated at the table and almost immediately presented with the most fragrant soup Ichigo had ever smelled, along with large glasses of an 1855 Chateau Margaux - a wine Ichigo had only tasted once before, and which his own father, Isshin, had purchased at great cost to celebrate Ichigo's promotion to Captain. As luck would have it, although Ichigo truly doubted luck was involved, Hisagi was seated next to Orihime, and he himself was seated between Byakuya and Rukia. Regardless of intent, Ichigo was pleased with the arrangements.

The conversation, at least to begin with, consisted mostly of small-talk - the increase in shipping traffic across the Atlantic, the skyrocketing cost of goods shipped to Europe from the Far East, and the increasing popularity of products from northern Africa, including exotic fruits and fabrics. After the main course was served, however, their talk turned more towards subjects with which Ichigo and Hisagi were intimately familiar - the difficulty of navigating certain areas in the Caribbean and, ultimately, the recent spate of pirate activity which was interfering with shipping and maritime travel, in general.

"I understand from my sister that your ship, the H.M.S. Vincent, is assigned to patrol for pirates, Captain," said Byakuya, sipping his wine and considering the orange-haired man seated at his left.

"We have been on assignment in the Caribbean for nearly a year now," replied Ichigo. "We have been given a month's shore leave while repairs are being made to the Vincent."

"Have you captured any pirates?" inquired Rukia, with interest.

"We've sunk six pirates ships in those waters," said Hisagi, clearly proud of the accomplishment.

"That's quite impressive," Rukia replied, between tiny bites of food.

"We like to think so," said Ichigo, with a grin.

"My sister tells me that you were involved in an unusual incident off the coast of Antigua several months ago," said Byakuya, casually.

"Unusual?" mused Orihime. "In what way, Kuchiki-sama?"

"Rumor has it that a pirate ship disappeared into a storm while being chased by the Vincent," replied Byakuya.

"You mean it sank?" asked Orihime.

"No," replied Byakuya, now looking directly at Ichigo. "It vanished into thin air."

Orihime's mouth turned into a tight "oh" at this pronouncement, and her eyes grew large.

Rukia laughed. "I'd wager that the pirates just outran you, Captain," she said, clearly hoping to irk Ichigo.

"Possibly," Ichigo replied, nonplussed. "I'm not at liberty to discuss the incident, however." Orihime looked disappointed.

"What are pirates like, Captain Kurosaki?" she asked with obvious curiosity.

"That depends upon the pirate," laughed Ichigo, charmingly. "We see them all - cutthroat criminals who care little for human life, as well those men who truly consider piracy a business, and are anything but bloodthirsty."

"How exciting!" exclaimed Orihime, nearly knocking over her wine.

"It _is_ quite exciting," said Hisagi, smiling at her. She giggled and then blushed.

"I've heard that there are pirates who possess magical abilities and who worship voodoo with the native cultures," Orihime said, clearly enthralled with the concept.

"I've heard the rumors," said Ichigo. "But they are just that, Inoue-san, rumors, without any facts to support them. Other than being a pretty colorful lot, pirates are still just men. They live, they die, just like we do."

"Then you do not ascribe to the ancient religions, Captain Kurosaki," observed Rukia.

"Hardly," he replied. "These stories have been told for the sole purpose of striking fear into the hearts of mariners and to keep Europeans away from the islands so that pirates and other criminals can operate undisturbed."

"So you do not believe in things you cannot explain, do you Captain?" Rukia asked, taking a particularly long sip from her wine glass.

"Absolutely not," Ichigo replied, although the memory of the pirate ship lit up in the middle of the dark storm made him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"That is unfortunate," replied Rukia, smiling at him. "Life is far more interesting if not all questions are so easily answered."

* * *

Dinner ended not long afterwards, and Byakuya quickly took his leave of them, explaining that a large shipment destined for Boston had run into difficulties with British customs, and he was needed immediately to correct the situation. Rukia and Orihime escorted their two guests onto the large balcony that adjoined the dining room to enjoy the warm night air. As expected, Hisagi and Orihime wandered over to one side of the balcony, while Ichigo remained with Rukia.

"You don't believe the pirate ship outran you, do you Captain?" Rukia asked, looking out over the gardens below.

"No," replied Ichigo, "I don't."

"But you don't believe it sank, either, do you?"

"No," he replied, stubbornly. She turned to him, leaning on the iron railing and regarding him with a look of curious interest.

"How do you explain it, then?" she said, wryly.

"I can't," he replied simply, unwilling to discuss it further.

"You are quite the source of contradictions, Captain Kurosaki," she said, a smile on her lips.

"Please, call me Ichigo," he said, realizing for the first time how beautiful her violet eyes were up close.

"Only if you will call me Rukia," she laughed. They were very close now, and Ichigo glanced over to Hisagi and Orihime, who were face to face, in deep conversation, oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Rukia," he said, repeating her name. "Why did you invite us here tonight?"

"You never cease to surprise me, Ichigo," she replied, avoiding his question. "I'd think you would just be pleased to have received the invitation, and would see fit to leave it at that."

"I am, by nature, a highly suspicious person," he answered, with a grin. It was, only partly, said in jest. He truly was curious as to her motives.

"Very well then," she said, brushing an errant piece of hair out of her eyes. "I invited you here because I was curious about _you_ Ichigo."

"Me?"

"I know of your family, of course," she explained. "Your father is a surgeon, I believe." Ichigo nodded. "It just seems quite odd to me that a man who had little to do with sailing until he was nearly an adult, and whose family are not sailors, would have chosen the career you have and would have been so successful in such a short amount of time." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk on his face.

"I was always bored, living in our dreary London suburb," he said, simply. "Sailing has given me the opportunity to see the world, on my terms. Does that surprise you?"

"No," she answered, studying his face. "I suppose not."

"And what of you, Rukia?" he asked. "Why have you chosen to help your brother run his business, when you could be living a life of ease and traveling the world in luxury?"

"To borrow your words, running this business has given _me_ the opportunity to see the world on my terms, as well," she replied.

"You are a fascinating woman, Rukia," he said, laughing softly. "I get the feeling that there is far more to you that meets the eye, or that you would readily admit."

"Does that disturb you, Ichigo?" she asked, her face lit with a mischievous smile.

"Not at all," he said, moving closer to her. "In fact, it is what makes you so appealing."

"I am flattered," she laughed, holding her ground.

"You should be," he said, as he pulled her face to his and kissed her on the lips. Then, releasing her, he said, "It makes me want to learn more about you."

"Then you will be waiting for quite some time, Captain Kurosaki," she said, grinning at him. "I have no intention of revealing all of my secrets to you - at least, not all at one time."

The next time she would see him would be months later, in command of the H.M.S. Vincent in the Caribbean sea - and a far, far different encounter that would prove to be, for both of them…

* * *

**Next Chapter: ****Running Before the Wind**


	3. Running with the Wind

**Author's Note****: Warning – lime ahead! Hope you enjoy the self-indulgent IchiRukiness of this chapter!-Lex**

Chapter Three: Running with the Wind*

Rukia stood on the deck of the _Soul Warrior_, the stiff wind whipping her hair about her face. After two months waiting for repairs to the ship to be completed, she was more than just happy to be back at sea – she was elated. Rukia hadn't been willing to risk putting the _Warrior_ in at a London shipyard, not with the constant influx of Navy ships and the curiosity the _Warrior's_ disappearance had generated at Navy headquarters. The result of the remote dockage, however, was that repairs that should have only taken two weeks ended up taking more than twice as long, since parts had to be shuttled from London under cover of night to avoid arousing suspicion. Despite the delays in the repairs, it hadn't taken long cross the Atlantic, with favorable winds most of the way, the exception being a squall they hit as they approached the Florida coast.

"Renji," she shouted, over the sound of the wind, "have the men watch the sails - I'm going to harden her up! There are reports of patrols in this area and I want us at anchor before the sun rises."

"Aye, sir!" Renji shouted, walking the length of the ship and checking the sails to make sure they weren't luffing in the stiff breeze. He smiled, as the faint outline of one of the smaller Caribbean islands appeared on the horizon. Just another hour or two, and they would be out of danger, at least temporarily. The sails filled, and Renji could feel the ship's speed increase, ever so slightly.

* * *

The crew of the _Soul Warrior_ had been particularly careful to avoid other ships on the trip across the Atlantic after their encounter with the _H.M.S. Vincent_ six months before. Following that encounter, the only thing that was clear to both Rukia and Renji was that someone had reported their ship to the authorities as matching the description of a pirate ship operating in the warm Caribbean waters. The _Warrior_ had not been pursuing another ship at the time, nor had there been any indication that she was a pirate ship – they had flown no flag, save the Union Jack, and their canons had been well-hidden below decks. The _Warrior _should have passed, undisturbed, through the patrols. Instead, however, the _Vincent _had approached them, firing a warning shot across their bow and Rukia, who was not willing to risk being boarded for fear of being exposed, had managed to outmaneuver the _Vincent_ only by heading directly into the path of the approaching storm. It had been a very close call.

Renji paced up and down the decks, watching the sails to make sure they remained full. He was looking forward to the deserted beach in the small cove in which they often took refuge, the feel of the sand under his feet, and the plentiful rum on the other side of the island in the small town frequented by mariners. They would spend no more than a day hidden on the island before they would set sail for their ultimate destination.

Two hours later, the _Soul Warrior_ dropped anchor and Renji and Rukia both breathed a sigh of relief, having seen no other ships in the area. The crew of the _Warrior_ tidied up the sails and checked the cargo before Renji released them to take the small skiffs to shore. From the beach, they would then cross the island on foot, careful not to draw attention to themselves. The _Warrior _had a good crew, and a discrete one – the men would enter the harbor town in groups of twos or threes and keep a low profile. They were paid well, and they knew it - none of them would willingly risk exposure in a town full of mariners – navy men and pirates alike.

The majority of the crew now gone, Renji finished up his work below decks – inspecting the cargo again to be sure it was still well-secured, reassuring himself that the ship was in good working order and that no repairs were needed before they would set sail again. Once satisfied that the ship was sound, he headed to the captain's quarters, where he found Rukia pouring over charts, plotting their course for their next stop.

"Join me for dinner, Captain?" he asked, walking over to the large table where she stood.

"You go ahead, Renji," she said, waving him off. "I'll meet you later."

"I know you, Captain," he said with a sly smile. "You won't come later. I'll take you over myself."

"You're bordering on insubordination, Abarai," she said, wrinkling her nose at him.

"You can keel-haul me later, then," he laughed. "We've been at sea for nearly six weeks. You need to feel the land under your feet, sir."

She sighed. He was right, she knew, but she was never comfortable leaving her ship, especially when it was full of undelivered cargo.

"Jones and Thomas are staying aboard, sir," said Renji, reading her mind. "They know how to handle things if there's an emergency."

"Alright," she said, finally. "But I need to bathe and change my clothes first. I wouldn't want to frighten the natives." He smiled at her, thinking that, even in her britches and loose shirt, she looked a far cry better than any of the sailors they would see in town.

An hour later, she emerged onto the deck wearing a white gauze blouse and a black skirt with elaborate white embroidery – an outfit she had purchased in one of their regular ports of call. A thick black leather belt cinched her tiny waist, and her black hair fell loose on her shoulders. Renji, who had been tidying up the mizzen ropes for the second time, drew a deep breath at the sight of her. These clothes, more than any finery he had seen her wear in London, flattered her petite figure.

"_One of these days,"_ he thought, wistfully, _"I'll tell her…" _It was hardly the first time the thought had passed through his mind, that the strong woman whom he called 'Captain' might become more to him than just his commanding officer. The truth was, he had been in love with her for years, but had never gotten up the courage to tell her so. _"Coward,"_ he thought, chastising himself for his lack of courage.

"You're gawking, Renji," she laughed,.

"Sir," he said, stiffly. "It's just that you look…"

"Like a woman, for a change," she said, interrupting him.

"_Not the words I would have used," _he thought, slightly mortified that he had almost told her she looked beautiful.

He helped her down into a small, wooden boat tied to the side of the _Warrior_ and rowed them over to the island. Unlike the crew, they traveled by water to the town, arriving dockside and tying up alongside the other sailing ships – Captain's prerogative. The town was already bustling, the tiny restaurants and taverns beginning to come alive as night fell.

* * *

Harbortown, as it was aptly named, was an intermediate stop for many ships passing between the United States mainland and the Caribbean islands. More than a dozen sailing vessels of various sizes were moored in the harbor, including what looked to be several American and British Royal Navy ships, judging by the canons that jutted out a various angles from their hulls. The docks were full of wooden launches from the larger ships, and the cobblestone streets were full of men in uniform, as well as privateers. Vendors lined the docks, displaying goods from as far away as China, hoping to lure the mariners to their makeshift stalls with outrageous claims as to the medicinal properties of their elixirs, or hawking so-called 'magical' trinkets.

Renji and Rukia ignored the vendors and headed for the main street, down which they would find the establishment they often frequented, a tiny tavern called "The Pelican's Roost." The proprietor of the Roost, as it was affectionately called by the regulars, was an old friend of Renji's, Matsumoto Rangiku, a stunning woman with large breasts which spilled out of her laced corset and who had an even larger personality with which she warmly welcomed her clientele.

"Renji!" she shouted, embracing the red-head so tightly, he thought he might never breathe again. "I've missed you!" Then she turned to Rukia, smiling and kissing her on both cheeks. "I saw some of your crew, and I hoped you two would follow. I've saved you a table." She gestured to a round table in the back corner of the tavern, hidden partly in shadows. "We've had a few navy officers hanging around town today," Rangiku said, with a wink. "I thought you might appreciate a bit of privacy."

"Thank you, Rangiku," said Rukia, as they were seated.

Several minutes later, Rangiku returned with a pitcher of rum punch – Rukia's favorite – and an unadulterated bottle for Renji. She sat down next to them and poured drinks all around, including one for herself, which she downed in one swallow.

"So," she said, with a slight hiccup, "I heard you ran into the _Vincent_ on your return to England."

Renji scowled and took a swig from the bottle. "Damn navy brats," he said, replacing the bottle on the table with such gusto that droplets of rum flew into the air.

"Down, boy," laughed Rangiku.

Rukia shot Renji a look of warning. "I'd prefer you not alert the entire town that we're here, Renji."

Renji turned slightly pink and mumbled an apology.

"Good advice," said Rangiku, lowering her voice. "The _Vincent_ is here, in port." Renji growled something unintelligible and Rukia looked slightly concerned.

"Do you think they know the _Warrior_ is here, Rangiku?" asked Rukia, as Rangiku filled both of their glasses with more punch.

"Probably not," Rangiku replied, tossing her hair back out of her face. "But they are definitely looking for something or someone."

"I'm pretty sure someone gave them a description of the _Warrior_, and that's how they found us before," said Rukia, sipping her punch slowly.

"Probably Captain Soles," grumbled Renji, eyes narrowed. "He's still angry that I beat him at cards the last time we were here."

"More likely it was our competition," said Rukia. "Your card playing isn't all that impressive."

"I won us that cow," said Renji, who by now had finished nearly half the bottle of rum, and was feeling no pain.

"True," said Rukia, laughing now. "Far be it for me to complain about fresh milk on an ocean crossing. Still, I don't think it was him."

"Probably one of the new pirates," said Rangiku, darkly. "Nasty bunch, too."

"You talking about Captain Aizen and his band of merry men?" asked Renji, with a bit of swagger.

"Not so merry, I'm told," laughed Rangiku.

"I've heard tell of them," said Rukia, swirling the punch around in her glass now. "They take no prisoners and they burn ships, if they don't think they can use the ships themselves."

"Rumor is that Aizen has some friends in the British Royal Navy, friends in high places," Rangiku added.

"The _Vincent_ needs to stop following us around, and go after the real riffraff," said Renji, downing another mouthful of rum.

"Renji," said Rukia, standing up abruptly. "I need to take care of something. I'll be back in a while."

Renji looked at Rukia knowingly and nodded. "If you're not back in an hour," he said, "I'm coming after you." Rukia laughed and walked out of the tavern.

"Still haven't told her, have you, Abarai?" said Rangiku, shaking her head.

"Nah," he said, gulping down what remained of the rum.

"Coward," she laughed, putting her arm around him. "Of course, that means there still some of you left for me."

* * *

Out on the docks, Rukia quickly slipped into a small building with a number of shipping offices, including one marked, 'Kuchiki Enterprises, Ltd.'. It took her only a few minutes to send two dispatches, one to London, addressed to her brother, Byakuya, and the other to the captain of the Kuchiki ship,_ Bright Horizons,_ she knew to be in port. Satisfied that she had done all she could to ensure the safety of her ship and cargo, she walked quickly back onto the docks towards the Roost.

A few yards from her destination, she stopped to lean against the wooden dock rails and watch the moon rising above the harbor. Despite the firm ground beneath her feet, Rukia still felt the telltale sway of the boat. She smiled. She liked the rocking of the ocean, even if it was just her mind playing tricks on her body.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A familiar voice, from behind her.

"You?" she said, surprised.

"Quite a coincidence, meeting here, isn't it, Kuchiki Rukia?" said Ichigo, grinning back at her. His orange hair was neatly brushed back, and he looked quite handsome in his dark blue uniform trimmed with gold, hat in hand.

"It _is_ quite a coincidence," she said, guessing that their meeting here was anything but that. She was glad she had known the _Vincent_ was in port, although it still troubled her that its captain had somehow known she would be here.

"So, Rukia," he said, knowing he had her at a disadvantage, "what brings you to Harbortown? This isn't exactly the kind of place I would have expected you to frequent."

"_Of course it is,"_ she thought, wryly, _"and you knew it, too."_

"I often travel for business, Ichigo," she said, with a smile. "I'm here to inspect the _Bright Horizons _– one of our flagships." She gestured to one of the ships that sat at anchor, in the harbor.

If he was surprised by her response, he hid it well. "Care to join me for dinner, then?" he asked, without missing a beat. "Cook is quite good. I'm sure he could fix us up something aboard the _Vincent."_

"Thank you," she said, giving him her best demure, feminine smile - to be given the opportunity to inspect the vessel up close was an offer she knew she couldn't refuse. Renji would be furious that she had ventured so far into the enemy camp, but he would get over it.

"Let me send word, then," he said, smiling. "Cook does not like surprises." He walked over to a man waiting on the docks who saluted Ichigo, and who Rukia figured must be one of the _Vincent's_ crew. Ichigo whispered the crewman some instructions, and the man saluted again before hopping onto one of the small dingys and rowing out into the harbor.

"I thought we might follow at a more leisurely pace," he said, with a smile, gesturing to another dingy and stepping inside. He then reached out his hand to help her in, and pulled up the oars. As promised, he rowed them slowly across the harbor, between the large ships. She paid little attention to the vessels anchored about them, but instead watched him with interest.

He was not a large man, she noted, although even through the heavy fabric of his wool uniform she could see the outline of strong arm and shoulder muscles. His face was tanned from months spent at sea, but he looked to be no more than thirty years old – far younger than any other military captain she had ever met. At his waist, he wore a sword and pistol, as did most British Royal Navy officers. The hilt of his sword, however, did not resemble the standard military issue, but was black, with a flat guard and a small chain hanging from the end.

"Have I told you that you look quite lovely tonight, Rukia?" he asked after a while, smiling at her.

"I have heard the Navy sends its officers to 'charm' school," she replied, dryly. "It appears the training is rather good."

"I have learned it is always best to tell the truth," he replied, with a grin, as they pulled alongside the _Vincent. _A young officer saluted at Ichigo and gave them a hand up the ladder.

"Care for a tour?" he asked her, casually.

"Of course," she replied, doing her best to look only moderately interested in the suggestion.

* * *

The vessel, as expected, was quite impressive, both in looks and in functionality. Ichigo, not surprisingly, kept a very tight ship. Every surface of the deck gleamed and every brass fitting and the wood itself was highly polished. The ropes were immaculate – perfectly wound on the decks, and tightened so that they did not come into contact with the ship herself except where absolutely necessary. Rukia smiled. In many ways, this ship looked a great deal like her own – well cared-for and loved. She had no doubt that this was a reflection of the _Vincent's _captain's affection for the vessel.

"She is a beautiful ship," said Rukia, honestly, as they descended the steps to the captain's quarters which, as on the _Warrior_, were located aft, overlooking the stern.

"Thank you," replied Ichigo and, despite his well-controlled exterior, she could see pride reflected in his brown eyes. "I am very proud of her."

"As well you should be," she replied, as they walked into his quarters.

Like those on her own ship, the captain's quarters were quite large. Dark paneling lined the walls, and several large paintings of maritime battles were hung over the panels. An oriental rug of deep reds and blues covered the floor, and, through a small doorway, Rukia could see a large four-poster bed. By the bank of windows that looked out over the stern, a small table had been set for two. Next to the table, a bottle of wine sat chilling on ice, a commodity not easily come by in this tropical environment. Ichigo walked over to the wine and filled the two glasses, handing one to Rukia and taking the other for himself.

"Safe voyages," he said, raising his glass to her.

"Safe voyages," she repeated, following suit and lifting the glass to her lips.

"Are you staying aboard the _Bright Horizons, _then?" he asked.

"Yes," she lied easily. "Captain Johns is sailing for Antigua in three days to pick up cargo."

"Will you stay on in Harbortown after that?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure," she answered, taking another sip of wine. "I am awaiting a communiqué from my brother with my instructions."

There was a slight creaking sound from the cabin door, and a young boy entered, bearing a tray full of steaming food.

"Thank you, George," Ichigo said, as the boy unloaded the tray. "You can take the rest of the evening at your leisure. I'll take it from here."

The cabin boy looked slightly surprised, but then saluted and left them alone again.

"The rest of the evening?" repeated Rukia, with a sly smile. "Are you planning on more company, then?"

"No other company. I had only hoped you might consider staying for a while after dinner," Ichigo said. "If it is not too forward of me to ask, of course. I'd be happy to escort you back to the _Bright Horizons_ afterwards."

"It is _quite_ forward of you, Captain Kurosaki," she replied with a smile, "but I'll consider your invitation."

* * *

Dinner, as promised, was delicious - a simple meal consisting of fresh fish, local root vegetables, and a delicate orange custard for dessert. They discussed many different topics – shipping, sailing, the British economy, and the looming fight in the United States over the propriety of slavery. Whether by design or by coincidence, however, no mention was made by either of them of pirates or the Navy's patrols of the Caribbean Sea.

Rukia, as always, was surprised at how much she enjoyed spending time with the orange-haired Navy captain. After she had let him kiss her on the balcony of the Kuchiki House – and _let_ him kiss her she had, regardless of what Ichigo himself believed – Rukia had often found her thoughts straying to him when she and Renji had discussed the _Vincent_ and the attack which had nearly sunk the _Warrior._ If they hadn't been on such opposite sides of the equation, she would have made it her business to have seen him again in London before departing. She knew full well that it was far safer to keep him at a distance, but she found his charming manner and quick wit a very tempting diversion. It had been a long time since she had done more than just dined with a man.

"Join me for an after-dinner drink, then?" Ichigo asked, opening a well-stocked cabinet filled with various cut-glass bottles containing various liqueurs.

"I'd like that," Rukia replied, not wanting to leave yet. "Thank you."

He poured two glasses of special rum, an aged variety found only in the West Indies, and something of a rarity, at that.

"I'm surprised you accepted my offer, Rukia," he said, with a amiable grin.

"You have only asked me to join you in an after dinner drink," she observed wryly. "And, besides, you have been nothing but a gentleman up until this point." Their glasses touched, and she felt the warm liquid heat her tongue and throat, letting it sit in her mouth for a few seconds, before swallowing it. She felt her shoulders relax slightly as the alcohol entered her bloodstream.

Ichigo tugged at his collar, experiencing the same heat as she, and she found herself laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" he said, mildly irritated.

"Nothing," she said, with a smirk. "I just find it astonishing that, for all its power and technical prowess, the British Royal Navy cannot find clothing better suited to a tropical climate than boiled wool."

He said nothing, but chuckled softly. Then, to his great surprise, she walked over to him and began to unbutton his jacket. She could feel his body stiffen slightly at her touch, and she suppressed a laugh at his obvious discomfort.

"I am not going to ravish you, Captain Kurosaki," she said, laughing softly. Silently, however, the thought had occurred to her, and she imagined far more than just removing his jacket.

"_It's been far too long,"_ she thought, with a sigh. _"But this man is definitely not one to toy with. He's far too dangerous."_

The jacket now sitting upon an empty chair, she walked over to the window, wishing to put some distance between the two of them. She could see the lights of Harbortown and the anchor lights of several of the neighboring vessels in port. The moon was high above, casting a silvery shimmer on the glassy surface of the water.

"It's a bit warm in here," he said, from behind her, walking over to one of the windows and opening it wide. The cool night breeze blew into the cabin, and Rukia was thankful for it – she was feeling far hotter than from just the effects of the rum.

"_Damn," _she thought. _"Anyone else and…" _This thought was interrupted by his hand on her shoulder. Rather than turn to face him, she took another sip of her drink, forcing herself to focus on the taste of the alcohol, rather than on the musky scent of him close to her.

"I think it's time for me to leave," she said, realizing that whatever resolve she had to remain uninvolved with him was fading fast. She turned towards the door, not realizing until it was too late that he had moved, and she nearly walked right into him.

He smiled, like a man who had just realized he had just won the fight, and pulled her against him, kissing her roughly. _"I'm going to regret this,"_ she thought, weakly, returning the kiss with nearly as much fire. She reminded herself she was no longer an innocent girl, but a grown woman and captain of her own ship – perfectly capable of appreciating the finer things in life such as good food, aged rum, or…an attractive man. Her decision now made, Rukia acted as she did with any other challenge to which she committed herself – she dove in wholeheartedly, and without hesitation.

She unlaced his white linen shirt, finding the hard muscles beneath with their smooth, silky skin, and exploring them with relish. She heard him moan softly, and she smiled with the knowledge that she had that effect upon him. Never shy and retiring in her lovemaking, she pushed again, removing his shirt so that he stood before her half-naked in the lamplight. Eager to see the expression on his face, she looked up and saw what could only be described as an evil grin – the look of a man who was in control, and willing _her_ to take the first step.

"_So that's how it's going to be,"_ she thought, a hint of a smile on her lips. _"Fine. Let the skirmish begin."_

She ran her hands through his slicked-back hair, gently caressing the sensitive spot behind his ears, and pulling his head down to her height. Now under her control, she lightly ran her lips over his neck, biting lightly on his earlobe, and breathing into his ear. She knew she had achieved the intended effect when he inhaled, sharply, at the slight probe of her tongue in his ear. But the battle was only beginning, the opening salvo in a far larger war just launched.

"_Now_ who is being forward here?" he laughed, pushing her back onto the table full of maps and charts, relegating them to the floor with one sweep of his arm. Then, with an apparently practiced move of his hand, her blouse flew on the breeze and landed, unceremoniously, on one of the chairs nearby. He growled with pleasure as his eyes traveled over her breasts and the creamy white skin of her neck and shoulders. And, as she had done, he explored her body with comfortable ease, kissing her neck, shoulders and breasts. She could smell him now, more intensely than before, and she found herself breathing in the scent of him, wishing she could bottle it and keep it with her for the long nights of ocean crossings.

Her belt and skirt were easily removed, as well, and she heard him laugh softly at how easy it was to pick her up in his arms and carry her to the four-poster in the adjoining room, so tiny was she. Standing by the bed, he shed the remainder of his clothing and she watched him with growing appreciation, noting the powerful thighs and golden hue of his skin in the lamplight. She stood up in front of him and, with surprisingly strong arms, pulled him onto the bed with her. This time he laughed, a deep and throaty laugh, and threw himself back into lovemaking, careful not to crush her beneath him.

"I won't break," she said, laughing too. "I'm far stronger than you think, Captain." He grinned broadly and kissed her squarely on the lips, before allowing them to travel to the other, more secreted areas of her body.

And so the battle was waged, with neither side, and both sides, the victors. When they could stand sparring no more, their bodies joined with a depth of pleasure that neither of them had quite expected, leaving both of them spent and satisfied, lying next to each other on the bed, panting.

"You never cease to surprise me, Lady Kuchiki," Ichigo whispered in her ear, as he caught his breath.

"Nor do you," she answered, shivering in response to his breath on her neck.

* * *

They lay there in silence, her head on his chest, and she could hear his heart beat. After an hour or so, when she found herself fighting the urge to sleep, she forced herself to stand up. "I need to be going," she said, retracing her steps to find the pieces of her clothing which were scattered across the main room. "It's getting quite late."

"I'll have someone escort you to the _Bright Horizons,"_ he said, pulling on his pants and watching her dress with regret. He would have liked another opportunity to spar with her.

"Thank you," she said, wishing he hadn't offered her the escort to the ship – she really didn't want to board the _Bright Horizons - _she knew she would have to return to the _Warrior _before morning light or risk Renji's wrath. By now, she knew, he would be beside himself with worry and would have half of the crew roaming the streets, looking for her.

"Thank you for an enjoyable evening," she said, as he helped her into the small launch that would take her across the harbor. "The food was quite…delicious."

He smiled knowingly and released her hand. As the small boat drew away from the _Vincent_, Shuuhei silently joined Ichigo on deck, standing at his right.

"Nice evening, sir?" he inquired, with a grin.

"Quite," replied Ichigo, not taking his eyes off the boat which carried Rukia. "She's an intriguing woman."

"Apparently, Captain," replied Shuuhei, doing his best to keep a straight face.

"I'm going back to my cabin."

"Aye, aye, sir," answered Shuuhei.

"Oh, and Hisagi," said Ichigo.

"Sir?"

"Watch her_._ Follow her when she leaves the merchant ship."

"_When_ she leaves the ship?" asked Hisagi, surprised.

"_When_ she leaves - she will not stay long."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Ichigo turned and walked back to his cabin. _"Until we meet again, Kuchiki Rukia," _he thought with a grin.

* * *

***"Running with the wind" means, in sailing terms, that you are sailing more than about 160° away from the wind.**


	4. Kissing the Gunner's Daughter

Chapter Four: Kissing the Gunner's Daughter* 

"Where the hell have you been?!" Renji stood, his face nearly as red as his hair, in the captain's quarters of the _Bright Horizons._

"On the _Vincent," _said Rukia, with a grin, "at the Captain's invitation."

"You're joking," said Renji, taken aback.

"Not at all," replied Rukia. "I was given the V.I.P. tour."

"Unbelievable," marveled Renji.

"Unbelievable, _sir,"_ Rukia said, glaring at him now.

"Of course, _sir,_" he grumbled, not sure if he wanted to hug or strangle her. "Can we go back to the ship now, sir?"

"No," she replied, looking out the window at the _Vincent._ "He's watching me."

"Who?"

"Captain Kurosaki," she replied, with a scowl.

"Why is he watching you, _sir?_" Renji asked, still slightly irritated with her.

"He suspects something," she answered, closing the window.

The doors to the cabin opened, and Captain Johns strode inside. "Rukia! So good to see you. Checking up on me, are you?"

She laughed. "As if you need me to, Robert. No, I'm just playing a little game of cat and mouse on your ship. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, Lassie, I'm happy to see you!" laughed the _Bright Horizon's_ captain, a large man in his early fifties with a fluffy white beard and bright blue eyes. "You making a delivery?"

"We were to sail for La Prière in the morning," Rukia said, with a sigh. "But without a captain, the _Warrior_ will have to wait a bit longer. You mind if we spend the night aboard?"

"It would be my great pleasure," laughed Johns, pulling out a bottle of rum and pouring three glasses.

"Just a little for me," Rukia laughed. "I've had more than my fill tonight."

"So you were on the _Vincent_, I take it?" Johns asked, his curiosity evident.

"Fraternizing with the enemy," Renji grumbled, swallowing his drink in a single gulp.

"_If you only knew,"_ thought Rukia, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly.

"I took Captain Kurosaki up on his invitation for dinner," Rukia replied. "She's a beauty, that ship_."_

"So I've heard," replied Captain Johns, pouring another round. "Youngest captain in the fleet, that Kurosaki lad. Heard he gave the _Soul Warrior_ a run for her money."

"Nearly sank her," said Rukia, with a frown. "Fortunately, we were running empty, so we wouldn't have lost any cargo."

"Someone's put the word out that the _Warrior's_ a pirate ship," said the old captain.

"We only steal when we have no other choice," interjected Renji, defensively.

"It's still stealing, Renji," laughed Rukia. "The Royal Navy doesn't care _why_ we do it. We'll still hang if we're caught."

"But they know that…"

"No," replied Rukia, cutting across Renji. "We can't rely upon Yamamoto-sama's influence, Renji. He can't risk exposure anymore we can."

"So this game of cat and mouse you described – are you playing it with the _Vincent?" _Captain Johns asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Rukia replied.

"I'd be happy to run a little interference in the morning, if you'd like," the captain replied, grinning. "I have a cabin boy who would fit your clothes quite nicely."

"I'd be much appreciative," Rukia said, laughing now.

"Then I'll prepare you some berths for the night," said Johns. "If you'll leave me your clothing, I'll have Stan leave the ship before dawn – there'll be less chance that your friends on the _Vincent_ will realize he's not the beauty you are if it's still dark."

"I owe you, Robert," Rukia said, smiling.

"Nah, lassie," Johns replied. "You're risking your neck to feed my family, too. I owe _you_."

Rukia left shortly before dawn the next morning, after the decoy launch had arrived dockside with the cabin boy dressed in her clothes and Renji as an escort. Rukia hoped that the ruse would work at least long enough for her to leave the harbor and return to the _Soul Warrior -_ she did not want to risk a battle with a cargo hold full of supplies that were desperately needed in La Prière.

***********************************

Ichigo was up before the sun, watching the harbor. As expected, he saw a small skiff return to shore from the _Bright Horizons,_ carrying what looked like a woman and a red-headed man. He sent several of his men after the launch with instructions to follow, and waited in a second launch, expectantly. He wasn't sure why he knew that Rukia was not on the launch, but his instincts screamed that she was still on the ship, waiting. She was up to something – he was sure of it, and he wasn't going to just let her slip through his hands - he had too many unanswered questions he wanted to ask her.

Kuchiki Rukia. Her name had kept turning up when he investigated the unusual pirate activity around the islands. At first, he had dismissed the coincidences as just chance, but each time he checked for pirate activity in the area around Antigua and La Prière, her name had turned up on a Kuchiki ship manifest. When he had checked with the local Kuchiki Limited offices, they had confirmed that she was a passenger on the various ships, but the few times he had actually boarded the Kuchiki ships that were in port, he had never seen her. The captains of the merchant ships had made excuses for her – that she was on a sightseeing trip to a nearby island, or perhaps that she was in town, shopping – but he had never been able to find her in those places.

For months, he had followed her trail with no luck – that is, until the day before the _Vincent_ had pursued the unnamed pirate ship into the storm off the Antigua coast. It was on that day that he had _felt_ something strange – like a hunch he could not ignore – a feeling that made his fingers tingle when he absentmindedly let them stray to the hilt of his sword. And, on the same day, he had received a communiqué from Captain Ichimaru of the _H.M.S._ _Gallant_, about a known pirate vessel, the _Soul Warrior_, which had been seen in the vicinity of La Prière on a heading for Antigua. He had followed his hunch and the information in the communiqué, and had intercepted a ship matching the description of the _Warrior_ near the leading edge of a huge storm.

Since that encounter, he had become convinced that Rukia was more than just in the right place at the right time – that she knew about the _Warrior_ and the pirate activity – that she might even be a part of it. So, when he had seen her in Harbortown, alone, he had not hesitated to invite her aboard the _Vincent_, hoping to learn more about her. The meeting, however, had not gone exactly as planned - he had not anticipated his physical response to her, nor had he anticipated her response to him. It was merely a complication, he now told himself - he would just need to be more careful in the future not to give in to his impulses.

Still waiting in the second launch, he saw movement again from the _Bright Horizons _about a half-hour later – a second launch, smaller than the first, which carried but one person. _"This is it,"_ he thought, quietly rowing across the harbor, in the shadow of the large ships so he would not be seen. A quick glance at the _Vincent's_ foredeck told him that Shuuhei was waiting and watching.

Ichigo followed the small boat, making sure to maintain a safe distance so he would not be discovered. Instead of heading to the docks, however, the boat made its way out of the harbor and onto the open water, hugging the shoreline of the small island, towards the island's northernmost tip. After nearly an hour of rowing, the lone passenger on the boat headed for shore, pulling the wooden skiff onto a remote, sandy beach and then up onto the beach itself, where the boat would not be carried out to sea by the tide. He was sure it was Rukia – he knew it instinctively, although he wasn't sure how he knew it.

Ichigo also pulled his boat onto the beach about a half-mile away, careful not to be seen, and threw his heavy wool jacket into the skiff. He followed her, watching her make her way along the edge of the water, further north, towards the uninhabited side of the island. He followed for four or five miles like this, keeping his distance and staying hidden in the thick vegetation, until he saw the shoreline end in a wide, sandy beach surrounding a cove of clear, green-blue water.

In the center of the cove, several hundred yards from the shore, a boat sat at anchor – the _Soul Warrior._ The decks of the square-rigger were alive with activity as men prepared the boat to sail.

"_She was no illusion," _he thought, with a grin. _"And she's a beauty."_ The sunlight reflected off her well-polished wood decks, and her sails were tied down neatly.

The small figure he had been following for several hours now was nearly to the beach and, more importantly, nearly visible to the _Warrior's_ crew. Ichigo need to act now, he knew, or he would risk a far larger fight. He moved quickly to within several yards of Rukia. For a moment, she paused, and he wondered if she had heard him. Then, with a slight shake of her head, she continued on towards the beach. He smiled to see her tiny figure in a pair of britches and a white laced shirt. On her head, she wore a red bandana, into which she had tucked her hair. She looked like a small cabin boy.

Ichigo drew a small, jeweled dagger from his pocket and moved quickly behind Rukia, grabbing one of her arms and holding it behind her back. He held the dagger at her throat.

"Don't move," he said, quietly.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said, turning her head slightly and glaring at him.

"I'm doing my job," he said. "Looking for pirates."

"And you think you've found them, Captain?" she asked, calmly.

"You tell me, Lady Kuchiki," he replied. "Whose ship is she?"

"You should stay out of this, Captain," she replied. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Really?" he asked, with a laugh. "What _am_ I getting myself into?"

She moved like lightening, kicking him hard in the shins and slipping out from his grip. Then, turning, she jumped into the air and kicked his wrist, sending the dagger flying into the brush. He drew his sword and pointed it at her. She smiled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Only this," she said, drawing her sword from behind her back and raising it to meet his blade. The two weapons met with a loud clanking sound and they both jumped back several feet, weapons at the ready.

"How did you…_where_ did you get that sword?" he stammered, but her answer was a swift swing of her weapon in the direction of his chest, and he was forced to parry to avoid being hit.

"Not bad," she said, smiling. "Another skill you picked up in charm school, Captain Kurosaki?"

"Hardly," he answered, resetting himself and lunging at her. "My father taught me to fight."

She swung her blade around and upwards, knocking him back slightly with the force of the movement. He looked at her with surprise; he had not expected that she would be this strong. _"She's as strong as most of the men I've fought,"_ he thought, with admiration.

"You're holding back, Captain," she said, still smiling. "You've never fought a woman before, have you?" She was right, of course.

"I just want to ask you some questions, I don't want to kill you," he replied.

"You have a funny way of showing it," she laughed. "I'm usually more open to answering questions without a knife pressed against my throat." And with that, she lunged at him again, this time catching the fabric of his shirtsleeve. A tiny trickle of blood appeared on his skin where the fabric had been cut. He did not blink, but swung his sword at her, and they found themselves, face to face and wrist to wrist, blades touching.

"So whose ship is she?" he asked again, teeth gritted. "The redhead I saw you with? Abarai Renji?"

"Why would you even care?" she said, and she pushed him backwards several feet and jumped back herself, putting more distance between the two of them.

"It's my job to care," he said, trying to decide what his next move should be. "I chased her into a storm several months ago and she disappeared. I would have captured her."

"Would have?" she said, shaking her head. "But she disappeared? A bit odd, don't you think? Ships don't just disappear. Perhaps you had a bit too much rum that night, Captain."

He jumped into the air and kicked her, in the shoulder this time, and she fell backwards onto the sand. Within seconds, he had his blade pointed at her throat.

"Again, not bad, Captain. You are accomplished at hand to hand combat."

"I want answers, Rukia," he said, dropping all pretense now.

"I will give you none unless you release me," she replied, stubbornly.

"I don't think you're in much of a position to argue with me," he said, with a smirk. "Perhaps you would like to reconsider."

"I don't think that's necessary," came a voice from behind Ichigo, and he felt the point of a blade pressed into the small of his back.

"Good to see you, Renji," said Rukia, rolling over and out from Ichigo's grasp. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Abarai," growled Ichigo. "How long have you been following us?"

"Since you landed on the beach," he replied, with immense satisfaction.

"We must be going, Captain Kurosaki," Rukia said, looking at the sun, which had now risen high in the sky. "I have a schedule to keep. Perhaps when I'm next in port we can have _dinner_ again?" She stressed the word 'dinner' and gave him a knowing look.

"I'm not just going to leave."

"No, I suppose not," she replied. "But _we_ are."

Renji raised the hilt of his blade, aiming for the back of Ichigo's head. The goal was simply to knock the man unconscious. Unfortunately, or, as fate would have it, Ichigo took the opportunity to move out of the way, or at least, partially out of the way. Ichigo raised his sword, but Renji brought his arm down, hard, and Ichigo stumbled backwards in the sand.

"Damn," cursed Renji, looking at the now-unconscious Ichigo, his own blade having left a deep wound in his side, which was bleeding profusely.

"Give me your shirt, Renji," Rukia said, thinking quickly. "We don't want him bleeding to death." Renji pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to her. She quickly tore it partially in two, wrapping it under Ichigo's back and around his injured side.

"What do we do with him?" Renji asked.

"We can't leave him here," she replied, with a frustrated sigh. "He'll die."

"Lucky for him we're not the kind of pirates he thinks we are," laughed Renji.

"More complications," said Rukia, inwardly kicking herself for having spent the night with Ichigo. This was her fault, and she knew it. "Can you carry him to the boat? He needs to be treated before he bleeds to death."

"No problem, sir," Renji replied, picking up the unconscious Ichigo and throwing him over his shoulder.

"_Damn stubborn man,"_ Rukia thought, as they rowed back to the _Warrior._ Still, despite herself, she couldn't help worrying that they might not get back to the ship in time.

_"What the hell is it about him," _she thought, with frustration, _"that I'd even care if he lived or died?"_

*************************************

_He dreamed that he was back in the small suburb of London, in his father's home._

"_You're too slow, Ichigo," Isshin goaded, pushing him back, hard, onto the grass. "You can't wait for an opening to come at me - you need to create an opening of your own."_

_Ichigo scowled, immensely frustrated with his father's superior swordsmanship and aching all over. Ichigo didn't want to be fighting, he didn't care to fight, anyhow. What good was a sword for a young man that was soon to be apprenticed to a metalsmith, anyhow? He would make swords, not fight with them._

"_Enough, dad," he said, his voice bordering on a whine. "I'm no good at this anyhow."_

"_That's not true, and you know it," Isshin retorted, raising an eyebrow. "You're one of the best fighters I've seen. You just don't want to learn how to wield a sword."_

"_It's a waste of time," Ichigo complained. "This sword is worthless, anyhow. It's heavy and awkward - I'll be able to forge a far better one myself once I've finished my apprenticeship."_

"_You're right, son," Isshin replied with a sigh, "it isn't the best weapon. But would you truly try harder if you had a better weapon? I doubt it."_

_The words irked Ichigo, who stubbornly said, "You're damn straight I would try harder if I had a better weapon. I'd get good enough to beat you." The corners of Isshin's lips turned up slightly at his young son's pronouncement. His son would never back down from a promise such as that. It was time._

"_Alright," said Isshin, sheathing his own weapon. "If that's how it's going to be, then follow me, son. I have something to show you."_

_Isshin led Ichigo into a small shed behind the house which was used to store tools and foodstuffs like rice and potatoes. Ichigo knew the shed well - he and his twin sisters had used it for years to play, imagining it at various times to be a ship, a castle, or even a hideout for bandits. There was nothing in this place he hadn't seen before._

"_You're going to have me fight with vegetables, then?" cracked the thirteen year-old Ichigo, laughing at his father. "That's going to be a big help, I'm sure."_

"_There are many things you do not know, Ichigo," replied Isshin, patiently._

_Ichigo scowled and leaned against the wall of the shed. "So why did you bring me here, dad?" he asked, impatiently._

"_To show you something, son," Isshin replied with a grin._

_Ichigo watched as Isshin bent down and touched the floor with his hand. Ichigo blinked as the floor appeared to glow slightly blue under Isshin's palm. Dust rose from the point of contact like a small cloud. Isshin then removed his hand and, where there had been just a dirt floor before, Ichigo could see a small opening with a latch. Isshin reached down and pulled up a trap door. Underneath, Ichigo could see an object, wrapped in dark canvas and rope. Isshin pulled the object out from beneath the floor._

"_What is it?" Ichigo asked, his eyes wide._

"_Your great-grandfather's sword," replied Isshin, with a smile. He unwrapped the coverings to reveal a long, thin sword with an unusual, flat guard and a black chain. "It is called, 'Zangetsu'."_

_Isshin handed the sword to Ichigo, who took it gingerly in his hands. It was lighter than it appeared and, when he put his right hand on the hilt, it felt warm to Ichigo's touch, almost alive._

"_It's amazing," he said, all hint of teenage defiance gone from his expression. He ran his fingers gingerly over the blade, which was sharp as a razor._

"_It is your sword now, Ichigo," said Isshin, quietly. "Take good care of it. Be worthy of it."_

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and blinked, the bright sunlight momentarily blinding him.

"_Where am I?" _he wondered, trying to get his bearings. He looked around. Judging by the shape of the room and the familiar rocking sensation, he realized he was on a ship, at sea. _"The Warrior," _he thought, as his memory of the confrontation with Rukia and her associate returned. He tried to sit up and winced at a sharp pain in his side.

"I wouldn't try that, Captain Kurosaki," said Renji, who sat a few feet away from the bed in which Ichigo lay. "You'll open the wound and start to bleed again."

"Wound?"

"You moved when I went to hit you over the head," grumbled Renji, clearly irritated. "You landed on your own blade."

"So it's _my _fault that I didn't want to get clobbered? And why didn't you just leave me? Why take me to your ship?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"Rukia didn't want you dying on us," Renji replied, stonily. "I disagreed, but..."

Ichigo tried to sit up again and groaned at the pain. _"Damn," _he thought. _"That hurts."_

"You'll be better in a few days," Renji said. "That is, if you let the wound heal."

"A few days? A wound like this usually takes weeks to heal," said Ichigo, taken aback.

"Rukia's pretty handy fixing wounds," Renji replied. "You're lucky she was around."

"Hardly," muttered Ichigo, now managing to sit up and remain in a sitting position.

The door behind Renji opened, and Rukia walked in. She had changed her clothes, and now wore a pair of black pants and a white shirt, with a large leather belt. On her head was a red cloth, wrapped about her hair, to keep it from falling into her eyes.

Renji stood up.

"How's our patient, Renji?" Rukia asked.

"He'll live, sir," replied Renji. "Thanks to you."

Ichigo growled something unintelligible. Then, as Renji's words began to sink in, he said, "Sir? That's a laugh."

Renji glared at Ichigo, clearly struggling with his desire to strangle the other man.

"Renji," Rukia said, "let it go."

"If he interferes with…"

"If he interferes, he will be dealt with," Rukia replied, stoically, cutting Renji off.

Ichigo cleared his throat and looked irritated. "I _am_ sitting here, you know. I don't appreciate...."

"Shut up," interrupted Renji, his face darkening. "I won't have you talk to her like that."

"Renji, really, it's alright," laughed Rukia.

"I'm the first mate on this ship," said Renji, his face slightly pink with anger. "I won't have him speaking to my commanding officer with disrespect."

"Commanding officer?" queried Ichigo, his expression a mixture of shock and surprised delight. "Then, you're…"

"Captain," Rukia replied, with a wide grin, relishing the revelation. "Captain Kuchiki, to be precise. The _Soul Warrior_ is _my _ship. And _you,_ Captain Kurosaki, are my prisoner."

* * *

* Kissing the Gunner's Daughter : A slang term for a sailor's punishment, where the offending sailor was forced to bend over the barrel of a gun/canon for a beating with a cane.

* * *


	5. By the Board

**Author's Note: I'm sitting here wishing I was writing this story on some Caribbean beach...sigh. Not going to happen anytime soon for me, unfortunately. Special thanks to Whitecloud, for seeing me out of the Doldrums (a windless passage where boats just flounder because there isn't enough wind to fill the sails), and giving me a great suggestion about what to do with Ichigo and the _Vincent_. You rock, girlfriend! Thanks to everyone for the great reviews and feedback - I'm so glad you're enjoying this fic - I'm having so much fun writing it. It's almost as good as sitting on a beach on Culebra with a pina colada in hand...almost. Enjoy!-Lex**

Chapter Five: By the Board*

Ichigo was tired of being locked in the storeroom, and regularly cursed both Renji and Rukia under his breath. Truthfully, he had known all along that Rukia would not permit him to remain in the Captain's Quarters after his wound had healed, but to be imprisoned below decks, with bags of flour, rice and potatoes too numerous to count, had dealt his ego quite a blow.

Two days of staring at the sacks of food had also gotten Ichigo thinking. It made little sense to him that a pirate ship would be delivering goods. Pirates _stole_ goods from other ships. He had heard no reports of ships carrying foodstuffs being attacked for over a year, but the goods in the _Warrior's_ hold appeared similar to those carried by the many Kuchiki Enterprises ships he had boarded while looking for Rukia. In fact, very little of what he now knew about the _Warrior_ made any sense to him. Why would Rukia, whose family was immensely wealthy, bother stealing _anything_ from another ship - gold, food, or otherwise?

Ichigo heard a key turn in the storeroom door. He had long since decided not to try to escape the ship. They had confiscated his weapon, of course, and, more importantly, he hoped to learn more about the Warrior before returning to his own ship. So he sat, patiently, as the door opened, eager for something or someone to break the monotony.

"Good morning, Captain," he said, smiling at Rukia. She held a tray in her hands with a hot breakfast. "That looks just a tad better than the gruel your first mate brought me yesterday."

"Just repaying you for the meal aboard the _Vincent_," she said, with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Like new," he replied, getting to work on his breakfast. "All thanks to you, I'm told."

"Good," she replied, ignoring the compliment.

"So when are you going to let me out of here?" he asked, his mouth now full of scrambled eggs and dried ham.

"As soon as you finish your breakfast," she said, matter-of-factly.

"Changed your mind about me, have you?" he said, inhaling the buttered bread.

"No," she replied, simply. "But I need you on deck."

He raised an eyebrow as he rinsed down the remainder of his breakfast with a cup of water. Then, burping unceremoniously, he said, "Need me? What for?"

"I'm sure you can already guess, Captain," she said, with a frown.

"The _Vincent _has caught up with you," he said, with a hint of a grin. "Damn good officer, that Hisagi. Lucky he hasn't gotten his own command yet. Worth his weight in gold."

"I need you to tell him to back off," she said, evenly.

"Won't happen," he said, wiping his face with the napkin and putting in on top of the now-empty place. "He has his orders." Rukia felt slightly sick to her stomach, having never seen anyone eat so quickly in her life.

"You can change those orders," she said, her frustration with him rising by the second. He was so calm, it was infuriating.

"No, I can't," he replied, with a smile. "You see, I figured I might get caught while following you. I told him not to obey any order I might give him while being held prisoner."

Rukia sighed. This would be a far greater challenge than she had hoped - he was much more intelligent and cunning than she had given him credit, and the thought that he had succeeded in complicating her life both irritated and impressed her. And then there was the question of his remarkable instinct for hunting her down, despite her best efforts to elude him. Had it been just coincidence, or was it something more?

He smiled, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to strangle him or… Out of the jumble of thoughts came one, in particular: she needed to keep him under control, to win his trust, or at a minimum, keep him curious enough not to interfere with their delivery.

"I need you to come with me," she said.

"And what if I refuse?" It was exactly what she had hoped to hear; it was time to cast her line and dangle the bait in front of his nose.

"That would be unfortunate," she said. She held her right hand out and, in it, materialized a sword with a white hilt and silver chain.

"What the hell?" he said, staring at her in shock.

"You were saying, Captain?" she said, smiling at him. "Oh, right. You wanted to know what I would do if you refuse. I suppose you thought I was unarmed."

"How did you…," he spluttered. It took all her self-control not to laugh at him - she had never seen him ruffled before.

"How did I?" she asked, smugly. "But I did nothing, Captain Kurosaki."

"Your sword - where did it come from?"

She tilted her head slightly and studied him. She was enjoying this immensely. "I always carry my sword, Captain," she said coolly.

"You weren't carrying it a minute ago," he said, with a scowl. "Was that some magic trick?"

"Magic?" she laughed. "No, hardly that."

"But I saw…," he began, his eyes narrowed now. He was quickly losing his patience with her ruse.

"You saw it appear in my hand?" she asked, with a grin.

"Yes."

She waived her hand and the sword vanished into thin air. "And you just saw it disappear, too, didn't you?" she asked, her face now serious.

"Yes, I…"

"Just like you saw the _Warrior _vanish into the storm, Captain?"

"I…well, yes…I suppose so," he was staring at her now, waiting for an explanation.

"You're a fool, Captain Kurosaki, if you think anyone would believe such nonsense," she said. "Now, if you don't mind" - she gestured to the door - "I need us both up on deck."

He opened his mouth to speak again, but he could tell from her expression that she would entertain no more questions. He _would_ get answers, eventually - he would make sure of that. But, for now, he would cooperate. He headed through the door and up the stairs to the main deck of the ship, with her following behind.

When they arrived on deck, Renji was at the wheel, but moved aside when he saw Rukia. He walked over to Ichigo and stood behind him. Ichigo saw no sword at his waist, but he did not doubt that the redhead could easily have summoned one, just like Rukia had.

"_What the hell are they?" _he wondered, his brain screaming for answers. He understood why she had shown him what she had - she guessed, and correctly so, that he would not risk sinking her ship without answers. He smiled to himself - he had to admit she was impressive. It was just the kind of tactic he'd have used himself, under different circumstances.

"Renji, report," Rukia ordered, as she took the wheel.

"Enemy vessel off our starboard, less than a mile away and closing rapidly," he replied, quickly.

"Raise all the sails," she told him, "we need more speed. I don't want a confrontation here or now." It would be a race, she knew, to their safe haven on La Prière.

"Aye, sir," said Renji, walking down the deck and shouting orders to the crew.

Rukia headed the ship closer to the wind, and Ichigo felt the boat pick up speed. She was fast, he knew, just by the feel of her - faster than the _Vincent_, even, but for the heavy cargo she held.

"Why are you carrying cargo?" Ichigo asked, as Rukia continued to harden up the boat, artfully steering her as close to the wind as she would go.

"Why would any ship carry cargo, Captain?" she asked him, never taking her eyes of the sails.

"A pirate ship would not," he replied.

"And that is where you have been misinformed," she said, her voice betraying the irritation at the position he had forced her into. "The _Warrior_ is not a pirate ship."

"You could have fooled me," he said, with a chuckle. "Why all the secrecy? Why the guns?"

"I wouldn't tell you, _Captain_, if my life depended on it," she retorted.

"It may," he replied, brow furrowed, equally annoyed with her.

There was a loud explosion and a large splash off the port bow, as the _Vincent_ fired a warning shot.

"I don't trust you," she rejoined, angrily.

"They're gaining on us," he said. "Maybe it's time you gave me a chance."

"I've given you several," she said, steering the boat slightly off the wind to avoid the reach of the _Vincent's_ cannons. "I haven't been impressed."

"You haven't been honest with me, either, you know," he growled. The _Vincent_ was closing fast now, and he knew it was just a matter of time before the _Warrior_ would be in range of the _Vincent's_ cannons.

Rukia had no intention of telling Ichigo anything about their delivery, but she needed to slow the Vincent down so the Warrior could reach port in one piece. She considered the situation. The weather was perfect – a clear blue sky with no clouds. The ocean was calm and the water warm.

"Renji!" she shouted, making her decision.

"Sir!" he shouted back, arriving by her side in seconds.

"Take our prisoner and dump him overboard."

"Wait…what do you think…?" Ichigo stammered, shocked. He had expected anything but this. Renji had his sword at Ichigo's back even before Ichigo had finished speaking.

"It's a beautiful day for a swim, Captain," Rukia said, with a grin. "Your crew will pick you up, I'm sure, but not before they've slowed down to a crawl."

"But…"

"You _do_ swim, don't you, Captain?" she asked, cutting across him.

"Yes, but…"

"Then I suggest you remove as much of your clothing as possible," she said, laughing and interrupting again. "You could be treading water for a while."

Ichigo scowled at her. Renji prodded him with the tip of his sword and Ichigo pulled his shirt off, tossing it onto the deck. Then, with a growl, he proceeded to remove his boots and toss them aside, as well.

"Not bad, Captain," she said, as he stood, bare-chested before her.

"It's not like it's something you haven't seen before," he fired back at her. Renji shot Rukia a look – which she ignored – and jabbed Ichigo harder in the back.

"Ouch," he said, frowning.

"I'm sure we'll meet again soon, Captain," Rukia said, with a slight nod of her head. "Enjoy your swim." Renji walked Ichigo to the port side of the boat, where one of the crewmen extended a small gangplank.

"Cheers, Kurosaki," said Renji, with an evil smile.

"Bastard," growled Ichigo, darkly, as Renji prodded him onto the narrow wooden walkway.

"Please take care to avoid the sharks," Renji laughed. Then, as Ichigo reached the end of the plank, Renji added, "And if you go anywhere near her again, you're dead, _Captain_."

Ichigo had not yet formulated a retort when Renji lifted his foot and unceremoniously kicked Ichigo in the derrière. He fell into the clear water with a splash. Renji waited until he saw the orange-haired captain resurface, treading water, then walked back over to Rukia.

"Let's get out of here, Renji," she said, as he approached. "This will only buy us a little time. They'll be back on our tail soon enough. We only have a few more miles until we reach the entry, let's get there before our friends do."

"Aye, aye, sir," he replied, stiffly. She had expected him to leave, to check on the crew or the sails, but he did not move.

"Renji," she asked, "is there something you wish to say?"

"Yes, sir," he answered.

"Then, by all means, say it."

"Sir," he began, "what he said, before, about your having seen…"

Rukia laughed. "I can see where this conversation is going, Renji, and I'd say _you're_ the one treading water now."

"But, it's just that I…"

"I've heard enough, Renji. You're my first mate, not my mother." Her tone was appreciative, but firm. He knew her too well, and he knew when to let something go.

"Yes, sir," he replied, secretly hoping that a stray shark might find its way to the floating navy captain who could still be seen off their stern, orange hair bobbing amongst the waves.

*************************************

"_Damn her,"_ thought Ichigo, as he watched the _Warrior_ sail away. The _Vincent _was just a few hundred yards away now, and he could see Hisagi readying some ropes on her starboard side. It was certainly not the way he had expected to return to his ship. Still, he had to give her credit – her quick thinking had saved the _Warrior_ from being boarded, or worse.

Back on board his own ship several minutes later, soaking wet, Ichigo watched the _Warrior_ fade away over the horizon, near the coast of La Prière. He knew their heading, and he would catch up with them again but, for now, the promise of a hot bath and dry clothing was his first priority.

"You look like a drowned rat, sir," said Hisagi, with a grin, as he handed Ichigo a towel. "Got tired of you, they did?"

"Apparently, the Captain did," laughed Ichigo.

"Didn't like you, did he, sir?" Hisagi asked.

"I thought _she_ liked me fine," he corrected. "I guess I was wrong."

"She?"

"The Kuchiki woman. She's the captain of the _Soul Warrior,"_ Ichigo replied, tossing Hisagi the now-damp towel.

"You're joking, sir," Hisagi laughed, shaking his head. "And you invited her for dinner aboard the ship and…"

"She's a damn attractive woman," he retorted, cutting Hisagi off.

"Aye, and a dangerous one, too," smiled Hisagi.

"You should talk," said Ichigo, slightly irritated. "If it weren't for you, we'd have never been invited to the Kuchiki's for dinner."

"Orders, sir?" Hisagi asked, changing the subject.

"Keep following the _Warrior_. Come get me if you see anything unusual. I'll be in my quarters."

"Aye, sir," said Hisagi, saluting and turning to leave.

"Oh, and Hisagi," add Ichigo. "I'll need another sword for the time being. I seem to have lost mine, temporarily."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Once inside his quarters, Ichigo had the cabin boy pour him a bath. It was the first time he had seen himself in a mirror since he had been injured, and he looked to see what remained of his wound. The skin was completely healed and, had there not been a tiny white line that ran from under his arm to his waist, he would not have believed that he had suffered any injury at all.

Healing abilities far beyond anything he had ever seen before, the way she had merely raised her hand and caused her sword to appear from thin air…

"What the hell are you, Rukia?" he thought, dumbfounded. "And what are you up to?"

*****************************

Rukia breathed a sigh of relief as the _Warrior_ entered the small inlet at the far tip of La Prière. They had lost the _Vincent_ only two hours before, and she knew they had little time to maneuver the ship into the island's center before they would be visible again to their pursuers. She could not risk that.

"Renji," she said, standing at the ship's wheel. "We're going to bring her in a little faster than usual. I'll need your help to pull the sails quickly, or we'll hit the rocks at the entrance."

"Aye, sir," he replied.

"And Renji," she said, "keep an eye on our stern. I don't want the _Vincent_ to see us enter the cove."

"Aye, aye, Captain," said Renji, as he turned back towards the foredeck.

Rukia artfully steered the ship towards a steep cliff face at the other end of the secluded harbor. Jagged rocks rose from the water to the bottom of the cliff, but she did not alter her course.

"_We need to be quick about this,"_ she thought, as they glided silently towards the rocks.

"Now, Renji!" she shouted.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" came the reply, and the sails fell in unison.

She handed the wheel to one of the crew nearby, and walked to the bowsprit of the ship. From here, she could see clear to the bottom of the water and the outline of the rocks loomed ahead. She raised both hands before her, palms facing outward, and closed her eyes. Her hands began to glow blue-white, gradually forming what looked like a small cloud of sparkling particles of light which expanded, enveloping the bowsprit and moving forward towards the rock face.

As the light grew in size and the boat continued to move forward, the cloud eventually touched the side of the cliff and it, too, glowed with the same light. Soon, the entire rock formation was covered with the glowing light and, as the boat drew perilously close to the jagged rocks in the water below, the rocks appeared to vanish. Through the haze of silvery white, blue sky was now visible where there had once been solid rock and, as the haze cleared, the outline of a small town could be seen in the distance.

The ship slowed as it came through the opening and into the harbor. On the docks, several people stopped unloading their small boats and waved at the _Warrior_. Rukia waved back and then walked stepped off the bowsprit as the crew threw the ropes to the people on the docks. Behind them, the cliff had now reappeared and the cloud had vanished.

Rukia breathed a deep sigh of relief. They had finally arrived in Thyilea, the home of her people, secreted and cut off from the rest of the world.

************************************

Ichigo walked down the rocky shore of La Prière towards the place he knew the _Warrior_ to have gone. He had taken a launch from the _Vincent_ and ordered Hisagi to moor the ship in the main shipping port, not wanting to attract the attention of the _Warrior_'s crew.

Looking around the small inlet now, there was no trace of the _Warrior_, and he wondered silently if Rukia had somehow used magic to transport the ship elsewhere – it was a possibility, although one he did not care to entertain at great length. Rukia's ship had been headed here, to La Prière, of that he had no doubts. It did not make sense that she would have moved the ship somewhere else, when she was so close to delivering the supplies he had seen in the ship's hold. No, the _Warrior_ was here, somewhere, and he was resolved to find her and discover what secrets she held.

An enormous cliff blocked the view of the island beyond the cove. He walked on the jagged rocks that lined the shoreline, leaning against the rock face to steady himself. It was slow going, hot, and the rocks were slippery – he was thankful that he had traded in his uniform for a pair of britches and a plain cotton shirt. After nearly an hour of balancing on the treacherous rocks, he found a smooth boulder and sat down to drink from his canteen.

"_Where are you, Rukia?" _he wondered, closing his eyes and enjoying the shade of the cliff above him. In spite of himself, he yawned – he had slept little in the past week, and it was finally catching up with him.

_Ichigo._

He awoke with a start. Had someone been calling his name?

"I must have been dreaming," he said, aloud. There was no one here, the only sounds were from the sea birds above his head and the water lapping against the rocks.

_Ichigo._

This time, he stood up, his hand instinctively resting on the hilt of the sword at his waist. The feel of the weapon beneath his fingers made him long for his own weapon, which he knew to be on the _Warrior_. Without it, he felt strangely vulnerable.

"_It's only a sword,"_ he told himself.

_Ichigo._

He walked over to where he thought he had heard the voice. "Rukia?" he said, frowning. There was no reply.

"Rukia," he said again, louder this time, "is that you?" Again, no answer.

He saw a small crevice in the rock and, drawing his sword, he began to walk towards it. It looked like narrow passageway, a cave which went only about thirty feet or so into the cliff face, and then ended in solid rock.

_We have been waiting for you, Ichigo._

"Where are you?" Ichigo demanded, his voice echoing about the crevice.

_We are here, Ichigo._

The voice was louder, he was sure of it, here, where the cave ended in rock. Instinctively, he ran his hand along the wall beside him – it felt rough to his touch. He looked behind him, but saw no one.

_We are here._

His hand slid from the side of the cave to the flat rock in front of him. It was smoother than the sides, and felt slightly warm to his touch. He blinked as he saw a slightly bluish glow from under his hand, and he was immediately reminded of his father, revealing the trapdoor under the shed outside their house when he was a child. Gingerly, he ran his fingertips over the warm stone towards the center of the passage.

_That's right, Ichigo. Here…_

"I must be losing my mind," he said to himself, shaking his head. "There's nothing…" He never finished his sentence, because the stone in front of him began to dissolve under his hand. "What the hell…?" he said, astonished.

Where there once had been solid rock, there was now a tunnel and, at its end, sunlight. Had he missed seeing it before? He shook his head in disbelief. "I really need to get some sleep," he told himself, as he stepped past the entrance and began to walk towards the light.

The passage was dry and flat – a welcome relief from the slippery rocks of the cove. It took him only a few minutes to reach the end. Cautiously, he peered out from the tunnel. The bright light momentarily blinded him, and he squinted to adjust his eyes.

For a moment, he thought he was imagining things – he had clearly imagined so many of the strange things he had seen in the past several days. In the middle of a small cove, no, a small _lake -_ it was completely surrounded by land – floated the _Soul Warrior_. And past the ship, he could see a town, complete with shops, docks, and numerous buildings that appeared to be houses.

"_What is this place?"_ he wondered, incredulously. He had never heard of a settlement on this part of La Prière, especially not one of this size – it was larger than Harbortown, and filled with people.

The crew of the _Warrior_ was unloading supplies onto one of the largest docks. A group of children had gathered around to watch the work, and several townspeople had joined in to help. Ichigo began to walk over towards the town, following a small path along the water over to the edge of the docks opposite the _Warrior._ It was clear the townspeople he met along the way assumed he was one of the crew, since they said things such as, "We're so glad to see you," "It's been far too long," and, "Things were getting a bit dicey – thank goodness you've come."

As he turned onto the main docks, he kept his head low, hoping that the bandana tied around his head fully covered his orange hair. Several of the _Warrior's_ crew walked towards him, and he stepped into a doorway to avoid being seen.

"We'll be done in a few hours," said one of the crewmen to a townsperson. "Captain's given us a week of shore leave to spend at home. Moira's promised to cook me m' favorite meal tonight. Barely recognize the children now when I see 'em."

"We appreciate what ye're doin', James," the townsperson replied, patting the sailor on the back.

Ichigo slipped back out onto the docks, walking backwards several steps to be sure he wasn't being followed. Then he turned around and starting to walk back in the direction of the _Warrior._

"You," came a familiar voice. "Crewman. I need your help with something…" Rukia stopped, mid-sentence, a feeling of dread coming over her like icy water. She pulled him, with surprising strength, into a small alleyway alongside the building.

He smiled at her, expecting to see her scowl in return, but the look she gave him took him by surprise. She was white as a sheet, and he could see true fear in her eyes.

"Ichigo," she said, her voice shaking slightly. "What are you doing here? How did you get past the walls?"

"I followed you," he replied, with a grin. "Not too shabby, don't you think?"

"You have to leave," she said, in barely a whisper, "before they find you."

"And I thought you didn't care about me," he said, turning on the charm. "I was sort of hoping that this time you'd…"

"This is no game, Ichigo," she said, fighting her rising panic. "You must leave. Now. If they find you here, Ichigo, they'll kill you. They'll probably kill us both."

* * *

*By the Board: Anything that has gone overboard.


	6. Hand Over Fist

Chapter Six: Hand Over Fist*

"Damn you, Ichigo," Rukia said, her face dark. "I should kill you myself."

"You worry too much, Rukia," he said, smiling. "From what I've seen, you're no more a pirate than I am. You're hiding something, sure, but…"

"You have no idea what you've stumbled into, do you?" she interrupted.

"Sure I do," he said, with a soft laugh. "You're running a black market scheme – undercutting your own suppliers."

"_Is that all he thinks this is?"_ she wondered, incredulously.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked him, playing along.

"If you're asking if I'm going to report you," he said, "you needn't worry. I'm not interested in petty criminals, and neither is the Navy."

Several more people passed by the alley. She had to get him out of here, where he might be recognized.

"Ichigo," she said, quickly. "Some of the people in this town despise the Royal Navy enough to kill. You need to hide, until we can get you safely out of here and back to your ship."

"If you say so," he replied.

"I own a small house on the edge of town. It's at the end of Harbor Street - it has a yellow wood frame with a blue door. Last house." She pointed down the road back towards the cliffs. "Wait for me there and don't let anyone see you. We'll be done unloading in about an hour."

"Alright," he said. "But I think you're getting yourself worried about nothing. I've dealt with these kind of people before."

"_Not __these__ kind of people, Ichigo,"_ she thought, her heart still pounding.

"I'll be there as soon as I can get away," she said. "Promise me you'll go straight there."

"I promise," he said. "And don't worry. I'll be fine."

*********************************

An hour later, she opened the door to the small house and threw her rucksack onto the floor, having made her excuses to Renji about being tired after the long day. He had been disappointed, but since she often did not join the crew for drinks in town, he did not seem terribly surprised.

"Nice place you have here," said Ichigo, and, in spite of herself, Rukia nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. He was sitting at the small table in the kitchen, drinking rum. The smell of something cooking hung tantalizingly in the air. "Hope you don't mind – I helped myself." He poured a second glass and handed it to her. "You look like you could use a drink," he said, with his usual charming smile.

"Thanks," she replied, checking to be sure the blinds were drawn, and then joining him at the table. She emptied the glass, barely taking the time to breathe, and set it on the table.

"How did you find this place, Ichigo?" she asked, after taking a deep breath.

"It wasn't easy," he replied, with a grin. "We followed the _Warrior. _The cove seemed like the logical hiding place for your ship, but when we arrived, you were nowhere to be seen. Given your ability to make your ship 'vanish', I thought I'd do a make a more careful survey of the area. I found a cave in the side of the cliff, and a passage that led to the town."

"_He shouldn't have been able to enter," _she thought. _"The gate is closed to all those who…"_

"When I first found the cave, I must have missed the entrance to the tunnel the first time. But when I ran my hands over the stone, I saw it," he added, refilling her cup.

She bit the side of her tongue so hard, it hurt. _"He opened the gate,"_ she thought. _"But he has no idea how he did it."_

"I made us something to eat," he said, grinning again.

"You…what?" she asked, surprised. "I didn't know there was any food in the pantry."

"There wasn't much," he said, "but I caught a few fish and found a few greens in the garden out back." She looked horrified. "Don't worry," he added, "I made sure nobody saw me."

Ten minutes later, they were eating a surprisingly delicious meal. Rukia was now on her fifth glass of rum, Ichigo making sure that her glass never stayed empty for long. The anxiety of having him here began to fade, and the warm fog of the alcohol dulled her senses.

He cleared the dishes from the table and, on his way back, put his arms on her shoulders, massaging them firmly with his strong hands. "You're still tense, Rukia," he said.

"Are you trying to seduce me again, Kurosaki?" she asked, her eyes closed as she relaxed into her chair.

"Are you complaining?" he asked.

What was it about this man that left her with such little self-control, she wondered. He had lied to her, manipulated her, and threatened the safety of her ship. And yet, here she was, again, allowing herself to fall back into his arms.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?"_ she wondered, vaguely, as his hands moved from her shoulders to her hair, and he leaned down to kiss her neck. His touch was electric, and she moaned, in spite of herself. _"Damn, you, Ichigo"_ she thought, with a sigh. _"I'm going to regret this – I know it."_

She stood up and pushed the chair out from between them. The edge of his mouth curled up in a lopsided smirk until it was eclipsed by her lips meeting his. She felt herself shiver, involuntarily, as she explored his mouth and inhaled the musky scent of him.

"I hate strong women," he said, as he pulled off her shirt and proceeded to kiss his way down to her navel. "They're so much work."

"And I hate men who think they're God's gift to women," she laughed, pushing his shirt off his shoulders and running her hands across his strong back. "They need so much coddling."

He laughed and said, "You're doing a pretty good job…although there's this one spot that you've missed right here…" He pointed to the indentation next to his shoulder and she obliged, kissing it. "And there's another one, right here…" She kissed that one as well. "Oh, and this one…"

This time, she pushed him back against the wall and they proceeded to work their way through the door to the tiny bedroom. "You talk too much," she laughed, pushing him onto the bed and laughing.

"Like I said about strong women…," he began, but she cut him off by kissing him again, and she heard him sigh and felt his body respond to hers.

"Shut up," she said, with a grin, "and make love to me."

****************************************

"You're wondering why you're lying next to me, aren't you?" he said, stroking her hair gently.

"I think I've really lost my mind," she said, with a sigh. "We need to get you out of here before sunrise, or…"

"Or what, Rukia?" he asked. She pulled away from him and sat up in the bed, staring down at him.

"You have no intention of leaving in the morning, do you?" she asked, tersely.

"No," he replied. "I don't."

"You were lying all along, weren't you? About this place being a haven for black marketers, about the Navy not being interested?"

"I don't know what you mean," he answered, non-chalantly.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean, Captain Kurosaki," she said, her nose turning up indignantly. "You lied to me, and you had the nerve to seduce me again, in spite of it."

Ichigo said nothing, but grinned at her. She slapped him, hard, across the face. He did not flinch.

"You really have no idea what you've done, do you?" she said, angrily.

"No," he replied. "But I know that you haven't been honest with me, Rukia."

"I have sworn to keep the secret at the cost of my life, Ichigo," she said. "And you've given me few reasons to trust you, especially where the risk is so high."

"You're right," he said, his expression now serious. "I lied to you. I told you what you wanted to hear. But did you really believe that I could be so easily fooled? Do you take me for such an imbecile, Rukia?"

"I…," she hesitated, trying to find the words to answer, but she could not. He was right, and she knew it. She had known he was far too intelligent to overlook the truth when it was staring him right in the face, and yet she had believed him anyhow. She had _wanted_ to believe him. She had wanted this to be simple, although she wasn't sure why. He was just a man, after all, albeit a very attractive one.

"Tell me the truth, Rukia. Tell me how your ship could sail through solid rock. Tell me why my hand opened the passage to this place. Tell me who, or what you are. Or, maybe I should say, who or what _I_ am."

She studied his face and was surprised with what she saw there. Gone was the practiced expression of devil-may-care confidence, replaced by something else. _"Can I trust him with my life? With __our__ lives?" _she wondered silently. _"Or is this just an act?"_

"What do you know of your family, Ichigo?" she asked. "I need to know."

He raised an eyebrow then, seeing that she was quite serious, he replied, "My father told me little about his family – only that my great-grandfather originally came from Ireland, and that his kin were seafaring people. He said I inherited my love of the ocean from them."

"Have you…have you ever seen or experienced something unusual? Unexplainable?"

"You mean other than what I've seen from you and your ship?" he laughed. "Only twice before – when my father gave me my sword, and when I opened the entrance through the rock."

"Give me your hand," she said.

"Why?" he asked, curious, as she took his hand in hers.

"I need to know something about you, Ichigo," she replied. "I need to feel it."

She grasped his hand firmly in both of hers and closed her eyes. He watched, with fascination, as her hands began to glow with a whitish-blue light. He felt a sudden warmth run through his palms and spread up to his shoulders and into his chest.

_He saw a beautiful, dark-haired woman, whom he recognized as his mother. In her arms, she held a baby, not more than a few days old. Over her shoulder, he saw his father's face, gazing down at the child with an enormous grin._

"_He's beautiful, isn't he, Isshin?" said Masaki, stroking the child's ample cheeks and smiling."_

"_Yes," replied Isshin, beaming._

"_He's strong, this child," Masaki said, her hand resting gently on the baby's forehead now. "I can feel it."_

"_When he is old enough, we will tell him about his people," said Isshin, smiling and putting his hand on his wife's shoulder. "I will train him to know of his power."_

The scene faded as Rukia released Ichigo's hand.

"What was that?" he asked, startled.

"A memory," she replied. "One you were too young to recall on your own, Ichigo."

"They never told me anything about my ancestors," Ichigo said. "My mother was killed when I was only a child. My father never said a word about this to me."

"You are one of us, Ichigo," said Rukia, softly. "I feel it in your soul."

"Who are you?" he asked, again. "I know that you doubt me, that you don't trust me…"

"We are Druids, Ichigo, or at least, that is what we have always been called by others," Rukia said, interrupting, afraid that she'd lose her nerve. She prayed that she was right to trust him.

"Druids? You mean the Celts? The ancient pagan race that practiced human sacrifice and believed in the reincarnation of the soul?" he asked, taken aback.

"You are more informed that I expected," she said, surprised. "But the stories of human sacrifice are false – lies fabricated by the Romans and the Europeans to justify what was done to our people."

"What was done?" he repeated.

"Our people were systematically exterminated, Ichigo," said Rukia, sadly. "Killed by the Romans and the Europeans who feared them and their…unusual abilities."

"Abilities?" he asked. "You mean, like that little trick you did with your sword?"

"It is no trick," she replied. "Our people have certain gifts – the ability to manipulate matter is one of the most common."

"Then you _did_ move your ship out of that storm," he said, astonished.

"Yes," she replied. "Although there are few of us who have the ability to move an object that large."

"Did you move the ship past the cliff, then?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "But the rocks that mask the entry to Thyilea – that is the name of this settlement – respond only to the touch of another Druid. That is why I suspected that you are one of us, as well."

Ichigo said nothing, but shook his head in disbelief.

"Our people have long been persecuted for their differences," Rukia continued. "Many were captured and killed, or tried as witches and executed. Over the centuries, we have learned to assimilate into European society by suppressing our abilities. But there are those of us who rejected that fate, and chose to live apart from the rest of humanity."

"This place, Thyilea, it's a colony of Druids?"

"Yes," Rukia replied. "Over three-hundred years ago, a group of my people sought to find a place to settle, where they would not be hunted, and where they could live their lives as they wished to live. They came here, to this island, and over the centuries, their numbers have grown.

"Because they feared exposure, the colonists did not trade with neighboring settlements. They cut their ties to Europe. There was some food available to them on this island, and they learned to grow their own crops here, but it has been difficult to sustain such a large group of people without imports. That is why, nearly a hundred years ago, my family began to deliver food and supplies from Europe and the United States to supplement what the colonists could grow," Rukia finished.

"And what of the reports of the _Warrior_ attacking other ships and stealing their cargo?" Ichigo asked, warily.

"I am not proud of what we have done," Rukia replied. "But we have resorted to piracy only when unable to provide food of our own to the colonists, and we have never harmed a soul."

"But you have still stolen from others," Ichigo said.

"Yes," Rukia replied, with a sigh. "But we have compensated them secretly afterwards – my brother has seen to that."

Ichigo said nothing but lay on the bed, thinking about what she had told him. Rukia lightly stepped out of the bed and walked over to her rucksack. She opened it up and withdrew a long object, wrapped in muslin. Then, she walked back to the bedroom and handed it to Ichigo.

"This is yours, Ichigo," she said, as he unwrapped it.

He looked at her with surprise. "You trust me enough to return this to me?" he asked, after a moment.

"That sword is yours," she replied. "It calls you master, and no one else may wield it."

"It calls me…," he laughed. "It's just a sword. It has some sentimental value, of course, but in the end, it's only just a…"

"It is far more than just a sword, Ichigo," she said, interrupting him. "That weapon was one of several that were forged by our people a millennia ago, and which are said to channel great power to the wielder. Your great-grandfather must have been a powerful man."

"So what happens now?" Ichigo asked, after a moment. He still wasn't sure how much, if any of her story, he believed.

"You must return to your ship, forget what you have seen here," Rukia answered, and he could hear the plea in her voice.

"I can't just leave…" he began.

"You _must _leave," she replied, emphatically. "Even if you are one of us, my people will not take kindly to the presence of a British naval officer in their safe-haven. They must not know that you have found this place."

"But it's my sworn duty as an officer to report you for acts of piracy," he said.

"I truly hope that you do not," she replied. "Although I've always known that I may hang for what I've done, I am not so keen to die yet. But, whatever you decide, please do not breathe a word of what you have seen here, or you, too, will mark yourself for death."

"You mean that if I report you to the authorities, you would die rather than reveal the truth behind your actions?" he asked her, as the meaning of her words began to sink in.

"Yes," she replied without hesitation. "I will freely admit to my crimes, Captain. But I will never betray my people nor, I trust, will you."

He said nothing, but looked torn.

"I offer you my life in exchange for the lives of my people," said Rukia. "As long as you keep what you have seen here a secret, I will turn myself in if you ask me to."

Ichigo felt a chill run down his spine at her words. "You would do that?" he asked, incredulous. "Face the gallows if I ask it, in return for my silence?"

"Yes," she replied. "I swear it."

He thought for a moment, then said, "I will not speak of this place to anyone. I am not a dishonorable man. But I still do not know what I will do about the _Warrior_ or its captain. I cannot swear I will keep the secret of your piracy."

"I won't ask more of you than that right now," she replied, "but I hope that someday you will come to understand that there are some crimes which are necessary, to serve the greater good."

****************************************

They left Thyilea before sunrise, Ichigo finally agreeing to leave before he was discovered. They headed up through the foothills outside the town and reached the mountains by first light. Looking back down at the town, Ichigo could understand why nobody had ever stumbled upon it – the mountains were quite rough, with only sparse vegetation and little to offer an explorer. The town was, in effect, completely surrounded and shrouded from the outside.

As they reached what appeared to be a pass through the mountains, Ichigo saw an enormous pile of boulders and rocks that blocked their passage – as if a rockslide had deposited an insurmountable barrier on the trail, and they could go no further. Undaunted, however, Rukia approached the barrier and put her hands on one of the largest boulders. Ichigo saw her hands glow white-blue against the rock. It was difficult not to be awed when the rock vanished into thin air, revealing the trail beyond.

They arrived outside the main port of La Prière in the early evening, as the sun was just beginning to set. "I will leave you here, Ichigo," said Rukia, as they stood on the mountaintop, overlooking the foothills that led to the port city. "The way down is well-marked. Good-bye, Ichigo. Safe travels." She turned and began to walk back up the trail.

For the first time since he had met her, Ichigo felt suddenly uncomfortable. "Wait!" he shouted to her. She turned around and looked at him. "I…," he began, awkwardly. What did he want to say? _"Idiot," _he told himself, as he sat there, speechless. "I…I just wanted to thank you, for escorting me here." It was hardly what he wanted to say, he realized, but he could think of no other words.

"You're welcome," she replied, with a smile. And then she was gone, into the shadows of twilight, and he was alone.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_ he wondered, as he began to make his way down the mountain. The lights of the city twinkled below, and he struggled to decide what he would say to Hisagi when he returned to the _Vincent_.

He walked for several minutes, deep in thought, when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him and felt the tip of a blade in the small of his back. "Rukia," he said, with a smile, "if this is your idea of a joke, then…"

"It's no joke, Captain."

Ichigo turned his head to see a flock of red hair and tattoos. "Renji," Ichigo said, casually, "what a pleasure." He reached for his sword, but a second set of hands grabbed him hard, by the arms, and tied them behind his back. Renji pulled Ichigo's sword from his belt, and threw it over the cliff beyond.

"Leaving so soon, are ye?" said the second man, who Ichigo did not recognize. His eyes were wild, hungry for a fight, and his bald head reflected the light from the rising moon.

"Come on, Ikkaku," said Renji, giving Ichigo a shove back in the direction he had come. "Let's get this one back. Kenpachi will be happy to find a place to put him up for the night, until we can take him before the Assembly."

"Hasn't been an execution in Thyilea in nearly a century," laughed Ikkaku. "Maybe Kenpachi will let me help out."

Ichigo looked around for a suitable opportunity to make his escape. As they reached a hairpin turn, he fell to the ground and rolled towards the edge of the trail, rubbing the ropes that bound his wrists against one of the sharp rocks.

"Not so quick, Navy brat," said Renji, who now stood over Ichigo with his sword pointed at Ichigo's throat.

From behind Renji, Ichigo saw a figure move, faster than he had ever seen a person move, hitting Renji over the head with the hilt of a sword. For a split second, the moon illuminated the face of Ichigo's rescuer, and he saw a pair of violet eyes.

"No!" he shouted, fearing for her safety.

"Get out of here, Ichigo," she said, pushing him, hard, so that he rolled perilously close to the edge of the trail.

"You said it yourself," he yelled back at her. "They'll kill you."

She bent down and untied his hands but, as she did so, Ikkaku hit her over the head with a rock. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Ikkaku laughed and stood looking down at Ichigo, who was trying to free himself from the ropes. Ichigo rolled away from the other man, as his bonds finally fell away, only to find himself falling over the side of the trail and down a steep embankment.

The last thing Ichigo saw before he lost consciousness was Ikkaku's face, silhouetted by the rising moon.

**Author's Note: So, finally a few answers about Rukia and company, and a little lemon, too. Sorry for the cliffie (well, not really, I love cliffies), and this one, for once, is really about someone falling off a cliff, lol! Don't worry, you know I'll update soon. ;-) Until then, calm seas! -Lex**

* * *

*Hand Over Fist: To climb steadily upwards, from the motion of a sailor climbing shrouds on a sailing ship (originally "hand over hand").


	7. Overreaching

Chapter Seven: Over-reaching*

Ichigo opened his eyes and groaned – every inch of his body hurt. He looked around and tried to remember how he had gotten here - the last thing he knew, he was tumbling down the side of the mountain. He remembered Ikkaku standing there, watching him fall. He rubbed his eyes as his vision began to clear, embracing the pounding in his head with resignation. He was lying on the floor of what looked to be a small cave. Small beams of light entered through cracks above him, illuminating the space.

"_How did I get here?"_ he wondered, trying to stand up. He felt a sharp pain in his leg and looked down to see a makeshift splint there. _"Damn,"_ he thought. _"I must have broken it in the fall." _He surveyed his body for more damage, but saw nothing worse than some deep scratches which he assumed he must have gotten from the rocks.

"_Rukia," _he thought, with alarm. The last time he had seen her, she was lying, unconscious, on the ground. _"Why did you have to help me?"_ This was becoming far too complicated, he realized. All he had wanted was to get back to his ship and think things through – figure out what he was going to do about the _Soul Warrior_ and her captain. _"Damn,"_ he thought again, _"I should have listened to my instincts and stayed away from her."_

Rukia. She was more than just a complication, she was becoming an obsession for him, it seemed, and the thought left him feeling very uncomfortable. He was so used to getting what he wanted from women, and owing them nothing – but now…now he was beholden to her. _"I owe her,"_ he thought, with frustration.

He saw something catch the light a few feet away, and dragged himself over to see what it was. He smiled when he saw his sword, leaning against the wall of the cave, undamaged. _"How the hell did that get here?"_ So many questions, so few answers. He reached over and put his hand on the weapon, gripping it tightly.

"_Ichigo."_

He nearly jumped out of his skin. It was the same voice he had heard in the cave, outside of Thyilea.

"Who's there?" he asked, looking around.

There was no answer.

"Great," he said to himself. "Now I'm hallucinating again. Just great."

"Feeling better?"

This second voice, however, he knew well. He raised his sword in the direction of the cave entrance.

"What are you going to do? Crawl at me, Kurosaki?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Renji," he said, scowling at the redhead. "Come back to finish me off?"

"Hell, no," Renji replied, now standing over Ichigo and smirking. "If I'd wanted to kill you, I could have just left you on the mountain to die."

"_You_ brought me here?" This fact simply did not register with Ichigo. "Why would you do that?"

"Because, Kurosaki, I had no idea that when I went after you, _she_ would be the one to try and save your sorry ass."

"You didn't know Rukia was with me, then," said Ichigo, finally understanding. "You thought…"

"Whatever I thought you were up to, I'm sure I was right," growled Renji, his face red with anger. "Rukia is far too trusting. You were after the _Warrior_ all along, weren't you?"

"Yes," answered Ichigo, honestly. "But since then…"

"Since then, you've grown a conscience?" laughed Renji, bitterly. "That's really great. Your conscience will be a great help to Rukia when they hang her."

"Hang her?" said Ichigo, startled. "But I'm not turning her in. Nobody's going to hang…"

"It won't be your Royal Navy doing the hanging, mate," replied Renji. "It'll be the Assembly."

"That what?"

"The Assembly of Elders," Renji replied, impatiently.

"But why would they…?"

"It's a capital offense to allow outsiders into Thyilea, Kurosaki," explained Renji.

"She didn't allow me in," Ichigo protested, "I followed her."

"But she didn't turn you in when she discovered you," replied Renji, "although I can't understand why not. Either way, though, it's the same thing."

"Then I'll go and explain…"

"If you go explain, you'll be just as dead," replied Renji, darkly.

"Wait a minute," said Ichigo, finally starting to see through the fog that shrouded his brain, "you carried her back to town, didn't you?"

"So?" Renji asked, eyebrows raised.

"So why didn't you just let her go?" Ichigo asked.

"Ikkaku would never have let her go," replied Renji, with frustration. "And, besides, if it got out that I had helped her escape, the next thing you know they'd be asking a lot of questions of the crew, and there'd be others with their necks in the noose. I want to keep my crew out of this."

Ichigo looked down at the ground. This was too damn complicated. Too crazy. Too…

"You want me to rescue her, don't you?" he said. It was the only explanation. "Dream on, Abarai."

"You owe her, Kurosaki," said Renji, the heat rising in his cheeks.

"Like hell I do," said Ichigo, laughing. "You act like this whole mess is _my _fault. _You're _the pirates."

"We're not pirates," said Renji, turning pink. "She must have explained that to you."

"She explained, alright," said Ichigo, shaking his head. "She's Robin Hood and you're the Merry Men."

Renji could restrain himself no longer, and grabbed the front of Ichigo's shirt. "If she dies, I _will_ kill you, Kurosaki, mark my words."

"You love her, don't you?" marveled Ichigo, the realization dawning.

"Shut up," snarled Renji.

"You're jealous."

Renji punched Ichigo on the chin and let go of Ichigo's shirt. He fell backward onto the cave floor.

"Damn," said Ichigo, rubbing his chin. "I think you got the one spot on me that wasn't sore."

"You slept with her, didn't you?" Renji asked, gritting his teeth.

"We…"

"Forget it," Renji interrupted. "I don't think I really want to know."

Ichigo said nothing. It would have been far too cruel to say anything more.

Renji dropped a small canvas sack onto the floor. "Your dinner, Kurosaki," he said.

"Thanks," said Ichigo, grinning.

"Don't thank me," said Renji. "Thank _her. _She's the one who wanted you alive." He turned to leave.

"Not joining me for dinner, then?" asked Ichigo.

"I'll be back to check on you tomorrow," Renji replied, without turning around. "Maybe a good night's sleep will help you realize that she's worth saving."

Ichigo bit into the stale bread.

"Oh, and Kurosaki," Renji added, "you can thank me for healing your leg. You should be able to walk on it again in a day or two."

"Thanks," said Ichigo, his mouth full of food. Renji shook his head and walked out of the cave.

******************************

They were going to hang her? What sort of insanity was that? Ichigo looked at the remainder of his dinner and decided he was no longer hungry. He wrapped the food up and put it near his sword, at the side of the cave.

Damn her. This was all _her_ fault. If she hadn't…

He stared off at the entrance of the cave.

"It's my fault," he said, aloud. There was no getting around it. _He_ was the reason she was going to hang. _"Stubborn woman," _he thought, with frustration. _"Damn frustrating, aggravating, irritating…"_

"Dammit," he said, his voice echoing about the cave. She had gotten under his skin, and he knew it. He hit his fist against the bedrock in frustration, wincing with pain as the hard rock made contact with his bruised hand. He knew what he had to do.

"_I'll probably hang for helping a known criminal,"_ he thought, laughing to himself. How ironic.

"_Ichigo."_

That voice again – he really was losing his mind. He leaned his sword back against the stone wall, rubbed his eyes and lay down on the hard ground. He needed rest and his body needed time to heal. Sleep came swiftly.

"_Why do you ignore me, Ichigo?"_

"_Go away," he said, "I'm trying to sleep."_

"_I'm waiting for you, Ichigo."_

He awoke with a start and realized there was something in his hand: his sword. It was morning, judging by the light in the cave.

"_Strange," _he thought, looking at the sword, _"I don't remember picking it up."_

"_You called me, Ichigo."_

He looked at the sword again then, using it as a makeshift crutch, he got to his feet. Instinctively, he held the sword parallel to the ground, aiming it a rock that sat some fifty feet away. He closed his eyes…

Nothing happened. _"Well, it was a thought, anyhow,"_ he thought to himself.

"_You must lend me your power, Ichigo."_

Ichigo shook his head. "This is crazy," he said, out loud. The sword vibrated gently in his hand.

"_Focus your strength through me, Ichigo." _

He stared at the sword, willing it to respond. It vibrated again, and he saw the hilt begin to glow bluish-white, where his fingers met the metal. He took a deep breath and willed the blue glow to grow larger.

The blade began to glow the same color as the hilt. He blinked, just to be sure he wasn't imagining it, but the glow remained. He aimed the sword at the rock again, and this time, imagined the light reaching out to touch it. There was a huge explosion, and he fell back onto the floor, his bad leg failing him.

"_Damn!"_ he thought, amazed. _"I did __that__?"_ He looked over to where the rock had been. It was gone, along with several other, larger rocks behind it - all that remained was a pile of rubble and dust.

"Zangetsu?" he said, aloud.

"_I am your servant, Ichigo,"_ replied the sword.

"Been busy, huh?" said Renji, walking into the cave. Startled, Ichigo tried to stand up, but ended up only on his knees.

"Damn you, Abarai," Ichigo growled. "Do you have to surprise me like that?"

"You should have been paying more attention," Renji replied, coolly. "You think your enemies are just going to knock?" The truth of Renji's words just made Ichigo want to strangle the man even more than before, and he glared at the redhead.

"What do you want, Abarai?"

"Rukia told me she had her suspicions about you, Kurosaki," Renji said, surveying the pile of rubble. "It seems she was right."

"Right about what?" asked Ichigo, playing dumb.

"That you're one of us or, at least, your ancestors were," Renji replied, evenly.

"Your swords," said Ichigo, tired of the banter and interested to learn more, "how do you summon them?"

"Summon them? You mean like magic?"

Ichigo's scowl deepened markedly. "You know what I mean, Abarai," he said, darkly.

"Your sword," - he gestured to Zangetsu - "is a focal point for your power. You do not summon a sword, you make it solid."

"You mean that your sword is with you, even now? It's just that I don't see it?" Ichigo asked.

"Exactly," replied Renji, watching Ichigo like an older brother might watch a younger sibling learning to walk. The look was not lost on Ichigo, but he bit his tongue - he needed to understand, and he was willing to put up with the other man's attitude, at least temporarily.

Renji raised his hand and, in it, his sword materialized. "If I desire my weapon, I imagine that it is solid, that I am holding it in my hand." He flicked his wrist, and the weapon vanished. "It is the same when I no longer need it."

Ichigo looked at the sword in his hand and pictured it disappearing. He felt a slight vibration from the metal and watched in amazement as the sword became transparent and then vanished entirely. Then, he called the sword's name and imagined it, solid, in his fingers. The sword reappeared. Ichigo grinned broadly.

Renji laughed under his breath.

"What's so funny?" said Ichigo, irritated.

"You look so smug, Kurosaki," Renji laughed.

"Shouldn't I be?" Ichigo asked.

"Any small child knows that simple maneuver," said Renji, dismissively. "I think I was about six years old when I…."

"Shut up," Ichigo said, pointing Zangetsu at Renji's chest. Renji laughed.

"You're dreamin', Captain," he said. "You couldn't even catch me if I crawled – not on that broken leg."

Ichigo stood up slowly, teeth gritted against the pain in his leg. "Try me," he said, his face set.

Renji shook his head. "Glutton for punishment, eh? Fine. Let's see what you've got, Navy brat." He raised his hand again and drew his sword.

Ichigo lunged for Renji, who dodged sideways with incredible speed, easily avoiding the blow. Renji laughed again, and turned to meet Ichigo's blade, hitting it in the center, and sending a shock of energy up Ichigo's arm which burned like fire.

"Like that, Captain?" Renji taunted.

"Nice little trick, Abarai," said Ichigo, smiling now. "But I'm guessing you're not the only one who knows it." He swung his sword hard against Renji's, and he could see the look of surprise on the other man's face.

"Not bad, for a beginner, Strawberry," he laughed, resetting himself. "But, you see, that's just the tip of this iceberg." He spun around and jumped into the air. Sparks of silver fire flew from the tip of his sword towards Ichigo.

"_Damn," _Ichigo thought, as he struggled to dodge the sparks. He rolled onto the floor, landing on his broken leg, and biting his tongue to keep from crying out – the pain was excruciating.

"Nice move," said Renji, smirking.

"I'll be wanting you to fix this damn leg again when we're done here, Abarai, so you'd better not let me kill you," Ichigo blustered, getting back to his feet with a wince.

"Not a chance, pretty boy. I'm guessing I'll need to mend a few other spots while I'm at it, though." Renji swung his sword over his head and sent another shower of silver fire at Ichigo. This time, Ichigo stayed where he was and swung his sword against Renji's attack. A cloud of blue haze rose up from the point of impact, and Ichigo could feel the burn of what felt like tiny ashes on his skin.

"_Enough of this,"_ Ichigo thought, gritting his teeth and focusing on his sword. He gripped it with both hands and concentrated as hard as he could on Renji's shoulder.

A blast of clear blue light issued from the tip of his blade. Renji tried to dodge the attack, but he was too slow, and it caught his sleeve. Smoke rose from the point of impact, and Ichigo saw what looked like blistered skin underneath.

"What the hell was _that_?" shouted Renji, clamping his free hand over the wound. Ichigo saw the familiar glow underneath Renji's fingers.

"I'm not sure," Ichigo replied, with a grin. "But I'm liking it. Should I try it again?" He raised his sword and aimed it squarely at Renji's chest. Renji's cheeks grew slightly red and his upper lip curled back, then he released his arm and vanished.

"What…" Ichigo began, but, before he knew it, Renji was standing behind him, his blade pressed against his throat.

"Apparently, that's one trick you haven't learned, Kurosaki," laughed Renji.

"_Show me," _he thought, gripping his sword tighter. For a moment, Ichigo felt as if he was floating, then his feet landed, hard, about twenty feet away from Renji.

"Damn," Ichigo said, as he felt the bone in his leg crack underneath him and he landed, with a thud, on the ground.

"Well," said Renji, shaking his head. "You had the right idea, anyhow."

**********************************

Rukia stood before the Assembly, the Elders of Thyilea: four women and four men. Behind her, fifty or sixty townspeople sat, spectators to an ancient ritual rarely seen. Rukia was neither angry nor nervous about her predicament – she had always known that she risked her life by doing the work she did, although she had never imagined it would be her own people who would want to see her dead.

She couldn't really blame Renji for chasing after Ichigo – one look at Renji's face through the bars of her jail cell had told her that he had no idea she'd been helping Ichigo escape, and that he felt terribly guilty that she had been jailed as a result of his actions. Renji, she knew, had done what he was supposed to do – he had protected his people. This whole mess had been her doing, and she knew it.

"Kuchiki Rukia," said the Chairperson of the Assembly, a red-headed woman named Ishikawa Haruna. Rukia stood, hands behind her back, head bowed. "You have been accused of harboring an Outsider and assisting him in his escape. What say you now to the Assembly?"

Rukia took a deep breath. She knew it would matter little to the Assembly that Ichigo was, most likely, a Druid like the rest of them. Only her actions were on trial here, and she would answer for them and protect Renji and her crew, even if it meant her life.

"Assemblywoman Ishikawa," Rukia said, formally, nodding her head slightly, "I am here to admit my wrongdoings. I have done as you say, and I will accept my punishment." There were stifled gasps from behind her as the townspeople, who knew her well and thought of her and the entire crew of the _Soul Warrior_ as their protectors, realized the gravity of the situation.

"You understand, then, that the punishment for such behavior is death, by hanging?" the redheaded woman said, her voice betraying her own astonishment that Rukia would not fight the accusations against her.

"I do," Rukia replied, stoically. "I make no excuses for my actions." More whispers from the gallery, as several of the Assembly members looked at each other with obvious discomfort.

"Kuchiki Rukia," the Assembly woman said, drawing herself up to her full height now. "Is there anyone here who will speak on your behalf?" More murmuring from the gallery and then footsteps on the stone floor.

"I will speak for the Captain," came a man's voice from behind her, "since the rest are too afraid."

"The Assembly recognizes Urahara Kisuke," said Haruna, stiffly.

"_No,"_ thought Rukia. _"He doesn't need to do this…"_

Urahara Kisuke. The only elder in the Thyilea community who had ever refused a position on the Assembly. He had been, for years, a dear friend of Rukia's and a mentor, of sorts. He had, in fact, trained her to wield a sword and to pilot a sailing vessel. Urahara had commanded the _Soul Warrior_ before her, and had handed her the captaincy of the ship only five years before - she had been his first mate for nearly ten years before. Urahara was also known as a trouble-maker in the Thyilean community, often advocating positions at odds with the Assembly and putting himself in difficult situations.

"Good morning, revered Assembly members, members of the community," began Urahara, peering out from under the hat that he wore like an appendage, wherever he went. "It is a pleasure to see you all here together again."

There were some stiff nods from the Assembly, and more murmurs from the gallery. Urahara was well-known as a colorful and combative figure, and it was clear that the audience of citizens from the community were eager to see Urahara take on the Assembly, once more.

"What do you have to say on Captain Kuchiki's behalf, Kisuke?" asked Haruna, the irritation in her voice clear.

"Ah," replied Urahara, smiling broadly now, "an excellent question. Although, I might ask what would I _not_ say about the Captain." There were sniggers from the gallery.

Haruna's face darkened, but she said nothing, instead waiting for the sandy-haired Urahara to continue. She knew his game, and she was not going to play willingly.

Urahara walked over to Rukia, smiled at her and winked. Despite the precarious position in which she found herself, Rukia found herself smiling back at him.

"Captain Kuchiki has, for the past ten years, risked her life to allow this community to thrive," said Urahara, the smile now fading from his face. "She served me ably aboard the _Warrior_, and she has done an outstanding job as its captain. But, of course, you all know this, don't you?" He grinned again.

"Kisuke," said Haruna irritably. "We know that you respect the Captain. And we acknowledge the assistance she has provided our community, but can you give us any reason why we should not find that she has violated the laws of Thyilea? She has admitted as much."

"A reason?" queried Urahara, still grinning. "Hmmm. That is difficult. Unless you consider that everyone now present in this room would likely have starved to death several times over had it not been for her bravery and self-sacrifice." He walked up to the Assembly members and looked each one of them in the eyes. They shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "But, of course, you have considered this, have you not?" he asked.

"But have you also considered that no intruder to Thyilea has been captured? Or that, perhaps this intruder is not the man you believe him to be?" Urahara turned back to look at Rukia and smiled again.

"What do you know, Kisuke?" asked Suzuki Jirou, an elderly man with a long, stringy white beard and sideburns. "Do you know the identity of this man, this…intruder?"

"Perhaps," replied Kisuke, evasively. "But seeing as you have already determined that the Captain here is guilty of the crime, why do you care?" More murmuring, this time from both the gallery and the Assembly members.

"Urhara Kisuke," said Assemblywoman Ishikawa, "you are ordered by the Assembly to explain what you know of this. This Assembly will not be seen as…"

"Of course, your Honor," replied Urahara, interrupting her.

"Kisuke," whispered Rukia, "don't do this. You'll only risk your own…"

"The intruder's name is Kurosaki Ichigo," continued Urahara, winking at Rukia again. "Perhaps you do not recognize that name, although, I am told that the Kurosaki's were relatively well-respected amongst our people.

"But there is another name that you may recognize," Urahara said, with a twinkle in his eye and the supreme confidence of a man who feared no one. "That of his mother, Masaki."

Ishikawa Haruna stared down from the high bench at which she sat. "Go on, Kisuke. I don't intend to sit here all day waiting for you."

"Of course, your Honor," he answered, still sporting a broad grin. "Captain Kurosaki - ah yes, he is indeed a captain in the Royal Navy - Captain Kurosaki's mother is a direct descendant of the High Priestess, Reika. She was a Yamamoto." The entire room erupted in conversation, cries of surprise and movement.

Rukia sat, mouth open. She had no doubt it was true - the sword, the unusual ability Ichigo had to track her, the way he was able to enter through the gate with so little effort - it all made sense. But why was it that Ichigo had no idea of his ancestry, of the connection to the powerful Yamamoto family?

Haruna pounded her gavel on the bench, and the noise in the room died down. "Do you have anything more to say, Kisuke?" she asked, her face impassive.

"No, your Honor," Urahara replied, formally. "I have said my peace." He bowed deeply, and walked towards the back of the room.

The Assembly spoke amongst themselves for several minutes. Rukia tried to hear what they were discussing, but could not follow. Finally, Haruna turned back to face Rukia.

"Captain Kuchiki," said Haruna, her voice resonating throughout the room. "The Assembly has discussed your plight. We have decided that you will not be executed for your crimes - at least, not immediately." Rukia felt her shoulders relax, and she took a deep breath, trying to slow her pounding heart.

"If this Kurosaki Ichigo presents himself to the assembly within one week, and if we are able to ascertain from him that what Urahara Kisuke has said is true," Haruna continued, without emotion, "you will be released. If, on the other hand, the Assembly is given no proof of the intruder's status, in one week, you will die by hanging, as our law requires, in the town square at midnight. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your Honor," said Rukia, still bewildered by the turn of events.

"I suggest that you, Urahara Kisuke, devote yourself to finding the elusive Captain Kurosaki and returning him to Thyilea your earliest convenience. Otherwise, you may also find yourself hanging alongside the Captain," Haruna finished, her eyes narrowed.

Urahara nodded, then turned and left the room.

"Take her back to her cell," Haruna ordered the guards.

********************************

An hour later, Rukia found herself face to face with her former captain. She shook her head in disbelief.

"You still have a flare for the dramatic," she said to him, laughing softly. "To think that Ichigo is a Yamamoto…"

Urahara cocked his head to one side and smiled. "It is, of course, a possibility."

"A _possibility_?!" she choked. "You mean, you _guessed_ about who he is?"

"I often guess correctly," he said.

She said nothing, but sighed.

"He _is_ alive, you know," said Urahara, grinning at her.

She felt herself involuntarily breathe a sigh of relief.

"You care about the man, don't you, Captain?" asked Urahara, coyly.

"He's more trouble than he's worth," she retorted, turning away from him and looking out the small window at the top of the cell. "If he's smart, he'll get the hell out of here."

"You're worried he'll expose Thyilea?" Urahara asked, studying her. "Do you really think he'd do that?"

"I'm not sure," she replied, back still to him. "I don't what to think about him."

"Hmmm," replied Urahara. "But you _do_ think about him."

"Drop it," she said, turning around, hands on her hips. "Don't go playing matchmaker with me, old man. I can guarantee you there's no chance that I'd willingly go there again…not with him."

"Abarai-kun seems to think you will," Urahara said. "He's quite jealous, you know."

"Jealous?" she spluttered. "Renji? But he's…"

"For someone so intelligent, Captain," replied Urahara, with a smirk, "you are surprisingly blind." Then, turning to leave he added, "Be well, Captain Kuchiki. I'm quite sure we'll see each other again soon." She watched him walk down the stone hall and out of sight.

"_Renji?"_ she thought. _"Jealous?"_ She shook her head. It was bad enough, putting him and the crew at risk because of her actions. But to think that she might have somehow done something to lead him on…

"_This is all your fault, Rukia,"_ she said to herself, shaking her head. She sat down on the straw bed and leaned her head on her hand. _"Kurosaki Ichigo," _she thought, with a frown. _"If I get out of this with my neck, I hope I never see your sorry face again."_

* * *

**Over-reaching***– When tacking, holding a course too long.


	8. Judging the Cut of His Jib

Chapter Eight: Judging the Cut of His Jib*

Ichigo set out the next morning, ignoring the ache in his leg that sent intermittent stabs of pain up through his hips as he walked. Renji had, as promised, mended his broken leg again, but it had still not entirely healed. The cave, however, was not far from the town and, for this, Ichigo was very thankful. Stubbornly, he resolved to make his way back to Thyilea on his own, not waiting for Renji's return, using Zangetsu as his crutch.

Reentering Thyilea was far easier than he had imagined. There were no guards posted on the trail. He easily avoided contact with any of the townspeople by sticking to the side streets and hiding, when necessary, behind bushes or trees, of which there were plenty. He had no idea where Rukia might be held, so he wandered about the town looking for the telltale bars of a jail, or something approximating a courthouse. It took less than an hour to find it - a small red-brick building with barred windows and an iron door which opened onto a breezeway and a number of small cells. She was in here, he was sure of it, although he could not see into the high windows.

What now? He had no idea. He considered blasting a hole through the side of the building, but thought better of it, given the pile of rubble that had resulted from his last attempt. He simply had not had enough practice to ensure proper aim and he wouldn't risk harming Rukia in his rescue attempt. A guard sat near the door, so he instead eyed the high windows with interest - they were large enough for him to fit through, although he had no idea which window to choose. Still, it seemed the best option available to him, so he began to look around for a way to reach the fifteen feet or so from the ground.

"_I can help you, Ichigo."_

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice which he realized, too late, had been in his mind. Sighing and hoping that, this time, he would not break his leg a third time in the attempt, he imagined himself at the same height as the bars. He experienced the same floating sensation as back in the cave, but this time, he found himself momentarily suspended in front of one of the windows. He reached for the bars, struggling not to fall, managing only at the last instant to grab hold of the metal. His legs hit the side of the building, and he winced in pain, but the splint held, and he pulled himself up to peer inside. The window looked down upon an empty cell with its door ajar - a perfect place to enter undetected.

"_Now what?" _he wondered, still holding onto the bars with both hands. He could not draw his sword or risk falling. He hung there for a minute, hoping against hope that no one would walk by and see him. He remembered how the _Soul Warrior_ had vanished, and wondered vaguely if he could do the same to the iron bars. He focused his thoughts on the bars, imagining them to disappear.

He had not counted on his immediate success. Without the bars to hold onto, he scrambled to hold onto something solid. His feet dangled over the street, as he fought to remain airborne. Struggling, he managed to grab the corner of the window opening before he fell.

"_Damn," _he thought, as his legs once again hit the hard side of the building. Bit by bit, he managed to pull himself through the window until his belly rested on the brick sill. It was another twelve feet or so down to the floor. He sighed -this was far more difficult than he had intended. He closed his eyes and focused on the stone floor below. He landed, gracefully this time, balancing on his good leg.

"No woman is worth this," he grumbled, swearing under his breath. He raised his hand and his sword materialized in his palm. He grinned - he was getting better at this Druid magic, he thought, quite pleased with himself. Carefully, he looked out into the hallway - it was empty, and he walked, quietly, towards the other cells. None of them were locked. Where was she?

He had begun to doubt that he was in the right building – was it possible there were _two_ prisons in this small town? When he got to the end of the hallway, however, he saw a set of stone steps which led upward to a second level. Checking behind him to be sure he was alone, he climbed the steps, his sword pointed in front of him. As he reached the top of the stairs, he saw another hallway and, at the end of it, a cell. The cell door was closed and locked.

He grinned and approached slowly from the side, taking care not to be seen by anyone inside of the cell. Then, pointing Zangetsu at the lock, he focused his strength on the metal, imagining it melting away. There was a loud cracking sound, and smoke flew into the air, filling the hallway. Ichigo coughed and ran towards the open cell, charging through, sword at the ready.

"What on earth did you do _that_ for?" Rukia stood, hands on her hips, shaking her head. At her side stood a man Ichigo had never seen before, with sandy blonde hair and a battered green and white hat. Both of them were covered in black soot.

Ichigo pointed his sword at Urahara. "Get away from her," Ichigo said, motioning Urahara away. "I'm getting you out of here, Rukia." She looked at the man and threw up her hands.

"I'm sorry, Kisuke," she said, laughing now.

"What's so funny?" grumbled Ichigo, uncomprehending. "I'm here to rescue you."

"Rescue me?" said Rukia, with a soft laugh. "But I don't need rescuing."

"They're going to execute you, aren't they?" he asked, confused. "Renji told me…"

Rukia laughed. "I need to have a little talk with him," she said, shaking her head again.

"What the hell is going on here?" demanded Ichigo, the heat rising in his face. "Aren't you under arrest? And who the hell is he?"

"Yes," Rukia replied, "I am under arrest. And _he_" – she turned and smiled at Urahara – "is a friend. Urahara Kisuke."

"Pleased to meet you, Kurosaki Ichigo," said Urahara, tipping his hat to the younger man.

Ichigo looked even more baffled now. "How do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Let us just say that I know your family quite well, Captain," said Urahara, with his usual coy smile.

"Great," said Ichigo. "So if you know who I am, and you're her friend, tell her to come with me before we're caught."

"No one will come, Captain," said Urahara, with a grin. "There are no guards here."

"No guards?" Ichigo said, startled now. True, Ichigo had seen no guards, but he had attributed that to sheer luck. Now, he hesitated, unsure of what to do next. "But…"

"There are no guards, Ichigo," said Rukia, glaring at him, "because there is no need for guards. I have no intention of leaving this place."

Urahara peered at Ichigo from under the brim of his hat. "Captain Kuchiki is here of her own free will," he said, and Ichigo felt strangely like a small child who was being chastised for getting himself into trouble.

"Ichigo," said Rukia, frowning. "You haven't understood anything I've told you, have you?"

"Well, I…" Ichigo spluttered.

"Even if there were guards – even if the cell was locked – I could easily escape if I wanted to, Ichigo," said Rukia. "I _choose_ to stay here, of my own free will, because it is the will of my people that I remain. _Not_ because of any guard or any lock."

"But you'll hang if you stay here," said Ichigo, astounded.

"If that is my fate," said Rukia, her face stoic, "then I shall hang."

Ichigo was silent. They had both clearly lost their minds.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," said Urahara. "I can assure you that, now that you are here, Captain Kuchiki is in no danger of hanging."

"And why is that? She said it herself – she's under arrest. Abarai says she's going to hang, and…"

"She will not hang, Captain," said Urahara, with a broad smile, "because _you_ are here."

"Me? What do I have to do with her hanging, except that she'll hang because of me?" Ichigo asked, warily.

"The Assembly wishes to see _you_, Captain Kurosaki," said Urahara, still smiling. "I have told them who you are, and they wish to confirm it for themselves."

**************************************

"I have to do _what_?!" Ichigo nearly shouted, as they walked out of the jail onto the sunlit street.

"Show them you are the son of Yamamoto Masaki," said Urahara, calmly.

"_Yamamoto_ Masaki?" said Ichigo, stopping in his tracks. "You must have confused me with someone else. My mother was Masaki, but she wasn't a Yamamoto, she was a Nakamura."

Rukia raised an eyebrow and looked at Urahara, but Urahara just smiled placidly.

"I'm not liking this, Urahara," said Ichigo, following them again. "You're telling me that my proving to them that I'm something I'm not will mean that Rukia doesn't hang?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Urahara replied, placidly.

"Great," said Ichigo. "Now I'm really sure I made a mistake in coming back here."

"_And what explanation am I going to give when I get back to the ship about where I've been for the last five days?" _he wondered, silently.

They walked up to a stone building which sat on the edge of the waterfront. From here, Ichigo could see the _Soul Warrior_ in the harbor. A few deckhands were aboard the ship, but there was little activity visible from this vantage point. As they walked through the building's entrance, Ichigo could see Rukia glance furtively at the ship when she thought no one was looking. He knew that look well – he felt the same urge to be back on the water again, aboard his own ship.

They were met inside the door by what appeared to be guards, who escorted them into the room in which the Assembly met. Rukia glanced quickly at Urahara, noting the lack of any chairs, or spectators, this time. He merely smiled back at her, apparently unconcerned. The members of the Assembly filed in behind the large bench set up high on a dais.

After a few minutes, the Chairperson of the Assembly stood, looking down over them, clearly curious. "Urahara Kisuke," said Ishikawa Haruna, her face impassive, "we have entertained your stories of the outsider. I assume you have called us back here to prove that you have spoken the truth about him."

Urahara bowed slightly, tipping his hat in the direction of the Assembly. "The outsider has been kind enough to accompany us here today," he said, nodding in the direction of Ichigo. "Chairperson Ishikawa, this is Captain Kurosaki Ichigo of the British Royal Navy."

"Chairperson Ishikawa," said Ichigo nodding stiffly.

Rukia noted with surprise that, in an instant, Ichigo had traded in his casual demeanor for the more formal posture of a military officer. Gone was the flippant attitude and casual air – he was fully focused on the Assembly and noticeably self-confident. _Captain_ Kurosaki now stood before the Assembly. The man was truly a contradiction, in all respects, she thought with some amusement.

"Captain Kurosaki," said Haruna, eyeing him carefully. "Elder Urahara has represented to this Assembly that you are a direct descendant of the High Priestess of our people, Reika."

Ichigo's face remained calm, impassive. Inwardly, however, he thought this statement to be the most improbable thing he had heard since he had first become involved with the Druids – and he had heard a lot of very unbelievable things in the past week.

"I am afraid, Chairperson Ishikawa," Ichigo replied, "that I am at a distinct disadvantage. My mother died when I was quite young. I do not believe she was a Yamamoto."

Haruna raised an eyebrow, and Ichigo saw Rukia look nervously at Urahara. Urahara, as usual, was nonplussed.

"I appreciate your honesty, Captain Kurosaki," Haruna said, looking directly at Urahara this time. "But, regardless of your lack of knowledge of your ancestry, the Assembly must have proof that you are one of our people, or you _and_ Captain Kuchiki will both hang."

"Chairperson Ishikawa," said Rukia, clearly concerned now, "it is my belief that the Captain is, indeed, one of us, but to force him to…"

"That is quite enough, Captain," said Haruna, cutting across Rukia. "I have been more than patient with you and Kisuke." Ichigo repressed a laugh, realizing that Rukia believed him to have no powers to demonstrate to the Assembly.

"It's alright, Rukia," Ichigo said under his breath. "I'm perfectly capable of showing them a few tricks. Your first mate and I have been practicing a bit."

Rukia glared at him and shook her head. "You have no idea what they want of you, Ichigo," she nearly shouted at him. "Kisuke, you must stop this."

"Ishikawa-san," said Urahara, stepping forward. "I would be happy to assist in a little demonstration." The Chairperson nodded her head, and Ichigo smiled confidently, turning to face Urahara.

"Kisuke," began Rukia, "I don't think he…"

"I'm fine, Rukia," said Ichigo, with the utmost confidence. Then, waving his arm with a flourish, his sword materialized in his hand.

"Very nice, Captain," purred Urahara, facing Ichigo now. "But I am afraid you will need more than just your weapon where you are going."

Ichigo frowned slightly at these words. "Where I'm _going_?" he said, confused. "I thought we were…"

The room vanished in a haze of color and Ichigo found himself standing on a sandy beach, alone. He still held his sword in his hand, but the splint on his leg was gone, as was the slight ache that had accompanied his broken leg. He blinked, hard.

"_This isn't real,"_ he thought, with confidence. _"It's some trick – an illusion."_

The sand under his feet shifted slightly, and he felt a strong vibration, like an earthquake, from deep within the ground. He struggled to remain upright, plunging his sword into the ground to keep from falling. He heard a loud sound behind him, and turned around as the vibration was repeated again. An enormous winged creature with green scales and bat-like wings was walking towards him. He laughed.

"You've got to be joking," he said, aloud. "I mean, if you were going to invent a sea monster to frighten me, you could have been a little more original. Do you hear me, Urahara?"

There was no reply, but the creature cocked its head sideways, staring at Ichigo with interest.

"Great," said Ichigo, shaking his head. "So, how does this work, Urahara? I stab the thing in its eye and kill it? Or do I find the soft spot under its belly instead?"

Again no reply, however, this time, the creature sniffed the air in front of it and made a soft cooing sound.

"Fine," said Ichigo, with resignation, "I'll fight it, if it'll make the Assembly happy." He walked up to the creature and looked up into its face, which was a least six feet up in the air. "So what's it going to be, big boy? You first? Or should I…" He coughed, as a foul smelled permeated his nostrils. The thing smelled like walking death.

"_Impressive,"_ Ichigo thought, turning up his nose in disgust. _"Certainly adds to the effect."_

He sighed and raised his sword. Then, focusing on his blade, he imagined himself plunging it into the creature's eye. Instantly, he was in the air, momentarily suspended. He gritted his teeth and shoved the blade at the creature, but it was like hitting his blade against a hard rock, and he found himself falling backwards, onto the sand below.

"Damn," he growled, spitting sand out from his mouth, slightly dazed, "for a figment of my imagination, you're pretty solid."

The creature stood, still watching him intently, its long tail whipping about haphazardly behind it. Ichigo stood up and aimed for the beast's soft underbelly, running towards it with all the speed he could muster. Again, he hit what felt like solid rock and found himself on his back, lying in the sand. The creature cooed again and took a step closer to him. Ichigo stood up and dusted himself off.

"Okay, I get it, Urahara," Ichigo said. "You're going to make this harder on me."

No response from Urahara came, but the creature reared up on its hind legs and blew fire at the place where Ichigo stood. He dove out of the way just in time, landing on his side. Where he had once stood, the sand had turned to black glass and smoke rose into the air.

"Nice," he said, sarcastically, hoping Urahara would hear him. "A touch of dragon mixed with sea monster. Really nice."

The beast blew another stream of fire at Ichigo, and he dodged the attack for a second time, somersaulting onto the sand. He could feel the heat of the fire on his arm as he landed.

"_It can't hurt me," _Ichigo reminded himself silently._ "This isn't real. I just need to figure out how to get rid of this thing."_

He pointed his sword at the monster and imagined the beast, like the pile of rubble in the cave. Blue flames shot out of the end of his weapon at his opponent's enormous head, and he dug his heels into the sand to counterbalance the strength of his attack. The creature's head glowed slightly as the energy hit it, dead on, but it did not budge. In fact, the attack appeared to have absolutely no effect on the animal at all.

"I've had enough of this, Urahara," Ichigo said, scowling. He walked up to the creature and glared at it.

It happened in a split second – the creature lowered its head and hit him hard in the chest, sending him flying onto his back, nearly ten feet away. Ichigo rolled over onto his knees, coughing and struggling to catch his breath. The pain in his chest was intense, and he instinctively put one hand on the point of impact. He could feel a least one broken rib under his hand.

"_Damn," _he thought, trying to focus through the pain, _"that hurt."_

For a moment, he considered trying the healing technique he had seen Renji use, but thought better of it as he reminded himself that this was just an illusion. The pain was an illusion, too, he was convinced of it. He stood up, swaying slightly on his feet, and raised his sword with renewed determination, and running at the beast and focusing the power of his weapon at the thing's soft underside.

Again, he found himself flying into the air. He landed like a rock on the sand, twisting his ankle painfully as he struggled to remain standing. Another blast of fire caught him unawares, and he saw his sleeve catch fire. He rolled onto his arm, putting out the fire, and felt a searing pain as his skin blistered from the heat.

"_This illusion is real enough. You will die if this continues, Ichigo," _said Zangetsu.

"You might have warned me a little sooner," he grumbled at the sword, which vibrated gently in his hand.

"_You would not have listened."_

"So what now?" Ichigo asked, panting heavily as he dodged another shot of fire from the monster's jaws. "Tell me what to do."

"_Release me, Ichigo."_

"Release you? I don't understand. I need you to…"

"_Release my strength, Ichigo."_

"I don't understand," Ichigo said, with frustration. "I've already focused my power through you."

"_You must release my power as well, Ichigo."_

"_Your_ power?"

"_I can add my strength to yours, Ichigo."_

Ichigo felt the sword in his hands grow hot and begin to vibrate again. Gingerly, he ran his left hand over the flat part of the blade, but found it surprisingly cool to his touch.

"Alright," he said, gritting his teeth and pointing the weapon and the monster, "let's see what you can do, Zangetsu."

He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of the blade travel through his arms and into his chest. He felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck, and saw, out of the corner of his eye, that he was covered in a bluish-white glow, as if the energy from the sword was radiating out of his body.

"Time to end this little farce," he said, focused on the underside of winged beast. "I've had enough of being used as a punching bag."

There was a low hum which seemed to come from the sword itself, and which grew slowly louder. Streaks of blue fire flew from all directions from the blade, and Ichigo set his feet as firmly as he could in the sand. Then, with a resounding roar, an enormous burst of blue flame traveled from the tip of the sword to the creature, hitting it squarely in the center of its chest. The beast screamed in pain, and Ichigo expected to see a wound where the blast had met its flesh. Instead, the entire scene dissolved around him, and he found himself lying on the ground, back in the Assembly chambers.

He pulled himself back onto his feet, noting with interest the splint, which had reappeared on his leg. He was covered, head to foot, with scratches and bits of sand. His sleeve was burned, and he could see the blistered skin where the material had been vaporized.

"Not bad, Captain Kurosaki," said Haruna, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly.

Ichigo smiled, a lopsided smile, and felt the room spin around him. The last thing he remembered, as he lost consciousness, was the face of Rukia, standing above him, hands on her hips.

* * *

*"Judging the Cut of His Jib" – The "cut" of a sail refers to its shape. Since this would vary between ships, it could be used both to identify a familiar vessel at a distance, and to judge the possible sailing qualities of an unknown one. Also used figuratively of people (e.g., "Judging by the cut of his jib, Urahara could tell Ichigo was an excellent fighter.").


	9. Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note: Please check out the Bleach Halloween writing challenge on the "So You Want to Write Bleach Fics" forum: ****.net/topic/63974/17804413/1/**** and on DeviantArt! Deadline for entries is midnight EST Tuesday, 10/27/09, voting will begin on 10/28/09 on my profile - fic with the most votes wins!-Lex**

Chapter Nine: Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea*

Ichigo woke with a start - he was lying on his bed in the captain's quarters of the _Vincent_, a cool morning breeze wafting through the open cabin window. He stood up, grimacing as his muscles protested the abuse they had suffered. The splint on his leg was gone, leaving only a dull ache where there had once been a broken bone. He had no idea of how long he had been unconscious, but he guessed it had been days.

"_Damn,"_ he thought, wondering what excuse he might use for his prolonged absence. He walked out of the bedroom into the main cabin to get a drink of water.

"Sir!" squeaked George, the young cabin boy, who saluted his captain and then scrambled out of Ichigo's quarters and up the steps. Ichigo shrugged and poured himself something to drink from a pitcher on the table. Several minutes later, Hisagi entered the room, George following behind, barely visible behind the set of broad shoulders. Hisagi's face was unreadable.

"Not dead, sir?" he quipped.

"Apparently not," Ichigo replied, scowling. "Although it feels like I've been keel hauled."

"Three sheets to the wind, more likely, given the, ah….stench….when we found you…_sir,_" Hisagi said, coughing politely.

"I…" Ichigo broke off, realizing he was far better off trying to explain why he was drunk than attempting to explain the truth of his extended absence from his ship. "I guess I had a bit too much rum. How did I get here?"

"Stephens found you, unconscious, in a…," he coughed again, "…house of ill-repute." Hisagi replied. Then, turning to George, who was listening to the conversation with rapt interest, Hisagi said pointedly, "George, Lieutenant Jones needs help checking the sails." The boy blushed fushia, then nodded and saluted the two men before scrambling out of the room.

Hisagi raised an eyebrow. Then, lowering his voice, he said, "So are you going to tell me what _really _happened, sir?"

The question was left unanswered, however, because voices were heard outside the door, followed by some scuffling and finally, a loud knock. Hisagi walked over to the door, which flew open and nearly hit him in the face. A very short sailor stood in the doorway, clearly uncomfortable and shaking slightly.

"What is it, Davis?" Hisagi asked.

"Visitors, s…s…sir," Davis stammered, his face slightly red to see Ichigo, shirtless, standing by the window.

"Who?" Ichigo barked.

Davis trembled noticeably. "R…Royal…N…Navy….C…C…Commodore Ichimaru, sir."

Hisagi shot Ichigo a dark look.

"What does he want?"

"I have no idea, s...s…sir," Davis replied, clearly intimidated. "He says he must s…s…see you i….immediately."

Ichigo grabbed a clean shirt from his dresser and turned back to the trembling Davis. "Show him down here, Davis," Ichigo ordered, pulling the shirt over his head and taking his jacket from the back of a chair.

"Aye, sir!" Davis replied, relieved, rushing out of the cabin and back up the steps.

Ichigo glanced in the mirror. His face was covered with several days of reddish-brown stubble and there were deep black circles under his eyes – he looked terrible. There was no time to shave. He looked at Hisagi. "All you know is that I had too much to drink in port and got a little carried away, understood?"

"Aye, sir," Hisagi replied.

"I'll explain later." Hisagi nodded.

Ichigo finished buttoning his jacket and smoothing his hair just as the door flew open again. A tall, thin man with silver hair walked in the cabin, flanked by two aides in full uniform.

"Kurosaki," said Ichimaru Gin, waving his hand to his companions, who stood at attention by the door.

"Commodore Ichimaru, sir," Ichigo responded, his voice clipped, formal.

"At ease," said Ichimaru, studying Ichigo's face with undisguised amusement.

"Sir," Ichigo replied, relaxing his stance.

"My, my, Kurosaki, but you do look like hell," Ichimaru drawled, with a smirk.

Ichigo said nothing, but stared coolly at Gin. He despised the man, and trusted him even less, despite his superior rank.

"Of course, far be it for me to deny any sailor his shore leave," Gin continued, blithely. "However, I hardly think it a good example for your men to…"

"Permission to speak freely, sir," said Ichigo, interrupting Gin. Gin's grin grew – he enjoyed a challenge.

"Of course, _Captain_," Gin said, stressing Ichigo's rank. Hisagi shot Ichigo a furtive glance. He had witnessed this particular power struggle several times before, and knew how much his captain loathed Ichimaru.

"Why are you here…sir?" Ichigo asked, not bothering to mask his contempt for his superior. "Clearly this is not just a social call."

"How perceptive of you, Kurosaki," replied Gin, silkily. He sat down in one of the leather chairs by the windows and motioned Ichigo to join him. Hisagi moved to stand behind Ichigo, his hands resting on the high back of Ichigo's chair.

"I have received some rather disturbing information, Kurosaki," said Gin, crossing his legs in the chair and leaning back for effect.

"And what would that be, sir?" Ichigo asked, nonplussed. He knew this game, and he would not be intimidated, regardless of rank.

"I heard tell that you have located the _Soul Warrior,_ Captain," said Gin, with his usual serene grin. "And that you let her go."

"Then you've heard wrong, Commodore," Ichigo replied, curtly, not missing a beat. "We did chase a pirate ship off the coast of La Prière, but it was not the _Warrior_." Ichigo felt Hisagi's hand tighten on the back of the chair at the lie.

"And where is this phantom ship, then?" Gin inquired, smoothly.

"We lost her, sir, off the northern tip of the island," Ichigo answered. "We have searched for her, but she has either sailed for other parts, or she is well hidden."

"How unfortunate," Gin said, grinning more broadly now. Ichigo knew that the _Vincent's_ failure was a boon to Ichimaru, and that he would report back to Yamamoto without delay.

"Quite unfortunate," said Ichigo. "But there are still plenty of pirate vessels to be found, Commodore. In fact, I have recently received word that several of Captain Aizen's ships are in the area."

"Is that so?" mused Gin. "And how do you know this?"

"I make it my business to know, Commodore," said Ichigo, smiling at Gin. "The _Vincent_ is, after all, assigned to patrol these waters."

"True," said Gin, standing up and walking back over to the doorway, feigning boredom. "You will contact me, of course, if you locate the _Warrior_," he added. "Oh, and any other _pirate_ ships you may lose along the way."

"Of course," replied Ichigo, ignoring the jab and saluting.

Gin waived his hand and the two aides opened the door to let him through. Ichigo and Hisagi watched, in silence, until Ichimaru had disappeared up the steps. Hisagi then closed the door and turned to Ichigo.

"Permission to speak freely, sir," he said, stiffly.

"Permission granted," Ichigo replied, eyebrows raised.

"What the _hell_ game are you playing at?" The words came tumbling out of Hisagi's mouth with such vehemence that he added quickly, "No disrespect, of course, sir."

Ichigo laughed. "It's no game, Hisagi," he said, shaking his head, his face suddenly serious.

"Then why lie to Ichimaru? You know it was the _Warrior_ we chased here."

"You and I know that," said Ichigo, "but it will not be in my report to London," Ichigo replied, calmly.

"But sir…"

"There is far more going on here than meets the eye, Hisagi," Ichigo interrupted, "and I am not going to give that…collaborator….any information until I understand it all."

"You really believe he is working with Aizen's pirates, then," said Hisagi.

"I'm convinced of it."

Hisagi looked mortified. "But sir," he said, uncomfortably, "he's your superior officer. If he…"

"I'm well aware that I could be tried for treason for lying to a superior officer," Ichigo said. "I need you to trust me on this."

Hisagi looked at Ichigo and sighed. "Of course. I trust you implicitly – you've never been wrong before. It's just that…"

"Trust me, Shuuhei," Ichigo said. "Please, old friend."

***************************************

Rukia sat in her small house, looking out the window at the harbor below. The _Soul Warrior_ would sail tonight and, for that, she was extremely thankful. Their stay in port had been far longer, and more eventful, than she had hoped it would be.

She had left Ichigo, with Renji's help, in a brothel in Le Péché, the main port town of La Prière, dousing his clothes with a good measure of alcohol to give him an excuse or, at least, a fair attempt at an excuse for his nearly weeklong absence from the _Vincent_. She still feared that he might reveal the secret of Thyilea to the Royal Navy, but the Assembly had voted to release him, convinced that he was, in fact, who Urahara had claimed him to be.

"A direct descendant of the High Priestess, Reika, and a Yamamoto," she said, to no one in particular. "Unbelievable."

"The Assembly believes it, Captain," said Urahara Kisuke, walking through the open front door, "as do I."

"How is it that the Captain-Commander never mentioned to Ichigo that he's Ichigo's great uncle?" Rukia asked, still unconvinced.

"I'm quite sure the Captain-Commander has his reasons," said Urahara, with a coy smile.

"There are more Druids in the Royal Navy," Rukia said, realizing the implications of Urahara's comment, "and you know exactly who they are, don't you, Kisuke?"

"I hear you and Abarai left Captain Kurosaki in town," Urahara said, ignoring her question and abruptly changing the subject. She hesitated for a moment and glared at him before responding.

"It took us nearly a day to heal him," she said, accusingly. "You nearly killed him, Kisuke."

"He nearly _allowed_ himself to be killed," replied Urahara, evasively.

"_You_ fought him," she said, shaking her head. "He had no idea he was fighting you, though, did he? What did you use this time – a dragon, a lion, a…?"

"A sea monster," answered Urahara, peering up at her from under the brim of his hat. He was grinning broadly, obviously pleased with himself.

"A sea monster?" she laughed. "No wonder he didn't believe it was real."

"He shows promise, Captain Kuchiki," Urahara said, "and you know it."

"Promise of what, Kisuke? To come after the _Warrior_ with his ship and actually sink her this time?"

"You know precisely what I mean," Urahara replied.

"We'll be lucky if he doesn't turn the entire town over to the authorities," said Rukia, darkly.

"I'm convinced he will not do that, as is the Assembly. You know, he is quite intelligent, Captain," Urahara parried, "he already suspects there are other forces at work here."

"You still believe Aizen has infiltrated the Royal Navy?"

"Absolutely. And I believe our handsome Captain Kurosaki suspects of the same," Urahara replied.

*******************************************

The _Soul Warrior_ left the safety of the hidden cove after dark – not an easy feat, given the dangerous rocks at the mouth of Thyilea Harbor. Rukia, however, knew the treacherous passage better than anyone, and guided the ship safely onto the open water without incident.

Back in her cabin after midnight, she sat up in her bed, unable to sleep. As they were want to do these days, her thoughts strayed to Ichigo and the _Vincent_. She told herself, as she always did, that she was just worried that Ichigo might come after the _Soul Warrior_. But, to be honest, she was less concerned about that particular problem than she was about her growing feelings for the _Vincent's_ captain. And then there was matter of another man about who she often thought: Renji.

Abarai Renji. Loyal, strong, kind - all of the things she knew she should want in a man. Why on Earth did he have to fall for her? She had never given him reason to believe that she…

"_I have never given him reason to believe otherwise,"_ she thought, with regret. _"I should have realized…"_

Now, in the darkness, with just the sound of the waves against the ship's hull as company, she had to admit to herself that she had seen the signs, but had just disregarded them: the concern for her welfare which went beyond just concern for a superior officer; the look of disappointment when she told him she would not join him for drinks in town; the hint of jealousy in his eyes when he saw her with Ichigo.

"_You're a fool, Rukia,"_ she told herself. _"Even more the fool because he is a good man, and he would be good to you."_

They had grown up together, she and Renji, in one of the poorest neighborhoods in London, begging for food, lucky to have a roof above their heads when the rain fell. He had been both a brother and a father to her, fighting off the larger children who sought to steal their food and pitiful shelter. She owed her survival, her very life, to him – and she knew it.

Years later, when Kuchiki Byakuya had found her, stowed away on one of his many sailing ships, Renji had come to her defense at considerable risk to himself. Already a crewman on the ship, Renji had argued that she should remain aboard – that her knowledge of sailing was far superior than the other deckhands'. And when Byakuya's family had adopted her as their own and sent her to apprentice with Urahara, Renji had been nothing but supportive, never once trying to dissuade her from pursuing her dream of commanding her own ship. Even now, he chose to stay by her side, despite the knowledge that he could have his own command should he just ask.

"_Renji,"_ she thought, bitterly, _"I don't deserve you. I never have."_

**************************************

The_ Soul Warrior_ reached Antigua two days later. They would restock here, in preparation for their return trip to Europe, dropping anchor in a secluded cove not far from the main port. They had seen no sign of the _Vincent_ nor of any other Royal Navy vessel that patrolled the area, but Rukia took no chances. All supplies would need to be carried, overland, from the port, and crew would need to take turns to go ashore to purchase their last-minute gifts and items for the return trip.

Having reassured herself that the preparations for their crossing were well underway, Rukia donned a pair of men's britches, threw a large white shirt over her tank top, and hid her now-long hair underneath a bandana to make the short trip into town by foot. She looked a little like a cabin boy, as small as she was, her face smooth and her checks flushed from the warm Caribbean heat.

She walked around the port and purchased a few trinkets to bring back to London for Byakuya – not that he needed them or had any particular use for them – but it gave her great pleasure to do this, as a token of her love and appreciation for him. She knew he appreciated the gesture, despite his ever-cool demeanor. Trekking back through the warm sand towards the ship a few hours later, she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"You didn't tell me you were going into town," Renji said, cajolingly, "I'd have escorted you, sir."

"Stop, Renji," laughed Rukia, waiting for him to catch up with her on the trail. "You know I'm perfectly capable…"

"I know," he interrupted, grinning "but at least you could take advantage of my highly honed skills as a negotiator to get you a better price at the market."

She laughed. "I probably should have."

They walked for a while before coming to a small beach about halfway back to the boat.

"Care for a swim?" she asked, wiping her forehead with her sleeve. The sun was beating down from overhead, she was hot a sweaty, and the water beckoned.

"Sure," he said, taking off his shirt and tossing it to the ground. She pulled the bandana off her head and tied her hair into a high ponytail, tossing her over shirt next to his.

The water felt wonderful. As she floated, watching the puffs of clouds float by overhead, she realized how long it had been since she had just taken the time to relax. She resolved to take a few days when they got back to London to go to the Kuchiki family's country home, outside of the city.

"It's good to see you unwind a little, Ru…I mean, Captain," said Renji, watching her as they lay on the beach, a short while later, enjoying the cool breeze on their wet skin.

"It's been an interesting few weeks, hasn't it, Renji?" Her eyes were closed, and she took a deep breath.

"Very," he said, overly conscious that she lay only inches away from him on the sand.

"Thank you for everything you've done to help, Renji," she said. "This has been a challenging trip." He sat up and watched her lying there for a few minutes.

"Rukia?"

"Hmmm?" she said, stretching her hands over her head.

"I know it's probably none of my business, but…" His voice trailed off.

"It's alright, Renji. Just ask me," she said, opening her eyes and smiling at him kindly.

"Did you…," he hesitated, clearly uncomfortable. Then, rephrasing, he asked, "Do you care about him?"

"Kurosaki?"

"Yes," Renji replied.

"It's over, Renji," she said. "It was a mistake."

Renji looked relieved.

"Listen, Renji, I think I'd better…" she began, but she was interrupted by Renji, who grabbed her and pulled her to him, kissing her squarely on the lips. "Renji? What are you…"

He kissed her again. In spite of herself, she found herself kissing him back.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing, Rukia?" _she thought, with alarm. _"He's like a brother to you."_

He ran his hand through her hair.

"Stop," she said, abruptly, pushing him away.

He looked mortified. "I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"Renji," she said, looking horrified. "You've done nothing wrong. It's just that I…"

He stood up. "Hey," he said, offering her his hand. "It's alright. I don't know what came over me." She took his hand and got to her feet.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence before she said, "We'd better get back to the ship. I need to review the duty rosters or my first mate is going to let me hear about it." He laughed, and they walked along the trail, discussing ship matters – anything but what had happened between the two of them - for nearly a half hour until they reach the edge of the cove where the _Warrior_ was anchored.

As they reached the top of the high dunes which overlooked the water, Renji reached out his arm and pulled Rukia back into the brush.

"What is it?" she asked, alarmed.

"Navy ship, alongside the _Warrior,"_ he whispered.

"No," she gasped, inching up over the dunes to see. Sure enough, she could see a ship reefed to the _Warrior. _It was not the _Vincent_, but that knowledge gave her little relief – it would have been simple for Ichigo to discover where they had been headed and alert another ship.

"_If I find out it was you who told them where to find the Warrior, Ichigo, I'll kill you myself,"_ she thought, angrily.

"We need to get out of here," Renji whispered in her ear. Several soldiers were headed in their direction from the beach, evidently looking for any crew who had gone ashore. She nodded towards the thick underbrush and trees that led back where they had come, and they scrambled quickly off the trail.

"Could you read the name of the ship?" she asked, once they were out of earshot of the troops.

"No," he replied, as they made their way slowly through the thick vegetation, pushing branches out of the way. "Definitely Royal Navy, but not the _Vincent. _I'd recognize her in a heartbeat."

"You think he told them where to find us?" she asked.

"It's certainly a good guess," he replied, with a scowl. "Who else knew we were headed here?"

A branch snapped behind them, and they ducked behind a stand of mango trees. Two uniformed Navy men walked in front of the trees, a hair's breadth from where Rukia and Renji hid. Rukia summoned her weapon, and Renji did the same. After a few minutes, the men turned and walked off, back in the direction of the trail.

"We've got to find a place to hide," Rukia whispered, looking around. "They'll be all over the place." Keeping low, they walked further into the tropical forest. The going become more difficult, as the brush grew thicker. Rukia's shirt was now torn in several places, the result of several close encounters with thorny branches. Renji's cheek bled from a deep scratch.

The sounds of branches cracking again, and Rukia pulled Renji down into a slight indentation in the ground. They could see blue and gold through the trees – more soldiers – at least ten of them, following in their footsteps.

"We've got to get out of here, Renji," she said, as they began to back up slowly away from the advancing troops. They walked about thirty feet, and saw a flash of white in front of them.

"Need a little help?"

"Ichigo!" said Rukia, startled.

Renji pointed his sword at the orange-haired captain, his upper lip curled in a silent snarl.

"I'm not your enemy, Abarai," Ichigo hissed.

"Renji," Rukia said, realizing she had little choice but to trust Ichigo, "lower your weapon."

"But, sir…" Renji began.

"Lower it. That's an order."

Renji reluctantly lowered his weapon. Ichigo gestured for them to follow him, leading them to a rocky outcropping and through some more vegetation. They reached what appeared to be a dead end, and Ichigo pulled back a thick vine, revealing a small crevice in the rocks. They squeezed through the crevice and found themselves in a dimly lit cave.

"Thanks," said Rukia. Ichigo grinned.

In a flash, Rukia held the edge of her sword to Ichigo's neck.

"What the hell…?" he squawked, stunned.

Rukia's eyes blazed red as she said, in a low, controlled voice, "You've got just one minute to explain how you had nothing to do with the fact that my ship has been boarded by the Royal Navy, Captain Kurosaki, or I swear I'll slit your throat."

* * *

*Between the devil and the deep blue sea - An idiom meaning to choose between two undesirable situations (equivalent to "between a rock and a hard place"). Its original meaning may be that of a nautical reference citing the deep blue sea and a "devil"- a piece of wood or joint that is difficult to reach on a ship.


	10. Adrift

**Author's Note****: This little chappie went a little beyond the pale of what I was comfortable with under a "T" rating on FanFiction. **blushes** Since I really don't see this as an "M" rated fic, I've opted to post the entire, uncensored chapter on my DeviantArt account (same Rukilex name on Deviant as here) for those of you who wish to read it, and a slightly less schmexy version here on . I've posted a link to DeviantArt on my profile!–Lex**

Chapter Ten: Adrift*

"You could show me a little gratitude," Ichigo said, scowling. "I did save your a…"

"The Captain gave you a minute, Kurosaki," Renji interrupted, pointing his sword at Ichigo's heart.

"I'm usually more comfortable speaking when there aren't two swords ready to cut me to bits," said Ichigo, irritated now.

Rukia released Ichigo and nodded to Renji, who reluctantly withdrew his weapon. Ichigo straightened his shirt and glowered at both of them.

"Let's hear it, Captain," Rukia said, sharply, still holding her sword by her side.

"I came to warn you," Ichigo said. Renji made an unintelligible sound and fingered his sword.

"Warn me about what?" Rukia asked, plainly unconvinced.

"About Ichimaru Gin – that's his ship, the _H.M.S. Gallant_, reefed up to the _Warrior_."

"How would Ichimaru have known where the _Warrior _was?" Rukia asked, skeptically. "We haven't even seen the _Gallant_ in any of the nearby ports."

"I'm not sure," Ichigo replied, prompting Renji to point his blade at Ichigo's neck this time. Ichigo glared at Renji. "I've had my suspicions about Ichimaru for years."

"This is all a bunch of…" Renji began.

"Let him finish, Renji," Rukia said, cutting him off. "I want to hear this. "What kind of suspicions?"

"Ichimaru was always conveniently assigned to patrol in the waters where Aizen's pirates were said to have their hideout. Sure, he would catch a few known pirates from time to time, but never a ship, and he would never recover any of the loot taken from ships in the area," Ichigo explained.

"Then there was the capture of one of Aizen's flagships, the _Sonata_. Ichimaru was promoted from captain to commodore after the _Sonata _was sunk off the coast of Guadeloupe, but the ship was never recovered – only one of its cannons was ever raised. It just seemed too convenient."

"If Ichimaru is working with the _real_ pirates, why would he bother with the _Warrior?" _Renji asked.

"Because we're a distraction," Rukia answered. "There have been rumors for years that Aizen infiltrated the Royal Navy, and there are more than just a few people who suspect that Commodore Ichimaru may be the pirates' spy. What better way to remove suspicion from Ichimaru and boost his image than to have him capture a known pirate vessel?"

"Ichimaru showed up the other day asking about the _Warrior,"_ Ichigo said. "I lied – I told him we'd chased another pirate ship and lost her off the coast."

"Obviously he didn't believe you," Renji said, stating the obvious. Ichigo scowled at him. "So what now, Captain?"

Rukia shook her head. "They've probably taken the crew into custody and commandeered the ship. There's nothing we can do right now, not without help."

"I'll help you." Ichigo said.

"You?" Rukia replied. "How are you going to help us? Are you begging to hang?"

"I have no intention of hanging," Ichigo replied. "But if Aizen and Ichimaru are working together, the Navy needs to know about it."

"What are you proposing?" Rukia asked.

"Join me on the _Vincent,_" Ichigo answered, with a grin. "Nobody suspects Lady Kuchiki of any wrongdoing. Your brother is powerful enough to warrant our giving you an escort back to England."

"England?" squawked Renji. "But we need to take the _Warrior _back."

"We'll return to England _eventually_," Ichigo said, dismissively. "The Kuchiki's aren't important enough to warrant a change in orders – we still have three weeks left on our patrol."

"And what about Renji?" Rukia asked, mildly amused by Ichigo's suggestion.

"New conscript," Ichigo replied. "We've got plenty of uniforms in his size. He can assist my first officer."

"I'm not sailing on a Navy…"

"You will, too, Abarai Renji," barked Rukia. "Unless you're looking to be tried for desertion by the Assembly."

"Of course not, sir," Renji responded stiffly.

"But what about your crew? Won't they be suspicious if you start chasing after Navy frigates?" Rukia asked.

"My crew, with few exceptions, are aboard the _Vincent_ because they have asked to be assigned to the ship. They will not question my orders," Ichigo replied.

Rukia looked at Renji for a moment, who shook his head in frustration, but said nothing. Then, turning back to Ichigo, she said, "If you make a fool of me, _Captain_, I'll show you just how good I am with a sword."

*********************************

It took them several hours to find their way through the woods to Le Péché, taking care to avoid Ichimaru's men. They wound their way through the back alleys of the port town so they would not be seen. Near the docks, Ichigo ushered them into a tiny inn and upstairs into a small room. Hisagi opened the door when Ichigo knocked, and eyed them suspiciously.

"You remember my First Officer, Hisagi Shuuhei," said Ichigo, motioning Rukia and Renji inside. "I'll see you both later, aboard the _Vincent_." Hisagi nodded to Ichigo and Ichigo turned to leave, closing the door behind him.

"Good to see you again, Lieutenant-Commander," said Rukia, reaching her hand out to shake his. Renji stood next to Rukia protectively, giving Hisagi a curt nod of acknowledgment.

"The Captain has filled me in," Hisagi said, gesturing over to the bed. "Your uniform, Abarai." Renji looked at Rukia, hoping for a last-minute reprieve, but she glared at Renji and he picked it up and walked behind the dressing screen which stood in the corner.

On the screen hung a set of women's garments and a hat. "Captain Kurosaki has picked these out for you, Lady Kuchiki," Hisagi added. "He hopes they are acceptable to you."

"Thank you," Rukia said.

Several minutes passed, and Renji emerged from behind the screen looking quite handsome in a Royal Navy uniform, his long hair tucked neatly into his hat. Rukia followed suit, dressing behind the screen while the two men spoke.

"The Captain has asked that you serve directly under my supervision," Hisagi told Renji, who looked extremely displeased with the turn of events. "I have no doubt you are more than capable, Abarai." Renji raised an eyebrow. "You will, however, be required to acknowledge me as your superior." Rukia poked her head out from behind the screen and gave Renji a look that made it clear he had no choice but to cooperate with the arrangement.

"The crew will only be told you are a transfer to our ship sent at the Captain-Commander's request," Hisagi continued.

Renji was just about to complain, when Rukia walked out from behind the screen and any thoughts he had entertained about resisting the working arrangements on the _Vincent_ were replaced by a look of pure distraction. "You look…"

"Beautiful," Hisagi finished, admiringly.

"Your captain has surprisingly good taste," said Rukia, turning to look at herself in the mirror. The dress, which fit her perfectly, was made of a deep green silk chiffon, with an empire waist and low cut bodice. In her hand, she held a matching hat. Renji looked extremely irritated and crossed his arms over his chest.

Renji said little on the short boat ride from the docks to the _Vincent_, which was moored near the entrance to the harbor. Hisagi, on the other hand, chatted comfortably with Rukia, much to Renji's dismay. Arriving on the _Vincent_,Hisagi left Renji with one of the other sailors, and escorted Rukia aft towards the officers' cabins. They reached the door to the captain's quarters.

"These will be your quarters, until we return to London, Lady Kuchiki," he said, opening the door.

"_My_ quarters?" she asked, surprised. "But…"

"The Captain has taken other quarters for the duration of our trip," Hisagi said, blushing slightly. Rukia laughed softly.

"Thank you," Rukia replied, walking inside. Hisagi nodded.

"Please let me know if there is anything I can assist you with, Lady Kuchiki," he said. She smiled at him.

"How much has the Captain told you about what happened this past week, Lieutenant-Commander?" she asked, as he was turning to leave.

"Everything," he said. Then, seeing the discomfort on her face, he added, "I owe the Captain my life several times over, Lady Kuchiki. I would no more betray his confidence than betray my king or country, ma'am." And with that, he turned on his heel and headed back to the upper decks.

Rukia closed the door and took a deep breath. In spite of herself, she couldn't help thinking that all of this might have been prevented, if she had just left Ichigo, wounded on the beach, nearly two weeks ago.

"_Come on, Rukia," _she thought. _"You'd never have left him there, any more than you would have refused to have dinner with him on the Vincent."_ He fascinated her, and there was little point in denying the truth to herself. She could tell Renji it was over with Ichigo, but she knew "it" – whatever "it" was – was probably just beginning. He had gotten under her skin in a big way.

She walked over to the large windows overlooking the harbor. There was a large trunk where she had not remembered seeing one before. She saw a small note on top of the trunk that read:

_Thought you might need some clothes for your stay aboard. Hope they are satisfactory. –K.I._

She opened the trunk and her jaw nearly dropped. There were at least six dresses, and several more casual, island outfits, similar to the one she had worn to dinner in this very cabin, weeks ago. Several pairs of shoes sat in the bottom of the trunk, and three hats were hung neatly on the opposite side of the clothing.

"_When did he have time?"_ she wondered, shaking her head in disbelief. Yet again, he had surprised her – first by giving up his cabin, and now… _"Stop it, Rukia,"_ she thought. _"You know this can never be. Sure he's charming, attractive…" –_her eyes wandered to the bed, visible through the doorway- _"sexy, smart…"_

"What the hell am I doing, thinking about him, when my ship and my crew are in the custody of the Royal Navy?" she said, aloud. She walked over to the table and poured herself a glass of rum – yet another touch that had not escaped him. Kicking off her shoes, she sat down in one of the leather chairs and propped her feet up on the table.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come," she said, gulping the rest of the rum and leaning back in the chair.

"Glad to see you're comfortable," said Ichigo, with a grin.

She stood up and glared at him, refilling her glass. "Damn you, Kurosaki Ichigo," she said, taking a large swig of rum. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "I don't want to be comfortable."

"You're feeling guilty," he said, perceptively.

"Yes," she said, finishing her second glass and slamming it down on the table.

"We'll get your ship back," he said. The grin was gone, replaced by a look of sympathetic understanding.

She turned and walked over to the windows, throwing them open so the breeze was on her face. The sun was setting over the water in shades of purple, red and orange.

"I was careless," she said, bitterly.

"There was nothing you could have done," Ichigo said. "Ichimaru tracked you down. He may have known all along where you were, but had no reason to take your ship into custody before now. I'm sure he's the one who alerted the Navy that yours was a pirate ship."

"I know," Rukia said. He was right, of course, that she felt guilty. She _wanted_ to blame herself – it was easier than this feeling that she was not in control of the situation, that the men who had served her so faithfully on the _Warrior_ might be suffering on her account.

"We _will _get your ship and your crew back," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder and turning her around. She was ready to protest – that this was hardly the time for romantic dalliances – but he surprised her yet again, by simply holding her against his chest. For a moment, she drank in the comfort his arms provided her, but then she pushed him away and walked across the cabin, so that the table stood between them.

"Why are you doing all this?" she asked him, her voice accusatory.

"I don't know what you mean," he said and, for once, he genuinely did not seem to understand her discomfort.

"This," she said, frowning. "Taking us in, helping me to reclaim my ship, giving me your quarters, the dresses…" Her voice trailed off and she absentmindedly ran her hand through her hair.

He had not expected the question. "I don't know," he said, truthfully. "I guess it's because of Thyilea, and the things I learned there." He knew, instinctively, as he spoke these words, that they were only a small part of the truth, but he was loathe to admit it. This answer seemed to satisfy her, and she relaxed her stance somewhat, the frown fading to a slight scowl.

He refilled her glass and filled a second glass for himself, doing his best not to look at her, with her tousled hair and her bare feet. It was far too tempting, being in such close proximity to her. He walked around the table and held out a glass to her – a peace offering, of sorts. She eyed him warily, but took the glass from him, swirling the clear liquid around a few times, before sipping it, this time. He drank his glass in one swallow.

She walked over to the table and put her glass down, turning to face him once again. He had not moved, but had followed her with his eyes – he did not want her to feel she owed him anything for his hospitality, let alone any sexual favors. But he could not stop his body from responding to her, and he breathed deeply to slow down the pounding of his heart in his chest. He had never wanted a woman so much. He found himself clenching his jaw and, when he could stand it no more, he turned to walk out of the cabin.

"Don't leave," she said. "Please." He stood still for a moment.

"You don't owe me anything," he said, not looking at her.

"You're right," she said, walking over to him. "I don't owe you anything. But I seem to keep coming back for more, don't I?"

He turned around. She looked just as confused as he felt.

"You know this can never be," she said, looking into his eyes.

"Of course I know that," he said. "And when you get your ship back, I won't follow you, Rukia. You know that, too."

"Yes," she said, moving closer to him.

"And if the _Warrior_ is caught stealing from other ships, for whatever reason, I will be duty bound to hunt you down."

"Yes," she said, pulling his face to hers and running her lips across his cheek. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of her. "And I might just have to sink your ship then."

"Hmmm," he murmured, as he kissed her neck and reached around to undo the hooks of her dress. It fell to the floor with a soft fluttering sound. He greedily ran his fingers over her shoulders and she moaned softly.

"Damn you, Captain Kurosaki," she said, biting his ear, "why do you have to make things so complicated?"

"You have to admit, Captain Kuchiki," he laughed, as she unbuttoned his jacket and threw it to the ground, "that it's far more interesting like this."

*************************************

They clung to each other afterwards, as if they were no separating one from the other – neither of them wanting to let go. The light from the sun had long since faded, and the cabin was dark, silent.

"I should go," he said, finally and, with the greatest of effort, he got out of the bed and dressed. He wanted nothing more than to stay with her. "I don't want the crew to think…" His voice trailed off.

She laughed, softly. "Concerned for my honor, are you Captain?" He blushed, and she realized, with some consternation, that he was truly concerned for her reputation. Another surprise, among many that he had presented her with.

"_You are too good to be true, Ichigo,"_ she thought.

He bent down and kissed her, gently. "Join me for dinner in the mess hall in an hour?"

She nodded and smiled as she watched him walk out of the cabin. As the door closed behind him, the smile on her lips faded as a new thought began to grow, unbidden. She closed her eyes and shook her head. There was no getting around it – she was absolutely sure.

"_You're falling in love with him, Rukia."_

_********************************_

Ichigo closed the cabin door behind him, but he did not immediately climb the steps. Instead, he stood there for a moment and took in a deep breath. No woman had ever affected him as she had. The strength and self-confidence he exuded in his command – the power that had won him the respect of those far more experienced and older than he – all seemed to crumble before this tiny, headstrong woman.

"_Of all the women to fall in love with,"_ he thought, as he walked up the stairs to the deck. _"Why her?"_

________________________________________________________________________

Adrift – Afloat and unattached in any way to the shore or seabed, but not under way. It implies that a vessel is not under control and therefore goes where the wind and current take her (loose from moorings, or out of place). Also refers to any gear not fastened down or put away properly. It can also be used to mean "absent without leave".


	11. Running Aground

Chapter Eleven: Running Aground*

To say that dinner in the officer's mess was uncomfortable was an understatement. - the small cabin, which sat only about six people and not particularly comfortably, at that, now sat eight. Renji glowered at Ichigo, who sat slightly closer to Rukia than absolutely necessary as they ate. He had been in a foul mood since they had boarded the _Vincent_, which had not improved after Rukia had insisted that he act as Hisagi's subordinate during their stay.

After dinner, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Hisagi remained behind in the mess to discuss plans and review navigation charts of the islands around Guadeloupe - the suspected stronghold of Aizen's pirates.

"What do you hear of the _Warrior?_" Rukia asked, as Hisagi laid out the charts.

"Only that she's in custody in the harbor in Guadeloupe," Ichigo replied. Rukia raised an eyebrow. That the _Warrior_ was in British custody, but being held in a French port was highly suspicious. "Quite a coincidence, don't you think?"

"Hardly," she said, with a scowl. "Ichimaru has a lot of nerve."

"He told Navy Command that he wants to safeguard the _Warrior _against being stolen back by pirates. Something about your men trying to escape custody and attempting to reclaim her," Ichigo said, with a laugh.

"What do you know of my men?" Rukia asked, scowling.

"They're being held at the Naval Station back in English Harbour, on Antigua," Ichigo answered. "It's not clear if they will be tried on the island, or returned to England for trial. For now, at least, they're safe." This news was a relief to Rukia, although knowing her crew was in British custody left her with renewed guilt at her failure to protect them.

"What about Aizen and the pirates?" Renji asked, his face betraying his own frustration at news of the _Warrior's_ crew.

"The _Sonata_ was supposedly sunk in this area," said Ichigo, pointing to a spot about five nautical miles off the coast of Îles des Saintes, a group of small islands off the southern shore of Basse-Terre, the larger of the two islands that made up Guadeloupe. "Only Terre-de-Haut Terre-de-Bas Islands are populated, but there are a number of smaller islands that the pirates may be using as a base."

"There have been rumors for years that the smaller des Saintes islands are haunted," Hisagi added, "so many of the locals avoid them. The few fishermen who have strayed into those waters tell of strange noises and odd lights - they weren't inclined to investigate."

"And what about the Navy? Haven't they sent ships in to investigate?" Rukia asked.

"Commodore Ichimaru's ship has been assigned to this area for some time now," Ichigo replied. "Of course, they have reported nothing unusual, save their story of pursuing the _Sonata_ into these waters."

"Convenient, that the wreck of the _Sonata _was never found," Renji added.

"Des Saintes has been almost entirely under French control for the past ten years," Hisagi added. "Our relationship with the French in this area has been a rocky one since the Battle of the Saintes. It is possible the Aizen has struck some sort of arrangement with the local French government here."

"That would certainly explain how Ichimaru was able to fake the sinking of the _Sonata_," said Ichigo.

"So, Captain," said Rukia, with a grin, "what do you propose?"

"I can take the _Vincent _safely to Terre de Haute, on Guadeloupe, without raising too much suspicion." He pointed to the smaller of the two butterfly wing-shaped land masses that made up Guadeloupe. "I suggest we head for Îles des Saintes in a fishing boat and see if we can confirm that Aizen's hideout is on one of the smaller atolls."

"And what if we _do_ find Aizen and his men? What then?" Renji asked, skeptically.

"We contact Captain-Commander Yamamoto," answered Rukia. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the prospect of facing down Yamamoto, especially given what he had recently learned about his own family ties to the man.

"Yamamoto is our best bet," Ichigo said, realizing the logic of Rukia's suggestion was sound.

"We'll sail for Point à Pitre in the morning," Ichigo continued. "Rukia and I will find a fishing vessel for the trip to Des Saintes…"

"I'm going with you," interrupted Renji.

"Renji, I…," began Rukia.

"Respectfully, _Captain_, I'm not needed here," Renji interrupted, for a second time. "I'd be far more helpful to you if I'm by your side."

Hisagi raised an eyebrow and shot Ichigo a look.

Rukia considered Renji for a moment and then turned back to Ichigo. "He's right, Kurosaki," she said. "I'd much rather have him by my side in a pinch than miles away on a Navy frigate, at anchor."

Ichigo eyed Renji with a deep scowl. _"You can't let your feelings for her dictate your command decisions,"_ he chastised himself, silently. _"You'll get us all killed if you do." _

Rukia was right, of course - Renji was a strong fighter and intensely loyal - his strengths would serve them well. Still, he felt a strong sensation in his gut that was strangely like jealousy. "Fine," he said, begrudgingly. "But if he steps out of line..."

"He is my first officer, Kurosaki," Rukia said, her eyes fixed on his with determination. "_I_ alone am responsible for his actions."

An hour later, after they had reviewed the charts and discussed their plans until there was no more to discuss, Rukia stood up and, yawning, excused herself for the evening. The three men stood up and left the mess hall.

"Hisagi," said Ichigo, to his first officer, "set a course for Guadeloupe. Tell the men that we have received information that a pirate ship has been seen in the waters nearby, and to be ready to engage them."

"Aye, sir. And what if the ship we have to engage is one of our own, sir?" Hisagi asked, his voice low.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Ichigo replied, somberly. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Hisagi spun on his heel and headed above decks, leaving Ichigo and Renji alone in the hallway.

"Abarai," said Ichigo, his face unreadable. "Is there something you have to say?"

"Yes," replied Renji.

"Then by all means, please…"

"I'm watching you, Kurosaki," Renji said, interrupting Ichigo and eyeing him with disdain.

"I have nothing to hide," said Ichigo. "Or at least, nothing that you don't already know."

"I don't trust you," Renji responded, coolly.

"Fair enough," Ichigo replied. "That's certainly understandable, given…"

"If you hurt her," Renji said, now inches away from Ichigo's face, "I swear I will kill you."

"I have no intention of hurting her, Abarai," Ichigo said, pointedly. "In fact, I have every intention of personally ensuring her safety."

"You know damn well that's not what I'm talking about," Renji hissed, grabbing Ichigo by his collar. Ichigo's face darkened with anger, and he grabbed Renji's wrist and wrenched it away from his neck.

"Your concern would be far better placed somewhere else," growled Ichigo, with barely-disguised anger. "She is hardly a child, nor are we." Ichigo turned and quickly walked back towards the cabin he shared with Hisagi, shoving his now-clenched fists into his pockets.

Ichigo watched Renji walk away and stalked up the stairs to the decks. It wouldn't do to strangle the man now, not when the lives of the _Warrior's_ crew depended on his cooperation. He drew in a deep breath of ocean air and joined Hisagi in the cockpit.

"Sir," said Hisagi, handing Ichigo the wheel. "It's my shift."

"Not any more," Ichigo said, with a grin. "Captain's prerogative. Why don't you get some sleep - I'll take the night shift. I could use the fresh air."

"Permission to speak, ah, as your friend, sir?" said Hisagi, with a mischievous grin.

"Of course…although, I wonder if I'll regret it," replied Ichigo, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably," replied Hisagi.

"Go ahead - speak your peace, sailor," Ichigo said, laughing to himself.

"Why not just go to the Captain-Commander with your suspicions? Why try to infiltrate Aizen's hideout? If what you've said is true, that he's really your great-uncle…," Hisagi trailed off.

"It would take weeks to get a communiqué to London, Shuuhei," answered Ichigo. "By then, Ichimaru might hang those men."

Hisagi studied Ichigo's face and shook his head in disbelief.

"What?" Ichigo laughed. "I know that look - you think I'm making a mistake, don't you?"

"I think you're allowing your, ah, emotional involvement with the girl to…"

"She's not a girl, she's a woman," interrupted Ichigo, irritated.

"I rest my case, _Captain,_" Hisagi said, grinning triumphantly. Ichigo glared at him. "Look, all I'm asking you to do is to consider whether you're following the most prudent course of action."

"I knew I'd regret letting you speak freely," said Ichigo, shaking his head.

"Do you trust me, Ichigo?" Hisagi asked, all pretense now gone.

"Of course," Ichigo replied, taken aback. "I'd trust you with my life."

"Then let me help you…_sir_," he said. "Don't tie my hands by ordering me to keep the _Vincent_ in port while you're off chasing pirates. Let me do my job."

Two hours later on the deck, Ichigo was still scratching his head over the conversation with Hisagi. In the end, he had agreed to give Hisagi complete control over the _Vincent_ while he, Renji and Rukia searched for Aizen. Not that he had any misgivings over such broad orders to command the ship - Hisagi was certainly more than up to the task. It just seemed a strange request.

**********************************

They arrived in the port harbor of Guadeloupe to a glorious sunrise - the reason Ichigo had taken the night watch. With all the paperwork and distractions of commanding his own ship, he missed the simple pleasure of sailing more than anything. Hisagi understood this better than anyone else, and it was part of the reason he had never pushed for a command of his own.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" came a voice from behind him.

"Incredible," he said, with a smile, glancing at Rukia knowingly. It was clear she felt exactly the same way he did.

The crew scurried about them, dropping anchor and preparing the small launches to go ashore. Ichigo had given some of his men shore leave in an effort to keep Ichimaru's suspicions at bay – the _Vincent_ had often visited this port in the past for just such a reason. Still, Hisagi had insisted that there be a viable skeleton crew at all times, in case of an emergency, however and, true to his word, Ichigo had not interfered in his first officer's plans.

"You know this isn't exactly the safest way of tracking down the pirates," she said, after a moment.

Yes," he replied, "but I refuse to put my crew at risk of disciplinary action because I suspect that Ichimaru is a traitor." It was only partially the truth, he knew.

"I appreciate what you're doing for me," she said, and he looked at her with some surprise. Was he that transparent?

He said nothing, but handed off the wheel to a subordinate and motioned for her to join him aft. Renji was waiting for them, back in his civilian clothes, by the launches. Ichigo threw his jacket and hat to one of the crewmembers, and they climbed into a small launch, each carrying a small duffle with some food and supplies. Once in port, they found a willing fisherman to take them to Des Saintes.

It was nearly lunchtime when they arrived on the smaller island. As expected, they could convince none of the fishermen in the small port town to take them out to the 'haunted waters' surrounding the uninhabited islands. Fortunately, Renji was able to haggle with one of the locals to procure them a small rowboat while Ichigo and Rukia spoke to some of the fishermen about the best route to take to the islands. They were all tired and hungry by the time they met back at the docks several hours later.

"Meh. You call _this_ a boat?" Ichigo said to the waiting Renji who sat, by himself, in a small, very battered skiff with ancient wooden oars. The color in Renji's face rose, and he glared at Ichigo in anger.

"I'd like to see you do any better," growled Renji, looking at Rukia, who gave him only a 'down boy' look and shake of her head. "It's not as if the people around here are willing to part with their best boats for what we have to pay."

"I'm sure this will be fine," said Rukia, her tone conciliatory. She tossed her bag into the boat and a small bit of the wooden seat inside chipped off as the bag landed.

"It's plenty seaworthy," said Renji, apologetically, "despite its age." Ichigo mumbled something unintelligible, and stepped inside the boat, extending his hand to Rukia. Renji watched with a look of unbridled disgust as Rukia took Ichigo's hand and climbed aboard.

"_They're going to kill each other," _Rukia thought, as she positioned herself between the two men for safety.

Fortunately for Rukia, Renji took the oars of the small boat and Ichigo did not object, instead pouring over some of the charts with notations from the locals scribbled about. Once occupied with other tasks, Renji and Ichigo got to work and, at least temporarily, ceased hostilities.

They found their way to the nearest uninhabited island, between coral reefs that scraped the underbelly of the small boat from time to time. The sun was beginning to set, and they pulled the boat ashore and hid it behind some palm fronds on the beach. It became pretty quickly clear, however, that the island was completely deserted.

"Looks like we'll need to camp here for the night," Ichigo said, as they walked towards the interior of the small island. The temperature had begun to drop. Storm clouds hovered on the horizon, silhouetted by the orange sky.

They made camp near a small stream in the center of the island, and Ichigo set about gathering palm fronds for a small shelter. The end result was a practical, but hardly attractive lean-to, with sloping sides that were unmistakably asymmetrical – so much so that only Rukia was small enough to sit comfortably on one side. As expected, Renji had plenty to say about Ichigo's efforts and Rukia found herself intervening again to keep the men from strangling each other.

"I'm going to wash off," she said, finally, disgusted with the both of them, heading back towards a small waterfall and pool they had passed further upstream.

"I'm going to see if I can find us something better to eat," said Renji, after she had left, and after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

Ichigo stifled the urge to tell Renji that if he didn't like the food they had brought with them from the _Vincent_, he could just starve. Instead, he pulled out the maps of the islands and pretended to pour over them, eager to see the other man leave. Renji stood up and walked away in the direction Rukia had gone.

There was little on the island save some scrub brush and a few palm trees. At best, Renji thought, he might find some small animal they could cook over a fire – even lizard would be better than the hard tack in their packs. He was quite a resourceful hunter, thanks in large part to the years he had spent as a crewman on Druid ships. There had been many times when the only meal he had eaten had been one he had caught with his own hands.

There was a flutter of movement in one of the bushes ahead of him, and he saw the tail of a particularly large Iguana disappear under the branches. He followed silently behind, holding his sword like a javelin, ready to send it flying towards his prey. He reached the bushes, and aimed for the spot where he believed the lizard to be. He heard movement several feet away, and realized that he had totally missed the mark.

"_Damn,_" he cursed, silently, angry with only himself for being so distracted.

He followed the lizard's tracks through the sand and along the stream, stopping from time to time to listen for movement. Quietly, he stalked the lizard for nearly a hundred yards this way, focused only on the ground in front of him, his sword in his hand. He saw the lizard scamper towards a large, rocky outcropping covered in trailing plants and roots. He climbed up the rocks at its base, his mouth set in a tight frown and his forehead creased.

"Gotcha," he said, as he launched his sword at the lizard, who peered out at him from between several rocks. The sword hit the rocks with a soft clatter; he had missed again. He pushed an errant strand of long, red hair out of his face and sighed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement about fifteen feet below him.

Rukia. She was standing, naked, under the waterfall, rinsing off in the water, oblivious to the fact that she was no longer alone. Renji immediately turned away, mentally slapping himself on the wrist for even the tiny glimpse he had seen of her.

"_Time to go back to camp,"_ he thought, and he stepped onto the rock below - and stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and crouched down on the rocks, looking down at the pool and at _her_._ "Don't even go there, Abarai. She's not interested. You know that."_ But still he could not take his eyes off of her, taking in the way the setting sun reflected the water off her skin, the way she smiled as the water ran down her…

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" boomed Ichigo's voice, from behind him.

"_Shit,"_ thought Renji, his initial embarrassment giving way to righteous indignation, cut short by Ichigo's hard fist hitting his chin.

"And what the hell are _you_ doing here, _Captain?_" Renji snarled, jumping down off the rocks and rubbing his chin. The color in Ichigo's cheeks rose, but the scowl on his face did not fade.

"_I_ was just checking on her," Ichigo lied easily. "It's been nearly an hour since she…" Renji punched Ichigo in the nose.

"Bullshit," Renji laughed, watching with satisfaction as blood began to trickle from Ichigo's nose onto his upper lip. "You came here because you wanted to see a little more of her, didn't you?"

"It's not as though it's something I haven't seen before," growled Ichigo, wiping the ever-increasing blood from his nose onto his shirtsleeve.

This was too much for Renji, who charged at Ichigo and yelled at the top of his lungs. The errant lizard, who had been hiding underneath several large rocks nearby, skittered out and off into the brush.

Renji grabbed Ichigo by the collar and shook him, his face nearly as red as his hair. Ichigo twisted out from Renji's grasp and kicked him hard in the shin. Renji fell to the ground, but just as quickly was back on his feet, swinging about in the air and landing a kick in Ichigo's side. The two men grabbed each other and rolled around in the sand, alternately dodging the other's fists.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Renji and Ichigo looked up. Rukia stood, now fully dressed, hands on her hips. She was livid.

"We…ah…," stuttered Renji, getting up from the sand and dusting himself off. "I mean, Captain, we…"

Rukia raised an eyebrow and turned to Ichigo. "Protecting my honor, are we, _Captain_ Kurosaki?" Ichigo was already on his feet. His face was red – something which had nothing to do with the blood on his face.

"I won't have him gawking at you like that," Ichigo said, defensively, sounding far more like a schoolboy caught playing a prank than navy captain.

"You won't have…," Rukia stopped, shaking her head and taking a deep breath to keep herself from shouting. "What gives you the right to treat me as though I'm a piece of property you own? _You_ have no claim whatsoever over me."

Renji snorted his approval, but Rukia turned and glared at him.

"And _you_, Abarai," she fumed. "Since when do you take advantage of a defenseless woman? To think that you'd be _spying_ on me, when you know damn well that…" Her voice trailed off suddenly, and the look of fury on her face was replaced by another look – one of alarm.

"What's wrong?" said Ichigo, sniffling slightly.

"We're not alone," she said, drawing her sword. In an instant, a full dozen men stood around them, swords pointed at their hearts.

"An astute observation, it would seem," Ichimaru Gin drawled, his grin nearly as wide as his face.

* * *

**Running aground: When a ship gets stuck on the ground or bottom.


	12. In Irons

Chapter Twelve: In Irons*

"If anything happens to her, I'm going to kill you," Renji muttered under his breath. Ichigo shot him a look of pure loathing, wiping his dripping brow on his shirtsleeves. Renji's face was scratched and bruised, the result of an attempt to overpower a half-dozen of Ichimaru's men. Ichigo looked not much better, his nose still bloody from his fight with Renji.

They were being held in the brig on Ichimaru's ship, the _Gallant_, both of them handcuffed and in leg irons, having been separated from Rukia when they were brought on board. It was hot below decks, and both men were irritable and frustrated. Both of them knew they had only themselves to blame for the predicament in which they now found themselves, although they were equally loathe to admit it.

"She'll be fine," Ichigo said, peering through the grate above their heads, "at least for now. Ichimaru won't hurt her - it's _my_ neck he wants to see in a noose."

Renji glared at Ichigo, unconvinced. "I don't trust you any more than I trust that bastard," Renji growled. Ichigo said nothing, but looked up through the grate again. "And what the _hell _are you looking at?"

"The guards. We need to know where they're posted so when we escape…"

"Escape?" Renji asked, cutting across Ichigo. "And how do you propose we do that?"

"It shouldn't be that hard to use our weapons to get out of here and overpower the guards," said Ichigo, with a sly grin.

"Not going to happen, Kurosaki," Renji replied, his face suddenly hard. "Can't have the Navy asking a lot of questions about us. It's bad enough that your first officer saw the _Warrior_vanish. I heard Yamamoto was furious with Rukia after that little incident." Ichigo knew Renji was right – if they were to get out of here and find Rukia, they would need to be a bit more discreet.

There were footsteps from outside the door, which opened to reveal Ichimaru Gin, flanked, as always, by several guards. Ichigo said nothing, but glared at his superior, who looked over at Renji and sneered. Then, turning back to Ichigo, he hit Ichigo hard across the face with the back of his hand.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and said, "Is there something I can do for you, _sir_?"

"Where is your ship?" Gin asked, eyes narrowed, as always.

"I don't know…_sir."_

"You lie," Gin said, matter-of-factly. "She was in the harbor and now she's gone."

"_Hisagi,"_thought Ichigo, grinning. Gin hit him again and, this time, Ichigo felt his nose break with the blow. Blood began to run onto his lips.

"I _will_see you hang, Kurosaki," said Gin, relishing the idea.

"I've done nothing wrong, Commodore," Ichigo replied, pointedly. Gin nodded to one of the guards, who jabbed his elbow in Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo doubled over soundlessly; he would not give Gin the satisfaction of hearing him groan.

"Leave him alone," snarled Renji. He had never met this man before today, but he already despised him.

"The pirate defends you, Captain Kurosaki?" laughed Gin, barely glancing at Renji. "How touching. One more thing you will need to explain at your court martial." Then, pointing to Renji, he added, "Bring him." The two guards grabbed Renji from under his arms, pulling him towards the door.

"Where are you taking him?" Ichigo demanded, straightening up again.

"As if I would tell the likes of you," said Gin, smiling again. He nodded to the guards, who dragged Renji out of the brig even as he struggled against them. Ichigo walked over to the door, his leg irons scraping the floor. Gin shook his head, drawing his sword and turning it so that the hilt faced outward. He raised his arm and Ichigo felt a sharp pain on the back of his skull. He fell, with a thud, to the floor.

********************************

Rukia stood looking out of the large windows in the _Gallant's_ captain's quarters. She had been brought here by one of Ichimaru's men, unshackled, and told to wait – that the Commodore would be in to see her shortly. Several guards stood by the door, watching her carefully. She turned around and smiled at them as she scanned the room, taking stock of the various implements that might be used as a weapon, in case she needed one.

After about thirty minutes, the door to the cabin opened to reveal Gin, who smiled at her. "Lady Kuchiki," he said, silkily, "so good to see you again. I am sure your brother will be pleased to hear that you are safe, once more."

"_So that's how he's going to play this,"_ she thought, studying him. "What is it you want, Commodore?" she asked, evenly.

"I only want to ensure your safety, of course," he replied, motioning her to sit down in a chair, and taking a seat across from her. "You appear to be traveling in very dangerous company."

"Hardly," she replied. "On the contrary, I feel quite safe under Captain Kurosaki's watchful eye." He did not react, but crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair, snapping his fingers over his shoulder. One of the guards walked over to a small table and poured two cups of rum from a crystal flask. Gin nodded, and the guard returned to his post by the door.

"Care for a drink, my lady?" Rukia took the cup from his hand gracefully, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Where is Captain Kurosaki?" she asked, taking a sip of the rum.

"You needn't worry about him, my dear," he replied, swirling the clear liquid about in his cup. "He is well."

"And the other crewman?" she asked.

"The gentleman with the…tattoos?" he asked, clearly amused.

"Yes," she replied, with a smile.

"He is also well. You can see him in a few minutes," he replied, smoothly, offering to refill her now-empty cup.

"Thank you," she replied. He was being less than forthcoming, she knew, but she wasn't sure what he was up to. She did not believe Gin would have harmed either Ichigo or Renji, at least not yet, but she was concerned that the situation was far more dire than it appeared. If Gin was truly working with Aizen and the pirates, it would be unlikely he would let any of them go.

"So, Lady Kuchiki," said Gin, refilling his own cup, "I realize this ship is hardly the luxury you are used to, but I hope to make you comfortable during your stay."

"My stay?" she asked. "But my brother had arranged for me to return to England aboard the _Vincent_. I was unaware of any change of plans."

"I myself will escort you home, my lady," he replied, with his usual broad grin. "Orders, of course."

"On whose orders will you escort me to London, Commodore?"

"On the Captain-Commander's, of course," he replied. He was lying, she knew – Yamamoto would never have risked sending her back to England aboard the ship of a suspected pirate collaborator – but she did not challenge him.

"Who are you working with, Lady Kuchiki?" he asked, standing up now and walking over to the table.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, watching him.

"I know that Kuchiki Enterprises is involved in this," he said, coolly. "What is your connection to the _Vincent_?"

"My only connection to the _Vincent_is their kind offer to escort me back to London, Commodore Ichimaru," she replied, matching his gaze.

"Who is the redhead?"

"Sub-Lieutenant Abarai is an officer on the _Vincent," _she replied, still sitting calmly in the chair, her legs crossed. "But certainly Captain Kurosaki has already told you this."

"Of course," hissed Gin, "but he is far more than just another sailor, isn't he?"

"No," she replied, stubbornly.

"I know about the _Soul Warrior_," he said. She clenched her jaw, struggling not to react.

"What is the _Soul Warrior?_" she asked, outwardly unfazed.

"It is _Abarai's_ ship, is it not?" Gin said, smiling again.

She said nothing, but glared at him.

"I can see this will get us nowhere," he said, walking over to the door and nodding to one of the guards. "I had hoped you might be more willing to assist your country, Lady Kuchiki. Such a disappointment. Perhaps this would go more smoothly if we included your redheaded friend in the conversation."

Again, she was silent.

"Dear, dear," he said, sighing and shaking his head. "This is quite unfortunate." He motioned her to the door of the cabin. She had no idea what to do, no idea what he had planned, but she did not like the sound of his words.

He led her above to an open area on the foredeck. Renji stood, tied over the top of one of the ship's gun barrels, shirtless.

"What is this?" Rukia demanded.

"Punishment, my lady," replied Gin, with a smirk. "'Kissing the gunner's daughter', we call it in the Royal Navy– a favorite position for administering a flogging."

"A flogging?" she responded, horrified. "But…"

"We often use the cat on this ship, Lady Kuchiki," Gin replied, pulling a black cat o' nine tails out of a red bag and showing it to her. She had heard that Navy ships used the long, multi-tailed whip to discipline crewmembers, but she had never seen it for herself. "I had a new one made today, just for the occasion. It has steel barbs on the falls – a far more effective tool than a simple cat."

"What has he done to deserve such punishment?" she asked, outraged.

"He has been insubordinate," responded Gin, walking over to Renji and running the cat over his bare back. "He refuses to explain what you three were doing on the island. He is, after all, a Navy officer, is he not?" He smirked again, this time at Renji.

Renji spat on the deck. Gin swung the whip, hitting Renji's back. The barbs dug into his skin, and tiny lines of red appeared. Renji said nothing, but Rukia could see his jaw tense in response.

"Commodore Ichimaru," she began, her voice calm, "I really do not think it is fair to punish Sub-Lieutenant Abarai or Captain Kurosaki for my follies."

"Follies?" said the silver-haired commodore. "What would you have me believe you were doing on the island, then, Lady Kuchiki? Sight-seeing?"

"No," she replied, "of course not. But I do fancy myself a bit of an explorer. Some of the local fisherman tell of unusual lights and sounds in and around the islands. I persuaded the Captain and his lieutenant to escort me around Des Saintes in hopes of discovering for myself what might be causing such a thing." It was as much of the truth as she would reveal to him, and she prayed it would be enough.

Gin looked at her with disdain. "You lie," he said, simply. "I know what you have been up to, Lady Kuchiki. You have been working with the pirates and running contraband to the local islanders under the guise of Kuchiki Enterprises." Gin hit Renji, harder this time, creating a series of cross-hatched marks in blood which mixed with the black tattoos to create a sickening, geometric effect.

Rukia said nothing. Ichigo was nowhere to be seen, and she assumed that he was somewhere below decks, perhaps in the brig. She knew she could easily escape from the ship, but the cost was high – revealing her powers to her enemy. If she could manage to have them all thrown in the brig together, they might be able to leave the ship without anyone seeing exactly _how_ they had escaped. She needed to wait it out in the hopes that they might all be confined to the brig together.

"_Renji is strong,"_ she thought, as Gin brought down the whip once more. _"He would not want me to give in."_ Still, with each stroke of the cat on Renji's back, her resolve had begun to wane.

Gin flogged Renji again, and Rukia could see beads of sweat grow on his brow. "Tell me who he is, Lady Kuchiki. The Navy has no record of an Abarai Renji on any of its ships."

"Stop this," she said, her anger now flaring, her cheeks hot. Gin ignored her and cracked the whip once again. Rukia saw Renji close his eyes and saw a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth – he had bitten his lip to keep from crying out.

"I don't think so, my lady," Gin replied, silkily. "Not until you've given me the information I seek."

"I've told you the truth," said Rukia, her eyes betraying her horror, as Gin whipped Renji once again.

"Perhaps you, Abarai, would like to help her out?" Gin asked, with a grin.

"I'd rather die than tell you anything, Ichimaru," snarled Renji, grimacing as Gin hit him once again.

"Would you?" Gin asked, laughing. "I can arrange that." He drew his sword from his belt and raised it to Renji's throat. Blood appeared where blade met skin.

"Let him alone, Ichimaru!" shouted Rukia, her sword now in her hand. He looked at her with surprise.

"I did not know you could wield a sword, my lady," he purred, undaunted. "If I had, I would have checked you more carefully to be sure you were not hiding a weapon. But it is certainly more interesting now that you are armed."

"I'm tired of games," she said, her voice low, fury boiling beneath the surface. "Release him. Now."

"But you know I cannot do that," he replied, moving his sword away from Renji and pointing it at her.

"Rukia," Renji said, his voice hoarse, "don't do it."

Rukia ignored him, her cheeks now flushed with anger. She swung her sword against Gin's. "This is your last chance, Ichimaru," she shouted. "Release him."

"Or what?" Gin taunted, looking around at the dozens of men who stood, surrounding them, swords at the ready.

Her reply came as a flick of her wrist, followed by a flash of light and an explosion from the space in between them. Bits of wood and metal flew up into the air. Sailors ran, yelling, away from the dust and debris, and she took the opportunity to summon her dagger, which had materialized in her hand, just as the sword minutes before. She ran over to Renji and cut the ropes that bound him.

"The shore is only a few hundred yards away," she told him, as she pulled the ropes off. "I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?" he asked, his sword now solid in his hands.

"To the brig, to get Ichigo," she said. "I can't leave him here. They'll hang him."

"I'm not leaving without you," Renji replied, his face was white, and he looked pained.

"I told you to leave, Renji," she said, angrily. "That's an order."

"Respectfully, Captain," he said, as he ran after her, "you can court martial me later. It's my job to protect you." She glared at him, but said nothing, realizing that there was little she could do to dissuade him.

Yards away, Ichimaru's men had recovered, and were chasing them across the deck. Rukia turned and pointed her sword at the men. There was another explosion, this time a keg of gunpowder, which ignited and soared into the air, crashing down on the deck. Some of the railings now caught on fire, effectively creating a barrier behind them as they ran.

"Down here," shouted Renji, pointing towards a ladder. Rukia followed him and he led her back to the brig. Ichigo lay on the floor, unconscious. She bent down over Ichigo, putting her hands to his face, glowing white blue as they touched his skin.

"Gin," said Renji, answering Rukia's unspoken question. "Knocked him out cold with the hilt of his sword when they took me above decks." He aimed his sword at the leg irons. Blue light flew towards the irons, which fell away, onto the floor. Then he did the same for the shackles around Ichigo's wrists.

"He'll be out for some time," she said, shaking her head. Renji's back was bloody and raw, but he bent down and picked Ichigo up, throwing him over his shoulder, wincing.

"Let me heal you," Rukia said, seeing Renji's face.

"There's no time," said Renji, starting back down the hallway, his teeth clenched. "It'll wait."

There were footsteps from above them, and Rukia saw Ichimaru's men, climbing down the same ladder they had, minutes before. Rukia used her sword to shoot a stream of energy at the ladder, which appeared to crumble to dust, landing several of the men on their backs on the floor below.

Renji looked at her. They both knew they would not get back outside the same way they had come.

"Get back, Renji," she said, after a moment, raising her sword and pointing it at the outer wall of the ship. Gripping her sword with both hands now, she closed her eyes and focused on the hull. The wood glowed bluish-white for just a moment, and then vanished, leaving an opening large enough for them to fit through.

They walked over to the opening and peered down. They were at least thirty feet above the water. In the distance, she could see the shore of one of the uninhabited islands. The sound of voices from down the hallway grew louder; there was no time to debate, they would have to swim.

"It's not that far. I can carry him," said Renji. She nodded, and they both jumped into the water.

Renji groaned in pain as the salt water burned at the raw welts on his back. Ichigo felt like a dead weight on his shoulders, dragging him down and, for an instant, he released the orange-haired captain, unable to remain on the surface. Ichigo began to sink beneath the waves. Taking a deep breath, Renji grabbed a hold of Ichigo's belt, pulling him back to the surface and slipping his arm around the other man's chest. Renji began to swim.

"Go on," Rukia said, "get him to shore. I'll follow you." This time, Renji did not protest – he knew there was little he could do with both his hands occupied.

**********************************

Scores of men ran over the deck, throwing water on the fire, which was now nearly extinguished. Pieces of wood and brass were strewn over the decks, and some of the ship's sails were singed at the edges, the ropes having caught fire, conducting the flames upwards.

Ichimaru stood on the foredeck, looking through his spyglass at the three people whose heads bobbed up and down in the waves. He appeared perfectly calm, as if the pandemonium on deck was a daily occurrence. He reached into his pocket and handed a small piece of parchment to one of his men.

"See that this is delivered by nightfall," he said. The man saluted, then ran off towards one of the small skiffs that hung from the port side of the ship.

"Sir!" called one of Ichimaru's officers, covered with soot and looking hot and sweaty. "They are swimming towards shore. The men have readied the canons and the boats. Do you want us to fire upon them?"

"No," said Gin, "Let them go. They've already given me what I needed." He looked back through the small telescope in his hand and smiled.

* * *

*In Irons: When the bow of a sailboat is headed into the wind and the boat has stalled and is unable to maneuver

**Author's Note****: Yes, the Royal Navy actually used a "cat o' nine tails" whip, sometimes with barbs or metal balls attached to the "falls" (the multiple tails of the whip) to discipline sailors aboard its ships! Sailors were often tied to the guns ("kissing the gunner's daughter") and flogged, often having to make their own "cats" before being flogged with it. **

**After the flogging was completed, the sailor's lacerated back was frequently rinsed with brine or seawater, which served as a crude antiseptic. Although the purpose was to control infection, it caused the sailor to endure additional pain, and gave rise to expression, "rubbing salt into his wounds," which came to mean vindictively or gratuitously increasing a punishment or injury already imposed. -Lex**


	13. Asylum Harbour

**Author's Note: At last, an update! Time to add a little bit more fun to the story, and a new/familiar character (one of my favorite Bleach characters - XD). Whether the character is friend or foe to Ichigo, Rukia and Renji remains to be seen, of course. *grins* I hope you enjoy the chapter and the new addition!**

**Also, the "So You Want to Write Bleach Fics Forum" Bleach Halloween Writing Challenge is up! Vote for your favorite 2 fics on my profile. ****Links to all stories can be found on my profile, as well. The winner will be announced on the forum on Halloween! ****Good luck to all of you who entered - I love your stories!-Lex**

**Chapter Thirteen: Asylum Harbour**

Ichigo awoke to a pounding headache_._ _"Bastard Gin,"_ he thought, the memory returning to him with brutal clarity now. _"I'll kill him if I get my hands on him."_

His vision began to clear, and he realized he was no longer in the brig of the _Gallant_, but lying in the dirt under a stand of trees near the beach. His clothing was soaking wet and he was freezing cold. He rolled onto his side, shaking violently. Then soft hands touched his shoulders, and he felt himself grow comfortably warm – warmth that spread throughout his body. The shaking stopped, and his clothes felt dry again.

"Better?"

"Hmm," he murmured, looking up into Rukia's face dreamily, waiting for her to reach down and kiss him. She did not. Instead, she scowled at him and turned back to Renji, who sat nearby.

"How is he?" Renji asked, not bothering to turn around.

"He'll live," she replied, testily.

"Too bad," joked Renji, and she saw his shoulders tense in pain.

"Let me heal you," she said, putting her hands on Renji's back.

Ichigo watched as the deep gashes in Renji's skin began to glow and mend, leaving thin red marks that looked several days old. He knew those marks – he had seen them many times before on the backs of sailors he had served with on Navy ships. He was pretty sure he also knew who had inflicted those gashes, and he was pretty sure he knew why. Despite this, he still felt jealous of Renji, of seeing her hands on him, caressing him.

"_Stop it,"_ he told himself, biting his cheek. _"Look where that got you the last time."_ Renji had, after all, stood up for him, risking a beating himself by standing up to Gin.

Ichigo slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position, rubbing his head. The ground seemed to shift slightly beneath his feet, but he ignored it, standing up and teetering over to Renji and Rukia and sitting back down, albeit not as gracefully as he might have wanted. He tripped and fell, face forward, into the dirt.

"You don't need to help me," he said, sarcastically, after neither Renji nor Rukia moved. "I can get up on my own." With some effort, he pulled himself back up to a sitting position, taking in his surroundings now that his head had cleared.

They were on a relatively large island – one of the Des Saintes islands, he assumed. The sun had begun to dip below the horizon, and the wind had taken on a distinct chill. Ichigo could see the beach through the trees and, in the distance, a Navy ship at anchor. Ichimaru Gin's ship.

"How did we get here?" Ichigo asked, watching the ship with concern.

"Rukia overpowered Gin and his crew," Renji replied, irritably. "You weren't in any condition to help. I dragged you here."

"Thanks," Ichigo said, scowling. The idea that he had been incapacitated and unable to assist the others irked him.

"Meh," said Renji, waiving his hand. "_She_ was the one who insisted we bring you with us. I'd have left you to your own."

Rukia glanced up at Ichigo, but said nothing. It was clear she was still furious with him for having fought with Renji and getting them captured in the first place. Ichigo wondered, with some amusement, if it would take a flogging for him to reenter Rukia's good graces as Renji appeared to have done.

"You had a run-in with Gin's cat?" Ichigo said, looking at Renji.

"I've had worse," Renji replied. "But he's a sick bastard, that one."

"We need to move from here," Rukia said, nodding to Gin's ship. "He knows where we are."

"He hasn't sent any men after us?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"No," Rukia answered, frowning. "We need to find someplace to hide until we can figure out how to get off this island without getting captured again."

"What the hell is Ichimaru waiting for?" Renji wondered aloud, brow furrowed.

"He's planning something," Ichigo said, darkly. "It's not like him to just let us go."

"I used my powers to get us out of there," Rukia replied, evenly. "I'm pretty sure that's exactly what he'd hoped I'd do. He must have suspected something all along."

"He'd have read our report to Yamamoto about the _Soul Warrior's_ disappearance," said Ichigo, with a sinking feeling. "He probably wanted to confirm that there was something unusual about you and your crew."

"He knew I wouldn't just sit back and watch him torture Renji," Rukia grumbled.

"More proof that he's in league with Aizen and the pirates," Ichigo said, stating the obvious.

"We should go," said Renji, standing up slowly. His legs were stiff and shook slightly. Ichigo quickly stood up and put his arm around the redhead's shoulder, keeping him from falling down again. Renji growled, but Rukia glared at Renji and he bit his tongue.

"While you two were unconscious, I scouted around a bit," said Rukia, leading them over towards a rocky outcropping hidden in the trees. "There's a cave over here. It'll do for now, at least, in case Ichimaru's men come after us, and it'll be warmer." Ichigo realized he was shivering again.

The cave was larger than they had realized, going back deep into the side of the cliff face. It was too dark to explore the cave, so Rukia gathered some wood and lit a fire by the entrance. They had little to eat that night, only the few pieces of fruit that Rukia was able to gather near the cave, but it felt more like a feast for all three of them, having not eaten in nearly two days.

They took turns sitting outside of the cave, watching to make sure they would not be surprised by Gin's men. With the first light of morning, Ichigo saw movement on the water near the _Gallant _– several small skiffs which had been launched from the naval ship. He woke the others, and they quickly extinguished the remainder of the fire, which was now just smoldering coals.

"I don't want us out in the open," said Rukia, in response to Renji's questioning look. "There's cool air coming up from somewhere below this cave. There's probably an underground aquifer underneath us. With a little luck, maybe it will lead us to an opening away from Ichimaru's men and we won't have to fight them." Ichigo looked skeptical. Rukia put her hands on her hips and glared at Ichigo. "Do you have a better idea, _Captain_?"

"I'm going to seal us in," Rukia said, after they had walked about fifty feet from the cave entrance. She raised her hands and the rocks around the entry began to tumble down, obscuring the entrance. "They may miss the cave entirely," Rukia added. "Either way, it will slow them down and buy us some time."

"She's better than you think at blasting her way through solid rock, neh, Kurosaki?" Renji added, seeing the surprised expression on Ichigo's face.

Ichigo said nothing, but followed behind Rukia as they walked deeper into the cave. It was hard to argue with either of them, given his own experience with the solid cliffs that hid Thyelia only a few weeks before. Still, his instincts were fighting him every step of the way as they descended deeper and deeper into the ground.

Rukia held her hands in front of her as they walked, lighting the now slippery path downwards with the bluish-white glow that was now so familiar to Ichigo. There was no doubt about it now – they could hear water in the distance, and smell it in the damp air. They stopped, from time to time, to allow Renji to rest. He was still clearly exhausted from carrying Ichigo ashore and from the beating he had taken at the end of Gin's whip. Rukia and Renji had fallen into a comfortable pattern of her telling them it was time to rest, and Renji arguing that they shouldn't stop, that he was perfectly fine to continue. It had become quite comical, and Ichigo found himself enjoying the other man's discomfort. Ichigo had seen little of Rukia as captain, and it was a bit of a revelation to see how truly strong-willed she was, even when pressed by an equally strong-willed subordinate.

As the descent became steeper, the sound of the water beneath them grew louder, and water now trickled down the walls of the passageway, making the going far more treacherous. By now, all three of them had removed their boots, finding that their bare feet gave them better traction on the slippery rocks than leather. This slowed them down even more, as the sharp rocks cut their feet and they had to grab ahold of rocks and indentations in the walls to keep themselves upright at times.

They squeezed through a particularly tight passage between tunnels and Renji, who had stubbornly taken the lead, yelled to Ichigo and Rukia from the other side of what appeared to be a large collapsed area. The two followed, finding themselves in a large cavern covered in rocky debris. At the bottom of the cavern was a small river, which glittered and glowed in the darkness. In fact, they realized the entire cavern appeared to be lit by the rocks themselves. The floor of the cavern was smooth, having been worn away by centuries of water.

Renji grinned and began to descend the last thirty feet with renewed energy. His legs, however, were not as inclined to obey him, and he slipped on the now smooth rock underfoot. As Rukia and Ichigo watched, Renji began to slide uncontrollably down towards the underground river, hitting his right arm on one of the large, jagged rocks on the banks. He landed unceremoniously, with a splash, into the water.

"Renji!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo, who had been behind Renji when he slid, sat down on the smooth surface and slid down to the river bank, materializing his sword and jabbing it into a rock to keep from ending up in the water himself. Renji was now struggling to stay afloat in the river, moving with the current away from Ichigo, who tried to grab Renji by the collar, but missed as Renji bobbed up and down. Each time Ichigo would move to reach Renji, the river carried him father downstream. Renji was now spluttering from the cold water, still managing to stay afloat using one hand, but unable to maintain his position. Renji was nearly out of sight now and heading towards a narrow opening where the river barely cleared the cave ceiling.

"Damn," Ichigo muttered under his breath, pulling his shirt over his head and jumping into the water. He guessed that the water was only a few degrees cooler than the cave, but here, underground, where the air temperature was already quite cool, the water felt like liquid ice. He knew neither he nor Renji would last long in the river. Ichigo saw Renji go underwater but, this time, he did not bob upwards again. He was vaguely aware of Rukia, standing on the banks now above him.

"Stay there!" he shouted to her. "I'll need help getting him out. It's too slippery." She nodded, and followed him on the banks as he floated downstream with the current.

Ichigo took in a gulp of air and dove beneath the surface of the water. His legs had begun to feel heavy, the cold water stiffening his muscles, but he focused on the dim figure of Renji up ahead, sinking slowly downwards. He felt thankful the cave water was crystal clear – that he could even see Renji at all.

"_Just a little bit farther,"_ he thought, feeling more sluggish by the second. His lungs had begun to burn from the cold and lack of oxygen. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to concentrate on Renji. A few more seconds, and Renji would float beyond the cavern, and Ichigo had no idea of whether there was any clearance at all beyond that point. If they were swept through the opening, he knew they could both drown. He had to grab Renji. Now.

"_Focus, Kurosaki, focus," _he told himself, and, with the last bit of energy he could muster from his legs, he kicked, hard and reached…

"_Got you!"_ he thought, as his hand made contact with Renji's shirt and he pulled, as hard as he could. It wasn't enough. Now, both of them were only feet away and moving too quickly towards the river's exit.

Ichigo used his free hand to grab onto a jagged rock. He felt a sharp stab of pain in his palm, but held on anyhow, using his grip to turn himself so he now was pointed, feet-first, at the narrow opening ahead. Then, when he could hold on no longer, he released his hand and prayed that he had judged the opening correctly.

"_Please let this work,"_ he thought, desperately, as he and the unconscious Renji floated farther downstream.

It was probably only a split second, Ichigo knew, but the wait seemed interminable. He felt his bare feet touch sharp rock and he bent his knees to cushion the blow as his body was slammed into the outer edge of the narrow opening. Renji floated towards him, and Ichigo put his arm across the other man's chest, holding him tightly.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked up to see Rukia, her sword extended out towards him, a narrow rope of blue energy snaking slowly in the air.

"Grab onto it!" she shouted, over the din of the water.

He reached out his free arm and grabbed for the beam, missing it several times as it moved about in mid-air, then finally managing to hold onto it. The rope felt solid and slightly warm. The next thing he knew, he was on the banks of the river, gasping from the cold, and Renji was on the ground.

"He's not breathing," said Rukia, her face ashen.

Ichigo felt Renji's neck for a pulse and, having reassured himself that the man was still alive, turned Renji onto his side. Water spilled from the redhead's mouth. Ichigo then pushed the unconscious Renji onto his back again, pinched Renji's nose closed, and began to breathe into Renji's mouth. Between breaths, Ichigo felt his own body shake from cold, but he ignored it, instead concentrating on the task at hand.

"_Breathe, dammit, breathe!" _he thought, after each breath. He was starting to feel dizzy now, and the cavern about him began to spin slowly.

Renji coughed and spluttered, spraying water in Ichigo's face. Ichigo laughed weakly, relieved, as Rukia helped Renji sit up. Renji gasped and coughed for a few seconds, taking in large gulps of air, and beginning to shiver. Rukia put her hands to Renji's face, and the water appeared to evaporate from his skin and clothes into a cloud of moisture which hung in the damp air of the cave.

Ichigo smiled in relief. Then, as he watched Rukia minister to Renji, Ichigo shivered violently. The cave spun around him like a carousel, and he felt himself fall backwards, onto the cave floor.

****************************

"Ichigo, are you alright?" _Her_ voice. His eyelids felt like lead weights. "Ichigo!" He felt a sharp sting of pain on his cheek and finally succeeded in opening his eyes.

"Renji," Rukia said, admonishing the redhead, "you didn't have to slap him. He'd have come 'round on his own."

Renji grinned.

Ichigo tried to sit up, reaching for the Renji's throat, determined to strangle the man this time, but he stopped as he felt a searing pain in the palm of his hand. It was torn, bleeding. He felt strong arms lift him up to a sitting position – Rukia's arms – and he pressed his uninjured hand to the other to stem the bleeding. A quick look at his feet revealed that they were far worse than his hands. Cuts covered the tops and bottoms, and some of the wounds were very deep.

Rukia took his injured hand in hers, and warmth emanated from her fingertips. The pain began to ebb, and he felt only the throbbing in his feet now. She smiled at him, releasing his hand and moving to his feet. Each, in turn, felt warm, as she healed his wounds. Then, as he continued to shake violently, she dried his clothes. Unlike before, she let her hands remain on his shoulders, and he felt his body grow warm from within. The shaking slowly ceased, and he felt blood flow to his extremities again.

"Thanks," he muttered, forcing himself to ignore the effect her continued touch was having on him. What was it about this woman that kept him from thinking clearly? It infuriated him that she had such a profound effect on him, despite his efforts to resist.

"You saved his life," she said, her face now serious. "You could have died." It was clear to Ichigo that she was just as uncomfortable as he, because she looked down at her hands and quickly released him, a slight flush playing on her cheeks.

Renji coughed, breaking the tension. Rukia stood up, looking away from both men. Ichigo glared at Renji, who looked only slightly contrite for having slapped Ichigo.

"We'll stay here for the night," said Rukia, after a minute or two. Both men protested, but she added, "Neither of you are in any shape to continue, nor am I willing to fight all Ichimaru's men myself."

Sufficiently scolded, the men were silent as Rukia aimed her sword at a nearby rock which began to glow deep red. The air around them began to warm and Ichigo found himself feeling sleepy. Rukia parceled out some nuts that she had stashed in her pockets, and the same river which had nearly killed Ichigo and Renji now became the source of their drink. None of them complained about the meager dinner or the lack of rum– they were all happy to be eating and drinking something.

***********************************

In the semi-darkness of the cave, none of them were sure if it was morning when they finally awoke. It mattered little, in the end, although it was slightly disconcerting to have lost track of time. Rukia, who was awake before the others, showed them over to a small opening that led out of the large cavern in which they had slept into another series of rough-hewn tunnels with smooth floors, most likely worn by the river over centuries.

They no longer descended further into the cave, having apparently reached the deepest part when they had found the river. They walked far more slowly this time, unwilling to risk slipping again. This was a boon to Ichigo, although he never would have admitted it. His feet were still quite tender, despite Rukia's healing abilities, and he was unable to put his swollen feet back into his boots.

Ichigo's heroism had definitely changed Rukia's attitude towards him. She now spoke with him as she had done with Renji, and they discussed plans to return to the mainland when the reached the end of the cave – Ichigo an equal participant in the discussion. As always, Ichigo was impressed by Rukia's ability to assess the situation and make contingency plans for different outcomes. Having dealt so rarely with a woman in a position of power, Ichigo constantly found himself surprised at her strength and abilities, this despite the fact that his father had raised him to believe that women were equally capable as men. And, as ever, Ichigo found himself increasing attracted to her _because_ of her independent spirit, and not _in spite_ of it.

They walked for several hours when Rukia abruptly stopped and looked around. Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but she put her hand to his lips. She had heard something; she was sure of it.

"Ichimaru's men?" Renji whispered, straining to hear any sound.

"I don't know," Rukia whispered. "I'm sure I heard footsteps." She drew her weapon, and the two men followed suit, walking slowly down the passageway.

Up ahead, the tunnel opened onto another large chamber. Here, the river had gathered speed, and was wider than before – wilder, as well – water splashing up towards the roof of the cavern and dripping down in a thick mist. By now, Ichigo and Renji had heard something as well. They were no longer alone.

"I don't think it's Ichimaru's men," Rukia said, her voice low. "The sound is coming from in front of us. Unless they…" She broke off, raising her sword and pointing it in front of them.

For a moment, Ichigo thought Rukia must have heard something again, but then he realized that she had _seen_ something. Through the mist, a lone figure who appeared to glow in the haze.

"Lower your weapons." The voice of a teenage boy, or perhaps a woman.

A boy, who appeared to be no more than fifteen, walked through the mist, a long sword pointed at them. He had silver-white hair and deep turquoise eyes. He wore a white shirt, laced up the front, and sported a silver earring in his left earlobe. His face was deadly serious.

Renji sniggered.

The boy, unfazed, repeated, "Lower your weapons." Renji, Rukia and Ichigo still did not comply, instead staring, uncomprehending at the silver-haired boy.

The boy snapped his fingers. They were immediately surrounded by at least twenty men with weapons drawn.

"What the hell…," began Ichigo, looking around.

"Pirates," said Renji, under his breath.

Rukia looked at her two companions and lowered her sword, nodding to the others to do the same.

"Good," said the boy, his expression unchanged. "You will come with us."

"Wait a minute," said Ichigo, drawing himself up to his full height and walking towards the boy. In an instant, he found himself held, by the arms, unable to move. The boy simply scowled at the orange-haired captain. "Who do you think you are that you can order us around?"

The boy studied Ichigo and the others, as if trying to decide whether it was worth the trouble to answer. Then, with a shrug of his shoulders, he said, "This is _our _island."

"_Your_ island?" laughed Renji. "Since when does a kid like you own an island?"

"It matters little what you think of me," replied the boy, coolly. "I have decided to let you live, at least for now. Be grateful for that. I may not be so generous in the future."

"And who the hell are you?" snapped Renji, brows furrowed.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou," came the reply.

* * *

Asylum Harbour: A harbour used to provide shelter from a storm.


	14. Touch and Go

**Author's Note: Lemonade warning! Again, I've posted the more...ah...complete...version on DA for those of you who are less squirmy. The link for DA is on my profile. Enjoy the IchiRukiness of the chappie, and the background as the plot thickens, and we find out exactly who Hitsugaya is, and what Aizen and his compatriots are up to! -Lex**

Chapter Fourteen: Touch and Go*

"The Dragon," whispered Rukia, under her breath. They were headed down another underground passage,

"You know him?" Renji asked.

"I know _of_ him," she replied. "'The Boy Pirate,' he was also called. But, this can't be him." She shook her head as she said the last words.

"Why can't it be the same kid you've heard of?" Ichigo asked.

"The legend of the Dragon is centuries old," Rukia explained. "Unless…" She broke off, turning her head so Ichigo wouldn't see the expression on her face.

"Unless, what?" he responded.

"Unless…," she repeated, thinking quickly, "unless it's a title that's been passed down through generations of pirates."

She was relieved when he didn't press her further, but asked her, instead, "Do you think they're working with Aizen and his men?"

"I don't know," Rukia said.

"Move!" shouted one of the men behind them, poking the tip of his sword at Ichigo's back. "And no talking."

Ichigo scowled, but was silent, following the others deeper into the cave. It was nearly an hour later when they arrived in an enormous cavern which, as before, appeared to be lit by crystals embedded in the cave walls. Ichigo was convinced that they could have reached their destination far more quickly, but that Hitsugaya and his men had chosen a circuitous route to keep Rukia, Renji and him from being able to find the cavern again.

As they walked into the cavern, it became immediately clear that this vast space was used as an underground town for Hitsugaya's pirates. Scores of tiny shacks were perched on rocks that jutted out from the sides of the cave, and a larger encampment, built from the rocks themselves, stood in the center. Ichigo assumed the latter was used as a headquarters, and probably housed Hitsugaya and the other pirates who were in charge of the group.

Ichigo, Renji and Rukia were ushered into a holding cell – although instead of iron bars where one might expect to see them, there were pillars of stone with narrow spaces between. Renji grinned at Rukia and Ichigo, a not-so-subtle way of expressing the opinion that they could easily escape from such a prison.

"What now?" asked Ichigo, hoping that Rukia might shed more light on the pirates that had captured them.

"We wait," she replied, simply.

"Wait?" Renji squawked, impatiently. "For what? For them to realize they've caught a British Naval Officer and kill us all?"

"She's right," Ichigo replied. "We came here to find pirates. If they're working with Aizen, so much the better. If not, well I know at least a few of my superiors in London who would be happy to…"

"Happy to do what, Captain Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya stood outside the holding cell, scowling.

"How do you know my name?" demanded Ichigo.

"I'm not stupid, Kurosaki," Hitsugaya replied, dismissively. "I don't go rounding up intruders before I have an idea of what I'm up against."

"Great," grumbled Renji. "A pipsqueak with an attitude."

"Abarai Renji," said Hitsugaya, ignoring the insult. "First mate on the _Soul Warrior._" Renji looked shocked. "And Kuchiki Rukia, her captain."

"You appear to be well-informed," said Rukia, eyebrow raised.

"I am not a novice, Captain Kuchiki, despite appearances," came the reply. Hitsugaya's turquoise eyes seemed to burn from within as he looked from one captive to the other.

"What do you intend to do with us, Toushirou?" asked Ichigo, purposely using the boy's first name.

"It's _Captain_ Hitsugaya," said the silver-haired boy who stood before them.

"Captain?" laughed Ichigo. "And since when do pirates follow a boy who's barely old enough to…"

"Ichigo!" said Rukia, glaring at the orange-haired captain. Ichigo was silent.

"What _do_ you plan to do with us?" asked Renji, tired of sitting in the corner and listening to the other two speak.

"I had planned on getting rid of you," replied Hitsugaya, with some irritation. "Unfortunately – or fortunately for you – I have been convinced to spare your lives."

"Convinced?" asked Renji. "By whom?"

"By me," came a woman's voice, warm and musical.

"R…Rangiku?" stammered Renji. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," she laughed, walking over to Hitsugaya. "At least, I do part of the year. The rest of the year, well, you know where I live."

"I don't understand," said Renji, shocked.

"I'm first mate on the _Serendipity,_" she said, smiling. "Captain Hitsugaya's ship."

"But I thought…," began Renji, his voice trailing off.

"I bought the Roost so I could keep up with what was happening in and around the islands," Matsumoto explained, with a smile.

"You're a…pirate, too?"

"You seem surprised," said Hitsugaya and, for the first time since they had met him, Ichigo thought he saw a slight smirk pass over the pirate's lips.

"I…well," Renji said, at a loss for words.

"You know perfectly well that women can be pirates, Renji," Rangiku laughed, looking over a Rukia.

"Yes, but she's…"

"Not a real pirate? She could be," said Rangiku, smiling.

"Who are you working with?" Ichigo asked, tired of the banter.

"We work alone," said Hitsugaya.

"There are rumors that Aizen has established a base on these islands," interjected Rukia.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed – the subject was clearly a sore point for him. "He's sent men to these islands, looking for us. His base is somewhere on Basse-Terre, on the big island on Guadeloupe."

"So the lights the fishermen reported seeing…?" Rukia asked.

"We've taken care not to be discovered," Hitsugaya replied, coolly.

"What are you going to do with us?" Ichigo asked. "You said you're not going to kill us."

"You're free to go," said Hitsugaya, nodding to Rangiku, who unlocked the cell.

"Just like that?" Ichigo asked, suspicious.

"Yes," Hitsugaya answered. "'Just like that'."

"I had hoped you'd consider staying with us for a few days," Rangiku said, winking at Renji, who blushed scarlet. "The _Gallant_ is still in the harbor. You could at least stay until they've given up looking for you."

"Why would they give up so easily?" Ichigo asked, still unconvinced. "They know we're here, somewhere."

"I've sent some of my men to…distract them," Hitsugaya replied, his expression unchanged. "They are quite expert at impersonating other people."

Ichigo looked at Rukia. They had not planned on returning to the _Vincent_ for several more days, and now that they knew Aizen's base was not on the smaller Des Saintes islands, they could do little here. Rukia nodded and Renji grinned.

* * *

They were each given small rooms and invited to join Hitsugaya and the other pirates for dinner. Renji, having bathed, this time in water that was not ice cold, wandered about the encampment, curious to see the underground village the pirates had established.

"Impressive, isn't it?" came Rangiku's voice from behind him, as he walked around the huge cavern, peering into small houses and storage facilities stocked with months of dry staples.

"It is," he replied, turning to her and grinning like a kid. "Reminds me of some of the stories I used to read as a kid about underground cities."

"This settlement has been here for nearly five centuries," she said, smiling.

"The Dragon's Lair," laughed Renji. Matsumoto looked slightly uncomfortable, but nodded. "I've heard the legend, too. The boy pirate who managed to subdue all the others and create his own army of men."

Matsumoto said nothing.

"But it isn't a legend, is it, Rangiku?" asked Renji, not expecting an answer. "He is the same boy, isn't he?"

"It is forbidden to speak of it," Rangiku answered, her voice low. "If outsiders knew…"

"It's alright," said Renji, putting his hand on her shoulder. "We all have our secrets."

"Speaking of which," she began, studying him intently. "Have you shared _your_ little secret with your Captain?"

"Not in so many words."

"Renji," she chastised. "Why not?"

"I know when I've lost the battle, Rangiku. I can see the way she looks at Kurosaki. No use crying over spilt milk." His face was bright, but Matsumoto could see pain in his eyes.

"Hmm," she said, hands on her hips now. "I won't tell you I told you so – you have only yourself to blame for waiting too long to tell her."

Renji was silent, but shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, then," said Rangiku, taking his hand in hers, "we'll just have to find something else to cheer you up."

He looked at her with some surprise.

"What?" she laughed. "Did you think I was joking when I said I'd be happy if there were some of you left for me?"

"I…well…," he stammered, looking at her as though she had lost her mind. "I suppose I did think it was a joke."

"Hardly," she said, laughing merrily. "Does it disturb you that I might have better sense than she?"

"Ah…no," said Renji, grinning now. "I'm flattered."

"Just flattered, huh?" she said, in mock disappointment. "Not interested."

"No…I mean, yes," he stammered, "I am interested. It's just that…"

"Show me then," she said, laughing again as she pulled his face towards hers and kissed him soundly on the lips.

* * *

"Captain Hitsugaya," said Rukia, walking into the small office in the main complex of the pirate community.

"Captain Kuchiki," Hitsugaya replied, stiffly, nodding for her to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "I trust your accommodations are satisfactory?"

"Very much so," she replied.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

"I realize that we are your guests," she began, looking slightly awkward.

"But?" he asked, never one to stand on formalities. He was always far more comfortable cutting to the chase. "You have something you want to ask me, do you not, Captain?"

"Yes," she replied, slightly taken aback at his forthrightness.

"Please, Captain, ask me then," he said, putting down the pen with which he had been writing and focusing his turquoise eyes on her.

"I have known that the Dragon existed since I was a child," she began, watching his face to see if he would react. He did not, but continued to look at her.

"You want to know if I am the Dragon?" he asked. She nearly choked.

"Yes," she answered.

"I am he," replied Hitsugaya.

"But that would make you…

"Nearly five-hundred years old," he supplied. "Yes."

Her mouth formed an astonished 'oh', but she did not speak.

"That surprises you? But I am no different than you, Captain," he said, the edges of his mouth curling up slightly.

"I don't understand," she said, confused.

"I am a Druid, just like you."

"You're a…?"

"You hadn't realized that?" This apparently amused Hitsugaya, because he chuckled softly. "Why do you think I let you go? Certainly you don't think I would release a Navy officer so he could go report the location of our confederation just on my first officer's advice, or even a hunch?"

"I…," she hesitated, realizing how silly it would sound to say that she believed Matsumoto had persuaded him to release them. "No," she said, finally.

"I had my doubts about Captain Kurosaki, of course," Hitsugaya continued. "But I got the distinct impression that he is on _your_ side, even if he hasn't fully realized it yet. Good thing for him, too, or he'd probably be dead right now."

Rukia stared at the silver-haired boy in astonishment. This time, Hitsugaya laughed – and Rukia saw what she had seen in his eyes before – a wisdom far beyond what his physical appearance would suggest.

"You have the Talisman, then?" she asked.

He nodded. "I am the keeper of the Talisman," he replied. "Our people have asked me to safeguard it, to keep if from those who would seek to abuse its power."

"The stories are true, then," Rukia said, taking in this piece of information. "Those people who remain within the reach of the Talisman cannot die."

Hitsugaya laughed. "Oh, we can die," he said. "But we age far more slowly."

"Aizen wants the Talisman," she said, understanding dawning. "That's why he's here."

Hitsugaya's face darkened. "He will not have it."

"But he knows you're here," said Rukia, stating the obvious.

"Aye," said Hitsugaya. "Which is why we must leave. And soon."

"Leave?"

"The Talisman's rightful place is in Thyelia," said Hitsugaya, with a sigh. "It was only hidden here, with me, until such time as Thyelia would be safe enough for the Talisman to be moved."

"Why are you telling me all this, Captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia asked, although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"I seek your help, to restore the Talisman to Thyelia."

"My help? But I have no ship," she replied, frustration evident in her expression.

"You will recapture your ship," said Hitsugaya. "I will assist you."

"Thank you," she answered. "And, of course, I will do anything in my power to…"

"Kurosaki must not know about any of this," said Hitsugaya, interrupting her. She said nothing, but looked at him in surprise. "He still owes his allegiance to the Navy. I do not believe he will betray us, but I am unwilling to take that risk, all the same."

"No," Rukia replied, "of course not." She felt a queasy, sinking feeling deep in her gut.

"I can tell that you care a great deal for that man," said Hitsugaya, his face cold again. "But you must understand that, if he does betray us, I _will_ kill him. The Talisman is far too important to fall into the hands of the Navy, or worse: Aizen's hands."

"I understand," Rukia said, slowly, standing up and nodding to Hitsugaya. "I know what's at stake."

"Good," replied Hitsugaya, picking up his pen again.

* * *

Rukia left Hitsugaya's office, still overwhelmed by what she had learned. The realization that the Talisman was _here_, nearby, was inconceivable to her. The Talisman – the most powerful tool the Druids possessed – was the key to the survival of her people and the ultimate defense should the secret of their existence become public. In the hands of the military, or a criminal like Aizen…she couldn't even imagine the damage that might be done or the number of lives lost as a result. No, she could not tell Ichigo about this, much as she had grown to trust him. It was simply too important to risk everything dear to her based solely upon her personal assessment of the Navy captain.

She walked along the perimeter of the cavern, absent-mindedly running her fingers over the glowing rocks. She had, in truth, never been completely honest with Ichigo about who she was and what the true abilities of the Druids were. Over time, she had begun to doubt that she done the right thing by not being completely honest with him. Now, the realization that so much more hung in the balance than just the lives of her crew and her people made her feel even guiltier that she could not tell him more. This entire mission – this hunt for Aizen's base – had become far more complicated than she had anticipated. If it weren't for the _Soul Warrior_ and her crew, still in Navy custody…

"Thinking?" asked Ichigo, walking up behind her and resting his hands gently on her shoulders.

She wanted to pull away – she had avoided being alone with him this long – but she did not move.

"Feeling guilty, I suppose," she replied.

He ran his hands gently down her arms, finally catching her hands in his. Her back was against his chest, and she could hear him breathing.

"About your crew?" he asked.

She could smell him – that musky, masculine scent. Leaning against him, feeling his powerful muscles, and the strength that emanated from him made her feel fragile, vulnerable. She both despised her weakness and relished it. Too often, she had had to be the strong one – to protect her crew and her ship. He made her feel like a woman.

"Yes," she said. It was a half-truth, of course.

He turned her around, and she expected that he would kiss her, but he did not. Instead, he took her in his arms and just held her against his chest. In spite of herself, she sighed and felt her body relax.

"Anything I can do?" he asked, his lips by her ear.

She could think of several things she _wanted_ him to do. But nothing had changed, really. When this was all over, when she had recovered her ship, he would go his way and she hers.

"No," she said, softly.

He lifted her hair from her neck and brushed his lips against the sensitive skin there. She inhaled sharply as her body seemed to turn to molten liquid – she felt hot, aroused.

"Ichigo," she began, knowing she should stop him, but not wanting it to stop. "I really think…"

Her words were lost to his lips, words now transformed into a soft moan.

"I know why you're hesitating," he whispered in her ear.

For a split second, she felt fear – fear that he somehow knew she had not been truthful with him – but then she realized he wasn't speaking of some hidden secret, but of her feelings for him.

"You know that we're from two different worlds, that, after this is over, we'll go our separate ways," he said, still holding her close to him.

The sound of his voice, even speaking the words she had not dared to utter, made her feel dizzy.

"Yes," she replied.

He ran his hands over her back and then put them to her face, smiling at her with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Then we should enjoy what we have while we still have it," he said, and he brought her lips to his, running his fingers softly through her hair.

The mood was broken by one of Hitsugaya's men, who walked by them and smirked.

Ichigo took Rukia's hand. "Come with me," he said, his voice barely a whisper. She nodded, and he led her to the small hut he had been given for the duration of their stay.

The tiny room gave them a modicum of privacy, and Ichigo shut the door, lit a small candle, and drew the curtain across the only window. On the floor was a pile of blankets approximating a bed.

"It isn't exactly the captain's quarters," he said, smiling at her. "But it will do."

She smiled, resigned to the fact that she could no longer resist him – that she hungered for him as much as he for her. Gently, she untied his ragged shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. For a moment, she did not touch him, but just watched the dim light dance across his broad chest. She felt dizzy again, as if she had drunk too much wine or rum.

"Yes," she said, her voice husky, "I think it will do." Then, as if exploring a new universe of touch, she ran her fingertips gently over the hard muscles of his chest. His skin was amazingly soft and smooth. Here and there, her fingers touched what remained of the deep scratches he had suffered as a result of rescuing Renji from the river, and she let her fingers warm with her power. He did not need to be healed, but she felt compelled to heal him, all the same.

He smiled and lifted her shirt over her head. It was as if his brown eyes were lit from within as he took in her beauty, her pale skin, the line of her delicate shoulders. "You are beautiful, Kuchiki Rukia," he said, fighting the urge to take her, then and there. He wanted her so badly; he could barely catch his breath.

Following her lead, he focused on the tips of his fingers, which glowed faintly blue, and ran them across her skin. She moaned with delight at the warmth and she thought she might faint from the intense pleasure of it.

"Ichigo," she sighed, pulling his face to hers and exploring his mouth with her tongue. He tasted like the sea, salty and cool. She bit lightly on his lip and felt his pulse quicken.

He laid her gently down onto the blankets, running his fingers delicately over her skin so that she shivered. Then he took off his pants and hers, as well, and lay down next to her, holding her body against his, reveling in the feel of her skin against his.

"Ichigo, I need to tell you something," she began, getting up her courage to come clean, to tell him all the things she knew he would want to know.

He put his finger to her lips and whispered, "Shhh. I don't need to know anything now. I don't want to talk now. I just want to look at you."

She made to protest, but he silenced her with a kiss that made her forget her guilt, and when he gathered her in his arms, she completely forgot about why she had even thought she needed to tell him anything at all. He kissed her lips, her neck, wrapping his arms underneath her and pulling her on top of him, feeling the curve of her slim figure.

He had never wanted to possess anyone so completely. And even though he knew they would probably never be able to live a normal life together, in that instant, he didn't care. Damn the pain of loss – he would deal with that later – for now, he wanted nothing more than to embrace oblivion in her arms. And as their two bodies clung together, seeking release, he found himself speaking words he had never intended to speak – words that came from the bottom of his soul.

"I love you, Rukia."

She loved him as well, of that she was sure, but she would not answer. Her silence felt like yet another betrayal of the man in whose arms she now lay.

"_Oh, God," _she thought, forcing herself not to respond with the truth of her own feelings. _"How long can I keep this up?"_

* * *

*Touch and Go: The bottom of the ship touching the bottom, but not grounding.


	15. The Beacon

Chapter Fifteen: The Beacon*

Ichigo awoke several hours later, sitting up and shivering violently. His was cold and his skin felt clammy; the cool air from the cave felt like a dip in ice water.

"Ichigo," said Rukia, who had been sleeping next to him. "You look terrible." He shook some more, and she put her hand on his forehead; it felt as though it were on fire.

"I…I'm fine," he replied, taking deep breaths and trying to stop his body from trembling. She put both hands on his forehead now, and he felt a tingling warmth from her fingers.

"_Strange," _she thought. She had felt fevers before; she knew how to treat them. This was completely different. She closed her eyes, trying to reach within him, looking for the source of the problem. A wave of energy like an electric shock met her hands, and she dropped his hands as if they were on fire, crying out in pain.

* * *

"_Kurosaki."_

Ichigo moaned and rolled onto his side. The pain in his head was electric, and he closed his eyes more tightly, ignoring the voice.

"_Kurosaki." _The voice was familiar.

"_Get out of my head."_

"_I can help you, but you have to let me."_

His head felt momentarily warm; then, he felt nothing. Blissful nothingness.

* * *

_He was running through an open field. The wind blew, warm, through his hair and on his face. Sweat ran down his cheeks, and he wiped his eyes, which burned with the saltiness._

"_Natyra." He had to find her, before they came – before it was too late. "Where are you?"_

_He could see the small village below. It was on fire. Even from here, he could feel the heat of the blaze._

"_No!" he yelled, as he ran, panic rising._

_People were fleeing up the road, into the forest – wherever they could escape the inferno. In the distance, he could see men on horseback, riding away, carrying large sacks of what he knew must be the villagers only possessions._

"_Natyra!" His fear was tangible now. He had to find her._

_He ran towards the village, even as the last of the villagers fled. They looked at him with eyes full of pity. He ran faster, his heart pounding in his chest, looking for the familiar house through the smoke and flame. Tears streamed down his cheeks, but it was not the acrid smoke that caused them._

_He turned the corner and saw the small house – __his__ house. All that was left were smoldering timbers, ashes. The fire had begun here. Several feet away from the smoking ruins he saw her – lying in the charred grass._

"_Natyra!" He took her in his arms. She opened her eyes and looked into his, smiling when she saw his face…_

* * *

"Don't you dare touch her!" yelled Ichigo, sitting up abruptly and looking into a pair of deep turquoise eyes.

"Kurosaki," said Hitsugaya, prying Ichigo's hands from around his neck and scowling, "get a hold of yourself."

Ichigo looked at his hands in shock, lifting them to his face; it was wet with tears. He looked back at the pirate, mortified. Had he nearly strangled the boy? What the hell was wrong with him?

"Ichigo," Rukia said, from behind him. He turned and saw relief on her face.

"Where am I?" Ichigo demanded, the vestiges of the murderous intent he had felt now replaced by the proper measure of righteous indignation. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"You were ill," said Rukia. "Captain Hitsugaya was able to treat you."

"Treat me?" growled Ichigo, struggling to sit up and wiping his face with his shirtsleeves.

Hitsugaya said nothing, but glared at Ichigo. Ichigo rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of the dull ache he still felt there. He remembered waking up in the hut and the excruciating pain. He felt suddenly uncomfortable, vulnerable.

"Do you remember now?" Rukia asked, seeing his expression change.

"Hmm," Ichigo grunted, now looking around, taking in his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"My home," replied Hitsugaya, his eyes narrowed.

"You were feverish," explained Rukia, "hallucinating. I brought you here."

Ichigo stood up, wobbling slightly, his jaw tight with concentration as he struggled against lingering dizziness. "_Hallucinating?"_ he wondered silently. _"I could smell the smoke as if it were real."_

"I'm tired," he said, simply, finally mastering his balance. "Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya." These last words were spoken without emotion. He turned and walked out of the door and back towards his makeshift quarters.

"What was that all about?"

"Why are you following me?" he asked, eyeing Rukia with suspicion.

"A half hour ago, you were practically dying, Ichigo," she replied, indignantly. "Do you think I'm just going to let you walk back alone?"

"What did he do to me?" Ichigo asked, ignoring her question.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" she asked. "I…" Her voice trailed off, and she looked slightly uncomfortable.

"He's a Druid," said Ichigo. It was not a question. Rukia looked down.

"Yes," she said. There was no use in trying to deny it.

"You still don't trust me, do you?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"I…," she said, hesitating.

"Don't worry," he said, clearly irritated. "I expected nothing less." They reached the door to his hut.

"Ichigo, I…," she began, her voice trailing off under his withering gaze. He was right, of course – she didn't trust him – she _couldn't_ trust him.

"Good night, Rukia," he said, formally, regaining his composure. He looked all the navy captain now, as he opened the door. "I'm sorry if I caused you any concern." And, before she could respond, he had closed the door behind him.

She stood there for a moment, tempted to knock, to explain. _"And what would you tell him, Rukia?"_ she asked herself silently, withdrawing her outstretched hand. _"Will you lie some more?" _There was nothing she could say, she knew.

Inside the hut, Ichigo stood with his back against the door. _"Fool,"_ he thought, as he took a deep breath, _"you've allowed her to get under your skin."_ To think that he had told her he loved her…

He pulled his still-damp shirt over his head, tossing it onto the floor and crawling under the blankets. The pillow still smelled like her, a blend of citrus and hibiscus – probably from the soap Matsumoto had given her – now, forever etched in his memory.

"Enough," he said, aloud, clenching his jaw.

He lay there, looking up at the ceiling for some time, trying to clear his mind. Images of a burning village flashed through his mind, and he again felt a stab of blinding fear and overwhelming sadness. It had been no hallucination – of that he was sure. Nor had it been a dream – it had felt all too real.

"_Natyra,"_ he thought vaguely, as he finally drifted off into a restless sleep. _"Who are you?"_

* * *

"What is it, Captain Kuchiki?" Hitsugaya asked, looking up at her from a very ancient, hand-drawn map to see her standing in the doorway.

"I need to speak with you," Rukia said, simply.

"Speak, then," he replied, folding up the map.

"That was no fever," she said, frowning.

"No," Hitsugaya replied.

"But you know what it was, don't you?" she asked, concerned.

"I can guess," he replied.

"The talisman," she said. She had known the answer.

"What do you know of the talisman?" he asked, turning the tables on her.

"Only that it is an ancient weapon that our people created, millennia ago," she answered.

"It _is _a weapon," Hitsugaya said, "but it is far more than that, as well. There are very few of our people who are powerful enough to wield it, let alone use it to its full potential."

"Ichigo," she said, walking over to the doorway and looking back to where she had left him, minutes before. "You believe he is one of those few, don't you?"

"Aye," he replied, scowling.

"Kisuke believes he is a Yamamoto – a direct descendant of the High Priestess Reika," Rukia said. "He may be right."

"He often is," said Hitsugaya, with a sigh – he knew Urahara all too well.

"Then the hallucinations, the fever…," Rukia began.

"The talisman is nearby," replied Hitsugaya, interrupting her.

"Are you also affected by it?" asked Rukia.

"No," replied Hitsugaya. "Not in that way. But I am not capable of wielding it – only priests have that ability."

"_Ichigo. A priest?"_

"We leave tomorrow," said Hitsugaya, putting the map inside his vest pocket. "We will need him to help us retrieve the talisman. If he is who Kisuke thinks he is, he may be the only one who will be able to keep from falling into Aizen's hands."

"When will you tell him?" she asked.

"When he has earned my trust," was the reply.

* * *

They left the underground encampment the next day, Hitsugaya having agreed, with little argument, to lead them to Aizen's hideout on Guadeloupe. At Rukia's request, Renji had agreed to go with Matsumoto to Hitsugaya's ship, which was hidden near the island.

After the events of the night before, Ichigo put little trust in either Rukia or Hitsugaya. Surely Hitsugaya had known that Ichigo, too, was a Druid. And yet, the boy had said nothing about it. The fact that Rukia had avoided discussing Ichigo's hallucination, or how Hitsugaya might have been able to treat the unexplained headache, made him all the more suspicious. Both of them knew _something_ – something important – and they were hiding it from him.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked, as they walked out of the enormous cavern and headed down a passageway leading deeper underground.

"There is an ancient passage that leads beneath the water to the mainland," said Hitsugaya, wearing his trademark frown. Ichigo look surprised – if the passage connected the smaller island to Guadeloupe, why would Aizen not have found it and used it to his advantage? Anticipating Ichigo's question, Hitsugaya explained, "When I first came to this island, I sealed the passage. Aizen would not know about it."

"Sealed it?" asked Ichigo, looking at Hitsugaya with some skepticism. "How did _you_ know about it?"

"My men and I explored nearly all the passageways that lead in and out of the cavern," Hitsugaya explained, nonplussed. "At that time, Aizen had not yet set up his base on the mainland. We sealed the tunnels so they could no longer be used." He pulled out the old map and laid it out on some rocks.

"The passage leads to the hills near Aizen's compound," Hitsugaya continued, ignoring Ichigo's belligerent attitude and pointing to the map. "We sealed these two areas." He indicated points equidistant from the entry and exit.

"What about the exit itself?" Rukia asked.

Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo for a moment. "We've used the same technique Thyilea employs for the entry to the main harbor. Any of us will be able to open that with ease." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

Hitsugaya scowled and added, curtly, "There's no point in beating about the bush, Kurosaki. I know who you are, and you clearly have guessed about me."

They walked in silence for more than an hour before reaching another large cavern with stone steps cut into the bedrock. At the bottom of the steps, Ichigo could see what he guessed was the same river out of which he had pulled Renji only two days before. It was wider here and the current significantly faster. Several small boats were tied with chains to large rocks and Hitsugaya waved his hand over the rusting iron, which vanished, releasing one of the boats. Despite the current, the boat did not move, as if it were patiently waiting for them to step into it.

"We travel by boat from here until we reach the edge of the island," said Hitsugaya, motioning the others to step inside. "The last – the longest part – will be on foot."

There was little to do as the boat floated down the underground river; it appeared to steer itself, although Ichigo was sure he had seen Hitsugaya's hand glow slightly and touch the wood from time to time. This boy was truly a mystery, and, with each passing minute Ichigo spent in his company, Ichigo became more and more convinced that both of his companions were hiding something.

Rukia, for her part, did not try to engage Ichigo in small talk and, for that, Ichigo was thankful. Although he would not admit it, even to himself, he felt betrayed. It had been a mistake, revealing the depth of his feelings to her, and he resolved that it would not happen again.

It was as they floating down the narrow river that he first heard it – a voice, echoing through the near-darkness. At first, he thought it was just the sound of the water lapping against the walls as they moved, but then he heard it again, more clearly this time. A woman's voice.

"_Seien."_

"Did you hear that?" he asked his companions.

"Hear what?" asked Hitsugaya, turning back to look at Ichigo with his usual glacial expression.

"I heard something," Ichigo said.

"What did you hear?" Rukia asked, and Ichigo thought he saw the flicker of something in her eyes.

"A woman's voice," Ichigo said, frowning. "Calling to me."

Hitsugaya did not look at Ichigo.

"I didn't hear anything," said Rukia, putting her hand to his face. He pushed her hand away, his eyes narrowed. She looked clearly uncomfortable now.

"I'm not sick, and I'm not imagining it," growled Ichigo. His head had begun to throb again.

"_Seien, I am waiting for you."_ The voice was in his mind; he was convinced of it.

"_What the hell is happening to me?" _he thought, absentmindedly rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Who is Natyra, Captain Hitsugaya?" he asked, to Rukia's audible gasp. Hitsugaya did not reply.

"Dammit," said Ichigo, his voice low. "I've had just about enough of this."

The boat stopped abruptly, and Hitsugaya turned around. Ichigo had drawn his sword and stuck it into the rocks on the side of the cave, holding them in place.

"This is hardly the time for…," began Hitsugaya.

"This damn well _is_ the time," said Ichigo. His face was set, his jaw tight. "I'm not going any further with you unless I get answers, Hitsugaya, or whatever your name is."

The white-haired boy glared at Ichigo, his turquoise eyes burning with anger. "You're a fool, Kurosaki," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Not a fool," Ichigo replied, looking pointedly at Rukia. "An officer of the Royal Navy who has pledged his loyalty to the Crown."

"Then you are misguided," Hitsugaya replied, with a frown.

"Tell me, then, how I am misguided," Ichigo said, laying his left hand gently on the side of the wooden boat.

"Ichigo," said Rukia, "please stop."

"No." There was no anger in his voice; it was cold.

"You will only hurt yourself, Kurosaki," said Hitsugaya.

Ichigo's left hand began to glow, and he felt Zangetsu's blade grow warm in his right. The boat began to vibrate slightly.

"Tell me who you are," said Ichigo, evenly.

"You don't need me to tell you," Hitsugaya replied.

"I know _what_ you are," Ichigo responded, as the boat began to glow whitish-blue. "Now tell me _who_ you are. You're hardly a child."

"Ichigo," said Rukia, "please. He is not your enemy."

"Then tell me what I need to know," Ichigo said, his eyes still trained on Hitsugaya. Rukia said nothing. "You've already asked more than enough of me. I am only asking for the truth. Where are we going, really?"

"_Come, Seien."_

Ichigo closed his eyes, breathing deeply as the pain in his head intensified. It would soon become too overwhelming, and he knew there was little time before he lost consciousness, as he had done before. Hitsugaya's face looked out of focus, blurry.

"Tell me, Hitsugaya."

"Stop this," commanded Hitsugaya, raising his right hand. A burst of blue fire flew at Ichigo, illuminating the cave and momentarily blinding Ichigo. Ichigo pulled his sword from out of the stone, releasing the boat.

"_Lead me, Zangetsu,"_ he thought, pointing his sword at where he had last seen Hitsugaya.

There was a deafening sound, as Ichigo's attack met something solid. The boat shook wildly, careening down the river, uncontrolled, hitting the side of the cave and smashing into pieces.

"_Seien,"_ he heard the woman's voice say, as he felt the icy water swallow him and he began to lose consciousness.

* * *

"_Natyra," he gasped, coughing as the acrid smoke burned his throat. He took her in his arms; she was pale, her breathing shallow. He looked down and saw a dagger, protruding from her chest._

"_Seien," she whispered, her eyes barely open._

"_I've got to get you out of here," he said, urgently._

"_No," she said, her voice stronger, insistent._

"_Roku. Where is Roku?" The fear was almost overwhelming. He looked around, frantic. He would die if anything happened to the child._

"_Our son is safe. They will not find him." She smiled at him and he took her hand in his._

"_You must take the talisman," she said._

"_No," he said, shaking his head. The tears came now, unhindered. She was dying, he knew it; he could feel it in is soul._

"_Please, Seien," she whispered. "You must guard it with __your__ life now – I have no more life to offer it."_

"_Natyra," he whispered, as he felt her hands warm beneath his own. Where there had only been her skin against his, he now felt something solid in his hand._

"_Please, keep them both safe," she whispered.

* * *

_

He was drowning; he couldn't breathe. There was no pain, only silence. Above him, lights shimmered – the rocks that lit the cave looked like tiny stars in an evening sky.

"_It's alright,"_ he thought, closing his eyes. _"It was meant to be."_

"_No!" _The same woman's voice, in his mind._ "This is not your destiny."_

"_I don't believe in destiny."_

"_You are stronger than this. Use your power."_

"_Who are you?" _he asked, silently. She did not answer.

"_Ichigo." _The voice of his sword now. _"Let me guide you."_

He felt himself rise out of the water, as if he were being carried by enormous hands. There was solid ground beneath him now, and he coughed, clearing the water from his lungs. He was lying next to the river. He was completely dry.

"_Rukia."_

He sat up, expecting to feel pain, but there was none.

"Rukia!" he said, out loud. His voice echoed against the cave walls. "Hitsugaya!" There was no reply, only the sound of the rushing water. He was alone.

* * *

***Beacon: A lighted or unlighted fixed aid to navigation attached directly to the earth's surface. Lights and daybeacons both constitute beacons.**


	16. Moorings

**Author's Note****: A bit shorter chapter than my usual, but with lots of information, explanations and even a few answers to some of your questions. XD I've indulged the die-hard romantic in me with this story – no lemons in this chappie, but lots of fluffiness and a promise of more to keep you all going.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Vicki, in memory of her soul mate. -Lex **

Chapter Sixteen: Moorings*

"Damn." His voice echoed around the empty cave. "Damn," he said again, angry with her, angry with himself.

"_She is alive." _Zangetsu's voice. Ichigo realized he had been resting his hand on the sword's hilt. _"They are both alive, Ichigo."_

"Thank God," he said, aloud. More echoes.

"_Before, when I thought I was drowning, I heard your voice," _he thought.

"_Yes."_

"_There was another voice – a woman's voice."_

"_Yes."_

"_Who was she?"_ Ichigo asked.

"_I cannot tell you,"_ the sword replied.

"Nobody will tell me anything," he said, aloud, to no one in particular. He was still angry – angrier now that he knew they were alive. He could afford to be angry with her, knowing she was alright.

"_You do not need anyone to tell you who she was,"_ said the sword. _"She was and is your past, your present and your future."_

"More riddles," growled Ichigo. Again, his voice echoed off the stones.

"_No riddles,"_ replied Zangetsu, _"only the truth of your existence."_

"_Tell me then, who am I, really?" _Ichigo asked. He felt exhausted, but it had little to do with his ordeal in the river.

"_You must search your soul for that answer – it is there – at the core."_

Ichigo stood up and looked around. The boat was gone, the river far too rough to swim. He would have to continue on foot. But which way?

"_Let me guide you, Ichigo."_

"_You can do that?"_ Ichigo asked, silently.

"_I can do much more,"_ the sword spirit replied. _"You need only ask."_

Ichigo turned towards a passage which led away from the river. Instinctively, he knew this lead towards the cave exit and the underwater tunnel to the mainland. He began to walk, with only the sound of his own footsteps to keep him company.

"_Zangetsu," _he asked, as he walked. "_Who__ are you?"_

"_You are learning, Ichigo," _the spirit replied.

"_You didn't expect me to believe swords have souls, did you?"_ Ichigo thought, with a laugh.

"_That is what you thought when you first learned of my existence, is it not?"_

Ichigo frowned, but did not answer.

"_I was like you, once,"_ Zangetsu explained. _"Human. Alive."_

"_A Druid."_

"_Indeed."_

"_A priest?"_

"_Yes. I lived nearly two millennia ago, now,"_ said the spirit. _"When I died, my spirit attached itself to this sword. This sword was __my__ sword, once."_

"_Your__ sword," _thought Ichigo, realizing the import of that statement. _"You are my ancestor?"_

"_Yes,"_ Zangetsu replied. _"It is one of the abilities Druids possess – to attach our spirits to certain objects."_

"_Immortality,"_ mused Ichigo.

"_Only in a sense,"_ explained the sword spirit. _"I am here, with you, but I remember little of my own existence. I remember only that I was a priest, that I am a Druid. I serve the rightful possessor of the Moon Cutter."_

"_Then Zangetsu is not your real name?"_

"_I do not remember my real name. Zangetsu is the only name I know," _was the sword's reply.

Ichigo walked further into the cave. From here, he could make out the smell of salt water – the ocean was not much further, he knew.

"_The passage, under the water,"_ Ichigo asked the spirit, "_it was made by the Druids, wasn't it?"_

"_Yes,"_ Zangetsu replied. _"Five hundred years ago."_

"_There is more on the other side of the passage than pirates," _thought Ichigo. It was not a question; he was sure of it now.

"_The passage was created to protect and conceal the Talisman,"_ replied Zangetsu.

"_The Talisman?"_

"_A Druid object, similar to your sword,"_ answered the spirit. "_Unlike this sword, however, the Talisman is an object meant only to be used to protect the very existence of our people."_

"_It's a weapon?" _asked Ichigo, understanding dawning.

"_Not a weapon in the normal sense. Something far more powerful."_

"_How so?" _Ichigo asked.

"_It is the source of our power, Ichigo. Without it, we are just humans, like any other."_

Light had begun to seep into the cave, and Ichigo could now hear the sea. He ran now, eager to leave the darkness. At the end of the passageway, he saw an opening. The sun was beginning to set, but the light was still so bright that his eyes had difficulty adjusting. He realized that he must have spent nearly a week underground. He walked over to the opening and looked out; he stood hundreds of feet above the water in the side of a sheer cliff.

"_Where to now, old man?" _he asked the sword.

"_In all truthfulness, I do not know,"_ replied the sword. _"I do not possess the ability to locate the Talisman – that knowledge is not within my power to give you."_

"_Then how do I find it?" _Ichigo asked.

"_Close your eyes and listen to its voice,"_ Zangetsu replied.

* * *

"_The Harvest is nearly here." The same voice – that of a woman – familiar, warm._

_He stood outside a small house with a thatched roof, leaning against its outer wall. In the distance, he could see the sun slowly setting against the trees. A gentle hand brushed the wayward strands of hair from his eyes._

"_You're worried, Seien," she said. "I can tell."_

"_It's nothing," he replied, taking her hand. "The Elders worry far too much."_

"_You're not telling me the truth," she said, with a sigh. "I have heard talk of outsiders, as well, who would take the Talisman."_

"_I won't let them get anywhere near it," he said, angrily. "I won't let them go anywhere near you."_

_She laughed and smiled at him. "There is nothing that can protect me from my fate, sweet Seien," she said, caressing his cheek with her free hand._

"_If I lose you…," he began, his voice trailing off._

"_You will always know where to find me," she replied. "It has been that way for as long as I can remember, and it will always be so."_

"_Natyra," he said, taking her in his arms and holding her against his chest. "I will protect you. I promise."_

_He looked down into her eyes. They were violet, like the color of the setting sun._

* * *

"Rukia," said Ichigo, opening his eyes.

* * *

Rukia looked out over the sandy beach. Hitsugaya sat, his bare feet in the surf, leaning back on his elbows. He looked so much like a young boy that she nearly laughed. She wondered how long it had been since he had seen sunlight.

"He is nearby," said Hitsugaya, watching the waves roll in.

"Please don't be angry with him," said Rukia, with a sigh.

"He is young, impulsive," Hitsugaya said, darkly. "And yet…"

"You need him, to retrieve the Talisman," she said, interrupting him. Hitsugaya looked up at her with mild surprise.

"Yes."

"Why not be honest with him, then?" asked Rukia, walking over to the water's edge.

"I don't trust him," replied the white-haired Druid.

"Why would he be given the power to wield the Talisman, unless he were someone who could be trusted?"

"Blood alone does not ensure trustworthiness," Hitsugaya replied. "He was raised with no knowledge of our people – he has no reason to safeguard our existence."

"He is a good man, Captain Hitsugaya," said Rukia. "He has had ample opportunity to betray me, and he has not done so."

"In the end," said Hitsugaya, standing up and sighing, "we have little choice. He is our only means to recover the Talisman."

"You've been testing him," Rukia said, with a frown. "You've known all along that you can't do this without him, and yet…"

"You know the risks, Captain Kuchiki. You know why we must do this. He must learn the truth on his own; he will only believe it if he sees it for himself."

"_Ichigo,"_ she thought, sadly. _"If we survive this, I hope you can forgive me."_

* * *

They made camp on the beach. Hitsugaya was waiting, Rukia knew, hoping that Ichigo would rejoin them. He said little as they ate the fish they had cooked over the small fire.

"Captain Hitsugaya," she said, as they sat there, watching the stars come out. "What do you know, about the origins of the Talisman?"

He looked at her for a moment, then leaned back on the sand, his hands behind his head, watching the night sky. "Its genesis is not known," he said. "There are those who believe that it was not created, but that it is an extension of ourselves, created from the flesh of our ancestors."

"Not created?"

"Legend tells that the Talisman can exist in several forms. I have hidden and protected it, in its solid form, for half a millennia." Hitsugaya stood up and walked to the water's edge. The moon reflected off the waves as they washed ashore.

"The Talisman can exist as a simple stone, but it can also meld with its wielder," he continued. "There are stories of priests and priestesses who joined with the stone, but there has been no one capable of wielding the stone for a millennia. It's an ancient story – I'm not even sure it is true."

"Still, you believe Ichigo may be able to join with the Talisman, or at least control it, don't you?" Rukia asked, thoughtfully.

"Ever since you both arrived in this place," Hitsugaya said, "I have felt the Talisman more profoundly than ever before."

"Felt it? How? I thought you said you could not wield it."

"I cannot," he replied. "Still, I have guarded it long enough that I can feel even subtle changes in its power. I believe Kurosaki's hallucination was as a result of these changes."

"As if the Talisman were trying to communicate with him…," said Rukia, her voice trailing off.

"Perhaps," answered Hitsugaya. "There are no longer any Druids alive who truly understand its properties."

"Has anyone tried to join with the Talisman?" Rukia asked.

"Those who tried have died," Hitsugaya replied.

"Died?" The thought was not a comforting one. "But…"

"Many died in struggles over _possession_ of the Talisman," said Hitsugaya, darkly. "Civil wars fought amongst our people killed many. Others died when they tried to wield it, not able to contain its power. When the colony at Thyilea was established, the Talisman was brought there. The Elders believed it would be safer here than in Great Britain."

"How does Aizen know of the Talisman?" Rukia asked.

"I am not sure," Hitsugaya answered. "But there were men and women who parted ways with our ancestors during the long struggle for the control of the Talisman."

"He is one of _us_?" she asked, alarmed.

"It is possible," replied Hitsugaya. "It would explain a great deal."

"Gin," said Rukia, taking a deep breath.

"Ichimaru?" asked Hitsugaya, raising an eyebrow.

"He let us escape," she said. "He provoked me…he knows what I am."

"Interesting," said Hitsugaya. "I had wondered why he did not pursue you once you came to me."

"He's waiting for us to make our move," she replied.

"Then we will have to oblige him, won't we?" It was not Hitsugaya who had answered this time, but Ichigo. He stood on the beach - he had clearly been listening to their conversation for some time.

"Ichigo!" In spite of herself, she ran to him and embraced him. He did not return her embrace, but stood, looking at Hitsugaya, his face unreadable. Rukia stepped back and straightened up.

"_He's still angry with me,"_ she thought. _"And with good reason."_

"I'm pleased to see you are still with us, Captain," said Hitsugaya, matching Ichigo's cool gaze.

"Apparently," Ichigo replied. "It seems you need my assistance."

Hitsugaya scowled, but said nothing.

"How much did you hear?" Rukia asked, suppressing a shiver.

"Enough," Ichigo answered.

"Will you help us then, Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya asked, studying the other man's expression with interest.

"Yes," Ichigo replied.

* * *

Ichigo sat on a high rock overlooking the bay. Rukia and Hitsugaya had long since fallen asleep on the sand below. The moon had set and the fire glowed dimly in the starlight. He laid his hand gently on the hilt of his sword and sighed. It vibrated slightly beneath his fingers, but remained silent.

He closed his eyes briefly and saw her again, the woman with dark hair and violet eyes. Her face had been different then, but her soul was the same as the soul of the woman who slept on the sand. Natyra, Rukia…Seien, Ichigo…how many others had there been over the centuries?

"_She doesn't remember,"_ he thought, sadly. Perhaps it was better that way; she would only be at risk if her true identity became known.

He breathed in deeply, the cool ocean air filling his lungs. He longed to be on the water again. He longed to be with her. It had taken every ounce of his strength not to respond to her touch – the realization of who they had been, who they were, and who they might still become - made him ache for her all the more.

_He remembered her. He would protect her. He had promised her he would._

* * *

* Moorings (also "berth"): – A location in a port or harbor used specifically to tie up or "moor" vessels while not at sea. "Berth" can also mean a place to sleep or a bed.


	17. The Overfalls

Chapter Seventeen: The Overfalls*

"How long will it take us to reach the mainland?" Rukia asked Hitsugaya, as the three of them reached the bottom of the ropes used to descend to the entrance of the tunnel. Looking up, she could barely see the sunlight at the top of the deep shaft.

"Less than a day," Hitsugaya replied, "if we don't run into any trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble do you expect?" asked Ichigo, coiling one of the ropes over his elbow and trying to avoid catching Rukia's eye.

"This tunnel was created by our people to allow access to the Talisman," Hitsugaya explained, "but they didn't want to make it too easy for anyone to find the stone. There will be booby traps and other obstacles."

"Will be? Don't you know what's down here?" Despite Zangetsu's revelations, Ichigo was still angry with the white-haired pirate, and he did not try to hide it.

"No," Hitsugaya answered. "I am only the Talisman's guardian – it would not do for me to have easy access to it."

"In case you were captured," added Rukia, beginning to understand.

"Aye," replied Hitsugaya, pointing them towards one of the two tunnels that led from the bottom of the shaft.

They walked into the tunnel and immediately came face to face with their first obstacle – a solid piece of rock large enough to block anything but the smallest lizard or crab. There was no doubt that the rock had been placed here to keep anyone but a Druid away, and Ichigo was not particularly surprised when Hitsugaya placed his hand against the boulder and it appeared to vanish under his fingertips.

Guessing at Ichigo's thoughts, Hitsugaya said, darkly, "The remaining obstacles will hardly be that simple to surmount."

The cavern into which they walked was dark and dank; water oozed slowly from the walls onto the ground beneath their feet. Rukia shivered slightly as the breeze from the opening met the damp air.

"From here, we descend about three-hundred feet deeper," said Hitsugaya, pointing towards a single tunnel that lead from the larger cave in which they stood.

The going was slippery, and from time to time, they had to cross larger areas filled with water, sometimes reaching up to Rukia's chest. In spite of himself, Ichigo found himself offering to carry her on several occasions. Each time however, she pointedly refused, unwilling to place herself in a position of weakness with him once again. She was perfectly capable of swimming, if necessary, rather than rely upon him or risk a confrontation at some later time. He had every right to be angry with her, she told herself, but she was not the type of woman that would hang her head and sigh over a man. She would not show him any weakness.

It was after they had walked for more than an hour that Ichigo began to sense something strange. From time to time, he would pause and listen, convinced he had heard something. But when he stopped, all he could here were their footsteps on the rocks and the sound of water dripping in from the sides of the tunnel.

"Something wrong?" asked Hitsugaya, after the third time Ichigo had done the same thing.

"I'm not sure," he said, his brow creased. "I thought I heard something up ahead. It was probably just the echo from our feet."

Hitsugaya looked slightly concerned, but said nothing.

"You know something," said Ichigo, studying the man with the boy's face. "Tell me. It'll do none of us any good if you continue to keep things from me." Rukia looked over at Hitsugaya, pressing him silently to respond.

"I was here when these tunnels and caverns were constructed," Hitsugaya said, turning and looking at Ichigo, "but I was not told of the pitfalls we might find inside."

"Who constructed them?" Rukia asked, curious.

"Other Druids, of course," replied Hitsugaya. "The job of protecting the passage to the Talisman was assigned to many different groups of Druids, each group working independently to create obstacles to reaching the stone. None of the groups knew what the others were doing."

"What kinds of obstacles are we talking about?" asked Ichigo, frowning. The feeling that there was someone or _something_ else down in the tunnels along with them had grown exponentially stronger as they continued to descend.

"I could be anything, really," Hitsugaya answered. "The Druids are known for their ability to manipulate solid objects, of course, but some of the more powerful of our people have the ability to alter reality itself."

"Alter reality? How?" Ichigo asked.

"There are many ways to alter what people perceive," Hitsugaya explained. "The rock at the head of the tunnel – it seemed real to you, did it not?" Ichigo nodded. "But it disappeared at my touch. Was it real? Perhaps to a human, but not to me. Or, I should say, it wasn't real to _me._"

"The people of Thyilea have survived centuries by hiding their town," Rukia added. "You might think it would be easy for someone on the other half of the island to stumble upon the town, but it is not."

"Barriers of the mind?" Ichigo ventured.

"Yes, in a sense," Rukia replied. "A Druid's mind is different than that of an ordinary human being. We can see and touch things they cannot, and we can create objects that are beyond their perception."

"We can also create barriers by tricking the mind into seeing and feeling things that are not actually there," Hitsugaya added. "Most of the islanders who live near Thyilea believe the mountains that divide the island and shelter our town are particularly treacherous. In reality, they are not so dangerous, but the sense of danger permeates every rock, bush or tree there."

"So if we're Druids, why are any of the barriers here a problem for us?" Ichigo asked.

"The barriers were created to keep those of our own kind away from the Talisman, as well," Hitsugaya answered.

"I overheard you say that there was a fight amongst the Druids over the stone," Ichigo said, his face unreadable.

"It was far more like a civil war than a fight. That is why this passage is so dangerous, Captain Kurosaki," Hitsugaya replied. "The Talisman was only meant to be retrieved by those who had the best interests of our people at heart. It was to be recovered from this place only when our people were unified enough to deserve to wield it once more."

Ichigo turned his head quickly in front of them. "I heard it again," he said, his sword now materializing in his hand. The hilt vibrated slightly in his hand. A sign, perhaps?

Hitsugaya nodded to Rukia and she and Hitsugaya also drew their weapons. "I'll go first," said Hitsugaya, the blade of his weapon glowing blue-white in the semi-darkness. The narrow passage began to grow wider now, opening up onto a large cavern, not quite as big as the one which housed the pirates' underground city, but nearly as high. The air in the cave was markedly warmer, and steam rose about the walls. Most of the cave was filled with water – an underground lake that appeared to bubble with heat from much deeper below them.

"That is the true opening to the tunnel under the water," said Hitsugaya, pointing across the cavern to a darkened passageway. "These are volcanic islands," he explained. "These hot pools were already here when the passage was created."

As Hitsugaya walked, his sword glowed even brighter, and they could see soft ripples on the top of the enormous pool. The going was difficult and the stones beneath their feet were slippery from the water. The smell of sulphur permeated the air, growing more noxious as they walked. Rukia put her sleeve to her nose, feeling slightly dizzy as the smell became stronger.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked, noticing her slip several times in front of him.

"I'm fine," she replied, dismissively. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, resolving to keep a closer eye on her.

They reached the halfway point between openings, and Ichigo could more clearly see the entrance Hitsugaya had spoken of. The path between the slick walls of the cavern and the pool began to narrow still more, and Ichigo felt his right boot fill with warm water. He leaned down to see if he could empty his boot, and he heard something; it was coming from the water.

"Wait," he said to the others. His voice echoed about the cave. Hitsugaya and Rukia stopped. The water appeared still. They waited a minute or so, and Ichigo shook his head. "I don't hear it anymore," he said. "I must have imagined it."

Hitsugaya looked momentarily at Ichigo, concerned. Then, after reassuring himself that there did not appear to be anyone following them, he motioned them forward again towards the tunnel.

"_Am I missing something?"_ Ichigo wondered, absentmindedly. The hilt of Zangetsu warmed slightly in his hand.

"_I cannot see the way in this cave," _the sword replied, nearly making Ichigo jump. He had completely forgotten about the sword spirit. _"The passage was created to keep its secrets hidden to all."_

Ichigo took a deep breath, watching Rukia continue to move ahead of him. She stumbled again and he bit his tongue, not wanting to anger her or to appear overly concerned for her welfare. _"Neither of us need distractions,"_ he told himself as he followed.

They were only about thirty yards from the tunnel entrance when Ichigo saw Rukia slip once again. She was too far in front for him to grab her before she fell. In an instant, and with a splash, she had ended up in the pool. He hurried over to her, but she waived him off. The water was barely up to her knees.

"I'm fine, Captain," she said, glaring at him. "Just a little wet." She planted her sword in the water, using it as a makeshift walking stick to ensure her balance on the slippery bottom of the pool.

"Give me your hand," Hitsugaya said, having walked back to where Rukia stood.

"I'm fine, really," she said, irritated at the men's overly concerned attitudes. "I'll be out of here in just a…" There was an enormous splash of water from behind her, and she vanished into the pool before their eyes.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted.

"Kurosaki, don't!" shouted Hitsugaya, but Ichigo had already jumped into the water himself.

The water was nearly opaque – Ichigo could barely see his hands in front of him.

"_Ichigo,"_ he heard Zangetsu say. _"Let me guide your way."_

The sword glowed almost white, illuminating the water, which was thick with bits of sand and plants. Rukia was nowhere in sight, but Ichigo could feel vibrations through the water; movement, but from something far larger than just a tiny woman.

"_Where is she?"_ he asked the sword, which he still held in his right hand.

"_Deeper,"_ Zangetsu replied. _"You will need more air."_

Ichigo pushed himself back to the surface of the water, ignoring Hitsugaya's shouts from the shore. He filled his lungs to the point of pain and submerged himself in the warm water, struggling to see her in the murky haze. He headed towards the center of the pool; he had felt the slope of the bottom and he knew that it would be deeper there.

"_Rukia," _he thought, desperately as he swam deeper into the darkness.

"_She is alive,"_ Zangetsu said, in his mind, _"but unconscious."_

"_Show me,"_ commanded Ichigo. The weight of his heavy clothing made it more difficult to swim and the muscles in his thighs began to burn with the effort.

"_She is not alone,"_ warned the sword spirit, and Ichigo saw the distorted image of an enormous eye flash through his mind.

"_There's no such thing as a sea-monster,"_ he thought, as he continued to swim.

"_Just a bit further,"_ urged Zangetsu, pointing him deeper still. Ichigo redoubled his grip on his sword.

Through the darkness ahead, he could now see movement - a flash of white – Rukia's shirt, a bare foot and dark hair. He kicked with all his strength until he was next to her. She was floating, her eyes closed and her face deathly white. Ichigo grabbed her shirt and then her arm, turning to head back towards the surface.

"_Thank God,"_ he thought, gratefully.

That's when he saw it - a flash of light and movement, less than a yard away. His lungs had begun to hurt – he had used up nearly all the air in his lungs with the effort of swimming to her. He pulled Rukia against his chest with his left arm, pointing Zangetsu with his right towards the movement.

"_Just keep moving," _he told himself, kicking as hard as he could.

Another flash of light and something reddish-orange reached out towards him in the darkness. He felt a ropelike pressure around his sword-arm and looked down to see a long tentacle, wrapped about his elbow. He tried to swing his weapon, but the blade would not reach the thing that held him captive. He pulled hard and tried to free himself from the grip of the still-invisible creature, but to no avail. There was no time, he knew. Rukia had been without air too long already, he could not afford to delay any longer.

"_Zangetsu,"_ he thought, desperately, _"can you return her to the surface without me?"_

"_Yes," _replied the sword, _"but you will be without a weapon."_

"_Do it,"_ Ichigo commanded. He'd figure out how to break free once he knew she would be safe.

The sword glowed slightly blue, then vanished from his hand. Instinctively, Ichigo released Rukia to his sword, and saw her begin to float away. Almost immediately, a blue light surrounded her and he saw her rise towards the surface.

Turning back towards the creature, he grabbed at the tentacle holding onto him with his free arm, pulling as hard as he could. Something large now swam towards him, and he saw an enormous eye and reddish-orange skin. He was now only feet away from the creature. He kicked at the tentacle, and felt yet another of the creature's arms encircle his leg.

"_Damn,"_ he thought, feeling himself growing weaker. He reached out with his free hand, pointing it in the direction of the beast. Blue light flew from his fingertips towards the creature and striking it, causing it to recoil slightly. Ichigo felt the grip on his arm release, but his leg was still held tightly. This time, he pointed both hands at the creature and again he felt the creature shudder with the impact of the attack.

His vision had begun to blur now from lack of oxygen, and he summoned every last bit of concentration and aimed his hands at the long tentacle that held his leg. He saw the creature shake again as the attack met its mark, and felt the tentacle release him. He kicked hard, moving as quickly as he could, aiming for the surface. As he swam, he began to see light above the water.

"_Just a bit farther,"_ he told himself, struggling to stay alert. He was almost there, he knew.

"_Ichigo."_ Zangetsu's voice.

"_I'm not sure I can do this,"_ he replied, feeling himself begin to fade, his eyes begin to close.

"_Follow me, Ichigo,"_ the sword spirit replied, and Ichigo felt something solid again in his hand. _"She is safe. I can help you now."_

He was dying, he was sure of it. The blackness began to fade into bright white.

"_Ichigo."_

He opened his eyes again; he wasn't sure how he had managed it.

"_You're almost there, Ichigo,"_ came the spirit's voice.

He could see the surface now. Just a bit further and he would be able to breathe again…

"_Keep swimming, Ichigo."_

Something wound about his right leg, yanking him back down. He couldn't move; he had no more energy. He couldn't fight the creature again; he would die in this place.

"_Ichigo!"_

* * *

_Silence, then a soft humming sound. He could see nothing but white all around him. In the distance he began to make out the blurry outline of a man, walking towards him. He stared at the man, trying to focus on his features. He couldn't make out his face._

"_Ichigo," said the man, his voice familiar._

"_Zangetsu," he croaked._

"_Let me help you."_

_The man reached out and put his hand over Ichigo's, tightening around the metal hilt of his sword, raising it up from his side, supporting Ichigo's arm... _

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes just in time to see his sword plunge of its own accord into an enormous black eye which floated only feet away from him. The animal twitched and writhed as Ichigo withdrew the blade. Blood streaked the water as Ichigo broke through to the surface, gasping for air. Tentacles flew above the sulphur pool in a grotesque death dance; the water turned red and bubbled furiously. Ichigo felt himself begin to slip beneath the surface again, too weak to stay afloat, but a strong arm grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and pulled him onto shore – Hitsugaya, his face set, focused.

Ichigo coughed and spluttered, spitting water out of his mouth. His lungs filled with air and he coughed again, trying not to faint. He closed his eyes briefly and felt Zangetsu's strength fill him from within. The dizziness began to subside.

"Rukia. How is Rukia?" he gasped, his voice hoarse, barely audible.

"I'm fine," came a voice from behind him. She was soaked to the bone and still pale, but alive and breathing. "Thanks to you."

He was so happy to see her that he grabbed her and held her tightly against his chest. The suddenness of his apparent change of heart stunned her, and she looked slightly bewildered.

"Rukia," he said, reassured to feel her solid, alive in his arms. Then, realizing what he had just done, he released her quickly and turned away so she couldn't see the look of relief on his face. For an instant, he hesitated, unsure of what to say or do.

"I'm glad you're alright," was all he said. As usual, his words did not mirror what was in his heart.

* * *

*Overfalls: Dangerously steep and breaking seas due to opposing currents and wind in a shallow area, or strong currents over a shallow rocky bottom.

**Author's Note****: No "real" sea monsters in this fic, lol! I've described a giant squid – a real life sea monster, I guess. Wiki says this about these incredible animals: The giant squid (genus: Architeuthis) is a deep-ocean dwelling squid in the family Architeuthidae, represented by as many as eight species. Giant squid can grow to a tremendous size: recent estimates put the maximum size at 43 feet for females and 33 feet for males from caudal fin to the tip of the two long tentacles (second only to the colossal squid at an estimated 46 feet, one of the largest living organisms). **


	18. Siren Song

**Author's Note****: Finally, my muse cooperated and I've updated! XD I hope you enjoy the new chapter and what is to come. Thanks to Whitecloud, as always, for her ideas and for giving my muse the kick in the behind needed. **

**Happy New Year's to everyone – I hope 2010 is a great year for you all. Enjoy! -Lex**

Chapter Eighteen: Siren Song*

"_Ichigo."_

He awoke with a start on the cold stone floor and, for a moment, he struggled to remember where he was.

_The cave beneath the water._

He stood up looked around. He was alone.

"Rukia? Toushirou?" he shouted. His voice echoed through the emptiness.

"_Zangetsu,"_ he thought, touching the hilt of his sword. _"Where are they?"_

There was no answer.

He struggled to remember. They had been by the water's edge; they had nearly drowned, he and Rukia. He drew his sword and ran his fingers gently over the blade.

No response.

"_Zangetsu," _he thought, more urgently this time, _"where are you?"_

More silence.

He struggled to remember. They had rested for several hours not far from the pool, then started off again.

"_At this rate, it will be at least another ten hours before we reach the mainland," Hitsugaya had said. "We'd better rest."_

_Rukia's face, still pale but determined. There were dark circles under her eyes. He was pretty sure he looked no better._

_They had set their packs down in a small alcove off the main passageway. It was slightly warmer in this room and, unlike the rest of the cave so far, it was had been relatively dry. They had eaten their meager rations and laid down on the hard rock floor. Ichigo remembered closing his eyes. Sleep had come quickly._

"_Am I dreaming?" _Ichigo wondered silently, walking out to the tunnel and looking around. He felt the cool, wet walls. It did not feel like any dream. _"Where are they?"_

"Rukia!" His voice echoed down the passageway but, again, there was no reply. "Hitsugaya!"

Silence.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the sword spirit, calling its name several times in rapid succession, both aloud and silently.

Silence again.

He began to get worried; something was wrong. It had been folly not to have one of them remain awake while the others rested – Hitsugaya had warned them of the dangers of this place.

"Damn," he said out loud, clenching his jaw tightly. This was his own fault; he should have known better. If anything were to happen to her…

"_Ichigo."_ The voice he had heard, that had roused him from his sleep. He looked around, trying to figure out what direction it had come from.

"Where are you?" he asked, to a chorus of echoes.

No response.

He began to walk down the corridor in the direction he knew they had been headed before. From time to time he stopped to listen for the sounds of footsteps on the rock, trying to convince himself that Rukia and Hitsugaya had must have gone ahead without him. Still, he could not shake the conclusion that they would not have willingly left him alone, that something must have happened to cause them to become separated.

Or was it that he been wrong to believe they wanted to work with him? Could it be that, despite all they had been through in the past few days, they had decided that he was an outsider, that he was not to be trusted?

"_No,"_ he told himself, doing his best to push aside the thoughts, _"regardless of what they think of me, they need me to reclaim the Talisman."_

The Talisman. He had heard most of Rukia's conversation with Hitsugaya and he now understood that the Talisman was what set the Druids apart from other humans. He also understood that the Talisman was the link that bound him to the past – to those who had come before – and which also bound him to Rukia and to the soul she had been for centuries, perhaps millennia before.

'_You must search your soul for that answer – it is there – at the core.' _Zangetsu's words still rang in his mind – there were so many unanswered questions, and Ichigo was quickly losing patience to find the answers.

"_Dammit," _Ichigo thought, _"where are you, Zangetsu?" _There was still no answer. He closed his eyes and tried to reach the spirit. It would do him little good to lose his temper; years at sea and in command of his own ship had shown him that the best way to cope with uncertainty was to remain calm and focused.

From somewhere ahead, Ichigo heard laughter. It echoed around the cave and he struggled to figure out where it was coming from.

"Who's there?" he asked.

There was no response. He frowned and pointed his sword ahead of him.

"Ichigo?"

"Rukia!" he shouted, relieved to hear her voice once again. "Where are you?"

"I'm over here," she replied, her voice echoing from somewhere up ahead.

He walked faster, resheathing his sword. Before him, he could see dim light which he followed until he came to a high chamber. Here and there, stalactites and stalagmites were interspersed with rock that had been polished to a high sheen by running water. Dry salt sparkled on the sides of the chamber.

"Rukia?" he said, looking around. He could hear footsteps from the far side of the chamber, and he followed them. "I don't see you."

"I'm over here," she said again, and he caught a glimpse of black hair.

"This isn't funny," he said, frowning. "I've been looking for you. I woke up and you were nowhere…" He stopped dead in his tracks. She was sitting on the top of a stalagmite with the top broken off, an informal perch of sorts. Her legs were crossed and she wore a broad grin. Her violet eyes were lit like tiny suns.

"You're not Rukia," he said, simply. He wasn't sure how he knew it, but he felt it to the core of his being.

"Of course I am," she replied, hopping down with the grace of a bird and alighting on the ground soundlessly.

"No," he replied, eyeing her warily.

"Have it your way," she answered, slightly irritated. "You can choose to believe anything you want, Ichigo."

She started to walk away, but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back towards him. "Where is the little brat?" he asked, convinced that Hitsugaya was somehow behind this charade.

"Toushirou?" she asked. She shrugged her shoulders dismissively. "Why would I care where he is?"

"Who are you?" he asked, his right hand resting on his sword.

"Who do you think I am?" she replied, pulling away from him and nearly skipping away.

"I don't know," he replied.

She moved quickly behind one of the stone pillars and vanished. Ichigo took a deep breath. He _must_ be dreaming. None of this made any sense.

Laughter again. He turned around. Rukia was gone and, in her place stood a completely different person.

"You…?" he stammered.

"You recognize me then, Seien?" asked Natyra.

"You aren't Natyra, either," he replied, stoically. "What have you done with Hitsugaya and Rukia?"

"Nothing," replied Natyra. "They are unharmed."

"Do you know where they are?" he asked her, breathing deeply to calm his racing heart. Seeing her face and Rukia's violet eyes was more than just disconcerting. He struggled against his anger, willing it to recede.

"Of course," she replied. "Would you like me to take you to them?"

It was hardly the response he had anticipated, but he nodded and raised an eyebrow, gesturing to her to take the lead.

"Who are you?" he asked, for the second time.

She ignored him.

"Why won't you answer my question?" he demanded, losing his patience now.

"You haven't asked the right question yet, Seien," she replied.

"I'm not Seien," he replied, through gritted teeth. _"Calm down, Ichigo,"_ he told himself silently. He breathed in deeply once again.

"Oh, but you are Seien, of course," she answered, taking his hand in hers. For a moment, he felt completely overwhelmed, as if her touch was a powerful drug or the strongest whiskey. He felt dizzy, disoriented. She ran her hand over his face and her violet eyes glittered with desire. He felt his body respond involuntarily to hers and abruptly pulled his hand away from her. She was no longer the image of Natyra, but Rukia once again.

She smiled. "Apparently, you prefer me like this," she purred, relishing the look of pain on his face.

"You said I haven't asked the 'right question'," he said, scowling now.

She raised an eyebrow. "You would do far better to think before you act," she said, maddeningly.

"_What_ are you?" he asked, eyeing her with disdain.

"Very good, Ichigo," she replied, leaning against the cave wall casually. He glared at her.

"Well? Apparently I've asked the right question this time. Will you answer?"

"Yes," she said, wearily. Then, she turned to him and put her hand to his face again. "Although I'd rather…"

"Stop this," he said, brusquely. "Tell me what you are. Where are the others? What do you want?" His tone was again that of a naval captain, focused, commanding.

"Fine," she said, "although I'd much rather play with you." He again felt an immense physical longing for her and bit his cheek until it hurt to maintain his compose.

"I am the Keeper of the Talisman," she continued. "You mariners often call our kind 'sirens'."

"The 'Keeper'?" he asked.

"I was placed here to guard the stone from those who might not be worthy to find it," she answered.

"Worthy? How does one become 'worthy' to find it?"

"It is different with every person, Ichigo," she replied, playfully. "For someone like you, however…" Her voice trailed off and she seemed to contemplate his fate.

"What do you mean, for someone like me?"

"Despite your bravado," she said, with a slight smirk, "you care deeply for the safety of others."

His face darkened. "What have you done with Hitsugaya and Rukia?" he demanded, again fighting back his anger and maintaining his control. "Where is Zangetsu?"

"Zangetsu cannot assist you," she laughed. "The others, well…let us just say their fate lies in your hands, Ichigo."

"Where are they?" he growled. He was growing tired of her games.

"They are safe," she said, "for now."

"What do you want?" He was angry beyond frustration now – he did not appreciate being taunted and certainly not at the expense of the safety of people he cared about.

"Relax, Ichigo," she laughed. "You have time to recover them."

"What do you want me to do?" he demanded.

"Just answer my questions," she replied with a grin, hopping up onto a large rock that jutted out from the cave wall.

"What questions?"

"One question for each. Answer each correctly, they live. Answer incorrectly and…"

"Hurt them and I will kill you," he said, his words calm but his face betraying his rising anger. She laughed.

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "You cannot hurt me Ichigo," she said, with a smile. "Even if you wanted to harm me, you would be unable. You cannot ignore this face, nor can you do it harm.

"Don't underestimate me," he said, his hand resting once again on his sword.

"Have it your way," she teased. "But you will not leave here alive unless you answer my questions. Of that, I can assure you." He frowned, but said nothing. "Shall we begin, then?"

He was silent.

"I will take that as a 'yes', then," she said, smiling.

"Let's get this done with," he said, pointedly.

"Good," she said. "The rules are simple, Ichigo. I will ask you a question about each of the three souls you wish to save."

"Three souls?" he asked.

"Yes," came the reply. "The third is the soul of your sword, Ichigo."

He wondered what power she might hold if she could determine the fate of Zangetsu, a spirit with no corporeal form.

"If you answer each question correctly, I will return all of them to you, unharmed. Answer incorrectly…"

"I understand," he said, cutting across her. He did not need to hear the threat repeated a second time. "Let's get on with it."

She smiled broadly, then spoke, "Lighter than what I am made of, more of me is hidden than is seen, I am the bane of the mariner, a tooth within the sea. Speak my name."

Ichigo stared at her. "A riddle?" he asked.

"What did you expect, Ichigo?" she replied, clearly amused.

He was silent, but he clenched his teeth, again willing himself to control his outrage at her deadly game. He had never been good at riddles as a child, mostly because he had never had the patience or the interest to try to solve them. Hisagi, on the other hand, had always been quite clever with riddles and had tormented Ichigo with them during the long months spent at sea. Ichigo silently prayed he had gotten better with the practice.

"_The bane of the mariner,"_ he thought. _"A storm?"_ No, that wasn't it. A storm was not a tooth in the sea. A tooth…a tooth was sharp, hard. _"A rock?" _No, that wasn't it, either. A rock was not lighter than what it was made of.

"You cannot wait forever to answer," she said, tapping her foot lightly against the rock.

He shivered slightly, the cold air in the passage raising gooseflesh on the back of his neck. _"Cold," _he thought, feeling his slightly foggy mind begin to respond. He thought of Hitsugaya, with hair as white as snow, his eyes the color of the ocean, his cool demeanor. He smiled.

"You know the answer, then?" she said, slyly.

"Yes," he replied. "Ice. It is made of water, which is lighter, and in the form of an iceberg, far more of it is hidden beneath the ocean. It has caused the destruction of many a ship."

She smiled. "Well done," she said. "But the questions become more difficult from here on out."

"Go on," he said, tired of her games.

She smiled coyly at him, then spoke without fanfare. "Oft I must strive with wind and wave, battle them both when under the sea, I feel out the bottom, a foreign land. In lying still I am strong in the strife; if I fail in that they are stronger than I, and wrenching me loose, soon put me to rout. They wish to capture what I must keep. I can master them both if my grip holds out, if the rocks bring succor and lend support, strength in the struggle. Ask me my name!"

He now understood that the Keeper, or siren, as he preferred to think of her, had tailored each question so that it related in some way to the personality or appearance of each of the souls he sought to redeem. He knew, instinctively, that this question related to Zangetsu – the question evoked his strength and his steadfastness.

"_Another question about the sea,"_ he thought, his brow knitted in concentration. _"A canon, perhaps?"_ No, that wasn't it. _"I wish to capture what I must keep. An iron chain? A rope?"_ He was sure the answer was none of these things.

"Repeat the first few phrases," he said, his voice calm and steady.

"Oft I must strive with wind and wave, battle them both when under the sea, I feel out the bottom, a foreign land. In lying still I am strong in the strife; if I fail in that they are stronger than I, and wrenching me loose, soon put me to rout," she said, swinging her legs like a small child.

He thought of Zangetsu, and of the sword spirit's strength and purpose. Zangetsu had shown him his past and pointed him towards his present. A weather vane, perhaps? A sextant, to plot his life's course? _"No," _he thought again, frustrated with himself. The answer was there, somewhere, in the purpose Zangetsu served in his life. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the feelings he had for the sword, the serenity the spirit afforded him.

"_He is my strength,"_ he thought, _"my connection to both past and future…that which is steady, unyielding. Something which keeps me focused, grounded in reality…"_ Grounded! That was it, he knew, the key and the answer to the riddle. With a sense of triumph, he opened his eyes and looked at her, a gleam in his eyes.

"The answer is 'anchor'," he said, without hesitation.

"Well done," she replied, and he felt his heart quicken with both excitement and fear.

Only one more correct answer, and he would know they were all safe. And yet this last question frightened him the most, for he knew the only remaining soul he needed to save was Rukia's – the soul he valued more than any other. He could not fail her; he _would_ not fail her.

"Are you ready for the last of the three questions?" asked the siren with Rukia's eyes. He nodded, his face set like stone, his jaw tense.

"The key to life and death is everywhere to be found, but if you do not find it in your own house, you will find it nowhere. Yet, it is before everyone's eyes; no one can live without it; everyone has used it. The poor usually possess more of it than the rich; children play with it in the streets. The meek and uneducated esteem it highly, but the privileged and learned often throw it away. When rejected, it lies dormant in the bowels of the earth. In death it remains as the sharpest pain, the most haunting recollection," she said, hopping down from the rock and walking up to him.

"If you do not find it in your own house, you will find it nowhere," he said, aloud, trying to ignore her presence. He found it incredibly difficult to concentrate with her standing so close to him. His heart began to pound again, and he felt his head spin. _"She is not Rukia," _he told himself, willing his disobedient body to be still.

"_Rukia,"_ he thought. _"What is it that you possess that no one can live without?"_

"Repeat it," Ichigo said, aloud.

"Of course," she answered, with a smile. "The key to life and death is everywhere to be found, but if you do not find it in your own house, you will find it nowhere. Yet, it is before everyone's eyes; no one can live without it; everyone has used it. The poor usually possess more of it than the rich; children play with it in the streets. The meek and uneducated esteem it highly, but the privileged and learned often throw it away. When rejected, it lies dormant in the bowels of the earth. In death it remains as the sharpest pain, the most haunting recollection."

He closed his eyes, finding her violet ones too distracting to think clearly. That she looked exactly like Rukia was more than just disconcerting to him, it made his throat constrict painfully. He inwardly chastised himself for having fallen so deeply for the real Rukia, although he knew that he had little choice – he had known her all his life, and in past lives he barely remembered. They were fated to be together, or to suffer apart. And then it came to him, more clearly than with the others – the realization that he had always known the answer to this particular riddle.

He opened his eyes again and looked into hers with a determination of spirit he had not felt as long as he could remember. The dizziness faded, and he felt his heart steady.

"The answer is 'love'," he said, simply.

She was silent, but smiled and, as he watched, the outline of her body appeared to shimmer and glow. In a heartbeat, the fully-materialized image of Zangetsu he had seen in his mind now stood before him, solid, apparently alive.

"Ichigo," said Zangetsu. "You have done well."

"Are you really Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked, not sure if he should be angry or relieved.

"What do you believe?" asked the dark-haired man who stood before him.

"I'm tired of not getting any answers, whoever you are."

"Unfortunately, there is one more question I must ask of you, Ichigo," replied the man. Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"I thought there were three questions. I answered each of them. Three questions, three souls. What do you want from me now?" He was beyond frustration now, but he knew there was little he could do in the current situation. He still was no closer to finding the others.

"I want _you, _Ichigo," replied Zangetsu's doppelganger.

"Fine, take me then, and let the others go," snapped Ichigo, angrily.

"Do you care so little for your own life, Ichigo?" asked the Keeper.

"I do not wish to die," Ichigo replied, "but if it is necessary to protect their lives, I will do what must be done."

"Every one of them, even Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Every one of them. They are my comrades."

"The Navy is not your conscience, then?" the siren asked, thoughtfully.

"The Navy has never been my conscience, although it has dictated my duty," Ichigo replied. "My conscience is bound only by that which is right and just. Regardless of what rank I possess, I will not harm those to whom I am bound."

"Who are you then, Ichigo? A navy captain or a Druid?"

"I am both," replied Ichigo, and there was pride in his voice. "But I will not betray my people. I have lived many lives, it appears, and I owe my existence and my loyalty first and foremost to them. If I cannot be both Captain and Druid, then I choose to be a Druid."

The Keeper smiled. And as he did so, the walls around Ichigo began to sparkle and vanish, and he found himself sitting up in the small room in which he, Hitsugaya and Rukia had laid down to sleep. Instinctively, he touched his sword. Had it been all a dream, after all?

"_It was no dream," _replied Zangetsu.

"_Where were you?" _Ichigo asked, confused now.

"_I was with you all the time, Ichigo,"_ replied the sword spirit.

"_Why didn't you come when I called you, then?" _asked Ichigo.

"_I could not," _Zangetsu replied. _"The test was for my benefit, as well."_

"_But if I had failed…"_

"_I would have perished as well,"_ answered the sword. _"If I had helped you, we would also have both perished."_

"_But the last question," _Ichigo began, still not comprehending completely. _"There was no riddle."_

"_No, but you gave the correct answer," _Zangetsu answered. _"It was a test of your loyalty to those who would allow you to claim the Talisman."_

Ichigo sighed.

"_There will be no more tests in this place, Ichigo,"_ said the spirit. _"The path from now until you claim the stone will be free of obstacles. The next test lies in your ability to wield the Talisman, itself."_

"_And that may truly be the death of me," _thought Ichigo, to no one in particular.

He took a deep breath and watched the sleeping Rukia. Even in sleep she was beautiful. Perhaps, someday, he would be able to tell her about their past - someday, when he knew they had a future to look forward to.

* * *

***Siren: In Greek mythology, a sea nymph, half-woman and half-bird, who was believed to sing beguilingly to passing sailors in order to lure them to their doom on the rocks she sat on.**


	19. The Compass

**Author's Note****: A quick update, thanks to some vacation time, for a change. XD The chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I don't think you'll be disappointed – there is a lot packed into it. Happy New Year's everyone! Enjoy. -Lex**

Chapter Nineteen: The Compass*

It was nearly an hour later that Hitsugaya and Rukia stirred, both surprised to see Ichigo alert and awake, standing with his back against the wall, a silent sentry standing watch over them. It mattered little to Ichigo that he had been reassured that no more dangers awaited them in the underground passage; he would not leave either of his companions unguarded again. He had stood watch on many a stormy night aboard the _Vincent_ – it had given him a sense of purpose. It was the same now.

They spoke little as they gathered their things and started off back towards the Talisman, each focused upon the ultimate goal, all still quite tired and worn despite their rest. Ichigo took some comfort in the color that had returned to Rukia's cheeks and the sureness of her step – she was strong, despite her diminutive size, he reminded himself, strong enough to face what lay ahead. More than that, her soul was strong, too; he knew that as surely as he knew the spirit in his sword would not abandon him again. He had know her soul for millennia, after all.

They walked for at least five hours when the passage began to climb, as did the temperature in the cave. Ichigo knew they were nearing the place where the Talisman had been secured but, even more, he could _feel_ its distinct presence. It was as if the cave had become alive with the energy of the stone itself and that his body was an instrument tuned to resonate with that energy – a vessel, awaiting its contents.

"_How will this change me?" _Ichigo wondered silently. The question was not directed to Zangetsu, but the spirit replied, nonetheless.

"_The Talisman will not change your soul,"_ Zangetsu explained, _"although it is said the bearer of the stone will gain power far beyond that of any other of our people."_

"_And if I choose later to give up its power?" _Ichigo asked_._

"_Death is the only way to relinquish the Talisman once you have been bound to it. Those who seek to abuse its power will either attempt to control you, or they will seek to kill you, Ichigo."_

This thought was of little comfort to Ichigo, the memory from centuries ago of the dying Natyra handing him the Talisman as she took her last breath still fresh in his mind. Still, far better him than Rukia to take that risk in this lifetime, at least. He would gladly suffer to protect her from that fate. He cared little for the power the Talisman might bring him; he only knew in his soul that, this time, it was his burden to bear. He would do it for her – for all of his people.

"_How will I know what to do with the stone once we find it?" _Ichigo asked the sword spirit, as they drew closer.

"_You will know what to do,"_ Zangetsu replied, obtusely.

As if he had read Ichigo's thoughts, Hitsugaya, at that very moment, turned to the others and pointed ahead to what appeared to be a lit room carved into the rock. "The chamber lies ahead," he said, simply. "The Talisman lies within."

They walked quickly to the room, although none of them spoke. The room itself was not large, but its sides glowed with the same phosphorescent stone as that which lined the giant cavern which had housed Hitsugaya's community of pirates. The floor was smooth, as were the walls and the ceiling. There were no vessels here, nothing that appeared to hold any object, nor any place to dig for one.

Rukia looked at Hitsugaya in surprise. "I see nothing here," she said. "Could it have been taken?"

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to speak, but it was Ichigo that answered, "It's here. I can feel it."

"How do we retrieve it?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know," replied the turquoise-eyed boy, and both Rukia and Ichigo knew instinctively that it was the truth. "That knowledge could not rest with me; it would have been far too dangerous to know both the Talisman's location as well as how to remove it."

Ichigo frowned. _"This is something I must know," _he thought to Zangetsu. For a moment, Ichigo stood there, not expecting an answer particularly, but unsure of what to do. It was then that he caught a glimpse of a tiny dagger Hitsugaya's waist.

"Give me your knife," said Ichigo.

Hitsugaya's eyes lit with something like recognition, and he handed the blade to Ichigo without comment. The blade was an ancient one, its gold hilt pitted in places, some of the jewels that had encrusted the metal now gone. Ichigo held the blade in his palm, staring at it, as if it might speak to him.

"It was given to me centuries ago, not long before the Talisman was hidden," explained Hitsugaya, "when I was quite young. I was told nothing of its origins then – only that it was a relic of times past, a weapon used once in our ancient ceremonies - a valuable artifact."

Rukia looked at Ichigo and, for a moment, he saw something approaching recognition in her violet eyes, but it disappeared almost as quickly as it had come. Ichigo frowned and ran his fingertips over the razor-sharp blade, hoping for the same kind of connection he felt with his sword. Nothing happened.

"_You must search for the answer in your soul,"_ came Zangetsu's voice like a clarion call in his mind. _"The answers are there."_

Ichigo drew a deep breath and closed his eyes, both hands on the blade.

* * *

_He stood in the center of a room much like the cave – simple and carved from the bedrock. It was not underground; he could see sunlight filtering in from the entryway. He knew this place. He had come here often. This room was the altar to the spirit world and the gateway between life and death, the entry to the well of souls and the soul domain of the priestly Druids. He was no longer Ichigo, he was Seien. A Druid, a priest, husband to the priestess Natyra._

"_Natyra."_

"_I am here, Seien," came the familiar voice. Then a feather's touch, on his arm. He glanced over to her and she smiled at him and, in that instant, he could feel the faint life within her stir slightly. Their son!_

"_Why did you not tell me?" he asked her, although there was no anger in his voice, only wonder._

"_I wanted you to feel his life for yourself first," she replied. _

_He reached over to her and she guided his hand to her belly. It looked no different than before; no one would have yet known she was with child. The joy of being the first to know made him want to cry and his heart soared._

"_He bears the blood of the priests and priestesses," she said, serenely. "He will come to no harm in this place." She nodded. "Come, love. The spirits await."_

* * *

"Ichigo?" Rukia's voice brought him back to reality. For a moment, he just stared at her.

"I know what to do," he said, calmly. Then, turning to Hitsugaya, he said, "You must leave, Captain Hitsugaya." His voice was commanding, full of strength and knowledge. He knew what must be done.

"And her?" Hitsugaya asked, looking at Rukia.

"She is safe here, with me," Ichigo said. The look of astonishment on Hitsugaya's face was plain. Then, with a look of understanding, the edges of his mouth turned up in the nearest thing Ichigo had seen to a smile on his face. Rukia looked slightly bewildered.

"I will wait outside," Hitsugaya replied, nodding and walking out of the chamber.

"Why must he leave?" Rukia asked, after Hitsugaya had left.

"Only a descendant of the Druid priests and priestesses is safe in the presence of the Talisman when it is unshielded," Ichigo answered, although again he wasn't exactly sure why he knew this. All he knew was that he _needed_ her there, for what purpose, he did not know.

"The priests?" Rukia said, taken aback.

"You are descended from the priests, as am I," Ichigo answered, without embellishment.

"I am?" she asked. "How do you know this?"

"I can't tell you now, but I am sure of it."

She searched his eyes, frowning slightly. Then, without another word, she nodded.

They stood alone in the center of the room. "Take the dagger," he said, handing it to her. "You must cut me…here," he explained, pointing to a small mark on his right palm, a strange, star-shaped birthmark he had never paid much attention to.

"Cut you? But why?"

"I remember this," he said simply. "I am not sure how or why, but I know I have done this before. With you."

He added this last remark almost without thinking, and she looked at him with some surprise. Then, without another word, she reached out and held his hand in her left, the dagger in her right. For a moment, he thought he had forgotten to breathe. And then, realization flooded through him from her touch.

"Rukia," he said, finally daring to breathe again. She looked at him and he knew in that instant that the knowledge transmitted by her touch was not something of which she herself was aware. He would not tell her now; it was far too complicated to explain or even to understand.

"_She will bear my child,"_ he thought, his heart threatening to explode. _"A girl, this time. Another priest."_ He knew instinctively that it would be weeks, possibly months before she would know of the child, the tiny spark within her. _"That night, in the pirate cave…"_

Enough of thinking of the future. He must do this now; he must get her out of this place and to safety. He must retrieve the Talisman so that she – so that _they_ – might return to England and to safety. Then he could think about the implications of the life she now carried inside of her. Still, the knowledge of the new life that grew within her lifted his spirits and he felt suddenly at peace with his destiny.

"Cut me," he said, trying not to look into her eyes for fear he might betray the secret he held. She nodded, and in her face he saw the steely determination of the captain she was.

She took the knife edge and cut a thin line to follow the mark. A hair's breadth of blood appeared on the surface of his skin, and Ichigo felt his legs become suddenly weak. He fell to the hard floor, knees first, and she caught his arm to keep him from falling forward.

"Ichigo!" she said, alarmed.

"I'm alright," he replied. "It is how it should be. Just hold onto me like you are right now. I'll be just fine."

She said nothing, but held his arm steady, and she could feel a slight vibration in his body. She helped him up into a kneeling position, his weight now resting on his feet and knees.

"Give me your right hand," he said. She obliged, and as she clasped his hand in hers, the vibration intensified.

For a moment, his familiar face seemed to change, and she saw the faint outline of another face, vaguely familiar, something from a dream. But before she could ask him about what she had seen, the entire room began to glow a familiar blue. Ichigo, no longer on his knees, stood at the center of what appeared to be a cloud of energy. He was bathed in blue and white light, and his brown eyes were now as blue as the sky. Although he was standing now, his hand was still in hers and she felt a warmth where there once had been a vibration.

"_Rukia,"_ came his voice in her mind. She blinked, then smiled.

"_We've both done this before, haven't we?"_ she mused silently, taking his other hand in hers.

"_Many times,"_ he thought, knowing that, in this place, there was little point in lying to her.

He closed his eyes and focused on the Talisman, as yet unseen, but very near. "Come," he whispered. He felt heat pulse from his heart outwards towards his fingers and toes, felt his head fill with a gentle hum, musical, songlike.

_Memories swirled through his mind. The woman with the violet eyes, the lush green countryside, a small child laughing and gurgling, a peaceful village. The small house, the horses and cows grazing in a nearby field. Happiness. Peace. Then, later, the bittersweet joy of seeing their son grow to manhood, knowing that Natyra would have been so proud._

"Come," he said, louder this time. The heat grew until it felt as though he would be consumed by it.

"Come," he repeated, again. "It is time to return to the world of the living."

The sound in the chamber reached a fever pitch, the blue light swirling about. Somewhere in that light, he began to lose himself. He tried to open his eyes, but found he could not. He was falling into an abyss of light, where reality was lost and consciousness ceased to exist. He knew he could not find his way back alone. Ahead lay the valley of souls and death. He could not stop his descent.

"_Come back to me, Ichigo,"_ came a familiar voice.

* * *

"Ichigo?"

He struggled to regain his hold on reality.

"Ichigo!"

His eyes snapped open.

She threw her arms around him. "Thank God you're alright," she whispered. "For a moment there, I thought…"

"You were here to bring me back," he said, the understanding and the words coming at the same moment. "You've brought me back before. There must always be two."

She wasn't sure what he meant, but she didn't care. She held him tighter and he smiled, although he knew she could not see his face. They were sitting on the cold stone floor, the blue light now gone, the room lit as before. It was as if nothing had happened, as if they had imagined it all.

"The Talisman?" she whispered, pulling back from him slightly so she could see him more clearly. He looked up at her and her eyes grew wide.

"What is it?"

"Your eyes."

"My eyes?" he asked.

"They're blue."

Instinctively, he reached for his sword for the answer.

"_You are ready, Ichigo."_

He opened his right palm and smiled. In his hand lay a small blue stone. Gingerly, he picked it up in his fingers, showing it to her with wonder in his eyes. She looked back at him, questioningly.

"It could kill you Ichigo," she said, her fear growing. "Hitsugaya told me…"

"He told you that many have died trying to become one with the stone," Ichigo interrupted. "That is true. There is only one in each generation who may wield it."

"I…," she hesitated, afraid to betray her heart. Then, frowning, she threw caution to the wind and said, "I don't want to lose you, Ichigo."

He smiled at her. "You won't," he said, softly. "I am the one who is meant to wield it. I know this to the very depths of my soul. I am the one to wield it, at least in _this _ lifetime, Rukia." _"Long ago, it was you," _he thought, sadly.

"_This_ lifetime?" she repeated, startled.

"I'll explain later," he said, smiling at her again. She said nothing, but took his hands in hers. "It will be alright. I promise you. You must trust me now, as I have trusted you." She nodded and released him from her embrace.

He took the stone in his left hand and touched it to the cut on his right hand. The stone glowed deeply and Ichigo felt his eyes close unbidden, as if he were falling into a trance. For a moment he felt excruciating pain, pain worse than anything he had ever experienced. And just when he thought he could take it no more, that he would lose consciousness, the pain receded and he felt his body melt into nothingness, felt his spirit rise up out of the cave, seeking something familiar beyond the solid walls.

_He saw Natyra's face, her violet eyes. _

"_As it once lived inside of me, beloved, the Talisman will now live in your soul, and with it, my heart, my memories," she said._

"_Will she remember too?" he asked the spirit._

"_The knowledge is already in her soul. She will remember when she is ready to do so. You must be patient. Her soul will remember you and us."_

"_I don't want to lose her again; I don't want to lose you." It made no sense, this eternity they shared, this separation. His heart felt torn into bits, like a ship battered on the rocks._

"_It is not a sad thing, beloved. She is me and I am her. You and I are fated to find our way to each other over and over again. How many are fortunate enough to share eternity in this way?" She smiled, and her face was now Rukia's face._

"_Just please let it last longer this time. Please let our child survive. Please promise you will not leave me too soon, that you will see her grow into a woman."_

_She did not answer, but smiled at him._

And then she was gone, and he was sitting in front of the living, breathing Rukia again. Her eyes were closed. He touched his right hand to her cheek and she looked at him.

"It's done. I'm fine."

For a moment, she said nothing, but put her hand on top of his. Then, looking at him with an expression he could not quite decipher, she said, "You told me you loved me. I did not answer you."

"Yes," he said, softly.

"I was afraid," she said. "I haven't been completely honest with you. I don't want to hurt you."

"Neither of us have been completely honest with each other, Rukia," he said, his face serene. "There is nothing you need to say now. There will be a time, later, for what you need to say."

"But…," she began.

"No," he said, putting his hand to her lips. "All you need to know is that I love you and that I have loved you for longer than you know." She looked at him sadly and started to speak again but, before the words could come from her lips, he had kissed her soundly on them.

"Damn you, Kurosaki," she said, completely flustered now. He grinned and stood up, offering her his hand. She raised an eyebrow and scowled, ignoring his hand. His hand was as it had always been; the Talisman was now part of his own body. _"Damn you for making me fall in love with you."_

There was a not-so-subtle cough from the entrance to the room and they turned to see Hitsugaya leaning comfortably against the wall.

"What now?" Rukia asked the white-haired pirate.

"The exit is up ahead," Hitsugaya replied, the knowing look now replaced by his ubiquitous scowl. "But we're sure to have company. If Aizen is a Druid, he'll have felt that the Talisman's rest has been disturbed." Ichigo frowned. "Any Druid nearby would have felt its release, Captain Kurosaki," Hitsugaya explained. "There was nothing you could have done to prevent this."

Hitsugaya gestured back towards the passage and they quickly left, climbing as they went. About a half hour later, Ichigo could smell the scent of salt water in the air and the largely stale air began to clear. He felt his heart pound – he had been away from the ocean far too long. He longed to be back aboard the _Vincent._

"_If you go back now, they'll hang you,"_ he thought, bitterly, realizing that he had made his choice the moment he had defied Ichimaru Gin and aligned himself with the Druids. He never would captain a Royal Navy ship again, of that he was sure. _"You've made your choice, Kurosaki."_

* * *

*Compass: A navigational instrument showing the direction of the vessel in relation to the earth's geographical poles or magnetic poles. Commonly consists of a magnet aligned with the earth's magnetic field, but other technologies have also been developed, such as the gyrocompass.


	20. Absolute Bearing

**Author's Note****: So, a quick reminder of where we were before the Talisman and Hitsugaya entered the picture (and my muse decided to take a vacation). **

**If you remember, Rukia's ship, the **_**Soul Warrior**_**, had been taken by Commodore Ichimaru Gin (who may or may not be a Druid and who Ichigo is quite sure is a traitor to England and working with the pirate Aizen). Rukia's men have been taken to another island and are being held captive there. Hisagi, Ichigo's first officer, is now in command of Ichigo's ship, the **_**H.M.S.**__**Vincent**_**. Renji is with Matsumoto and the rest of Hitsugaya's men, on a small island off the mainland of the island of Guadeloupe. **

**Ichigo, having helped Rukia and the other Druids, is now most likely considered by the Royal Navy to be a traitor, and would probably hang if he returned to England. He has remembered his past life, when he lived as a Druid priest and was the husband of Natyra, who we know now to have been reincarnated as Rukia. Ichigo's sword, Zangetsu, is the spirit of an ancient Druid who inhabits the weapon and is Ichigo's teacher, in a manner of speaking. Ichigo has not told Rukia of his memories of their past lives together, and she does not remember anything of that past life. **

**So, with that fast recap, on to more adventures! Enjoy. -Lex**

Chapter Twenty: Absolute Bearing*

Getting out of the passage proved far easier than entering it. Here on the mainland, the tunnel ended high on a bluff in a remote area, well away from the small towns that dotted the Guadeloupe coastline. From there, it was just an hour's walk to the nearest village, where Hitsugaya found them a small, run-down shack on the beach.

There was no running water to be found, but none of them complained – all were exhausted, filthy and hungry from their adventures in the cave. Ichigo, for his part, had been feeling quite strange since they left the room where the Talisman had been hidden – lightheaded, slightly dizzy - much like he had before they had left Hitsugaya's hideout. He knew now that it was the Talisman that had made him feel so sick and had triggered the strange dreamlike memories of his past life with Natyra. Although this was nothing along the lines of what had happened before, he still felt uncomfortable in his own skin, as though by absorbing the Talisman into his body, he had been somehow changed.

Several hours later, the three of them sat on the beach, cooking some fish Hitsugaya had been able to obtain from the villagers. The moonless sky was punctuated by bright stars overhead, the air was cool, but pleasant. It was a blessed relief from the dim passage under the water and they relished the breeze on their faces.

"What do you hear from the villagers?" Ichigo asked, as they ate.

"Aizen's men have been spotted in Point à Pitre," Hitsugaya replied, scowling. "He's looking for us, I'm sure of it."

"And the _Soul Warrior_?" Rukia asked, the loss of her crew and her ship still weighing heavily on her.

"Anchored in the harbor," Hitsugaya replied, darkly. "Ichimaru has guards posted on the decks, but the _Gallant _is not in port. No one has seen the _Vincent_, either, from what I can tell. It's likely the Commodore and his crew are looking for your ship, Captain Kurosaki."

"Hisagi will be on the lookout for Gin and his crew," Ichigo said, with a frown. "He won't let the ship fall prey to that traitor."

"We still have little to link Commodore Ichimaru to Aizen," Hitsugaya warned. "Certainly nothing that will clear your name."

"Clearing my name is the least of my concerns," Ichigo replied, dismissively. "The first order of business is to retake the _Warrior."_

"You've lost your mind, Kurosaki," said Hitsugaya, his face impassive. "Perhaps if I had some time to contact my men, we might consider it, but…"

"This is exactly what Ichimaru and Aizen will _not_ be expecting," Ichigo replied, undaunted.

"Perhaps," interjected Rukia. "But it could just as easily be a trap that Ichimaru has set to recapture you and take possession of the Talisman. If that bastard Gin is a Druid…" Her voice trailed off, and Ichigo could see anger burning in her eyes.

"What other choices do we have?" Ichigo asked, impatiently. "We can't just wait here and do nothing."

Hitsugaya studied Ichigo intently across the fire. "You don't look well, Captain Kurosaki," he said, after a moment.

"I'm fine," Ichigo replied, irritated with the white-haired captain.

"No ill-effects from the Talisman?" Hitsugaya ventured. "It's been centuries that the stone has lain dormant. No one in living memory recalls the effects of…"

"I'm fine," Ichigo repeated, this time standing up despite the lingering dizziness. "I need some sleep. We all do. We'll leave in the morning. At least we can go to Point à Pitre and assess the situation."

Hitsugaya looked at Rukia, who shook her head as if to say, 'It's no use.' Then he turned back to Ichigo and said, "Have it your way, Kurosaki. But don't expect me to do something idiotic like boarding the _Warrior_ in broad daylight."

"You weren't planning anything that…," Rukia hesitated, then finished, "…foolhardy, were you?" Ichigo's face made it plain that nothing was out of the question.

"That's _my ship_ in the harbor, _Captain,"_ Rukia said, standing up and facing Ichigo down. Despite the fact that even on the tips of her toes she barely reached his chin, she was unintimidated. "I'll agree to go into Point à Pitre and assess the situation, but I will not risk _my ship_" – she stressed the words once again, for effect, "for some risky attempt which is doomed to fail."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He knew her better than to argue with her, at least at this juncture.

"I will send word to my men tonight," said Hitsugaya, eager to diffuse the growing tension between Ichigo and Rukia. "We will head into the port tomorrow and see what can be done."

Both Ichigo and Rukia nodded, still glaring at each other in the firelight. Hitsugaya, clearly uncomfortable, shook his head and walked off in the direction of the village, leaving Ichigo and Rukia alone by the fire. For several minutes, neither of them spoke. Then, finally, Ichigo gestured to Rukia to have a seat again on the sand. She frowned and let out a noise a bit like a kettle releasing steam, but finally acquiesced, sitting cross-legged and stretching her hands out over the fire. Ichigo sat down next to her.

For some time, neither spoke. Then, finally, Rukia looked at Ichigo and asked, "Are you going to tell me what happened in the cave?"

Ichigo stared at the fire, debating how much he should tell her, if anything.

"You said we had 'done that before'," she said, before he could respond. "You said there were 'always two'."

Ichigo decided on the middle ground. "There must always be two priests to retrieve the Talisman," he said, still not looking at her.

"Why two?" she asked.

"To touch the Talisman is to tread where living beings are not meant to exist," he explained. "I'm not sure why or how I know this, but without the second priest, the bearer of the stone would be lost to this world."

"I…I felt that you were wandering somewhere," she said, trying to put into words what she had experienced in the cave. "I called your name."

"You brought me back, Rukia," Ichigo said, unconsciously touching the palm of his hand where the Talisman had joined with him.

"How did you know I was a priest?"

At this question, Ichigo hesitated. He had many reasons for not wanting her to know yet about her past, not the least of which was his concern to protect her and the unborn child he knew she now carried. The Talisman was a dangerous and desirable object; if she was with him, he knew she would be at risk. He would help her get her ship back, then return to England alone to face whatever punishment he might find waiting for him. He hoped he could persuade the Captain-Commander of Ichimaru's treachery, but he would not risk Rukia's safety or his child's, even if it meant he would hang.

"I don't know," he lied. "I guess I knew the same way I knew that I was meant to be the one to recover the Talisman. The same way I knew how to enter Thyilea."

She did not question this, although he knew that answer would probably not placate her for long.

She yawned deeply. "We should get some rest," she said, finally, standing up.

They kicked sand over the fire to put it out, then walked up to the small shack where they had arranged makeshift beds of palm leaves. After a few minutes, Hitsugaya joined them. The moon began to rise over the water, casting shadows against the walls. Ichigo finally fell asleep, watching Rukia's chest rise and fall slowly in the dim moonlight.

* * *

They arrived in the port city of Point à Pitre late afternoon, the hot Caribbean sun beginning to descend towards the horizon. Despite the heat, both Ichigo and Hitsugaya wore hats to disguise their unusual hair color, Rukia wearing her hair in the ponytail typical of young boys who served aboard merchant ships which frequented Guadeloupe's port. From the docks, they could see the _Warrior_ anchored out in the harbor. No Navy ships were visible in the port, although several smaller Navy launches were tied to the _Warrior_.

"Gin is overconfident," said Ichigo, under his breath, as they ducked behind a large stack of crates at the edge of the docks. "From the looks of it, there are only a dozen men on the ship, guarding it. The _Gallant_ is probably anchored somewhere off the coast – it's unlikely they would have gone far."

"Our best chance is to take them by surprise, after dark," Rukia said. "If we leave before dawn, we'll be less visible to the _Gallant_ or any other ships around."

"It'll be difficult to navigate the harbor after dark," Ichigo countered. "We might be better off swimming over to the ship and…"

"You forget, Captain Kurosaki," Hitsugaya interrupted, "that Druids have many talents. Navigating in the darkness does not present a problem for us."

"Of course, if Gin is also one of us," Rukia added, "it will not be a problem for him, either."

"True," Hitsugaya said, "but we would still have the advantage. He will have to weigh anchor to get underway." Ichigo and Rukia both nodded. "I'll see about getting us a boat to take us out to the _Warrior_."

"Kuchiki Enterprises has an office here. I'll send a dispatch to my brother to let him know of our plans, in case we are intercepted," Rukia said. "I can also find out if there are any of our ships in the area to assist us, should we run into trouble."

"I'll find out what has happened to the _Vincent_," Ichigo said. "If anyone here has seen her, I'll see if I can get word to Hisagi of our plans."

* * *

They met again well after midnight, Ichigo having been unable to ascertain the whereabouts of the _Vincent_ despite frequenting every bar in the port city looking for information about her location. He was frustrated, having drunk a bit more than he had planned with little to show for it.

Despite his confidence in their ability to overcome the few guards that stood guard over the _Warrior,_ no amount of alcohol could dull his growing feeling that their task would be far riskier than he had hoped. He chalked this up to his concern for Rukia, and shrugged it off, telling himself that adequate planning was far more valuable than any hunch he might have about their ultimate success.

Rukia, for her part, had sent a communiqué to her brother which she knew would probably take weeks to reach him. Still, it gave her some comfort that at least Byakuya would know of the dire situation her crew was in and perhaps be able to assist her men in obtaining their release through British diplomatic channels. There were, unfortunately, few Kuchiki ships in the Caribbean, and none anywhere near Guadeloupe, so she knew they could not count upon help from her brother in the short term.

The only one who had not come back empty-handed was Hitsugaya, who had succeeded in procuring them a small boat without raising any questions. He clearly knew the area better than either Rukia or Ichigo, and his connections to the people of Guadeloupe ran deep. He was conversing with a grizzled old man at the waterfront in French when Rukia and Ichigo returned.

"Pierre here has agreed to loan us a skiff, no questions," he told them as he handed the old man several silver coins. "He'll meet us back here in one hour with the boat." He turned to the old man and said, "À trois heures, alors?" The old man nodded and grinned toothlessly and slipped into the darkness.

"Were you able to get word to your men?" Rukia asked, after the old man had left.

"The _Ice Dragon_ is being readied," he replied, motioning them over to an empty warehouse. "She's about seven miles from here and, given the lack of wind, probably three or four hours from the harbor. Assuming we can overpower the guards aboard the _Warrior, _we'll need to time our departure from the harbor carefully."

An hour later, they left from one of the run-down docks at the edge of the harbor on Pierre's rickety wooden boat, using planks of wood as makeshift paddles to speed their way across the water in the darkness. The harbor was calm, the wind still light. They rowed slowly, hiding behind other boats so they would not be seen.

Pulling up silently alongside the boat anchored nearest to the _Warrior_, Ichigo, Rukia and Hitsugaya slipped into the cool water. From here, they would swim up to the side of the tall ship, careful not to attract any attention from the guards they could see walking up and down its decks.

"The ladder is up," Ichigo whispered, as they drew up alongside. "We might be able to toss a rope up to the aft windows in the captain's quarters and force one open."

"No need," Hitsugaya replied, coolly, lifting his right hand out of the water. His sword glowed slightly blue in the darkness. "You need to start to think like one of us, Captain," he added, with a scowl, "or you'll end up dead before this is over."

Ichigo frowned, but said nothing as something snaked out of the tip of Hitsugaya's weapon: a rope that seemed to be made of blue light. It reached up towards the deck and inside of one of the openings on the top deck of the ship that housed the _Warrior's_ cannons. The blue rope then neatly twisted itself neatly around the barrel of the canon. Hitsugaya pulled it taut, then gestured to Ichigo.

"You go first," he said. "I'll bring up the rear."

Ichigo nodded, grabbing a hold of the rope of light and beginning to climb, stopping to look and listen from time to time to be sure the guards had not been alerted to their presence. Rukia followed, climbing the rope with practiced ease. In spite of himself, Ichigo smiled, remembering his initial discomfort with Rukia's strength when he had first met her, months ago now. Now he found that strength more than just attractive; it was almost intoxicating.

They crawled onto the ship under the heavy cannon – a small space barely large enough to accommodate them, but which under cover of darkness provided them with a view of the fore and aft decks. There were about a half-dozen men above decks, each armed with long-arm rifles, with pistols at their sides. Ichigo's own men carried such weapons, although on the _Vincent_ he discouraged their use except in rare situations, preferring to fight with cannons which were better-equipped for the long-range battles at sea.

Ichigo's sword glowed blue in the darkness, and he began to crawl out from under the cannon. At this, Hitsugaya grabbed his shoulder to stop him. Ichigo glared at Hitsugaya.

"If you release your sword, _Captain,_" said Hitsugaya, irritated, "you'll alert Aizen and Gin."

"But you just…," Ichigo began.

"I used a low-level incantation to create the rope," Hitsugaya interrupted impatiently. "You have not learned such restraint with your weapon."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, but he realized Hitsugaya was right – he had barely learned to control the power he had possessed _before_ he had obtained the Talisman, let alone the powers he knew must now be available to him.

"What's your plan, then?" he asked, finally.

"You must surrender."

"What?!" Ichigo nearly shouted.

Hitsugaya scowled. "Obviously, it will be a ruse. Rukia and I will take care of the men below decks and ready the anchor."

"How do you plan to raise the sails before Ichimaru blocks off the entrance to the harbor?" Ichigo demanded. "It'll take us hours to ready the ship to sail and there's hardly any wind."

"I'll take care of it," Hitsugaya replied. He was not a man used to having his orders questioned, and Ichigo had clearly raised his hackles.

"There are still a few things you haven't learned about us," Rukia added, trying to mollify Ichigo. "We'll have her ready to sail before dawn without alerting Gin. You just need to keep the British Navy occupied for an hour or so."

Feeling more than slightly inadequate, Ichigo nodded and said, "I can handle the British Navy. I'll be waiting for your signal." His sword vanished, and he crept out onto the deck.

"Who's there?!" shouted one of the guards, running over towards Ichigo. Ichigo raised his hands and looked down at the barrel of a gun.

"Don't shoot!" Ichigo shouted, taking a deep breath. "I'm unarmed."

Several other men ran over to join their comrade, guns raised. In the dim light, Ichigo could barely make out their faces.

"Captain Kurosaki? Is that you?"

"Yes," Ichigo replied, his hands still up in the air.

"I'm Jones, sir," said the one of the men. He was young, not more than seventeen, with blonde hair. "Do you remember me, sir? I was aboard the _Vincent_ when you were first mate," he said.

"He's a wanted man, Jones," growled one of the other men, using the butt of his gun to move Ichigo towards the main deck.

"I don't believe it," said Jones. "Man don't have a dishonest bone in his body. I saw him save one o' me mates' lives. Didn't bat an eye, he did. Just dove into the water…"

"Shut up," snapped the other man. "We have our orders. You want a floggin' do ya, Jones?"

"Captain Kurosaki," Jones said, ignoring the warning. "Is it true what they say?"

"It doesn't matter," Ichigo said, "I'm turning myself in."

"What?" said one of the other men.

"You heard him, Scofield," Jones said, "he's turnin' himself in. He's an honest man, I tell ya."

A fourth man, wearing the uniform of an officer, joined the other three. "What do we have here?" he asked.

"Says he's Captain Kurosaki," said Scofield. "Wants to turn himself in."

The officer walked up to Ichigo and looked at him carefully. His eyes widened in recognition. Several more men ran over to the group, and the officer turned to one and said, "Contact the Commodore. Tell him we have Kurosaki. We'll await his orders."

"Aye, aye, sir!" said the sailor, saluting. He ran off down the deck in the direction of the rope ladder and the launches.

"Bring him to the captain's quarters," said the officer to the other men. "You – James and Marshall, stay here and alert the others. Tell them to keep their eyes open. He could have brought others with him."

* * *

Several minutes later, Ichigo stood against the bulkhead in the captain's quarters, his hands bound behind him. The officer, who Ichigo had learned was named Garfield, sat at a table watching him with interest. Two guards stood at attention by the door, armed.

"So, _Captain_ Kurosaki," said Garfield, leaning back in his chair. "I've heard you've gotten yourself into a spot of trouble. Met any pirates lately?"

Ichigo glared at the man, but said nothing. This did not appear to be the response Garfield had hoped for, and he stood up and walked over to Ichigo.

"Traitors hold no sway over honest men," said Garfield, sneering. "I don't care if your rank is higher than mine – you are filth."

He took the back of his hand and slapped Ichigo hard across the face. Ichigo inhaled sharply and bit his tongue – he wouldn't give the other man the satisfaction of seeing him flinch. He could feel warm blood run from his nose.

"Cat got your tongue, eh?" Garfield hissed, his face so close to Ichigo's that he could smell a slight hint of rum on the officer's breath. "There are ways to loosen it up. I'm sure the Commodore would appreciate it if I could hand you to him with a confession. We have a right good cat ready for just such an occasion."

"I've done nothing wrong," said Ichigo, trying to buy some time. Protocol, he knew, would prohibit Garfield from doing much without speaking to his commanding officer. Still, the man was clearly interested in impressing Gin, and the last thing Ichigo wanted was having all the men up on decks for a public flogging. It would be easier for Hitsugaya and Rukia to pick them off in smaller groups.

"_You'd damn well better hurry up,"_ he thought, looking away from Garfield to try to diffuse the situation. If they delayed too long, Gin would easily be able to move his ship to block the _Warrior_ at the harbor entrance.

There was a knock on the door and the man called Marshall came in and saluted. "We've found no one else aboard," he said to Garfield. At this news, Ichigo was relieved.

"Good," replied Garfield. "But keep an extra eye out, just in case. If what I hear about this one is true," – he looked back at Ichigo with disdain – "he's got dangerous friends."

Marshall nodded and, with a quick salute, walked back out of the room, closing the doors behind him.

* * *

Rukia followed silently behind Hitsugaya. They had already taken care of nearly a -dozen of the men aboard, knocking them unconscious and tying them up in the cargo hold. From what they had seen, Ichigo had been right – there were only fourteen men aboard and three of them were in the captain's quarters with Ichigo. They would need to subdue the remaining five men who watched the decks before they could raise the sails.

"We don't have much time," Rukia whispered, looking out at the horizon. "In an hour, the sun will be up and we'll have lost the advantage."

Hitsugaya scowled. "Once we fill the sails, any Druid within a few miles will know what we're up to. We must wait until the last moment." Then, pointing her in the direction of the captain's quarters, he said, "I'll handle the men above decks. I'll leave it to you to get Kurosaki out of there – you know the layout better than I." She nodded, and they went their separate ways.

She walked slowly down the narrow hall that lead from the forward compartments to the aft. She put her hand on the bulkhead, visibly relieved to be back aboard her ship at long last. She knew this ship better than anyone, and it held a few surprises the Navy had not yet found. She leaned on the bulkhead near the stairs and the panels pivoted, leaving a narrow opening into a foot-wide passage that paralleled the hallway. Then, silently, she closed the panels once more.

It was dark in the hidden passage, although she knew her way well. Despite this, she had always hated tight spaces, too used to the open air of the ocean to be comfortable in such cramped quarters. She took a deep breath and moved sideways; there was barely an inch in front of and behind her. Reaching the end of the passage at the back end of the ship, she felt in the darkness for the wooden ladder she knew was there. She climbed up the ladder, taking care not to make a sound – she knew she was only inches from her quarters now, and she had no intention of alerting its occupants to her presence.

"_Just a little bit further," _she thought, pushing herself into another narrow space above her bedroom. Pulling herself along by her elbows, she reached the louvered opening over her bed. She smiled – this passage had also made any of the hot Caribbean nights more tolerable, serving the dual purpose of venting the cabin and escape route.

She peered down through the vent. The door to the bedroom was open, and she could see Ichigo standing at the far side of the main cabin, against the wall. His hands were tied tightly behind his back and his nose was bloodied. The officer who had taken him below decks stood inches away from Ichigo, his back to her. She could see two guards at the doorway.

She paused, sensing Hitsugaya subdue the other five men. He would start to raise the sails now. It was unlikely anyone would hear the sails being raised, but they would eventually have to raise the anchor. That, she knew, would hardly be a silent proposition.

She heard voices below. She could see the officer walk over to Ichigo and hit him again, and she cringed to see his bloodied face struck once more. Quietly, she lifted the grate.

Ichigo looked up at the movement, and, to cover his surprise said, "The Commodore will be disappointed that you have been able to extract nothing from me."

This comment achieved its intended effect, for the officer did not notice Rukia, but hit Ichigo once more. Ichigo turned his head away from the man and spat on the floor.

"The Commodore has told me about you, _Captain_," said Garfield, his upper lip curling in a sneer. "Apparently, you need a little more motivation." He turned to one of the guards and motioned him over. "I think the Captain here needs some convincing."

The guard smiled and put his gun back on his belt. Then, with apparent relish, he punched Ichigo in the stomach. Ichigo doubled over, coughing.

"Not enough for you, eh?" taunted Garfield. He nodded at the guard, who punched Ichigo once again.

"Stop it!"

Both men turned to see Rukia standing behind them. Her face was hard; her violet eyes burned with anger. Her hair, which had come untied in the crawlspace, tumbled onto her shoulders.

"What do we have here?" laughed Garfield.

Rukia smiled and glanced from Ichigo back to the men.

"Pretty little thing, aren't you?" he said, in response. "Lost your charming captain?"

The remaining guard moved from the door towards her, gun pointed at her heart.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, kicking Garfield in the groin. Garfield dropped to his knees and moaned in pain.

Rukia spun around and kicked the gun out of the approaching guard's hands. It clattered to the floor, as the second guard scrambled to react. There was a slight glow of white-blue, and Rukia pulled her sword from behind her back, hitting Garfield over the head with the hilt. He fell onto the ground, unconscious.

The second guard grabbed Rukia by the arm, but she easily slipped from his grip, ducking underneath him and tripping him from behind with a well-placed foot. He staggered back slightly, and grabbed the gun from his belt. He tried to take hold of her once again, but she elbowed him hard in the gut. He gasped and bent forwards and she hit him at the back of her neck with her sword.

Ichigo, still bound, moved to the center of the room towards the guard who was reaching for his gun. He kicked the gun, and it skittered across the floor towards the doorway. The guard who had punched Ichigo punched him once again, then hit him hard on the back with his elbow. Ichigo fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ichigo!" shouted Rukia, ignoring the guard and running over to the orange-haired captain. She pointed her sword at the guard and put her left hand to Ichigo's face. She could feel his life force burn strong, and she knew he wasn't badly injured.

The guard smiled knowingly and Rukia's eyes narrowed in anger. She ran at the guard with her sword, but he bent down and picked up his gun, pointing at her in triumph.

"Drop the sword, missy," the guard commanded.

Rukia, unwilling to use her Druid powers and risk alerting Gin, did as she was told. The sword fell to the ground and then vanished. The guard's jaw dropped and, in the split second when he looked down in surprise, Rukia kicked him in the face with all her might. She grabbed the gun from his hand, and it discharged into the ceiling. She ignored this, instead punching the man in the face and knocking him unconscious.

Panting, Rukia stood up again and walked over to Ichigo, who still lay on the floor, motionless. She rematerialized her sword and cut the ropes that bound his arms, putting her left hand to his temple. It glowed slightly blue, and Ichigo moaned.

"You alright?" she said to the dazed captain.

He blinked and nodded, pulling himself up into a sitting position and looking around the room.

"Impressive," he said, looking around the room with a lopsided smile.

She grinned and helped him up. "Let's get them tied up," she said, pulling some rope from a cabinet in the corner of the cabin. He raised an eyebrow. "I am _always_ prepared, Captain," she laughed.

"Where's Hitsugaya?" Ichigo asked, as they finished binding and gagging the three men.

"With a little luck, he's already hoisting the sails," she replied. Then, looking out the large windows of the cabin, she added, "And it's about time, too. The sun will be up soon."

They headed out the doors and towards the stairs that led above decks. Ichigo hesitated at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked. "Are you feeling dizzy again?"

The truthful answer was that, yes, he was feeling dizzy once more. He had no doubt it had something to do with the stone. The feeling that he had experienced as they sat on the beach had continued to intensify, and he had begun to realize that something within him was changing. He could not put his finger on it, but he was quite sure that he was no longer the same man as he had been before the Talisman had merged with his body. Still, he did not want to worry her.

"No," he lied. "I'm fine." He smiled at her.

She scowled, but he laughed and pulled her to him, kissing her soundly on the mouth. She wanted to protest, to tell him that this was hardly the time for such behavior, but found herself instead kissing him back.

"Let's go," Ichigo said, finally. She found herself laughing at the impish grin on his face. "We've got a ship to take back."

* * *

***Absolute Bearing: The bearing of an object in relation to north. Either true bearing, using the geographical or true north, or magnetic bearing, using magnetic north. Sailors would take a "bearing" to determine where they were on the ocean and, to make their way to their destination.**


	21. Seaworthy

**Author's Note: A faster update this time around as we approach the last 4 or 5 chapters of the story (my best guess). I hope you enjoy Ichigo's realization of what the power of the Talisman really is, and what he must do to wield it! Will Ichigo ever be able to return home to London? And what of Hisagi and the _Vincent?_ I promise you'll find out soon!-Lex**

Chapter Twenty-One: Seaworthy*

Rukia and Ichigo scrambled up on deck, swords drawn.

"What took you so long?" Hitsugaya stood, arms crossed, scowling.

Ichigo looked up and saw that all the sails had been raised. Struggling to hide his surprise, he said, coolly, "What's the rush? It's clear you didn't need our help."

Hitsugaya ignored this, then motioned to a group of sailors sitting bound and gagged near the shrouds. "Rukia, ready the helm. Kurosaki, help me get them below decks. They'll make good hostages."

Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya, his face suddenly hard. "No hostages. We release them, here and now. We can put them in the launches."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo could see the man – barely more than a boy, really – who had introduced himself as Jones. He looked terrified.

"Release them," Ichigo said, his eyes once again fixed on Hitsugaya's.

"You're a fool, Captain," Hitsugaya replied, angrily. "You know what the Commodore is capable of – you've witnessed it firsthand. We will not harm them, but they could be useful if…"

"Release them," Ichigo repeated, cutting across Hitsugaya, his expression unchanged. "It will not serve us well to act with the same ruthlessness as our enemy."

Hitsugaya looked at Rukia.

"Captain Hitsugaya," she said, clearly torn between her duty to Hitsugaya, technically her superior, and her loyalty to Ichigo, "I understand your concern, but Ichigo is right. It does us little good to use the same tactics as the enemy here."

Ichigo saw Jones squirm slightly, his eyes wide, pleading.

"If you do not agree to release them, then you might as well tie me up and toss me below along with them," Ichigo said. "I will not help you."

Hitsugaya scowled once again. He was clearly exasperated, but he knew that they could not hope to recover the ship without Ichigo's help.

"Have it your way," he said, his voice cold. "It's your death, too."

Ichigo turned to the men on deck and caught Jones' eye, then looked away. The sailor was plainly relieved. Ichigo sighed. He knew that letting the men go after allowing them to overhear his exchange with Hitsugaya was tantamount to signing his own death warrant.

"_It's not as if they can hang you twice,"_ he thought darkly, shaking his head as he and Hitsugaya began the task of moving the men to the launches. _"What difference will it make if there are more good men who can tell the tale at my court-martial? My fate is sealed."_

Twenty minutes later, Ichigo and Hitsugaya joined Rukia back on deck, having transferred all the Navy men to the launches at the side of the ship and sending them drifting back towards the docks. Hitsugaya, still angry with Ichigo for insisting the men be released, made a point of noting several times that they were now left with no launches in which to escape, should the ship go down in a fight.

"What next?" Ichigo asked, looking at Hitsugaya. He would allow Hitsugaya to give the orders – for now. Still seething from locking horns, the two men stood on opposite sides of Rukia, the tension in the air palpable.

"It's nearly sunrise," Rukia said, exasperated with both men. "We need to weigh anchor."

It took them only minutes to pull up the anchor. Hitsugaya, using something similar to the blue rope he had created to get them safely aboard, easily turned the winch that normally required a half-dozen men. The enormous anchor now released from the mucky bottom, the ship began to drift slightly.

"Not enough wind," Ichigo said, "although we're fortunate – it's coming from the right direction."

Hitsugaya, who hadn't said a word since their disagreement over releasing the men, glowered at Ichigo. Then, with a movement clearly designed to achieve the maximum effect, he lifted his hand and the sails began to fill. Ichigo, stunned at how simple Hitsugaya had made it look, forced his jaw shut again and wondered if he would ever be able to control his powers as easily.

He looked down at his hand to where the Talisman had joined with his own body and sighed. What use was it to know that he possessed great power if he had absolutely no idea how to use it? And if Hitsugaya, perhaps the oldest living Druid on Earth, had little idea of how the Talisman might be wielded, how would he, a complete novice, ever hope to learn to control its powers? That thought, and the fact that he still felt dizzy and slightly weak, did little to improve his mood.

The two men walked back over to where Rukia stood, making small adjustments to the helm, gently urging the ship onward through the now fog-covered water at the entrance to the harbor.

"There's a large shoal to the left of the entrance and along the shore," said Hitsugaya, pointing out the starboard side and towards the mouth of the harbor.

Rukia nodded and adjusted the ship's direction once more. Ichigo watched her manipulate the ship with pleasure, noting her skillfulness in navigating such a tricky passage. He noted with some sadness that a sailor with such skills would have be entirely ignored by the Royal Navy simply because of her sex – she was far more talented than most of the officers he himself had observed through the years.

"She's one of the best," Hitsugaya said, noting Ichigo's admiration. "Urahara taught her well, but she's also got excellent instincts, especially in battle." Rukia smiled, pleased that the two men were no longer at each other's throats.

"I'll climb up top and take a look," Ichigo said, grabbing a brass telescope from a small table next to the wheel, "it's hard to see anything from the decks." Rukia nodded, and Ichigo made for the crow's nest.

The sun was now at the edge of the horizon and the sky was a brilliant fuchsia and orange. It took Ichigo only a minute or two to reach the high platform, and he found himself smiling to himself as he did so. As captain of the _Vincent_, he rarely had reason to make such a climb – in fact, the crow's nest was one of the most detested duties aboard his own ship. Up here, more than several dozen feet above the main deck, it was usually extraordinarily cold, and even the most seasoned sailor would be hard pressed not to get sick in rough weather. This morning, however, the calm waters and beautiful sunrise made Ichigo smile serenely. It had truly been far too long since he had last been at sea.

He put the cold spyglass to his right eye and looked out over the waters beyond the entrance to the harbor, scanning the horizon from left to right and back again for any other ships. At first, he saw nothing – the dim light making it difficult to make out the familiar shape of a mast or sails. Then, as they moved past the harbor entrance, he saw something at the farthest reaches of his vision. A ship, no doubt, with two, perhaps three masts. Her sails were not raised. He quickly climbed back down the mast, stashing the spyglass in his belt.

"What did you see?" Rukia asked, seeing Ichigo's haste in descending from the mast.

"A ship at ten o'clock, on the horizon," he replied, with concern. "No sails."

"It wouldn't be my men," Hitsugaya said, stating the obvious. "Even if they had been able to make good headway, they would have the sails raised."

"Ichimaru," Ichigo said, as if the name was poisonous. "Or, if we're luckier, the _Vincent._ At this distance, both ships would appear the same."

"If it is Ichimaru, but his sails aren't raised," Rukia said, still focusing on the horizon, "we at least have a little time before they can give chase."

Hitsugaya nodded, but he was obviously concerned. With the shoal to their starboard, they would have to follow a very narrow channel between the mainland and the reef. Any unfriendly ship would know where they were headed.

"Can you give us more speed?" Ichigo asked his companions – he had no idea what to do to fill the sails.

"Aye," replied Hitsugaya, "but if it is Ichimaru, and he is one of us, he will know immediately that we are here."

"He'll know soon enough, anyhow," Ichigo said darkly. "They've probably already spotted us. There were no other big ships in the harbor. They'll know it's the _Soul Warrior_, for sure."

"Take the helm, Kurosaki," said Hitsugaya, motioning Rukia to the forward mast and taking his own place at the aft.

Ichigo grabbed the wheel just as the ship began to pick up speed.

"Harden her up, boys!" Rukia shouted with a grin. "She still has a knot or two to show for it." Ichigo looked at her and she grinned back. "She beat the _Vincent_ in the storm, with half the men you had."

She laughed and ran with Hitsugaya over to the ropes, pulling the mainsails in. The wind Hitsugaya had created blew harder still.

"There are several small islands at three o'clock," Hitsugaya said, slightly breathless from the effort. "You should be able to see them once we clear the shoal. We can at least put them between us and the other ship – it'll give us a bit more distance in the end."

Ichigo nodded, adjusting course to point at the islands.

The sun was now almost directly at their backs. Ichigo knew that they were now clearly visible to any approaching ship.

"Time to ready the cannons," Ichigo said to the others.

"Cannons?" Rukia asked, surprised.

"I don't intend to sink Ichimaru's ship," Ichigo explained, assuming that she found his suggestion to run contrary to his earlier actions in protecting the Navy guards from harm. "Still, it may come in handy to slow them down. Where is the gunpowder stored?"

"We don't carry gunpowder," Rukia replied, as if no self-respecting pirate ship had gunpowder for its cannons.

"No gunpowder? Then how do you fire your cannons?" Ichigo was stunned.

"We've never fired them," she replied. "They're just for show. A little disincentive for Navy ships or other pirates, you could say."

Ichigo looked dismayed, but Hitsugaya merely shook his head as if Ichigo were a particularly dull child who needed everything explained it overly simple terms. "Druids don't need cannons, Kurosaki," he said. "Our weapons are far more powerful."

Again, Ichigo felt like a dolt. He had once again underestimated or simply not considered the possibilities. He turned and looked out again at the horizon, ostensibly to check to see the position of the other ship. In truth, he simply did not want to see Hitsugaya gloat.

"They're raising their sails," he said, almost distractedly. He put the spyglass back to his eye and felt another wave of dizziness come over him. His fingers tingled slightly, and he felt his heart pound in his chest.

"_It's getting worse,"_ he thought. This surprised him; he had expected the Talisman would become easier to tolerate, not more difficult. He rubbed his eyes and the bridge of his nose; it would not help anyone if he were less than focused for the possible battle they faced. He stopped rubbing, pinching the skin on his nose, his eyes shut.

"_Anchors aweigh! Hard about!" _

Ichigo opened his eyes. "Did you just say something?" he asked, looking at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "No," he replied, warily.

"I thought I heard someone shout," Ichigo said. This time, he felt a sharp stab in his left eye socket and forced his eyes shut once again.

"_Harden her up! We'll never catch them before they reach the islands at this rate!"_

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he stared off the bow of the ship. "That's Ichimaru's ship, the _Gallant_," he said.

"How can you tell at this distance?" Rukia asked, adjusting course slightly as they caught a slight gust from the east, and the sails luffed slightly.

"I…," Ichigo hesitated, "I heard Ichimaru speak."

Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo strangely. "You _heard_ him?" he said, incredulously. _"_At _this_ distance?"

Ichigo frowned. Hitsugaya's attitude had once again stretched him to the limits, and he struggled to keep his temper in check. "I know what I heard," he said, "and, frankly, I don't give a damn if you believe me or not."

"Ichigo," warned Rukia, "it won't help us if you two get into fisticuffs."

"I'm tired of his attitude," Ichigo heard himself say. It was as if his mouth had a mind of its own. He felt his anger rise and realized he was clenching his fists so hard it hurt. He was an officer of the Royal Navy; he had learned to control his temper over the years. So why was he finding it so hard to do the same now?

"_Ichigo."_

Ichigo blinked hard. Zangetsu! He had nearly forgotten about the sword spirit.

"_You can slow them down."_

"_I don't know how," _Ichigo complained, feeling more frustrated than ever. He wanted explanations, not possibilities.

"_You have wielded the Talisman before, your soul will remember,"_ Zangetsu replied.

"_My soul?"_ Ichigo nearly shouted in his mind. _"But…"_

"_You will not hear your soul speak if you do not take the time to listen,"_ the sword spirit replied, calmly.

Ichigo took a deep breath. What the hell was wrong with him, anyhow? He had commanded his own ship; he had been able to calmly and rationally approach difficult situations. He had risked his life countless times and come through it unscathed. Why now did he feel as though he would explode with anger. Why did he feel so overwhelmed?

"_It is the stone, Ichigo, which disturbs your peace," _Zangetsu answered. _"I can feel it as well. You are trying to control it. You are holding it back."_

"_Of course I want to control it,"_ Ichigo snapped, all the while watching Gin's ship drawing closer. _"Weapons are meant to be controlled."_

"_It is not simply a weapon,"_ Zangetsu replied. _"It is nearly as old as humanity. It has its own life. It is alive. It lives and breathes. It __feels__."_

"_Alive?" _Ichigo had heard the Talisman described as something created from the flesh of his ancestors, but he had never considered the object to be a living thing. _"You mean, like a soul?"_

"_It does not feel exactly like a soul," _explained Zangetsu. _"But I sense that it is struggling to be released. It is struggling against you, and you against it."_

Was this the reason Ichigo felt uncomfortable in his own skin? The thought of relinquishing control over the Talisman was a frightening one. It felt as though he would be swallowed by it, although he could not explain it. He had spent a lifetime learning to control his temper, to project the confidence required of a naval officer.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, waking him from his reverie. Ichigo looked a saw that Gin's ship was nearly upon them.

"How did they…?" he began, but one look at Hitsugaya provided him with the answer. Gin was one of them – a Druid or, more likely, one of the Druids who had broken away from Ichigo's descendants. If Hitsugaya could create wind, so could Gin.

"_Ichigo,"_ called Zangetsu. _"You can defend the ship, but you must let go."_

How did one let go of something? How could he call the Talisman's power?

"Kurosaki, I need you on the foredeck!" shouted Hitsugaya. Ichigo ran forward. He could see it up ahead to starboard – a dark reef that stuck out from under the waves in a least a dozen places. If they struck the reef, the hull would breach and the ship would sink. He knew better than to think Druid powers could make a reef simply disappear. He look to port, and saw Gin's ship. They needed at least fifty yards to clear the visible part of the reef. They needed to head directly for Gin's ship or the reef would rip through the _Warrior's_ hull.

"What do I do?" Ichigo asked, seeing the desperation in Hitsugaya's eyes.

"We can try to move the ship," Hitsugaya replied.

"Like Rukia did, when I first chased her?" Ichigo said, understanding dawning.

"Yes," Hitsugaya replied.

"They will still be able to follow," Ichigo said and, judging by the look on Hitsugaya's face, he knew he was right.

"It will buy us a little time," Hitsugaya answered.

For a moment, Hitsugaya's face seemed to fade in and out of Ichigo's vision. He grabbed a set of ropes to his left to steady himself. The dizziness had gotten worse, although the seas were calm and the boat barely rocked.

"_Let go, Ichigo." _Zangetsu once again, more insistent this time.

Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya. "No," he said. "We don't need to move the ship. I can stop them."

"Exactly how do you propose doing that?" Hitsugaya said, scowling.

"I…," Ichigo hesitated. "I'm not sure. I just know…"

There was a huge explosion several yards off the portside of the ship. The once calm sea rose, and the boat heeled starboard. Several crates which had not been properly lashed down slid, hitting the side rails hard. One of the rails broke and the crate fell overboard.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, fearing for her safety.

"She's fine, Kurosaki," Hitsugaya shouted, as Ichigo ran. Ichigo, ignoring the other man's shouts, ran to the cockpit. One of the crates had broken the railing next to where Rukia stood, fighting the wheel to keep the ship from the reef. The crate was inches from her, precariously balanced between the remaining rail and the wheel.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo yelled, reaching her and pushing the crate free. It slid a few feet away, and stopped.

"I'm fine," she snapped, her eyes narrowed, clearly irritated that he had left his position to check on her. "You and Captain Hitsugaya need to get us some room to maneuver, or they won't be any ship left for us to hold onto."

Another wave of dizziness hit him, and he doubled over, vomiting on the deck. Rukia knew better than to ask if Ichigo was seasick. Her angry expression was replaced by one of concern. "Ichigo," she said, catching his elbow as another wave hit them, her other arm holding the wheel steady.'

"I'm fine," he said, coughing.

"No, you're not," she shouted, angry again.

"Kurosaki!" yelled Hitsugaya. Ichigo looked forward and saw the _Gallant. _She was no more than two hundred yards away. There was another explosion as she fired a second shot across the _Warrior's_ bow.

"_They won't risk sinking the ship. They need me alive,"_ Ichigo thought, as he watched the approaching ship. _"For now, at least."_

He had to do something. Despite the wake from the explosion which threatened to knock him off his feet once more, he forced himself to block out the creaking of the ship and the crashing of the wake against the bow.

"_Show me what to do. Do what you will with me, but help me protect them!"_ he thought, desperately.

For a moment, he felt nothing but dizziness. Then, in quick succession, he felt the same pain as he had in the cave when the stone had joined with his body. He felt a tingling sensation in his arms. His hands grew hot and he felt heat radiate from his chest.

Rukia stared at him and he knew his eyes were blue once more.

"Ichigo…," Rukia began, her voice trailing off.

Ichigo smiled. "Don't worry, Rukia," he said, his body now surrounded with a white-blue light. This felt _right_. It was as if he knew what he must do – as if he had known it all along.

He raised his right hand towards the water and closed his eyes, visualizing the shallow, rolling waves. He could feel the water in his mind, just as he could feel the location of the reef. He sensed Gin's ship nearby, felt its hull cut through the water. He could feel the souls of the sixty-three men aboard Gin's ship as though they were tiny beacons of light, and he could feel the souls of his own shipmates. He felt the tiny spark of life within Rukia and he reached out to it instinctively and smiled.

He opened his eyes and reached out to the water as if trying to call it to him. The waves leapt away from the _Soul Warrior,_ barely rocking her, but hitting the _Gallant's _bow more than ten feet in the air. The _Gallant _reeled from the blow and, as Rukia and Hitsugaya watched in silent wonder, the _Gallant _began to move across the surface of the water away from the _Warrior_, as if pushed by an enormous hand.

Rukia turned the wheel hard, missing the reef by only yards. Ichigo knew their keel would not touch the sharp coral beneath the waves; he could sense it as clearly as if it were before his eyes. He could _feel_ the ocean, teeming with life, from the smallest creatures beneath the sand to the dolphin and sharks. He could feel the coral and the fish that swam about it; he could feel the plants that clung to the sandy bottom and even the plankton that were buffeted about by the current.

And in that moment, he understood why the orange-haired boy from London, who had had no seafaring experience, would have been so drawn to the ocean all his life. This was the power of the Talisman: the power to manipulate the seas themselves and to sense every living creature within or upon them. This was _his_ power. And, in an instant, he found that remembered every bit of it.

* * *

*Seaworthy: Certified for, and capable of, safely sailing at sea.


	22. Avast

**Author's Note: A super long update this time - and an action-filled chapter, too! A little IchiRuki fluff, too and, finally, the revelations you've been waiting for Ichigo to tell Rukia about. I hope you like it! -Lex**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Avast*

"_Seien." The woman with the violet eyes stood before him._

"_I remember," he said. "Everything."_

_She smiled._

"_It will be different this time," he said._

"_I know you wish it to be," she replied, a hint of sadness in her voice._

"_It will be different this time," he repeated, fiercely. "I am sure of it. I will make it so."_

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "Bring her about," he said, turning to Rukia, his eyes still glowing blue.

Hitsugaya, who had been watching from a few yards away, now ran over to join Ichigo and Rukia by the wheel. "You're going after them?" he asked. "Are you insane?"

"No," Ichigo replied, serenely. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Hitsugaya stared. "You're out of your mind, Kurosaki," he said. "Unless you're going to sink that ship…"

"No," Ichigo replied, more determined than ever. "I will not sink her. Ichimaru may be a traitor to Britain and the Druids, but his men are only pawns in this game. I won't sacrifice their lives."

"What do you intend to do, then?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I'm going to end this. I won't have that bastard threatening Thyilea or the crown. We're going to take the _Gallant._"

"By ourselves?" Rukia stammered.

"Not by ourselves," Ichigo replied. "There's a ship nearby."

"There are no ships in sight," Hitsugaya observed, frowning. "How do you…?"

"I _know_," Ichigo interrupted. He was tired of the questions, tired of trying to explain something he himself could not really explain. "I can't tell you how I know, but you must trust me. I can _feel_ it – on the water."

"The _Vincent?"_ Rukia asked.

"I'm not sure," said Ichigo, "but it is a large ship, and we know there are no other navy ships in these waters. It's either the _Vincent_ or your own ship, Captain Hitsugaya."

Rukia looked at Hitsugaya.

"They will be here soon," Ichigo continued, undaunted. "We need to act now – it serves nothing to pull others into this fight and risk more lives. The fewer witnesses, the easier it will be to explain away."

Hitsugaya frowned. "You know nothing of how to use this power," he said. "You can't have…"

"I know how to use it," interrupted Ichigo.

"You know how…?"

"I've been using it since before you were born," Ichigo replied, cutting across Hitsugaya.

"You what?"

"I don't understand it myself, but I remember," Ichigo said, his voice steady, self-assured. "I remember my life before – when I was a priest. My name was Seien, then."

"Seien?" Rukia asked, looking at Ichigo with surprise. "I know that name."

Hitsugaya stared. "You know that name, because he was the grandfather of the high priestess, Reika. But you can't possibly be…"

"Why not?" Ichigo asked, his patience with the white-haired Druid surprising even him. "Our people believe in the reincarnation of souls. It was said that the priests were reincarnated every few lifetimes, that this was the source of their priestly powers."

"I didn't know you had studied anything about our people," Hitsugaya said, glibly.

"I haven't _studied_ anything," Ichigo replied, coolly. "I _remember_ it."

Hitsugaya said nothing.

"We're about to head into the channel," Rukia reminded them, adjusting the wheel slightly and looking out at the island.

"You must trust me," Ichigo said. "I have no reason to lie about this."

Rukia looked at Hitsugaya. "Alright," he said, frowning again.

"I'll give us a little push and head us back out towards the _Gallant_," Ichigo said.

"And then?" Rukia asked, turning the wheel as she spoke.

"We'll capture Gin," Ichigo said. "He presents a danger to not only the men under his command, but to Thyilea, as well. I'll bring him back to England to answer for his crimes."

"_And I will answer for my own, as well,"_ he thought, with a sigh. He would turn himself in to Hisagi's custody and face his own justice, once they had secured the _Gallant_.

Rukia glared at Ichigo angrily, but said nothing. This was not the time to argue with him about returning to England.

Ichigo raised his right hand, and the water beneath the ship began to gently push the _Warrior_ back out to sea. Rukia adjusted the stern to compensate for the current, and the ship began to pick up speed. She smiled at Ichigo. Hitsugaya, his face unreadable, also lifted his hand, and the sails began to fill. Off the port side, the _Gallant_ came into view.

"When we get close, we'll reef up our port to their starboard," Ichigo said.

"Reef up? While we're moving?" Hitsugaya asked, startled.

"I told you that you need to trust me, Toushirou," Ichigo said, unfazed. "We'll need to use real ropes, though. I don't want Ichimaru's crew telling everyone in London about your Druid ropes."

At this, Hitsugaya smirked and nodded. "I know my ropes quite well, Kurosaki," he quipped. "Druid or otherwise. If you two can maneuver us into position, I can handle tying up."

"What about their guns?" Rukia asked, her eyes still trained on the other ship.

"I can take care of them," Ichigo replied, confidently. "You just line us up alongside them. We'll have a minute or two after we're tied against the _Gallant_ before they'll have a chance to get off a shot. I'm assuming you two know how to defend against pistols?"

"Of course," replied Hitsugaya, quite obviously beginning to enjoy himself.

"I don't want the men hurt," Ichigo said, his eyes narrowed. "Our goal is to take Gin prisoner and rendezvous with the _Vincent _or the _Serendipity._ That's all."

"I have no wish to see anyone hurt," Hitsugaya growled. "But if it comes down to it, I will not sacrifice my life or the lives of my men for the life of a navy sailor. They've killed too many of my men over the years."

Ichigo frowned, but he knew this was the best he was going to extract from Hitsugaya, for now. Hitsugaya, tacitly acknowledging the stalemate, added, "I'll prepare the ropes and wait for your signal."

"I'll slow us down when we're a few hundred yards away," Ichigo said.

"You can wait until we're seventy-five yards off her bow," Rukia replied, with a grin. "I'm better at this than you know."

He laughed. "I don't doubt it," he replied. "I'll wait for your signal to slow her, then."

She nodded. Ichigo walked over to the port side, where Hitsugaya was preparing the ropes.

"Need some help?" Ichigo asked. Hitsugaya grunted an affirmative, tossing Ichigo one of the lines.

"You really planning on taking Ichimaru back to London yourself?" Hitsugaya asked, as they worked.

"Yes," Ichigo replied.

"It's your life, I suppose," Hitsugaya commented, shrugging his shoulders.

"It is," Ichigo replied.

"Have you told her yet?" he asked, catching Ichigo's eye momentarily.

"Told her? Told her what?"

"I could think of a few things," he said, coolly. "You might start with _who_ you are, for one."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

"And there's the fact that you'll probably get yourself hanged for piracy if you return, even if you're able to convince a court martial that Ichimaru is a traitor," Hitsugaya continued.

"That's my problem, then, isn't it?"

Hitsugaya stopped working the ropes and scowled at Ichigo. "I would be _your_ problem, perhaps, if she wasn't expecting your child, _Captain_."

Ichigo drew a sharp breath. "How did you know?"

"The same way you did, I expect," Hitsugaya replied. "You forget that I'm a few years older than you."

"That's debatable, isn't it?" Ichigo countered, with a smirk.

"Your soul may be immortal," Hitsugaya retorted, shaking his head, "but your body isn't. If you die…"

"If I die," interrupted Ichigo, "I know you and the rest of our people will take care of her and our child. Or would you rather I risk _their_ lives as well as mine?"

At this, Hitsugaya said nothing, but went back to working the ropes.

"What will happen to the Talisman if I do die?" Ichigo asked, after a pause. Hitsugaya looked up at Ichigo, his jaw clenched. "I have no intention of dying, Toushirou. I just want to know what I risk."

"The Talisman may be passed to another before death, for safekeeping. If you really _are_ Seien, you will remember that your wife gave it to you, as she died. You were a guardian of the stone, as was I."

Ichigo's jaw tightened at the memory. "I remember," he said, darkly. "But how do you know about that?"

"I was born a few years after her death," Hitsugaya said. "I knew your son."

"Roku?" Ichigo said, stunned. "But how can you be…?"

"It was Roku who gave me the stone for safekeeping," Hitsugaya explained. "As long as I was close to it, I aged very slowly."

"So you have guarded the stone for more than five-hundred years?" Even with his newfound knowledge of the Druids, Ichigo found this fact hard to believe.

"Yes," Hitsugaya replied, with a hint of irritation. "However, I honestly did not think it would take you so long to return to claim it."

For an instant, Hitsugaya looked genuinely tired - older than he had when Ichigo first met him, less than a fortnight ago. Ichigo realized he had not noticed it before; Hitsugaya looked to be more like a boy of seventeen now.

Hitsugaya laughed. "I know. I have already aged, haven't I?"

"But you are still near the Talisman. Why would you age?"

"The Talisman is shielded – when it became part of your body, it ceased to protect me," Hitsugaya explained. "I will continue to age quickly, most likely until I reach physical maturity, then I will age at a more normal pace."

"How do you know that you won't just keep aging?" Ichigo said, as he finished the last of the lines.

"I know, because your son lived a rather long life, even after he gave me the Talisman. He was nearly a hundred and fifty when he died," Hitsugaya replied, with a lopsided grin. "Do you not remember giving him the stone? He was also a guardian."

"I didn't wish to live longer than I had to without her," Ichigo said, looking out at the ocean and taking a deep breath of salty air. "Immortality means nothing, when you are alone."

"Take care that she doesn't have to live for centuries without you _this_ time around," Hitsugaya warned.

"Wait for my signal," Ichigo said, ignoring this. "I'll try to give you a few minutes' cover." Hitsugaya sighed and nodded as Ichigo ran back to Rukia.

"We're within firing range of their canons," she said, matter-of-factly.

"Keep her steady," he said. "And hold onto something."

"Ichigo!" shouted Hitsugaya, pointing to a puff of smoke that rose from the _Gallant_.

"I see it," Ichigo yelled back. He raised his hand and took a deep breath. A wave began to form on the port side of the _Warrior_, rolling quickly towards the other ship and pushing the _Warrior_ slightly off-course. "Hold on!"

The _Warrior_ rocked violently to starboard, and Ichigo grabbed onto one of the ropes nearby. A loud explosion hit only yards from the foredeck.

"They're firing again!" Hitsugaya called. Again, Ichigo raised his hand and pushed the _Warrior _so that it swung out of the path of the oncoming projectile.

"I'm not going to be able to bring us alongside her like this," Rukia said, struggling against the wheel.

"Let me try something else," Ichigo said, unruffled. He raised both hands this time, steadying himself by leaning against the railing, his foot jammed between the turned wooden balusters to keep from falling overboard. The water rose like vapor from the surface of the waves, creating a dense cloud of fog that traveled towards the _Gallant_.

It had been nearly a year since Rukia had navigated her ship blind, but she did not hesitate. Her hands glowed blue on the wheel, and she closed her eyes, sensing the location of the other ship, working her way steadily towards it.

Ichigo ran back over to her. "Better," she said.

"It won't stop the canons," he said and, as if on cue, the ship was rocked by another explosion – this time off the starboard as the boat began to turn onto a course parallel to the _Gallant._

"She's picking up speed, Ichigo!" shouted Hitsugaya, swinging down off one of the ropes towards the cockpit.

"Gin," said Ichigo. "He must know what we're up to. Keep her steady, Rukia, Toushirou and I will handle the ropes. I'll slow her down to match speed with them once we've caught up."

"Aye, aye," she said, her closing her eyes once again and adjusting course.

Ichigo and Hitsugaya ran over to the port side, readying the ropes. "Wish I'd had a navigator like her on the _Vincent_," Ichigo laughed, as he coiled the forward rope.

"There aren't many Druids left who know how to sail," Hitsugaya explained. "We've learned to operate on skeleton crews over the years. Of course, our abilities help us immensely."

"When's the last time you were at sea?" Ichigo asked, as he moved to one of the center cleats and readied the ropes there.

"About a hundred years," laughed Hitsugaya, his face slightly ruddy from the spray, his hair damp. "Too damn long."

Ichigo smiled. "Where will you head from here?" he asked.

"If we survive this," Histugaya said, "I wager I'll be helping Rukia out with some of the supply runs. She may be a little too busy with the baby to be crossing the Atlantic regularly. Or I may try my hand of the Carolina coast. Heard there are some unprotected trade routes that way."

Ichigo frowned and shook his head. "You're no pirate, Toushirou," he said. "Things have changed since the last time you sailed. The Carolinas are well-patrolled by the Americans. Even with your powers, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, pointing starboard. The ghostly outline of a ship was visible through the fog.

"Get ready," Ichigo said to Hitsugaya. "I can create a barrier between you and the _Gallant_, but only for a few minutes."

"What are you…?" Hitsugaya began, but there was another explosion – this time, only feet away from the _Warrior,_ and Ichigo found himself dangling over the railing, holding on with one hand.

"_Damn,"_ he thought, struggling to hold on with his wet fingers. A strong arm grabbed him around the wrist and hauled him back on board.

"Thanks," he said, wiping his eyes and catching his breath. "You're pretty strong, for a kid."

Hitsugaya's scowl disappeared as the sounds of gunshots rang through the air. "Hold your course, Rukia," Ichigo shouted back to the cockpit. "I'm slowing her down."

More gunshots were heard amidst the sound of creaking wood as Ichigo slowed the ship down to match the _Gallant's_ speed. Planting himself once again firmly between the rails, Ichigo raised his right hand, supporting it with his left. A stream of water rose from between the two boats, dense and impenetrable, like a wall.

"You will be able to penetrate it," Ichigo explained to the stunned Hitsugaya, "but their bullets will not."

Hitsugaya nodded, and, as the boats grew closer, he began to fling the ropes across the closing chasm between. They glowed faintly blue, then wrapped themselves around the balustrade of the navy ship, tightening as they wound around the wood. On the other side of the water, shouts of, "What the hell?" and "Steady, boys!" could be heard from Ichimaru's men.

As the two ships began to move as one, the gap between them closed tighter, making it more and more difficult for Ichigo to maintain the wall of water. The energy needed to keep the droplets so closely together stretched the limits of his newfound powers, and he struggled to keep his focus. Slowly, he began to still the water beneath the ships and slow both boats. Ichimaru, he could feel, had realized the futility of continuing to fill the sails, and Ichigo could feel the wind on his face begin to die down.

"You've got about another minute!" he shouted to Rukia and Histugaya. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rukia tying off the wheel so they would not head back for land. Then, in an instant, she was by his side, her sword drawn.

"Done," said Hitsugaya, wiping his brow.

"I'll release the wall as soon as you're through. It will distract them, at least for a few minutes," Ichigo said. "I'll meet you over there."

Rukia winked at Ichigo, then looked at Hitsugaya and, at the same moment, they both jumped through the wall of water, their bodies glowing with a hint of blue light. Ichigo, his arms shaking, held the wall for an instant, then released the water, which fell down into the waves without a sound.

"_Ready, Zangetsu?"_ he thought, as his sword materialized in his hand. He felt a subtle warmth in response and, without looking down, jumped onto the deck of the _Gallant. _Three sailors waited, pistols at the ready. Instinctively, he dove onto the deck, knocking one of them over and forcing another to discharge his weapon into the air. _"We want them alive,"_ he told the sword, as he swung the blade wide, sending a shockwave of nearly transparent energy through the air. The other two men fell. Ichigo looked around and saw Rukia and Hitsugaya fighting several other men, Rukia on the foredeck, Hitsugaya in the cockpit. He looked around. Gin was nowhere in sight.

"_Where are you, you bastard?"_ Ichigo thought, as several more men lunged at him. He spun around, kicking one hard in the chest and winding him. Someone behind him grabbed his arm, and Ichigo jabbed his elbow upwards into the man's face, knocking him to the ground. He looked up to see a third man, sword drawn, facing him with a hungry look on his face. Ichigo sighed and swung his sword. The sound of metal on metal rang out on the deck, drawing several other men who were running up from below to join the fray.

"I don't have time for this," Ichigo said, under his breath. They needed to get to Gin and retreat to the _Soul Warrior _before every able-bodied man on board the _Gallant _had his weapon drawn against them.

"_Let me help you, Ichigo," _he heard Zangetsu whisper, in his mind.

"_Gladly,"_ Ichigo replied. He felt the sword warm once again in his hand and, instinctively, he touched its blade to his opponent's. A streak of blue light flickered from the tip of the sword, traveling down his opponent's weapon. The man froze in his tracks, then collapsed onto the wooden deck with a thud. The other men who had gathered now moved closer, but Ichigo, following his sword's lead, pivoted about and scraping each of their blades in succession. One by one, the men froze and fell, like their comrade before them.

"_Nicely done,"_ thought Ichigo, with a grin. _"I didn't know we could do that."_

"_You never asked,"_ replied the sword spirit. If he could have seen Zangetsu's face, Ichigo was sure the ancient Druid would have smiled.

"Toushirou!" shouted Ichigo, having reassured himself that his companions had the remaining men well in hand. "I'm going below. Wait here for me."

"Ichigo!" shouted Rukia, as he ducked down the stairs. He headed for the captain's quarters first. It would be just like Gin, he thought, to be waiting there like a cat for its prey. Two guards stood at the doorway, pistols aimed at him. He shifted his blade from his right hand to his left, then clenched his right hand behind his back. The ship pitched forward and back, startling the men and setting them off-balance. Ichigo punched one soundly on the jaw, then kicked the other in the shin, sending him onto his knees in pain. Ichigo kicked the weapons across the floor. The first man made to grab for Ichigo, but Ichigo punched him once more, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Ichigo took a deep breath and kicked the doors to the captain's quarters hard. They splintered a bit, and swung open. As expected, Ichimaru Gin was waiting, unconcerned, beyond the doors. Ichigo held his sword out, pointing it at the other man's heart. Gin's back was to Ichigo, his face looking out the back of the ship onto the water. The fog had cleared, and the hot Caribbean sun had risen in the sky.

"Welcome, _Captain_," he said. "I must say, this is such a treat." He turned around and grinned broadly at Ichigo.

"This isn't a joke, Ichimaru," said Ichigo, himself unmoved by Gin's bravado. "I'm taking you back to England to answer for your crimes."

"Crimes?" Ichimaru said. "What crimes would those be? All I have done is to act on behalf of Queen and country to capture _you_, Kurosaki."

"I've done nothing wrong, and you know it," Ichigo growled.

"Really? You fraternize with known pirates, overpower my crew and damage my ship trying to escape your just punishment, then you steal an ancient artifact which rightfully belongs to the Crown." Gin smiled mockingly. "Oh, and, let's see…you also steal a pirate ship from the custody of my men, you attack a Royal Navy frigate without provocation, and now you threaten the life of a superior officer. You, my dear _Captain Kurosaki_, will hang for your misdeeds."

"I know what you've done, Gin," Ichigo said.

"Really? And what evidence do you have that I have been anything but attentive to my duties?"

It had always been the flaw in the plan, of course, and Ichigo knew it. Everything Gin had done – from sinking ships to advance his own agenda, to trying to steal the Talisman for his own – everything could be explained in terms that left the man looking like the pillar of British patriotism and loyalty.

"I'll convince them," Ichigo said, undaunted. He waived his sword at the door. "Let's go, Gin."

"I don't think that would be wise," said Gin, calmly. There were footsteps behind him, and Ichigo turned quickly. "Nnoitra, Gimmjow, please come in."

Rukia stood in the doorway flanked by two men in officer's uniforms, hands tied behind her back, a sword at her back.

"Let her go, Gin," growled Ichigo. He backed away slightly, now standing to the side between Gin and the men. "This doesn't involve her."

Gin laughed. "No, of course it doesn't. But with her as my hostage, I control _you._"

Ichigo looked at Rukia, who said nothing, but scowled in fury. "You can't hold her," Ichigo said, with a laugh.

"Really?" Gin said, silkily. "Do you think I am stupid? Do you think they are ordinary men? You can't possibly believe I would try to take on the Talisman with a crew of only men, do you?" He walked over to Rukia and the men. "Why don't you show him, boys?"

The blue-haired man on Rukia's right smiled, and Ichigo saw his hands light up with a familiar blue glow. Ichigo's eyes narrowed. They should have expected this, he knew. To assume that Gin was the only Druid aboard the _Gallant_ had been folly.

"You're a traitor to our people, Ichimaru," Rukia hissed. Anger burned in her eyes.

"I am a pragmatist, Lady Kuchiki," he replied. "Your friend here has something I need, and I intend to get it, one way or another." Ichimaru pulled a jeweled dagger from his waist, and held it up to Rukia's chin.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked, although he already knew the answer.

Gin smiled. "The Talisman, of course," he replied.

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "Ichigo, no," she said. "You can't give it to him."

Ichigo's sword vanished, and he held out his right arm, palm up. "Take it, if you can," he said, darkly.

"Watch her carefully," Gin ordered. Then, turning to Ichigo, he said, "If you move a muscle, Kurosaki, I will kill her." The dark-haired Druid holding Rukia raised his dagger and laid it against her neck.

Ichigo's jaw tensed noticeably, but he did not move. Gin shook his head slowly. "If you think your white-haired friend is going to rescue you," he said, "think again."

"Let's get this over with, Gin," Ichigo said, ignoring this last comment.

"Ichigo!" shouted Rukia, but one of the two men holding her clamped his hand over her mouth.

Gin, clearly irritated with Ichigo's nonchalance, grabbed his arm roughly, twisting it and, with particular relish, cutting into Ichigo's palm with his knife. Rukia struggled against her captors as Ichigo closed his eyes against the pain, but said nothing. Blood ran crimson from Ichigo's hand, onto the floor. Gin frowned, clearly angry.

"I know you have it," he said, hitting Ichigo across the face. "Obviously, it will take more than a simple cut to the hand to retrieve it."

Ichigo said nothing, but looked at Rukia once more, willing her to trust him. She looked back at him, pleading silently. There was no doubt that Gin understood he would have to kill Ichigo to retrieve the stone from his body.

"Such a pity," said Gin, shaking his head. "And I so would have enjoyed seeing you hang, _Captain._" He took his dagger and plunged it towards Ichigo's heart.

"Ichigo!" screamed Rukia, managing pull her face from Nnoitra's hand.

But almost as quickly as Gin had moved to kill Ichigo, it became apparent that the attempt had failed. The dagger in his hand glowed red hot, and it clattered to the floor, never reaching Ichigo's chest. Grimmjow released Rukia and ran to assist Ichimaru, who by now had recovered enough to have drawn his sword.

Rukia grunted and kicked Nnoitra hard in the groin, rolling to the ground and landing back on her feet, her own weapon drawn. She pointed it at Nnoitra, who was getting to his feet, and a beam of blue light flashed from its tip, striking the man in the chest. He collapsed onto the floor once more, and lay still.

"Kill her," snarled Gin, his lip curled slightly into something between a scowl and a smirk, as though he would enjoy watching her die.

Grimmjow moved quickly, but Ichigo was faster, elbowing Gin and moving to strike Grimmjow. Gin swung his weapon, hitting Ichigo on the upper arm, and Ichigo grimaced, but did not give way. He pivoted and swung his weapon at Gin, even as Rukia's weapon met Grimmjow's. Sparks of blue flew about the room, and, outside the window, shots rang through the air. Men shouted and the ship shook slightly. Ichigo smiled. The other ship had arrived.

Gin, seeing this, narrowed his eyes and grinned broadly. Then, without warning, he feinted to the left, away from Ichigo, aiming his sword at Rukia's chest.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted. A flash of brilliant blue lit the room followed by an explosion of white sparks which rained down from the ceiling like tiny stars. Gin staggered backwards from Rukia and watched in horror as his sword shattered into pieces, leaving nothing but the hilt in his hand. The sword would not reform, and his eyes filled with hatred.

Grimmjow charged Ichigo, knocking him off balance, but Rukia, seizing the opportunity, ran behind him and hit him hard over the head. Ichigo turned and punched the blue-haired Druid in the stomach, sending him sprawling onto the floor.

"Ichigo, watch out!" Rukia shouted, as Gin grabbed the dagger off the floor and ran at Ichigo's back. There was no time for Druid powers this time. Ichigo, sword still in his hand, turned and thrust his sword into Gin's chest, even as the blade of Gin's dagger pierced his own flesh, just below his heart. Ichigo's sword vanished, leaving a deep wound. Gin pulled the dagger from Ichigo's chest, and the pain caught Ichigo by surprise.

Putting his hand to his chest, Gin vainly attempted to stem the bleeding. His face ashen, he looked up at Ichigo in fear, the realization that he was too badly injured to repair the damage plain in his eyes. He collapsed on the floor, dead.

Ichigo looked at Rukia, his hand on his own chest, covering his wound.

"_Damn,"_ he thought, as he felt himself sway slightly on his feet.

"Ichigo!"

He leaned against the wall and slid down, his knees buckling beneath him. His chest felt wet, warm. Rukia ran over to him, positioning herself behind him so he would not fall over, her hand covering his on top of the wound, glowing blue. Ichigo closed his eyes, his breathing shallow, his heart struggling to keep beating.

"_Ichigo,"_ he heard Zangetsu say, in his mind. _"Use your power."_

"_Power?"_ thought Ichigo, desperately. He had no memory of a power that could heal a wound such as this. He was bleeding to death, and he was powerless to stop it.

"_Think, Ichigo. It is no different than manipulating the water beneath the hull."_

And finally, he understood. Water! He took a deep breath, focusing on the bleeding, imagining his blood flowing around the wound, all the while concentrating on his hand and Rukia's, healing the skin, knitting the wound together with their power.

"_Focus, Ichigo,"_ he heard Zangetsu say, as he fought against the blackness.

Rukia pulled him against her. "I won't lose you, dammit," she said, her voice low, determined. "Let me help you, Ichigo."

Ichigo felt the darkness begin to recede as Rukia held his head against her chest.

"Stay awake, Ichigo," she said, pleading with him. "Please."

He coughed, then opened his eyes, taking in deep breaths, gasping. He grabbed onto her hand tightly, and his breathing slowed to normal. He still felt slightly dizzy.

"I…," he said, as his voice began to return, "I think I'm fine." Gently, she lifted her hand from his and he peered at the wound. It was nearly gone.

"What did you do?" she asked, startled. "I couldn't stop the bleeding."

"Blood is like water," he said, with wonder. "I just never thought that I could control it, as well." He smiled, and took her in his arms.

"Ichigo…," she began, looking over at Gin.

"It will be alright, Rukia," he said, smiling at her now. "I promise." She smiled warily, then put her hand to his face. He was covered in blood and sweat, but she didn't care – she was grateful he was alive.

There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs, and three men entered, pistols drawn. The looks of surprise on the faces of the men were apparent – Ichigo knew them. They were members of his own crew.

"Shuhei!" said Ichigo, standing up with Rukia's help to face the butt of a gun. Hisagi looked around the room, his face unreadable.

One of the men ran over to Gin. "The Commodore," said the man. "He's dead."

"And the others?" Hisagi asked, as the men went to check on Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

"Unconscious, but alive," said the second man.

"Bind them tightly." Shuuhei looked directly at Ichigo this time. "Captain Kurosaki," he said, frowning. "What happened here, sir?"

"I killed him," Ichigo said, his face set.

For a moment, Hisagi appeared to hesitate. Then, drawing a deep breath, he said, "Captain Kurosaki. I hereby relieve you of your command."

"But…," Rukia began, looking at Ichigo with concern.

"Silence," Hisagi ordered. "This is not the place to speak of such things. You will have an opportunity to answer, later." He glared at Rukia and she felt silent.

"I will not resist," Ichigo said, calmly. "I would gladly surrender my command into your capable hands."

A muscle in Hisagi's face jumped with tension. "Leave us," he said to the two men who stood at the door. "Have the other men take these two to the _Vincent_ and wait outside for me. If these two try to escape, shoot them." His gun was still pointed at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Aye, sir!" shouted one of the guards. The guards left the captain's quarters, closing the door behind them.

"So, where were we? Right. Captain Kurosaki," said Hisagi, formally, "by order of the Captain-Commander, you will return to face a court-martial for piracy and desertion."

"No!" Rukia shouted, looking genuinely frightened now. "You can't take him back to England. They'll hang him."

Hisagi looked pained. "I have little choice in this," he said, somberly.

"I won't permit you to take him back there," Rukia said, angrily. "He's done nothing wrong. Gin would have killed us; he would have killed your own crew. He's no pirate, and you know it. He didn't desert – he was trying to…"

"No. Even if that is true, I killed a superior officer," said Ichigo interrupted, somberly. "I have to return. I am an officer of the Royal Navy and I must answer to my superiors for my actions."

Hisagi took a deep breath. "He's right," he said, his face impassive. Then he turned and looked directly at Rukia. "And you, Captain Kuchiki, are to return to Thyilea at once. Captain Hitsugaya's ship is waiting by the island. He has taken the _Warrior_ there, as well."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Shuuhei?" he said, stunned. "How do you…?"

"On the old man's orders," he said, stiffly.

"Yamamoto?" Rukia asked, her eyes wide.

"Damn, Shuuhei," Ichigo laughed. "You're _good._"

"Thank you," he replied, with a hint of a smirk.

"How long have you known about the Druids?" Ichigo asked, still unbelieving.

"All my life."

"Then why didn't you…?" Ichigo stammered.

"Orders," he said, "from the old man himself. I was supposed to keep an eye on you."

"So that's why you never accepted your own command," Ichigo laughed. "And I thought it was my good looks and excellent taste in rum."

"That, and I enjoyed serving on your ship, _sir_," Hisagi replied, grinning openly now and lowering his weapon. "Of course, you've made it a bit difficult for me now."

"So it seems," Ichigo replied.

"Get out of here, Ichigo," said Hisagi, shaking his head and chuckling. "I'll figure out some way to explain…"

"No," said Ichigo, stubbornly. "It's too risky. If you let me escape, Aizen will know you're one of us for sure. Besides, if the old man wants me back in London…"

"Even the Captain-Commander won't be able to save your hide from a court martial," Rukia interjected. "Think about it, Ichigo."

"I've thought about it," he said, smiling. "I'll figure something out. Like you said, I haven't done anything wrong, so I have nothing to worry about, right?"

"Don't patronize me," Rukia snapped.

Ichigo looked at Hisagi. "Could you give us a few minutes alone?"

Hisagi nodded and walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"If you think I'm just going to leave…," Rukia began, her hands on her hips.

"It will be alright, Rukia," Ichigo said, smiling. She frowned at him. "I can feel it. It's going to work out this time.

"This time?" she asked, confused.

He held out his right hand to her. She eyed him warily. "You are not going to seduce your way out of this, Captain," she said, exasperated.

He grinned. "I wasn't going to try, although it sounds like fun."

She glared at him.

"Take my hand, Rukia. Let me show you what I know."

Hesitating slightly, she took his hand.

* * *

_She stood in a crystal chamber, deep within the ground. She turned and saw a man standing by her side. His hair was flaxen, the color of wheat in the fields, but she knew his eyes immediately,_

"_Ichigo?"_

"_My name was Seien," he said, smiling at her. "But that was nearly six-hundred years ago."_

_As she watched, his features began to change, and Ichigo now stood before her._

"_I…I don't understand," she said. "Where are we? What is this place?"_

"_This was the place our ancestors worshipped in," Ichigo explained. "We were priests, both of us."_

"_Six hundred years ago? You and I?" she asked, incredulous. "Priests?"_

"_Many times over," he answered. "Your soul and mine. We live and we die, and we are reborn every few lifetimes. Or at least, that's how it was until the Talisman was hidden away."_

_Rukia was silent, trying to take in his words._

"_We have lived this life many times before," he added._

"_But, if you remember this, why don't I?" she asked._

"_As best I can tell," he replied, "it is the Talisman which has allowed me to remember fully."_

"_The Talisman?"_

"_Only one priest can wield it in each lifetime," he continued. "The last time, it was you."_

"_Me?"_

_He smiled at her. "Yes. It appears that only the priest who wields the Talisman has the power to reveal memories to the other."_

"_Memories? You mean, my memories, of the past? But…" Her voice trailed off._

"_I can give you back your memories, Rukia," he said. "If you wish to have them again."_

"_Why would I not?" she asked, confused._

"_They are not all happy," he said, pain in his eyes. She looked down at his hand, which she still held._

"_I…," she began._

"_Before you decide," he interrupted, "there is something else you must know. Something I have wanted to tell you since I became one with the Talisman in the cave. You need to know, before you decide."_

"_Tell me," she said._

"_You carry our child, Rukia. A girl." _

"_I…how do you know?"_

"_I felt her soul, when we were in the cave," he explained. "I'm not sure how."_

"_A child?" Rukia felt almost dizzy. She had never even considered that it would be possible for her to live a life that included a family or children. And yet, it felt somehow __right__, that this was meant to be._

_He smiled. "Let me show you," he said, and he took her hand and put it to her belly, covering it with his own. _

_She closed her eyes. For a moment, she felt as though she were floating through nothingness in a place where time had no meaning. She could feel his powerful presence guiding her onward, through the blackness. In the distance, she could see light – brilliant, multi-faceted, embracing hues of purple and blue. And then she felt it – a soul, as vibrant as the light itself._

_She opened her eyes and blinked at him, smiling. "She is beautiful," Rukia said._

"_Now do you understand why you must go back?" he asked._

"_Yes, but I still don't see why you insist on returning to England. If what you're telling me is true, then you have as much to live for as I do."_

"_I have no intention of dying, Rukia," he answered, "and every intention of joining you in Thyelia. But I won't risk our people. The Captain-Commander, Shuuhei, the others we don't even know of – I must protect them, as well. Yamamoto understands this. It's why he's asked me to return."_

"_Asked? I would hardly call issuing an order 'asking'," she said, angrily._

"_We must trust him," Ichigo said. "And you must trust me."_

_She took a deep breath. "Show me my past," she said, at last. "I need to understand it – all of it."_

_He nodded. "You must trust me, Rukia," he repeated, as he took both his hands in hers._

* * *

"I trust you," she said, opening her eyes. Tears ran uncharacteristically down her cheeks, but she didn't care. The memories that filled her soul were too much for her to ignore – both the pain and the immense joy. In that moment, she was neither a captain nor a Druid; she was a woman.

Ichigo released her hands and walked over to the door, nodding to Hisagi. "Take care of her, Shuuhei."

"I'll make sure she gets back safely," Hisagi said, his jaw tight. He walked over to the cabin door, but did not draw his weapon. "Guards!"

The two men walked back into the room. "Sir?" said one, looking at Ichigo uncomfortably, noticing that the two prisoners were unguarded.

"Jaynes, see that Lady Kuchiki is safely returned to Point à Pitre," he said. "She played no part in the Commodore's death. Roberson, take Captain Kurosaki to the brig on the _Vincent_."

"Sir?" The sailor looked concerned.

"He will not resist," Hisagi said. "He is a loyal officer of the Royal Navy. Treat him with respect and make him comfortable."

"Aye, sir!" Roberson said, clearly relieved. "Captain Kurosaki, _sir_," he said, straightening up. "Please come with me."

"And what about the _Soul Warrior_?" Ichigo asked Hisagi, as he turned to follow Roberson out.

"The _Soul Warrior?_" Hisagi answered, looking appropriately confused. "You mean the ship Captain Hitsugaya used to escape?" Hisagi winked at Ichigo. "The Navy will chase her down and capture her for England, of course."

Ichigo turned to leave, but Rukia ran to him, embracing him and kissing him soundly on the lips. "You better damn well _not_ hang," she said, her face determined. Then, in a voice so low only Ichigo could hear her, she added, "I have no intention of waiting until the next lifetime for you."

* * *

*Avast: Stop! Cease or desist from whatever is being done.

"Reefing Up": To tie a boat alongside another boat, using ropes.


	23. Keelhauled

Chapter Twenty-Three: Keelhauled*

"Captain Ichigo Kurosaki," boomed the deep voice from the dais set above the military courtroom. "Rise and face the tribunal."

Ichigo stood, head held high. He wore the full, dress uniform of a Royal Navy captain – the same uniform in which he had received his commission as captain of the _Vincent_.

The courtroom was silent, despite the fact that every seat had been taken and several dozen onlookers stood at the back. Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo saw Hisagi, standing at attention against the wall just feet away. For a moment, their eyes met in silent acknowledgement. Hisagi's face was unreadable, but his eyes spoke volumes. Ichigo knew he had wanted to testify on Ichigo's behalf, but the Captain-Commander had refused to allow it. Ichigo understood why, of course, but he knew that Hisagi felt as though he had betrayed his captain and his friend. For an instant, Ichigo closed his eyes, in tacit acknowledgement of the unspoken support, as if to say 'it is enough that you are here now, at my side'.

"I will accept the decision of the tribunal without question, sir," Ichigo said, taking a deep breath.

* * *

The entire return trip to England had seemed oddly surreal. Locked in the brig, with little to do but think about the implications of his actions in helping the Druids, Ichigo had sometimes wondered if he hadn't imagined the entire adventure. He could have escaped easily at any time, of course. But he had understood what was at stake, and he was resigned to his fate, whatever that might be. He would not have Hisagi be held responsible for allowing a prisoner to escape; he would keep his word and return to London.

Hisagi, who would visit him several times a day, seemed far more uncomfortable with the situation. The revelation that his first officer and closest friend was a Druid himself had answered the many questions Ichigo had asked himself over the years they had served together. It was during one of these visits that Hisagi had finally told him that it was Yamamoto himself who had encouraged Hisagi to plant the seed of the Druids with Ichigo.

"I'd wondered why you told me Rukia's ship vanished," Ichigo had said, with a laugh. "You could have said nothing and I might have let it go. You saw it happen, after all, not I."

"I wish now that I…," Hisagi had begun.

"Stop," Ichigo had interrupted, shaking his head. "I don't regret what's happened. I don't regret any of it."

"The _Vincent_ needs her captain," Hisagi had said.

"She _has_ her captain," Ichigo had replied, smiling. "And a damn good one at that."

"She can wait for your return," Hisagi had insisted.

"Shuuhei," Ichigo had said, with a wistful grin, "this captain won't be returning, regardless of what happens at the court martial. You must know that."

Hisagi had sighed. "Yes, I figured that would be the case. Still, I hoped…" His voice had trailed off.

Ichigo had clapped his hand on Hisagi's shoulder. "Chin up, man," he had said, laughing again. "We can still drink to old times when you're in port."

Now, standing and facing the tribunal, awaiting word of his fate, Ichigo was quite serene about his future. He had received the news upon his arrival that Rukia had made it safely back to Thyilea and that Urahara was tasked with making sure she remained there. The Talisman no longer made him feel weak or dizzy and, if anything, his newfound memories of his past lives gave him strength to face the uncertainty of his future.

* * *

"Captain Kurosaki," said Yamamoto, his face as impassive as ever, "you stand accused of treason, piracy, and the murder of a superior officer." There were murmurs in the courtroom from behind Ichigo, but he looked directly at Yamamoto. "After having considered your own testimony in this matter, as well as the testimony of witnesses, this court martial finds you guilty of all charges."

There was a collective gasp from the courtroom, as the impact of the verdict sank in. Ichigo did not move a muscle; he had expected this from the cold shoulder he had received when he requested an audience with the Captain-Commander weeks ago.

"Is there anything you wish to say before we pronounce sentence?" Yamamoto added, waiting until the crowd quieted down.

"Only that I am sorry if my actions in any way reflected poorly on those under my command," Ichigo said, avoiding Hisagi's gaze. "The officers and crew of the _Vincent_ have, at all times, acted bravely and in the best interests of Britain. They have done nothing wrong."

Yamamoto's expression did not waiver, although Ichigo heard more whispers from the gallery.

"Captain Kurosaki," said Yamamoto, nodding slightly to acknowledge Ichigo's words, "your crew will not be punished for your misdeeds.

"Thank you, sir," Ichigo replied, his jaw tight.

"The tribunal has little choice, however, with respect to your own punishment. Each crime of which you have been found guilty carries a penalty of death by hanging," Yamamoto continued. "You will be given ten days to put your affairs in order and you will hang at sunup on the eleventh day. Do you understand?"

Ichigo nodded, but said nothing.

"This tribunal stands adjourned," Yamamoto concluded.

The courtroom erupted into a bustle of activity, as two guards came from behind Ichigo, replacing the shackles on his wrists and ankles. He looked over to Hisagi, whose face was set in anger. Ichigo could see his father and sisters at the front of the courtroom; Yuzu was in tears. Karin, always the braver of the twins, frowned and put her arm on her father's shoulder. Several feet away stood Jones, the young sailor from Ichigo's days as first officer on the _Vincent _ who Ichigo had fought with Hitsugaya to release, along with the other men who had been guarding the _Soul Warrior._ He saw Ichigo look his way, and raised his hand in a salute, swallowing hard. Ichigo, whose arms were now secured behind his back, nodded to Jones as the guards began to turn him back towards the side door of the courtroom and the holding cells below. As he walked through the door, Ichigo thought he saw a flash of white hair in the crowd, but then it was gone.

"_Dream on, Kurosaki,"_ he thought to himself, as he was shoved past a crowd of onlookers and down the stairs into the bowels of the building.

As they walked by, one of the men spit at him and shouted, "Rat bastard traitor!"

Ichigo took a deep breath but said nothing, a muscle twitching in his cheek. If it meant the safety of his people and of Rukia and their child, he would die. He had always known the risk of returning to England, but he would not run from his fate. And, as the iron bars were locked behind him, he knew it had been worth the cost.

* * *

Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekun sat behind his ancient wooden desk. Rain beat against the window as it often did this time of year in London. Since the Kurosaki boy's conviction five days before, the rain had not let up, nor did it show any signs of abating anytime in the near future. He frowned and looked at the window for several minutes, ignoring the pile of paperwork on his desk.

"_Damn boy,"_ he thought, his frown deepening.

There was a knock on the door. "Sir," said his lieutenant, cautiously, "I am sorry to interrupt you, but there is someone here to see you. She insists she must speak to you. I…"

"Send her in," Yamamoto said, a hint of resignation in his voice. A slight figure, cloaked, entered the large office. Yamamoto, betraying no hint of recognition, looked at Choujirou Sakakibe and said, simply, "Leave us."

"Yes, sir," Sakakibe said, quickly, saluting and closing the door behind them.

"Your brother will be quite angry, I expect," Yamamoto said, after a minute's silence. "I assured him I would make sure you reached Thyilea safely."

"I did," said Rukia, throwing off the cloak to face him, her violet eyes shimmering with anger. "But if you think I would just stay there like a good little girl, you have greatly underestimated me."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, slightly amused by the outburst. He motioned to the chair in front of the desk.

"I'll stand, thank you," she said, frowning.

His expression unchanged, Yamamoto sat back down and looked at her patiently. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Kuchiki," he said, simply. "What can I do for you?"

"Let Captain Kurosaki go."

"I'm afraid that is impossible," Yamamoto replied.

"He is innocent," she said.

"I know," said Yamamoto.

"Then why is he set to hang in three day's time?" she demanded, angrily.

"You know the answer to that," he replied. He looked suddenly older. "Don't you…Natyra?"

She blinked.

"You seem surprised," he said.

"How did you know?"

"I am far older than I appear," he said. "And perhaps, wiser, too. I have watched you since you were a child, as I have watched him."

"I can understand why you never told us about our past," she said, "but you kept his heritage a secret from him. You had no right…"

"I had _every_ right," Yamamoto replied, testily. "If the truth of his lineage were to have been discovered, our enemies would have certainly killed him."

"But you didn't know which of us would wield the Talisman," Rukia protested. "Why would anyone else?"

"I didn't know," Yamamoto replied. "But your family history was a mystery to me as well as to our enemies. When Byakuya took you in, I had my suspicions, but I knew you were safe. Kurosaki's family history was no such mystery; my niece descended from the High Priestess. It would not have been difficult for the Clan to find him."

"The Clan?"

"Those of our people who followed a separate path. Ichimaru Gin was one."

"The Druids who fought to claim the Talisman as their own. Those who survived the war to possess it," she said, remembering.

"They are the descendants of the people that killed you when you were called 'Natyra'," Yamamoto explained. "After the wars were over, when there were too few left on either side to justify continuing to fight, our people decided to hide the Talisman."

"And now you will let your own nephew hang for a crime he didn't commit?"

"I cannot release him," Yamamoto said. "I would risk too many lives if I were to use my power in such a manner."

Rukia felt a wave of fury rise within her. "Even if you care nothing for him, what of the Talisman?"

"I will keep the Talisman safe," Yamamoto replied. "I promise you."

Rukia shook her head. "He is willing to sacrifice his life for his people and yet you, who have it in your power to save him, will let him die?"

Yamamoto said nothing.

"I will not lose him again," she said, angrily. "Sit back and do nothing, if your conscience will permit it. I will not rest until I see him safely to Thyilea."

"I am sorry I cannot give you the answer you wish to hear," Yamamoto said.

"Then there is nothing left for you to say. Good-day," she said, taking a deep breath and pulling her cloak over her head once more.

He watched her walk out the door and sighed deeply. A few minutes later, Sasakibe came back into the room.

"Sir?"

"Follow her," Yamamoto said.

"Aye, sir," the gray haired man replied with a quick salute and nod of his head.

* * *

The streets of the London suburb were nearly empty when she walked up to the front door of a small, but comfortable house at the end of a cul-de-sac. The rain, if anything, had begun to fall harder, and she was nearly soaked to the skin. She took a deep breath, composing herself, then knocked on the door.

After a minute, a young woman with light brown hair peered out of the door at the tiny, bedraggled figure standing on the landing. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Are you…?" Rukia began.

"Yuzu," the young woman replied, smiling kindly. "Have we met before?"

"No," Rukia said, returning the smile. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia. I am a good friend of your brother. I've come to speak with your father, if he is around."

"Of course," Yuzu said, "he's in the parlor, reading. Please, come in Miss Kuchiki."

"Call me Rukia, please," Rukia replied.

They walked into the small vestibule, and Yuzu took Rukia's wet cloak. "I'll put this by the stove to dry, Rukia," she said. Then, motioning for Rukia to follow her, she led her into the next room. The room was lined from floor to ceiling with books. The furniture was comfortable and inviting. Sitting on a table near the fireplace was a small portrait of a beautiful woman who Rukia knew must have been Ichigo's mother. There were portraits of children, as well, and Rukia immediately recognized Yuzu and Ichigo among them. The other, a dark-haired girl, Rukia guessed was Ichigo's sister Karin. The 'tomboy' of the family, as Ichigo had once described her.

"Father," said Yuzu, as they walked into the room. "There is someone here to see you."

"Thank you, Yuzu," came a gruff voice from one of the high-backed chairs near the fire. He stood up and walked over to the two women, grinning broadly.

"I am Kuchiki Rukia," said Rukia, smiling at Isshin.

"Kurosaki Isshin," he said, his grin widening more than Rukia thought possible. "Please," he said, gesturing to the other chair by the hearth, "have a seat."

"Can I make you some tea?" Yuzu asked, as Rukia sat down.

"Thank you," Isshin replied, "that would be lovely."

Yuzu walked through the kitchen door, leaving them alone.

"I am glad to finally meet you," Isshin said, studying Rukia with apparent interest. "I'm relieved."

"Relieved?" Rukia thought this a strange comment.

Isshin laughed. "I had begun to wonder if the kid was interested in women at all."

Rukia blinked. Ichigo had told her Isshin was a bit 'unusual', as he had put it, but she had not expected this. 'Eccentric' was the word that immediately came to mind.

"Sir?" Rukia offered, slightly confused.

"Nah, nothing to trouble your pretty little self over," laughed Isshin. "He clearly has better taste that I had thought. Not only did he fall for a woman with class, he found a Druid priestess, to boot."

"How did you…?" she began, startled at his casual reference to the Druids.

Isshin laughed again. "I may have chosen to live amongst humans, Lady Kuchiki," he said, "but I keep my ears open. Now all I need to make my life complete are a few grandchildren. I was thinking at least four or five." Isshin winked.

Rukia blushed to the roots of her hair, but said nothing.

"But you didn't come here to talk to me about grandchildren, did you?" Isshin added with a theatrical sigh, perhaps realizing how uncomfortable he had made her.

"No," she replied, wondering if he, like Yamamoto, realized she was carrying Ichigo's child. "I came here to ask your help, to save Ichigo's life." Isshin raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"I've tried to visit him, but Yamamoto wouldn't permit it," she said. "I finally got to speak to the old man myself, but he won't budge. He's determined to let Ichigo hang. I can't allow that to happen."

"Now, that _is_ interesting," said Isshin, thinking aloud. "What possible use can Ichigo be to the Druids if he's dead? No – don't answer that – undoubtedly the old coot believes that Ichigo's sacrifice would be in the best interests of everyone involved. Honor, duty, that sort of drivel, you know."

"Then you'll help me?" Rukia asked.

Isshin shook his head, "I would like to," he answered, "but there is nothing I can do to stop his execution. If Yamamoto can't stop it, nobody can."

"I can't accept that," Rukia said, standing up. "I'm tired of sitting around and doing nothing. Your son wouldn't do that if you or I were in his place. I won't do it, either."

Isshin sighed. "Perhaps there are others who might…" he began.

"No," she answered forcefully, knowing precisely what he meant, "I won't ask it of Shuuhei. He's risked too much already. We will need him as captain of the _Vincent_. Our people need him."

And even as she spoke these words, she understood what Yamamoto had said to her. She couldn't ask Shuuhei to help, any more than Yamamoto could release Ichigo of his own accord. There was too much at stake in this.

She stood up. "Thank you, Master Isshin," she said, forcing a smile.

"For what?" he asked. She found herself almost immediately reminded of Urahara and wondered if the two men knew each other.

"I think you know," she said, with a sigh.

"What will you do, then?"

"I will find a way," she said. "But I promise you that your son will not die."

"You'll think about the grandchildren, then?"

She laughed, in spite of herself. "I think you already know that you will have at least one."

He grinned, and walked her out to the door. "Be safe, Kuchiki Rukia. I will be here to help, if you need me."

She hurried out onto the street and into the wet night. Neither Isshin nor Rukia noticed the pair of dark eyes that watched from the window of the kitchen.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when she reached the house at Piccadilly Circus. It was the last place she wanted to be. Showing up here, when she was supposed to be safely hidden away in Thyilea, would not please Byakuya. She chafed at this thought, reminding herself that she had, for years, captained her own ship and gotten herself out of many more difficult and dangerous situations. Still, the _Soul Warrior_ was in the Caribbean, undergoing massive repairs as a result of the battle with the _Gallant_. She was here by herself this time, with no crew to assist her, having stowed away in one of her brother's ships.

She took a deep breath, and knocked on the front door. She needed her brother's help, and she would face his wrath, if that was the price to be paid for it.

"Yes?" inquired the maid, who had trudged to the door in her nightcap and nightgown.

She pushed her cloak off her head in response, too tired even to speak.

"Lady Kuchiki!" said the woman, recognizing her immediately despite her sodden appearance. "Come in before you catch your death of cold."

"Thank you," she had murmured, cursing her body for the bone-tiredness in every limb. Pregnancy, she realized, had its drawbacks.

"Is your brother expecting you?" the woman inquired.

"No, Tellie," Rukia replied. "Can you please let him know I am here? It is urgent that I speak to him."

"Of course, ma'am," Tellie replied, pulling off Rukia's wet cloak and replacing it with a small throw-blanket from one of the chairs. "Have a seat by the fire and warm yourself. I'll ask the master to join you and bring you some tea."

"That would be wonderful," Rukia sighed, collapsing into one of the overstuffed chairs by the fireplace.

The maid shuffled off again. Rukia leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes, putting her right hand on her belly.

"_Ichigo,"_ she thought. _"This child __will__ know her father."_

It was easier to be angry with him, she knew, than to admit the truth of her feelings. She felt weak, vulnerable – something she had rarely felt in her life. She had always been strong, independent.

"_Damn you for making me love you…again."_

She heard footsteps on the marble floor of the entryway and stood up. She turned and saw her brother, standing in the doorway to the sitting room. Byakuya's face was expressionless, unreadable. For a moment, she just stood there, looking at him. And then, compelled by something she herself did not understand, she found herself running to him, laying her head against his chest, tears falling like the rain.

For a moment, Byakuya stood, immovable, his arms awkwardly at his sides. Then, in spite of himself, his arms encircled her, holding her as she cried. They stood there for several minutes, not speaking.

"I…I am sorry, brother," Rukia said, pulling away from him. "I don't know what came over me. I apol…"

"There is no need to apologize," he interrupted, clearly as uncomfortable as she.

"You aren't angry with me?"

"For coming to London?" he asked. "I would have preferred you stay in Thyilea where you would be safe. But I am not angry."

She looked up at him, her face wet. He handed her a handkerchief and she dried her eyes.

"Tellie?" The maid peered around the corner.

"Master Kuchiki?"

"Bring my sister some food and see to it that she has dry clothing," Byakuya said.

"Of course, sir," Tellie replied, smiling and motioning to Rukia to follow her.

"I will be waiting," Byakuya said to Rukia, as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Thank you," Rukia said, managing a smile.

An hour later, Rukia and Byakuya sat at a small table in the parlor. Rukia felt almost human again, her hair properly coiffed and wearing dry clothing more appropriate to the cold London weather. Her brother's surprising reaction to her appearing on his doorstep in the middle of the night had served to raise her hopes. She no longer felt close to tears.

"I am sorry to have behaved like such a child," she began, warming her hands on the hot tea cup.

"You needn't apologize," Byakuya replied. "I am told that women in your…ah…condition…often have difficulty controlling their emotions."

Rukia, who had been sipping her tea, nearly choked at these words. "How…how did you know?"

"Yamamoto informed me," Byakuya replied, "although I myself sensed it when I saw you tonight."

"I am sorr…"

"Do not apologize to me," he said for the third time that night. For a moment, she expected him to berate her for what she had done, but, instead, he surprised her by saying, "I rejoice that the line of the priests will continue."

"You're not angry?"

"On the contrary," he replied, a hint of a smile on his lips. "I am surprised you would expect me to react with anger."

"I…," she stammered, "I just assumed that…"

"Surely you must know by now that, although we live amongst humans and in human society, the social mores and stigmas of the humans are not our own," he said.

"Of course," she replied. "But I thought…given the life you live here…"

"Druids universally celebrate new life. We are not encumbered by the formalities of marriage. When we bind ourselves to one another, we do so without reservation."

For a moment, Rukia said nothing, taking in the impact of his words.

"Should you choose formal marriage with Captain Kurosaki," Byakuya added, "I shall not oppose it. But neither will I request it of you."

"I…thank you, brother," she said, her eyes filling with tears once more.

"But you did not come here to discuss such matters with me, have you?" he asked.

"No," she replied, honestly. "I have come to ask your help."

"My help?"

"We cannot allow Ichigo to sacrifice himself," she said, her face set.

"There is nothing either of us can do now," he said.

"I refuse to accept that," she answered, fiercely. "He saved my life and the lives of countless others. He has kept Thyilea safe. Would you just abandon him, after all he has done for us?"

"I do not wish his death," Byakuya said, evenly. "But if Yamamoto can do nothing…"

"He must not hang," she said, defiantly. "It was not meant to be. I can feel it in my soul. This time was meant to be different."

Byakuya looked at her, clearly curious. "It is true, then," he said. "You have lived before."

"Did you not know this?" she asked.

"No, although I believe Yamamoto suspected it," Byakuya replied. "It was he who encouraged our family to adopt you, when I first suggested it. He convinced old Ginrei to allow it, despite his initial opposition."

"I assumed…" she began, her voice trailing off.

"You assumed, once you learned of your past, that the reason I insisted on your adoption was because of who you had been."

"Yes," she said, slightly sheepishly.

"That is not true," he said, and she could see a flicker of hurt in his eyes. "I chose to adopt you because I wanted to give you a home. Because I desired to make you my sister in name, as well as in spirit."

She smiled. He had never spoken to her like this before, and she again felt her eyes burn with tears. She swallowed hard, picking up her teacup to avoid meeting his eyes.

"I am glad you did," she said, getting a hold of herself once more. "I am happy to call you 'brother'."

He drank his tea and she ate in silence. She was far hungrier than she realized. Finally, he stood up and said, "You must rest. Nothing good will come of it if you fall ill. We can discuss this at length tomorrow."

"Will you help me, Byakuya?" she asked, fighting her exhaustion.

"I will try," he replied, simply.

* * *

She awoke to the sounds of birds outside her window. The sun had broken through the gray clouds with the dawn. She stood up and dressed quickly, hoping to see Byakuya before he left for the office. When she got downstairs, however, it was clear that he had already left.

"Breakfast, Miss Rukia?" asked Tellie, brightly.

"Thank you, Tellie," Rukia replied, as her stomach complained loudly for food.

She had just sat down at the table and eaten a piece of bread when Tellie came back into the room. "You have a visitor, miss," said the maid.

"A visitor?"

"She says she must speak with you immediately, Lady Kuchiki."

"Of course, Tellie. Please show her in," Rukia replied.

Rukia stood up and looked over at the doorway to the sunroom. Standing there, her dark hair slightly windblown, stood a young woman Rukia had never seen before. Despite this, Rukia felt as though she knew this woman – the familiar angle of her face, the dark eyes.

"Lady Kuchiki?" the woman said, her voice strong, confident.

"Yes?" Rukia asked, intrigued.

"I am Karin. Kurosaki Karin. I am going to help you save my brother's life."

* * *

*Keelhauled: Maritime punishment by dragging under the keel of a ship.


	24. The Bitter End

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Bitter End*

Ichigo sat in his cell, as he had done every day since his return to London. The cell, at least, was dry and warm, and he had not gone hungry. He could smell the salty air from the nearby docks. He longed to be back on the water again; he had always hoped to die at sea, not by a hangman's noose.

"_One night more,"_ he thought, closing his eyes and leaning back against the unyielding stone wall. What had Yamamoto said? Ten days to put his affairs into order? _"It'd take about six centuries to do that."_ He smiled and closed his eyes. _"I suppose I may get that long, after all."_

He imagined Rukia and wondered if she could feel their child move yet, realizing she would be about three months pregnant. He was thankful for having a least touched his child's soul, however tiny it had been. He wouldn't even live know his daughter's name.

"_I'm sorry Rukia. I promised you something I had no right to promise. When I said it would be different this time, I was thinking only about myself…"_

He heard footsteps from down the passageway that led back to the stairs. _"Dinner_," he thought, gloomily. Cold bread and moldy cheese.

A guard walked over to the cell, hat over his eyes. _"They're getting younger every day," _Ichigo thought, with a chuckle. The guard shoved the tray under the gap in the cell door.

"How are you, sir?" the guard asked in a low voice.

Ichigo was not surprised at the question; he had found far more friendly guards than not since his confinement. "I'm fine, thank you," he replied, picking up a piece of bread and eyeing it with disdain.

"I am glad to hear that," the guard replied. "Take heart, Captain."

"Thanks," Ichigo said, as the guard took a few steps away from the door.

There was a flash of blue light, and the door to the cell swung open on its hinges. Ichigo jumped up, his back to the wall, hands out defensively in front of him. "What the hell?" he nearly shouted, as there was another flash of light at his feet, and the metal shackles fell with a clatter from his ankles.

The guard pulled off his hat.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted.

She grinned. "Come on," she said, motioning him to the door. "I'm getting you out of here."

"You're supposed to be…," he began.

"Did you honestly think I'd stay in Thyilea like a good little woman and let you martyr yourself?" she laughed. "Hardly."

"I won't leave," he said, stubbornly.

"And why not? Do you value your life so little?"

"It would be wrong."

"Wrong?" she demanded. "And how do you figure that?"

"Yamamoto and the others…"

"Damn them all, Ichigo," she interrupted, scowling. "You've played your role as sacrificial lamb. They won't be held accountable if rogue pirates help you escape. Yamamoto and Hisagi have nothing to do with this. _We_ are getting you out of here."

"We?" he asked, still hesitating.

"Yes," came another voice, from out in the corridor. "We."

"Karin?" Ichigo's face registered shock as his sister, also dressed in the uniform of a navy guard, walked into the cell. She pointed a sword at him.

"Time to leave, big brother," she said, coolly. "Unless you want them to catch and hang all of us, that is. Or maybe you'd like me to put you out of your misery?"

He blinked, then gritted his teeth.

"You're outnumbered and outvoted, _Captain_," Rukia said, smiling at Karin. "Come on."

Ichigo eyed Karin suspiciously. "What are you looking at, Ichi-nii?" she asked, frowning back at him.

"I didn't know you knew how to handle a sword," he said, stupidly.

She laughed. "There are plenty of things you don't know about me, dear brother," she said, pointing her sword at the door. "You've been at sea longer than you realize."

"Karin knows about the Druids, Ichigo," said Rukia, with a reckless smile. "And she knows about us."

"Us?"

Karin turned and poked him in the arm with his sword. "Time to get moving," she said. "Or I'm going to hit you over the head and drag you out of here myself."

"Alright," Ichigo said, still not quite comprehending what was happening. "I'll go. But…"

"But nothing," Rukia said, her eyes narrowed, "I am _not_ going back to Thyilea by myself to raise Sayuri."

"Sayuri?"

"Our daughter," said Rukia, with a smile.

For a moment, Ichigo said nothing. Then, he smiled and shook his head. "I should have known I couldn't keep you from London."

"Someone's coming," said Karin, gesturing to the stairway at the end of the hall.

Ichigo, realizing he had little choice but to escape or risk the safety of both women, sighed and materialized his sword. Karin replaced her hat, tucking her hair back underneath. Voices could be heard in the stairwell, as Ichigo and the women crept slowly down the hallway. There was no other way out from the cell block.

"Let me handle this," Karin said. "Give me a minute, then follow me." She was gone before Ichigo could protest.

Rukia held Ichigo back. "Let her go, Ichigo," she warned him. "She'll be fine. She's smart and I've seen her with a sword." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "She took out three guards singlehandedly on our way down here. Your father says she's even a fair match for your sword-fighting skills."

"My father?"

Rukia smiled. "For someone as intelligent as you, Ichigo, you can be pretty naïve. Didn't you realize he was one of us, too?"

"I knew my mother was…,"Ichigo stammered, "but…Isshin? I mean, I know he knew about mom, but I just assumed…"

"He's been training your sister for years," Rukia said, laughing now. "He and Masaki lived in Thyilea, before you were born. He told me so himself."

There was little time for this information to sink in before more shouts were heard on the stairs. Rukia and Ichigo ran to the entrance. Standing in it, her hat slightly askew, stood Karin. Several guards lay around her in the stairwell.

"They'll be fine," she said, seeing Ichigo's pained face. "They're just unconscious."

"Come on," said Rukia, stepping over the guards and climbing the steps. "We need to get to the waterfront, before all of London realizes you've escaped."

They quickly ran up the steps, emerging onto the hallway that led to the courtroom in which Ichigo had been tried. Beyond, Ichigo knew, were the offices of some of the Royal Navy clerks and the document storage facilities.

"Dad sends his regards," Karin said, as they ran towards the door that led out to the street. "He told me to tell you he's expecting more grandchildren and that if he doesn't get them, he'll personally come visit you both in Thyilea and give you a piece of his mind."

Ichigo looked mortified. "Damn fool," he muttered under his breath.

Rukia laughed. "It's a little difficult to keep a secret like this, apparently," she said, as they burst through the door to the outside.

"What until I get my hands on…," Ichigo began, but, as they ran out into the sunlit street, they were immediately confronted with more than a dozen Navy guards, some armed with pistols, all of them with swords at their waists.

"That's him!" shouted one of the guards, pointing to Ichigo. "The Captain-Commander wants him brought back alive. The others, as well."

"Get out of here!" Ichigo yelled to Karin and Rukia, waving them off. "I'll handle this."

"You've got to be joking," Karin said, glaring at him. "If you think…"

Her words were cut short by the sound of a pistol being fired. Rukia raised her weapon, deftly deflecting the bullet even as it flew towards Karin. There was a dull pinging sound, then a tiny clink of metal on the cobblestone street. The man who fired the shot stared in disbelief.

"Nice," Karin remarked, grinning at Rukia. "You'll have to teach me that when we get out of here."

"_If_ we get out of here," Ichigo remarked. Whatever they did, he knew they could not risk revealing more than absolutely necessary. The guards might pass off Rukia's bullet-repelling skills as just speed or sleight of hand, but their more obvious powers would be clearly suspect.

Several more guards crowded the street, and Ichigo and the others found themselves backed up against the stone building, unable to move forward or even to retreat back to the door, which stood nearly three yards away. One of the guards made to grab for Karin, who whirled around and kicked him, hard, in the shins. She wrenched away his pistol, and it fell to the street with a clatter. Two more men approached Rukia from the sides, while another stood, his gun pointed directly at her. The other guards, nearly a dozen in all, surrounded Ichigo, approaching him slowly, pistols and swords raised.

Ichigo took a deep breath. He had to do something, although he was at a loss to figure a way out of the situation which would not reveal them all as being something other than merely human. Ichigo felt his sword vibrate slightly in his hand. Instinctively, he looked up at the sky, as if Zangetsu had directed him there.

"_Your power is water, Ichigo,"_ said the sword.

Ichigo laughed at this reminder, drawing looks of surprise from the guards who were slowly pushing him back up against the wall. Putting his left hand unobtrusively behind his back, he took a deep breath and imagined rain. Rukia, having felt the burst of energy from his hand, looked at him in surprise. He smiled at her as if to say, "_Be ready."_

The clouds began to move and the sky began to darken. Karin glanced over at Ichigo, her eyes wide. _"She feels it as well,"_ Ichigo thought, astonished.

The wind began to pick up, blowing dirt and dust from the street around them. Several of the guards held their hands in front of their eyes as small pebbles flew up from the ground. Droplets of rain began with increasing intensity; the drops became larger and larger until the rain became a downpour. Ichigo silently thanked Yamamoto for his orders, which had kept them alive up until now. Any other prisoner would have already been dead, he knew. Had the old goat known he would escape all along?

The ruts in the road and the gutters filled quickly with water. Ichigo glanced at Rukia and Karin, nodding almost imperceptibly as each woman sought to maintain the uneasy status quo with the guards, their swords held out in front of them.

"Now!" he shouted, as he swung his sword towards the guards. The sword was merely a distraction – his left hand formed a fist behind his back and he reached across his body, flinging it towards the men. Simultaneously, all of the water that lay in the street rose up in a powerful jet, hitting the guards and knocking them to the ground, like an enormous wave crashing on the beach.

Rukia and Karin rolled to the ground to avoid the shots that some of the guards fired off in the chaos. A stray bullet grazed Ichigo's right arm, and he clamped his left hand over the wound, his sword vanishing amidst the splatter of muddy water as it hit the surrounding structures.

"_Damn," _he thought, gritting his teeth.

"Ichigo!" shouted Rukia, wiping her eyes of dirt and water and seeing his blood-soaked shirtsleeve.

"I'm fine," he shouted, motioning to the alleyway that led onto the main square. The wound was not deep, and he easily stopped the bleeding.

The men had begun to stagger to their feet. Ichigo grabbed Karin, pulling her up with his good arm.

"We have to make it to the harbor," Rukia shouted, as the rain came down even harder. "There's a ship waiting on the south docks."

They ran through the rain, covered in dirt and soaked to the skin, slipping from time to time on the slick cobblestones. The force of the downpour had, thankfully, sent most of the pedestrians running for cover, and even the horse-drawn carriages seemed to have retreated temporarily under overhangs and trees.

They reached the harbor in minutes. In spite of the deluge, the docks were bustling with activity – a storm, even as heavy a storm as this, was of little concern the mariners and longshoremen who worked the shipping vessels. Ichigo smiled at his companions as he saw the Kuchiki Enterprises ship ready to set sail from the farthest dock.

"Courtesy of my brother," Rukia laughed, slightly giddy with the ease of their escape. Karin scrambled up the gangplank to the deck, Rukia a few feet behind. Ichigo turned to head upwards, when he felt a strong arm on his shoulder. The ship began to pull away from the docks, the dock lines dragging in the water.

"Stop right there, Kurosaki," came a gruff voice from behind him. He felt the hard muzzle of a pistol at his back and froze in his tracks. The gangplank fell into the water with a splash.

"No!" Rukia shouted, nearly falling into the water between the docks and the ship but grabbing a hold of the railing at the last second.

"Stay there!" Ichigo ordered, as his heart leapt into his throat to watch her nearly fall the twenty feet or so into the harbor.

"Don't move," said the man with the gun at his back.

"Leave them alone," said Ichigo, looking around to see Choujirou Sakakibe's face near his.

"I'm not interested in them," Sakakibe replied, evenly. "My orders are to pursue you."

The ship's sails had begun to fill, and Ichigo could see Karin and Rukia still standing on the deck. He silently willed them to do nothing. He could not bear the thought of either of them being hurt. The rain stopped, and the wind picked up.

"Hands above your head, Kurosaki," Sakakibe said, pressing the gun with determination. "Now turn around slowly.

Ichigo obliged, happy to be the focus of attention and let the Kuchiki ship slip soundlessly into the harbor. He thought momentarily about using the water in the harbor to make an escape, but instead he focused on the water underneath and alongside the keel of the ship on which Rukia and Karin stood, forcing it against the wood to propel the ship even farther away from the docks.

Nearly a dozen sailors stood, guns pointed at Ichigo. Sakakibe nodded to one of the men, who pulled Ichigo's hands behind his back and clamped a pair of iron handcuffs around his wrists for good measure.

"Sorry, Kurosaki," said Sakakibe, "Captain-Commander's orders. I have to take you back."

Ichigo frowned but followed Sakakibe back towards the barracks and offices from which they had come, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was pursuing the Kuchiki ship. They reached the edge of the docks, the forward-most guards turning the corner to head back towards the city. Ichigo heard a shout from one of the guards as they turned and saw a flash of white hair in the breaking sunlight.

Several of the men fell like ragdolls to the ground. Ichigo instinctively dropped to his knees, rolling and kicking Sakakibe and narrowly avoiding one of the other men, who thrust his sword in Ichigo's direction. Hands tightly held behind his back, he knew he could not wield a sword – the best he could do was to block the remaining men standing.

There was a loud clap, like thunder, as a stack of barrels at the edge of the docks fell forward and rolled towards the guards. Seeing one of the barrels rolling his direction, Ichigo curled up and rolled sideways, the barrel missing him by inches. He felt a strong arm haul him up off the ground, and he kicked hard.

"Damn," he heard a familiar voice growl. "I should really just leave you here. You're much too much trouble than you're worth."

"Hitsugaya? I didn't realize it was…"

The white-headed Druid frowned and pushed Ichigo forward, back towards the water. "Shut up and move," he said, amidst the sounds of more shouts and gunshots. Ichigo ran, all the while struggling against the iron cuffs that bound his hands behind him. "We'll have to swim. With a little luck, we can catch one of the dock lines trailing from her stern."

Ichigo gritted his teeth as they neared the edge of the water. "Can you get these things off me?" he asked Hitsugaya, testily. Hitsugaya shot him an irritated look, then turned him around so that he could see the advancing guards. He aimed his sword at the metal, and Ichigo felt heat emanate from the cuffs.

"Hurry up," Ichigo said, watching the guards draw their weapons. "I can't…"

One of the guards, perhaps overcome by the excitement of the pursuit, fired his weapon in their direction, and Ichigo felt a searing pain in his shoulder. Taken by surprise and without the use of his arms to counterbalance the force of the impact, Ichigo staggered backwards towards the water's edge. For a moment, everything around him appeared to be frozen in time and the edges of his vision began to cloud. He saw Hitsugaya grab for his collar, but there was a shout from one of the other guards and Hitsugaya turned to fend off the attack.

Ichigo fell backwards, hitting the water with a loud splash. He inhaled a large mouthful of salty water and he felt the cold blackness claim him.

* * *

*The Bitter End: The anchor cable is tied to the bitts, when the cable is fully paid out, the bitter end has been reached. The last part of a rope or cable.

**Author's Note****: Yes, I know, I am completely evil! But you can't have a swashbuckling tale without a few good cliffhangers, can you? Just one chapter and an epilogue to go now - I think (hope) you'll enjoy the finale. -Lex**

**Special thanks to Mikazuki Mitsukai for her suggestion naming the IchiRuki baby "Sayuri," which means "Little Lilly."**


	25. A Clean Slate

**Author's Note****: Final chapter! Yes, all good things must come to an end, although as you will see, I've left myself plenty of setup for another story in this series. Sighs… Sitting here at the beach writing this has been great inspiration (although it's not as warm as the Caribbean here in the Carolinas!). We're sailing next weekend, and I'm sure I'll be dreaming about being aboard the **_**Soul Warrior**_** with Ichigo and crew. XD**

**Special thanks, as always, to Whitecloud, for her friendship and her wonderful ideas. And thanks to all of you who have been so supportive of the story with your PM's and reviews – it's really been fun! I wish you smooth sailing and calm seas! -Lex**

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Clean Slate*

"_Ichigo!"_

The haze of darkness in his mind began to clear slowly. Ichigo could feel his heart pounding and could hear the familiar popping sounds of salt water in his ears. His lungs hurt; his head throbbed. The harbor was nearly forty feet deep near the loading docks, and he lay on the bottom in the thick mud.

"_Focus!"_

The voice was vaguely familiar, as if somewhere in his brain, someone or something was trying to tell him what to do.

"_You can't survive much longer here. Use your powers!"_

Powers? Ichigo struggled to think; he felt sluggish, almost as if he were drunk. A fleeting image of waves crashing against the bow of a ship, of a sword, glowing brilliant blue, of his hands reaching out across the waves…

"_I have to get to the surface," _he thought desperately, as his body screamed for oxygen. _"I have to…"_

He felt a surge of something warm in his fingers. Power.

"_My power."_

The water beneath him churned violently and, although the iron bracelets still held his hands tightly behind his back, he began to move upwards towards the dim light of the surface.

"_You must stay awake, Ichigo,_" said the insistent voice in his mind, as his eyes threatened to close once more.

He forced his eyes open. The light from the surface had gotten brighter.

"_You are almost there. Stay awake!"_

Ichigo broke through the surface of the water, coughing and spluttering, trying to clear his lungs to breathe. He bobbed for a moment, buoyed still by the churning water beneath him. For a moment, he thought he might loose consciousness again, but then he felt a strong arm grab him by his collar and haul him out of the water and onto the wooden planks. In the distance, he could hear the sound of fighting, and gunshots.

His shoulder seared with pain as the air touched the open wound. He rolled onto his left side, coughing up the rest of the seawater in his lungs, gasping. He felt a hand cover the wound on his shoulder and felt it warm to the touch. As his vision began to clear, he saw Hitsugaya fighting off some of the Navy men, ten yards away. There were only a few left now of the original group.

"Who…?" he croaked, his voice barely audible. There was no answer, but he felt the metal cuffs around his wrists warm slightly, then heard a metal 'pop', as the hinges sprang open. He pulled his hands in front of him; his arms, long numb, tingled painfully.

Hitsugaya, having rendered the last of the guards unconscious, now ran over towards Ichigo and his rescuer. "We have to catch the ship, before she leaves the harbor," he shouted. "They are sending reinforcements to the docks."

Ichigo struggled to his knees, trying to visually locate the ship that carried Rukia and Karin near the mouth of the large harbor. His rescuer slipped his arm under Ichigo's, pulling him roughly to his feet. Ichigo swayed slightly, and the other man steadied him.

Ichigo turned to get a look at the man who had helped him. "Thanks," he said, his voice returning. "I owe you…" He broke off in astonishment as he looked into a pair of steel colored eyes. "_Lord Kuchiki_?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, but his expression was glacial. "You father thought you might need some assistance," he said, evenly. "He was, apparently, correct."

"My father?" Ichigo said, coughing again. "Then you…?"

"Rukia told me she needed a ship. I had not expected, however, that I would be needed to render you more aid," he replied. Ichigo couldn't tell if the man was irritated or intrigued by the situation.

For once, Ichigo was speechless.

"Captain," Byakuya said, ignoring the stunned Ichigo and turning to Hitsugaya, who was preparing a small launch, "you are unlikely to catch up with the _Symphony_ in that."

Hitsugaya scowled and looked at Ichigo. "_Captain_ Kurosaki here should be able to manage it," he said, stressing the word 'captain' with particular disdain.

"Indeed?" Byakuya said, slightly surprised. "Then what Yamamoto suspected is true."

Hitsugaya stepped into the boat, reaching out his hand to help Ichigo board. Stubbornly, Ichigo tried to jump into the boat without help. He nearly fell headlong back into the water. Hitsugaya grabbed his arm and Ichigo found his footing, sitting down resignedly in the little boat.

"You wouldn't think it to look at him," Hitsugaya replied, shaking his head. "But the kid's pretty handy in a pinch."

"Kid?!" complained Ichigo. "Who are you calling a kid? I'm a captain in the Royal Nav…"

"What about you?" Hitsugaya asked Byakuya, interrupting Ichigo, a flicker of a grin on his face.

"I'll be fine. Just get my sister safely out of here and back to the island," Byakuya replied, his sword vanishing into the air.

"And your ship?" Hitsugaya asked.

At this, Byakuya laughed. "Stealing a Kuchiki ship in broad daylight in the London harbor? What better a tale to add to the mystique of the boy pirate? You can keep her, for now." Then, frowning, he added, "Of course you look a bit too old to be called a boy anymore, Captain." Hitsugaya was now about the same height as the other two men.

"Kurosaki," said Hitsugaya. "Time to leave."

Ichigo scowled, then nodded, reaching his numb hands out in front of him. They glowed blue, and the boat began to pull away from the docks. Ichigo could just make out the masts of the _Symphony_ near the mouth of the harbor. He willed the small boat to join her.

"Kurosaki," said Byakuya, standing on the edge of the docks as the boat moved away. "Take care of Rukia. I do not intend to rescue you twice. I will visit you both in Thyilea when the child is born." Ichigo's mouth dropped open.

"Time to leave, Kurosaki," prodded Hitsugaya as Byakuya and walked away without waiting for Ichigo's reply.

Ichigo frowned, willing the boat to move faster, steering it using the water. It raced quickly between the other ships, large and small, that dotted the harbor. Within minutes, they had caught up to the _Symphony_. Then, climbing up the ropes that still dangled off the stern of the ship, Ichigo and Hitsugaya quickly scrambled on deck.

"Ichigo!" shouted Rukia, who uncharacteristically ran to him and pulled him close. Still sore where he had been shot, he winced and pulled away slightly. She ran her fingertips gently over the wound, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said. "Your brother fixed me up pretty well."

"My brother?"

"He helped us out of a little bit of a mess there, on the docks," Ichigo replied, looking over at Hitsugaya, who was standing near Karin.

Ichigo followed Rukia over to the center of the ship. There, at the wheel, was Renji, red hair blowing in the wind, adjusting the ship's course to catch the wind as they steered out of the channel.

"Oy! Captain Kurosaki," Renji shouted as he saw Ichigo approach. "You let a woman rescue you again?"

Ichigo ignored Renji and turned to Rukia, scowling. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Saving you," she deadpanned, shaking her head. "He and Hitsugaya were sent to retrieve you."

"Sent by whom?" Ichigo asked.

"Yamamoto," Renji answered, laughing. "You hadn't figured _that_ out yet?"

"I…," Ichigo stammered. "No. I didn't realize…"

"You thought he'd just let you hang, did you?"

"Renji," Rukia admonished, "you know that's not fair. I myself didn't realize Lord Yamamoto intended to let Ichigo go. I even asked Yamamoto to do so, and he refused me."

"Well, he couldn't just have let him walk out of prison, could he?" Hitsugaya pointed out, clearly relishing the revelation that he and Renji had been sent to rescue Ichigo.

"No. I guess Yamamoto couldn't have done that. I suppose he did say something along those lines," she admitted.

"Really. Just how long did the old man think we would sit by and do nothing?" interjected Karin, glaring at Hitsugaya. "Should we have waited until they tightened the hangman's noose around his neck?"

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Renji! Ship ahead, three o'clock!"

Ichigo looked up and saw Matsumoto, perched on one of the crow's nests, a brass spyglass in her hand. Renji frowned as Ichigo and Hitsugaya ran over to the starboard railing.

"She's Navy," Ichigo shouted back. "Looks like she's changing course to intercept. She'll be within firing range in a few minutes."

"Head her out to sea, Renji," Rukia shouted.

"I can't yet," Renji replied, as Ichigo ran back over to the wheel. "We're too close to the sea wall, and she's maneuvered herself so that we'll either hit the wall or ram her if we change course."

Ichigo, taking a deep breath, considered the situation. From the angle of the approaching ship, he knew that using his powers might force the oncoming vessel into the sea wall. The current was strong here; if their pursuers hit the wall, it would be unlikely the other ship would be scuttled and her crew injured or killed in the collision.

"_No," _he thought. _"Our lives are no more valuable than theirs. I won't see them harmed." _There had to be another way.

"Renji!" shouted Matsumoto again, "she's readying her cannons."

"Damn," swore Renji, under his breath.

"Hand me a spyglass," Ichigo demanded. Karin, who had been standing nearby, reached into a small canvas bag lashed to the center railing and handed one to Ichigo. Ichigo lifted the glass to his eye, doing his best to steady himself to read the writing on the bow of the approaching ship.

"It's the _Vincent,_" Ichigo said. "That's Shuuhei's ship, now."

"Then we're fine," laughed Karin, relieved. "Shuuhei wouldn't…"-

There was the sound of an explosion, far off the bow of the _Symphony,_ and Ichigo grabbed Karin's arm to keep her from falling over.

-"…fire on us," she finished, regaining her balance and looking slightly pale.

"It's not any different for Shuuhei than it was for Yamamoto," Ichigo pointed out, narrowing his eyes. "He can't be seen to let us go. There are too many men on that ship – witnesses."

Karin, who had been to sea only two times before in her life, took a deep breath and grabbed the center railing as another cannonball, closer this time, hit the water off the starboard bow.

Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya and Rukia. "We have to move the ship."

"Move her?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Like you did, with the _Soul Warrior_, Rukia, when I was aboard the _Vincent,_" said Ichigo.

"But they'll see us," she answered, shaking her head. "It was dark and stormy that night and you still knew something strange had happened. It would be foolhardy…"

"No," replied Hitsugaya, interrupting Rukia, "it would not be foolhardy. Not if they can't see us."

"What are you thinking?" Rukia asked, turning back to Ichigo, understanding dawning.

"How far away can you move us?" Ichigo asked.

"If we all work together," Hitsugaya replied, "fifty nautical miles, perhaps. But there's no guarantee we won't land her on the rocks or even one of the small islands around here. The technique is not that precise."

"I can make sure you don't ground her," Ichigo said confidently. "You'll have to move her, though – I won't be able to help. But I can hide us from them, and I can guide you." Of this last statement, he wasn't quite so sure.

A third cannon shot landed in the water and the ship rocked with the aftershock.

"Matsumoto!" shouted Hitsugaya. "Get down on deck. Abarai, keep us on our current heading. If Kurosaki is correct, the cannons will continue to miss us, at least for now."

"I'll need a few minutes," Ichigo said. "Wait for my signal."

"Aye, aye," replied Renji, looking up from the wheel.

Ichigo ran to the railing, planting his feet between the rails, as he had done before. Another cannon blast rocked the ship, but his feet held firm. He closed his eyes and held his hands out directly in front of him. He could feel the water beneath the keel of the ship, pressing against the smooth surface of the wood.

"_I know how to do this,"_ he thought, focusing his mind on the water itself. _"Not a wall of water. Something…more subtle."_

He opened his eyes, breathing deeply and gazing out at the waves. His fingers began to tingle and he could feel the cool touch of water on his face.

"_Smaller. Much smaller."_

The water, which had risen in large droplets from the surface now began to disperse, floating like a cloud. The cloud began to thin slightly as it spread outwards, enveloping the ship in a blanket of fog. Ichigo's fingers vibrated with energy now, as he envisioned the fog fanning out across the water. As the fog shrouded the _Vincent,_ Ichigo caught a brief glimpse of Hisagi, standing at the edge of the ship_. _

He was saluting Ichigo.

"Goodbye, old friend," Ichigo said, his words lost as the fog descended.

Only the cockpit area where Ichigo and the others stood was visible in the thick white blanket. "Now!" he shouted to his companions, still looking out over the water.

Rukia, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Renji and Karin laid their hands on the great wheel, their combined energy illuminating the ship, bathing it in white. The warm light traveled around the deck and up the masts, branching out to cover every inch of the vessel, growing in intensity and brightness.

"_I need you, Zangetsu," _thought Ichigo, keeping his left hand out in front of him and reaching for the sword. _"I'm not sure how to guide them." _He felt the sword warm in his hand and, for an instant, he felt as though he had become one with the ship.

"_Use the Talisman, Ichigo,"_ Zangetsu answered. _"I will show them the way."_

The Talisman. Of course. He could _feel_ the water, the sandy bottom, the rocks, the reefs, the islands. He could lead the ship there, find a safe harbor where the others could put it down, far enough away from the coastline that the Navy would be hard-pressed to follow.

The ship began to hum with energy, and Ichigo felt the change in the water beneath her as she lifted out of the waves, gliding above them, still glowing like the sun. Zangetsu, too, had begun to glow with the same, familiar whitish-blue light.

Still maintaining the fog with his left hand, he felt Zangetsu guide his mind forward, out to sea. He could almost _see_ the ship as it traveled over the water like a bird. After several minutes, he felt the ship begin to slow, and he released his left hand. It had begun to shake slightly with the effort of maintaining the fog, but he knew they were far enough away from the _Vincent_ that no one would see them now. There were no ships nearby to observe the ghost-like vessel float gently back down to the water.

He took a deep breath and felt Zangetsu's presence retreat, felt the sword disappear from his right hand. "Oy! Rukia!" he shouted, running over to join the others in the cockpit. "Everything alright?"

"Fine!" came the reply, as Rukia ran to him and held him tightly. Renji easily turned the ship about and the sails began to fill. Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo saw Karin, looking relieved and just a tad green around the gills.

"Where to, Captain?" asked Renji, with a grin.

"Home," said Rukia, taking a deep breath. "Take us home, Renji."

"Aye, aye, sir!" he shouted, happily.

* * *

_Eight Years Later:_

"Hard about!" Rukia shouted to the sailor holding the wheel of the _Soul Warrior_. The bright Caribbean sun illuminated her hair as it blew around her face.

"I _know_ what I'm doing," came the quick reply, laced with sarcasm.

Ichigo, who was sitting on the center rail of the cockpit, laughed and raised his hand slightly. The sails filled, and the ship pulled hard to port.

"No fair!"

"Listen to your mother, Sayuri," admonished Ichigo, shaking his head. Then, glancing over at Rukia, he added, "She's as stubborn as you are, you know."

Rukia snorted as the red-headed girl at the wheel compensated quickly for wind. Despite Ichigo's protestations to the contrary, Sayuri was very much like him – quick-tempered, pigheaded, but utterly loyal. At eight years-old, she already possessed the skills of a far more-experienced sailor, and could handle a sword with ease.

"Daddy," came a voice from behind Ichigo, "Uncle Renji says he won't let me climb the mast unless you say it's okay."

"Ryuu," chastised Rukia, "the last time you decided you wanted to try climbing up by yourself, I ended up having to climb up there after you and carry you down."

"That was last year, _mom,_" said the dark haired boy. "I'm older now. Wiser. More mature."

"He's starting to sound just like your brother, Rukia," said Ichigo, with a smirk. "Six years old and talking just like a Kuchiki."

Rukia smiled. Truth was, Ryuu looked very much like Byakuya, despite the fact that the elder Kuchiki was not a blood relative. His eyes were slightly darker than Rukia's, a deep violet-blue, and his hair was the color and texture of black silk. Ryuu, like his sister, showed the promise of his birthright, although he was far more introverted than Sayuri.

"Give it a try, Ryuu," laughed Ichigo. "And tell your Uncle Renji not to be a mother hen."

The boy scrambled across the deck, looking positively gleeful. Several minutes later, Ichigo looked up as Ryuu began to climb the high center mast. At the bottom stood Renji, watching like a hawk, ready to catch the child.

Ichigo felt a soft hand on his arm.

"Have you told him yet?" Ichigo asked her, his face suddenly serious.

"No," she replied, softly. "But I will."

"He's always wanted his own ship," Ichigo said, still watching Ryuu climb the mast.

"Yes, but not like this," she answered, sadly.

"Toushirou is fine," Ichigo said, trying to convince himself as well as her. "Yamamoto said…"

"I _know_ what Yamamoto said," she answered, wearily. "We've had this conversation before, Ichigo. Captain Hitsugaya would not just _leave_ his people."

"He always talked about going off on his own," Ichigo pointed out. "He's probably somewhere in the Keys, giving the Americans hell."

"He wouldn't have left without his ship," Rukia said, her eyes narrowed. "And, no, I don't believe he would have found himself another. He loves that ship."

"Even if he didn't leave on his own, Rukia," Ichigo responded, kindly, "you know Thyilea can't survive with just the _Warrior_ making runs anymore. It's growing too fast for just one ship to supply the food and essentials. We need the _Ice Dragon_, and she needs a captain."

"I know," she said, with a sigh.

"Look," said Ichigo, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her gently against his chest. "We'll be in England in a few weeks. Yuu and Yuri can spend some time with your brother or Isshin. We can do some poking around. Toushirou disappeared in London – maybe there's a clue to be found. It's been about six months since I last saw Shuuhei. Maybe he's heard something."

"Thanks," she said, reaching up and pulling his face to hers. "I know it's probably a waste of time but…"

He kissed her, a long and passionate kiss, and all of the thoughts that haunted her vanished, at least temporarily. She sighed and, pulling away from him slightly, smiled contentedly.

"Ewww," said Sayuri, making a face. "Do you have to do _that_ in front of me?"

Ichigo laughed and kissed Rukia again, this time with a bit of exaggerated drama, for effect. The ship lurched to starboard, and Ichigo reached over and grabbed the rail to keep them both from toppling over. He looked over at Sayuri, eyes narrowed.

"I _told_ you, Dad," she said, with a satisfied grin, turning the wheel back on course. "That's disgusting."

Ichigo shook his head and looked at Rukia. There was the sound of footsteps on the deck, and Ryuu came running, grinning from ear to ear. "I did it! I did it!" he shouted, clapping his hands and jumping up and down.

"Great job, Yuu," said Ichigo, proudly. "I knew you could do it."

"He did great," Renji said, following closely behind. "Climbed all the way up to the highest crow's nest and back down again without batting an eye."

"Thanks for watching him," said Ichigo.

"He's a good kid," Renji answered, grinning. "It's not his fault that you're his father."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Renji," ask Rukia, "is Matsumoto still sleeping?"

"She's probably up by now," he replied, "although she's usually grumpy after taking the night watch."

"I was hoping to speak to you both."

"You want to talk about the _Dragon_," he said, without missing a beat.

Rukia's mouth dropped open. "How did you know?"

"Despite what your husband thinks, I'm not stupid," Renji replied, shooting a dark look Ichigo's direction.

"Well?" Rukia prodded. "She's moored outside of London."

"I'll captain her," Renji replied, putting his hands in his pockets. "But only 'till Toushirou says he wants her back. You think you can manage with this" – he frowned at Ichigo – "fool of a first mate?"

Rukia sighed. "I think we'll manage."

"Daddy, daddy!" shouted Ryuu, pulling on Ichigo's arm, "show me how to tie the dock lines!"

Ichigo looked at Rukia and smiled, grabbing the boy's hand. They walked to the stern, side by side. Ryuu picked up one of the ropes and began to unwind it. Ichigo watched the boy for a few minutes, then sat down on the deck and lay down, looking up at the cloudless sky. He could sense Rukia was watching them.

"_We finally got it right this lifetime, didn't we?" _he thought, dreamily, as the boy chattered happily on.

"_Yes, my love,"_ came the reply on the wind. _"We did."_

THE END

* * *

*Clean slate – At the helm, the watch keeper would record details of speed, distances, headings, etc. on a slate. At the beginning of a new watch the slate would be wiped clean.


End file.
